Little Witch Academia Dimensión Imperial
by Lady-Yi26
Summary: Akko es la princesa de la dimensión Kagari y tiene que hacer una antigua ceremonia para obtener el máximo de su magia, pero una bruja intenta robar sus poderes como hace 10 años, por eso sus padres deciden llevarla a la escuela donde estudio su madre Shiny Chariot a Academia Luna Nova/la Tierra donde estaría a salvo, dándole a Akko una aventura que la una gran emperatriz y bruja.
1. Chapter 0 prologo

**Capítulo 0. Prologo**

En una dimensión, muy lejos de la tierra se desataba una incontrolable batalla causada por una bruja terrenal llamada Croix Meridies quien al descubrir la existencia de multidimension y la existencia de magia en cada una de ellas, quiso tomar la magia de todas ellas y volverse la bruja más poderosa del universo, pero para eso debía apodarse de la dimensión más poderosa de todas, la dimensión Kagari.

La dimensión Kagari es un desierto muy grande que nació hace 900,000 años, pero no era un desierto común, porque sus arenas eran magia, magia real, en su estado más puro y nacía en ese lugar parecían estar hechas de oro las arenas pero es la energía mágica lo que las hacía verse así, las arenas de Kagari eran usadas por ser la fuente de magia original , incluso eran usadas para renovar la magias de todas las dimensiones, ya una vez al año la dimensión Kagari podía esparcir sus arenas con la ayuda de 7 gemas mágicas que volvían la arena como una especie aurora mágica, ya que el color de cada gema significa algo muy importante, naranja-sentimientos, verde-creación, amarillo-lealtad, rosa-fidelidad, azul-evolución, blanco-tradición, y el más poderoso de todos el rojo-magia, al estar juntas las gemas debían ser activadas con la esencia mágica de la misma persona que las encontró, Kagari.

Hace milenios cuando el universo se formaba el primer habitante de ese desierto era una joven de 16 años llamada Hikari Kagari, en una exploración para hallar agua y comida encontró las gemas sobre una piedra enorme, al tocar las gemas salieron de la piedra empezando a rodear a la joven podían sentir la magia en su interior, Hikari toco cada una de ellas las gemas se fusionaron con ella, al estar juntas las gemas y Hikari flota por el aire creando una aurora que empieza abrir diferentes grietas por el cielo, fueron los primeros portales, la arena empieza a ponerse del mismo color que el de la aurora, la aurora se extiende por diferente dimensiones extendiéndose hasta lo más profundo del universo, la aurora tocaba muchos objetos, los objetos que dieron inicio a las dimensiones y sus reinados, algunas personas de otras dimensiones siguieron a aurora hasta llegar a un desierto, después de algunos minutos de expansión de magia Hikari bajo lentamente del cielo, las personas que siguieron la aurora vieron como una joven baja del cielo que estaba cubierta de luz por completo, la joven toco la roca en la que estaban las gemas, de pronto la roca comenzó a extenderse por el desierto formando estructuras a su alrededor, entre la joven una estructura mayor se creaba a su alrededor, la roca dejo de expandirse formando una ciudad entera en medio del desierto y la mayor estructura que se creo era el palacio una enorme monumento inimaginable que se encontró en una montaña de piedra creada por la magia las gemas y la joven.

Del balcón del palacio salió la joven con ropas más finas y elegantes como si fuera princesa o hasta una reina, y unos símbolos muy peculiares en los brazos que llegaban a su pecho en forma de estrella, las personas que siguieron el aura se convirtieron en los habitantes oficiales de ese desierto, la joven Hikari Kagari fu nombrada Emperatriz de su propia dimensión y por los habitante que eligieron quedarse a su servicio , dándole así el nombre de la dimensión Kagari en honor a la joven que hizo nacer la magia.

El actual emperador Eiji Kagari es un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, ojos azul/marino y piel blanca, luchaba contra la bruja Croix y su ejército de brujas y magitronics, ambos estaban en su máxima capacidad ninguno cedía ante la fuerza del otro, mientras que adentro del palacio su esposa la emperatriz Shiny Kagari Chariot es una mujer media/alta, cabello y ojos rojos, y piel blanca, y su hija la princesa Atsuko Kagari Chariot o princesa Akko es una pequeña niña de 6 años mediana, cabello castaño, ojos rojos, y piel blanca, las dos estaban en la habitación de Akko escondiéndose de Croix, Akko abrazaba muy fuerte a mi madre por el miedo de toda esa batalla y con padre luchando afuera.

Akko: Mami tengo miedo.

Shiny: No te preocupes mi estrellita todo estará.

 **Shiny: Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Croix, tú eras mi mejor amiga, confié en ti-** mira a su hija que estaba muy asustada- **pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi familia.**

Y de pronto escucharon una explosión dentro del palacio.

Akko: ¿Que fue eso mami?

Shiny: Akko quédate aquí, y no importa lo que escuches no salgas de tu habitación.

Akko asistente con la cabeza, Shiny sale rápidamente para ayudar a su esposo, Akko estaba muy asustada pero no podía dejar a sus padres solos, tenía miedo de que algo malo llegara a pasarles y se quedara sola, así que desobedeció a su madre y fue a buscarlos.

Ella corría por todo el palacio para encontrar a sus padres, hasta que escucho una risa muy fuerte en el salón del trono, Akko fue rápidamente y encontró a una bruja con cabello lila que tenía a sus padres sujetados por los brazos, por unas extrañas cosas flotantes que parecían cuadrados miniatura eran los magitronics, ella se escondió detrás de la puerta.

Croix: Al fin son míos.

Shiny: Porque haces esto Croix, es porque a mí me tocó ser la portadora de la vara brillante.

Croix: No solo por eso, tu tenías la posibilidad de hacer que las personas en la tierra pudieran creer nuevamente en la magia y preferiste usarla para salvar este mundo, aunque tengo que admitir que fue una buena decisión, gracias a ti ahora sé dónde se encuentra la máxima fuente de magia en el universo y pronto tendré el control de ella, solo tengo que tomar la magia del Eiji e eliminarlos a los dos y así obtener el control total de la magia en todo el universo, demostrando que soy la bruja más poderosa que ha existido, ha y casi olvido también eliminar a su estrellita, jajaja(x3).

Al oír lo último Shiny y Eiji trataron de forcejear su libertad, no les importaba lo que les pasara a ellos pero no permitirían que esa bruja se acercara a Akko, pero era inútil cada vez que ellos tratan de liberarse más fuerte era el agarre de los magitronics, Akko ya no soporto ver a sus padres sufrir y salió de su escondite para enfrentar a esa bruja.

Akko: Oye, tu- Croix se voltea para verla- quien te has creído, no puedes hacerle eso a mis papás, no ves que los lastimas.

Croix: Vaya, vaya si es la princesa Atsuko Kagari Chariot, que sorpresa que estés aquí pequeña.

Shiny: Akko que haces aquí te dije que no salieras, corre.

Akko: No, los está lastimando a ustedes.

Eiji: Akko, no digas nada y corre.

Akko: NOOOO.

Croix: Para ser tan pequeña tienes mucho valor, pero eso no te salvara de mi- intenta atacarla con su varita, pero Akko logra esquivarla y sale corriendo de ese lugar, Croix la sigue.

Los emperadores Eiji y Shiny seguían forcejeando para liberarse, aparece dos brujas de cabello una era de cabello negro y la otra era de cabello azul, ambas tenían los ojos rojos eran las brujas dimensionales las hermanas Callistis Tanja la mayor, y Úrsula la menor, los liberaron y fueron hacia donde Akko y Croix.

Akko fue hasta la terraza del palacio vio que ya no le quedaba ninguna salida, Croix por fin la alcanzo.

Croix: Al fin te tengo, tus últimas palabras princesita.

Akko: Yo (x3)- su cuerpo empieza a brillar y dar una energía muy fuerte haciendo parecer unos símbolos en sus brazos y una marca en forma de estrella- no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hogar- y le lanza un hechizo muy poderoso con sus manos, que debilita su cuerpo y su magia, y lastima su ojo izquierdo haciéndola sangrar, y Akko se desmaya por toda la magia que libero de un golpe.

Croix: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- se escuchó su grito por todo el palacio.

Los padres de Akko y las brujas pensaron que era Akko la que gritaba, fueron tan rápido como pudieron hacia le terraza, al llegar ahí se encontraron una sorpresa Akko estaba desmayada y a Croix tirada con su mano en el ojo izquierdo tirando sangre alrededor, Croix se levantaba lentamente por lo débil y lastimada que estaba, Eiji saco una esfera de cristal de su capa lazándosela a Croix y encerrándola en ella, los magitronics que estaban atacando se detuvieron cayendo hacia el suelo, las brujas al ver que caían las máquinas de su ama salieron huyendo pero fueron capturadas por la guardia imperial con las misma esferas que uso el emperador Eiji para atraparlas, casi todas fueron capturadas excepto una, ella solo se escondió entre las sombra para ver que le harían a su señora.

Al estar Croix y sus secuaces encerradas, las llevaron a todas hacia el salón de justicia multidimensional que se encontraba en una cámara subterránea del palacio Kagari, muchos otros líderes fueron a hacía para ver el castigo de Croix, al analizar la situación por fin le dieron su castigo a Croix y sus secuaces.

Eiji: Croix Meridies por tratar de destruir la dimensión Kagari, y el querer tomar el control total de la magia a la fuerza, tú, y tus brujas serán enviados directo a la dimensión de Infinity.

La dimensión Infinity es una muy peligrosa y hostil, donde eran enviados los más peligroso criminales del multidimension, todo lo que entraba en ese lugar nunca regresaba, estar ahí era como estar en el infierno, era el castigo perfecto para Croix y sus secuaces, después de haber enviado a Croix a la dimensión Infinity fueron a la habitación de Akko para ver como estaba, Úrsula Callistis reviso por completo a Akko parecía estar bien físicamente pero uno no encontraba una explicación para las marcas en sus brazo y pecho, los emperadores entraron y vieron a su hija en su cama con Úrsula quien la revisaba.

Eiji/Shiny: ¿Cómo esta Akko, Úrsula?

Úrsula: Mis emperadores, la princesa Akko se encuentra bien físicamente, aunque el impacto de dio fue muy fuerte para alguien tan pequeña, lo más seguro es que no recuerde nada de lo que paso, pero no tengo idea del porque esas marcas que le aparecieron yo nunca las había visto antes, ni mi hermana.

Eiji: Yo sí, en Hikari Kagari- se acerca a Akko- son las misma que obtuvo cuando creo la dimensión Kagari, son la prueba del enorme poder que una verdadera bruja, y lo que le hizo Akko a Croix debió ser muy poderoso como para debilitar tanto su cuerpo e incluso su magia.

Shiny: Eiji, quieres decir que Akko podría tener el mismo poder que él tuvo Hikari.

Eiji: Si, o tal vez sea mayor que el de ella tuvo, pero no lo sabremos hasta que crezca más.

Tanja: Es muy cierto su majestad, pero si Akko no llega a controlar su magia para cuando cumpla los 16 años y tenga la edad para hacer la ceremonia de renovación, podría ser muy peligroso tanto para ella como para el resto del universo y las multidimension.

Shiny: Ahí algo que podamos hacer, para ayudarla.

Tanja: Creo que tengo una propuesta para ustedes, mi hermana Úrsula y yo empezaremos a dar clases a todas brujas y magos de clase noble de todas las dimensiones, para que puedan aprender a usar su magia, y no tendremos una ubicación propia iremos a cada una de las dimensiones para que pongan a prueba sus habilidades, la princesa Akko podría acompañarnos así aprendería a usar mejor su magia en cualquier lugar que vaya.

Úrsula: Además estará su sobrino emperadores, el príncipe Gilbert Cristal de Crystal, así tendrán a alguien que pueda ayudar a la princesa y protegerla, es la mejor opción que ponemos darles ahora.

Los emperadores Eiji y Shiny no sabían si aceptar la propuesta que les daban las brujas dimensionales Callistis, se alejaron un poco para conversar del tema.

Shiny: Eiji mi amor, crees que este bien que aceptemos lo que nos están pidiendo, Akko apenas puede manejar la magia básica sin que termine lastimándose ella misma y no para de convertir su escoba en oro entre otras cosas al tocarlas.

Eiji: Eso lose Shiny- ve a Akko en su cama sin ningún movimiento de ella- pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por Akko, si no fuera por ella todos y todo estaríamos muertos, creo que es lo mejor que le puede pasar a ella, si tiene que aprender a controlar su magia que sea con quienes podamos confiar y saber que la protegerán.

Shiny miro a su esposo unos segundos y vio que estaba muy decidido, además de que él tenía razón no ponía imaginar su vida sin Akko, ella no lo toleraría saber que algo muy grave podría pasarle a su estrellita.

Shiny: Tienes razón Eiji, Tanja, Úrsula vengan- las dos se acercaron- bien aceptamos que le enseñen a Akko, pero con dos condición.

Tanja/Úrsula: ¿Qué condiciones?, majestades.

Eiji: Que nunca dejen de proteger a Akko y que siempre no digan sobre su progreso en cada clase, esas son las condiciones que les impones para que Akko pueda estudiar con vosotras dos, Akko es nuestro mayor tesoro.

Tanja/Ursual: No se preocupen majestades.

Haci empezó el entrenamiento de Akko para poder controlar su magia.

10 años:

Habían pasado 10 años desde que atacaron la dimensión Kagari, desde entonces vivían en paz y la princesa Akko por fin había logrado dominar toda su magia, un podía convertir las cosas en oro pero a voluntad propia eso hizo que lograra dominar el vuelo de escoba, también en gemas y la magia básica fue un juego de niños en tan solo un año logro dominarla a la perfección, fue regida por una educación estricta que recibió por las brujas dimensionales Tanja/Úrsula Callistis al igual que sus compañeros, ahora Akko tenía 16 años aprendía a usar la magia con sus propias manos como la de sus padres pero en especial de su papá, también aprendía a volar por sí misma y con una alfombra.

Akko se encontraba arreglándose en su habitación para ver a sus padre en salón del trono ya que estaría la corte de su familia, se puso su ropa favorita, una tiara y se fue tan rápido como pudo al salón del trono, al llegar toca la puerta, la voz de papá le dice que entre, abre las puertas y vio a sus padres sentados en sus tronos junto con los miembros más importantes de la corte imperial de Kagari que le pedían revisar papeleo importante y asuntos oficiales del imperio.

Akko: Buenas tardes, respetables nobles que sirven a nuestro humilde hogar- se inclina para dar un saludo general a la corte que se encontraba presente.

La corte: Buenas tardes, princesa Atsuko.

Akko camina hacia sus padres, y se sienta en su trono.

El consejo siguió hablando con los emperadores para terminar los asuntos, Akko solo veía como sus padres atendían todas cosas, se estaba aburriendo mucho, pero tenía que estar ahípara aprender el cómo saber tratar esos asuntos de estado, para ser una buena emperatriz, ya que en más de 4000 años que no nacía una princesa en Kagari fue un largo de hombres hasta su nacimiento, era como de la mujer en su dimensión.

 **Akko: Haaay pero que aburrido, estar aquí atendiendo todos asuntos sin sentido, preferiría estar practicando mi magia o mi vuelo, o hasta mi lecciones por lectura he escritura-** y mira como uno de los miembros del consejo levanta a su papá del brazo y lo abraza.

Hombre: Muchísimas gracias majestad, las personas que viven en los sectores pobres de Kagari estarán, completamente felices por darles un lugar para cosechar comida.

Eiji: Todos tenemos derecho a algo bueno en nuestra, sin importa que tan rico o pobre sea uno, todos somos iguales, y con esto espero lograr alguna diferencia sin importar lo pequeña que sea.

Todos los miembros del consejo asintieron como respuesta ante lo dicho por el emperador, estaban realmente felices por tener a alguien que sabía dirigirse ente sus súbditos, Shiny le sonríe, y Akko se queda asombrada.

 **Akko: Ahora entiendo, ellos quieren que vea el cómo puedo mejorar mi hogar, entre otras cosas en cuanto sea posible, realmente tengo mucho que aprender, pero en cuanto tenga oportunidad esparcir la magia y los recursos en todas las dimensiones-** ve a su mamá- **incluso en la tierra.**

De repente escuchan aun enorme explosión, salieron corriendo hacia fuera llegaron a la terraza principal del palacio, vieron explosiones formándose en la plaza central de la ciudad pero no lograban ver quién o qué era la causa de esas explosiones, una bruja era la que causaba esas explosiones todas las personan en la plaza se escondían de ella, la bruja solo lo hacía para llamar la atención de cierta familia imperial, logra ver a lo lejos una pequeña multitud en balcón más grande del palacio, usa su magia en sus ojos para ver a sus respectivos espectadores.

Bruja: Justo como planee la familia imperial, incluso la corte está presente, ahora donde está, aja ahí estas princesa- ve a Akko, empieza a volar por el aire - ahora voy por ti.

La bruja comienza a volar muy rápidamente hacia el palacio, los emperadores, la corte y Akko estaban en balcón son moverse y entonces la bruja se pone en frente de todos ellos, Shiny va con Akko para evitar que le hagan daño a su estrellita.

Bruja: Buenos días majestades.

Eiji: ¿Quién eres?, ¿porque atacas a mi gente?

Bruja: La primer es lo último que le importa, emperador y en lo segundo solo fue para llamar su atención.

Eiji: ¿Mi atención?

Bruja. Si para poder hacer esto- hace con su mano crea unas cuerdas mágicas atando a todos incluyendo a Shiny que logro empujar a Akko hacia la entrada- ahora por ti princesa.

Shiny: Akko corre.

Akko sale corriendo rápidamente del balcón, la bruja la sigue volando dejando a los demás en el balcón atados con las cuerdas mágicas, estaba a punto de alcanzarla hasta que Akko logro atracarla con hechizo.

Akko: In muro lapis- logra crear un muro de piedra que le bloquea su camino para que pudiera seguir corriendo.

Ella corrió hasta que vio la primera puerta que encontró, la abrió para entrar a la habitación, vio que había llegado a la sala del trono y escucho una enorme explosión, ya no tenía tiempo para buscar otro escondite se escondió detrás de las cortinas que estaban en los tronos, la bruja podía sentir la esencia de Akko lo que le era posible de rastrearle, la sintió más fuerte en cierta habitación, destruyo la puerta, entro al salón del trono para buscar a Akko.

Bruja: ¿Dónde estás princesa?, no puedes esconderte de mí- los guardias imperiales llegan al salón rodeando a la bruja.

Guardia: Alto, en nombre del emperador quedas arrestada.

Bruja: Ho de verdad, lo siento pero ahora tengo otros PLANES- los atrapa con los mismas cuerdas que a los emperadores y a la corte.

Akko veía todo, y por alguna razón se sentía tan familia esa escena, no podía permitirse ver a alguien sufrir por alguien que estaba dispuesta a dañar a su gente, así toma tanto valor como puedo, salió de su escondite para enfrentarse a esa bruja.

Akko: Oye tú, no tienes derecho a hacerles esto ni de atacar a mi gente.

Bruja: Al fin, ya es el momento princesa.

Akko: ¿Momento?, ¿momento de qué?

Bruja: Momento de esto.

La bruja intento capturar a Akko con sus cuerdas mágicas, pero ella logra esquivar las cuerdas y contrataca.

Akko: Sphaera ignis (x5).

Las se lanzaban hechizos una contra la contra, ninguna cedía ante la otra, Akko ya no podía resistir otro ataque de la bruja, se cae sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio de sus ataques.

Bruja: Cansada princesa, mejor para mí, aunque me sorprende que alguien tan torpe como tu haya nacido en la familia magia más poderosa del universo, pero igual no importa porque tú nunca lograras ser una bruja de verdad.

Akko reacciono con las palabras de la bruja, las marcas en sus brazos y su pecho empezaron a brillar, ella se para para ver fijamente a la bruja empezó a mover sus brazos en círculos creando una pequeña esfera de luz en sus manos, ataca a la bruja con la esfera que creo con sus manos.

Bruja: Haaaaaaaaa- grito fuerte pero ella no sintió dolor, solo se sentía débil.

La bruja cayó al piso muy débil el ataque era realmente fuerte el ataque recibió, mientras el resplandor de Akko se fue y ella volvió a su estado normal, pero entre sus manos estaba una esfera más pequeña que la que había atacado y de color gris.

Akko: ¿Qué es esto?

Los emperadores y la corte al liberarse fueron a donde pudiera estar Akko para que se aseguraran de que ella estuviera a salvo, los guardias liberados se acercaron a la bruja, la bruja se levantó del suelo trato de atacar a los guardias pero fue inútil al intentarlo ya no liberaba nada de magia.

Bruja: Pero que esta- antes de que terminara de hablar los guardias la agarraron de los brazos para atraparla.

Los emperadores y la corte llegaron al salón del trono, vieron a la bruja siendo agarrara por los guardias, pero voltearon su mirada a Akko quien sostenía una pequeña esfera gris con sus manos, no esperaban ver eso en Akko pronto.

 **Eiji: No puede ser.**

Antes de que los guardias se llevaran, los emperadores la detuvieron para saber que quería de Akko.

Eiji: ¿Tú quién eres?, y ¿Por qué querías a nuestra hija?

Bruja: Digamos que soy mensajera, y que ella volverá pronto a dominar la magia, pero antes necesita de la princesa- voltea hacia Akko, ve que tiene una esfera de color gris muy pequeña, es su magia- ahora entiendo por qué la quiere, logro quitarme mi magia como un dulce a un niño.

Shiny: ¿Ella?, ¿Ella quién?

Bruja: Tu misma sabes quién es, jajaja(x4).

Eiji: Llévensela.

La bruja siguió riendo, porque había logrado objetivo principal, darles miedo de perder lo que más aman.

Akko solo se acercó a sus padres que parecían perturbados, por lo que dijo la bruja, no comprendía muy bien la situación, podía entender que se trataba de algo muy malo tanto para ella como para los demás.

Akko: Mamá, papá, saben que esto que tengo en mis manos- dijo eso para poder distraer a sus padres del mal momento que acaba de pasar.

Eiji: Akko eso es magia, la magia de la bruja, tú lograste quitarle su magia.

Akko se quedó con la boca abierta no sabía cómo había logrado hacer eso, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sería el momento de aprender algo muy importante.

3 Días:

3 días desde que esa bruja había intentado capturar a Akko, durante todo ese tiempo nadie la dirigía la palabra a Akko, lo único que hacían eran verla con tristeza como si no quisieran decirle algo, algo muy importante que no querían que se enterada, Akko se encontraba es su habitación pensando sobre el tema.

 **Akko: Porque están evitando todos, será por lo que hice a esa bruja, ni siquiera sé cómo fue que logre quitarle su magia, hasta mis padres evitan decirme la palabra, me pregunto si abre hecho mal al quitarle la magia a esa bruja.**

Akko estaba realmente triste porque nadie le explicaba lo que había pasado, hasta que escucho que alguien le tocaba a su puerta.

Akko: Adelante.

Criada: Sus padres solicitan su presencia en el salón del trono, princesa Atsuko.

Akko: Si, ya voy.

Akko salió rápidamente hacia el salón del trono, era la primera vez en 3 días en que el personal y sus padres le dirigían la palabra, no le importaba si eran buenas o malas noticia solo querían que le hablaran, toca la puerta, escucha la voz de su papá y entra, podía ver la expresión de preocupación en la cara de sus padres.

Shiny: Akko hija, sabemos que debes estar preguntándote porque te mandamos a llamar verdad.

Akko asiente con la cabeza como respuesta.

Eiji: Bueno lo que pasa es que, hay algo importante que debemos contarte.

Pasaron varias explicando la situación en la que estaban y también la razón Akko de obtuvo esas marcas en sus brazos y pecho, ya era casi la misma situación en la que se encontraban hace más de 10 años pero nunca dijeron el nombre de la bruja que había atacado Kagari, pero ahora iban detrás de Akko.

Akko: Entonces esa bruja que trato de llevarme, quería llevarme con alguien que quiere mi magia para dominar el universo.

Eiji/Shiny: Si.

Akko: Y el cómo logre quitarle la magia a esa bruja, es algo de familia o que desarrolle yo sola sin saber cómo hacerlo.

Eiji: Es de familia Akko, yo también tengo esa capacidad pero no la desarrolle hasta los 25 años de edad.

Akko: Wow, wow, eso significa que mi magia es más poderosa que la de ustedes dos.

Shiny: Si, y me atrevo a que es incluso más fuerte que de las brujas dimensiones, y eso que son las más poderosas brujas del universo.

Akko: ESTO ES INCREÍBLE, CON ESTO A MI FAVOR SERÉ CAPAZ DE HACER LA CEREMONIA DE RENOVACIÓN MÁS GRANDE QUE NUNCA, NADIE PODRÁ DUDAR DE QUE SOY LA BRUJA Y PRINCESA MÁS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO- gritaba de emoción

Eiji: A menos que lleguen a capturarte.

Akko: Que.

Shiny: Escucha Akko, otra razón por la que no te hemos estado hablando nosotros ni en personal, es porque tu papá, el consejo de Kagari y yo, hemos decidió enviarte lejos de Kagari hasta encontrar a quien quiere tu magia, y mantenerte a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Akko: QUE, PERO ESO NO ES JUSTO, HE ESPERADO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA TENER LA EDAD SUFICIENTE PARA HACER YO MISMA LA CEREMONIA DE RENOVACIÓN, CUANDO POR FIN CUMPLÍ LOS 16 AÑOS QUE SE REQUIEREN PARA HACERLO, TENGO QUE IRME DE MI HOGAR POR UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA, QUE INJUSTO.

Eiji: Akko, no le respondas de esa manera a tu mamá, crees a nosotros nos gusta la idea de tenerte lejos, claro que no hija, pero es necesario, si llegan a capturarte antes de poder hacer la ceremonia, no solo no podrás obtener tu poder máximo, perderás tu magia todo el universo la perderá y desaparecerá.

Akko: Que.

Eiji: Escucha Akko, la razón del porque es obligatorio hacer esta ceremonia a los 16 años, es porque quien es la edad en que la primera emperatriz de Kagari Hikari tenía esa edad cuando creo nuestro hogar, tras su primer año de mandato descubrió que el día en que creo la dimensión y la magia, descubrió que la magia empezó a desaparecer en el universo así que volvió hacer lo que hizo cuando creo esas cosas, después de hacerlo comenzó a investigar y descubrió que la magia debía ser renovada en el universo para que la magia de todas las multidimension pudieran seguir existiendo y solo ella podía hacerlo que fue obra suya esa gran creación, al obtener a su 3 hija pudo sentir que la esencia mágica de esa niña era igual que la suya, cunado la menor cumplió los 16 años obtuvo la capacidad de hacer magia, y Hikari ya no podía hacerlo, lo que hizo convertirse en su heredera, por eso no podemos permitir que algo malo te pase hija.

Akko: Comprendo papá, pero un no entiendo nada muy bien.

Shiny: Lo que tu papá quiere decir, es que solo un hijo por cada generación que nace aquí puede ser capaz de crear magia, tu padre es el menor pero el heredo la capacidad de crear, y cuando cumplió los 16 años no solo hizo la ceremonia de renovación, se convirtió el heredero absoluto de Kagari, y solo él podía hacerlo después de eso, tu abuelo ya no tenía esa capacidad de poder hacer magia.

Akko: Entonces eso significa que en cuando yo haga la ceremonia papá ya no volverá a crear el mismo la magia, y solo podre ser capaz de hacer la magia que todo el universo.

Eiji/Shiny: Si.

Akko: Pero, ¿Por qué solo yo seré capaz de hacer magia en cuanto haga la ceremonia?

Eiji: Porque así se mantiene segura la creación de la magia, eso fue lo que Hikari después de perder la capacidad de hacer magia, al pedirle a su hija hacer la ceremonia descubrió que la capacidad de crear magia era transferida a la siguiente generación para que fuera capaz de conservar la magia y la forma de crearla, así como quitarla y solo los Kagari podemos hacer eso.

Akko: Ósea que soy capaz de crear, dar y quitar magia a voluntad como el convertir las cosas en oro, y si algo me pasa será el fin de la magia, el universo y nuestro hogar.

Eiji/Shiny: Si.

Akko: O por los dioses, no tenía idea de que fuera tan importante nuestra familia, ahora comprendo porque siempre me exigen tanto desde pequeña, para que pueda proteger las multidimension y el universo, ahora lo sé, pero es necesario irme a esconderme a otro lugar, yo quiero quedarme a pelear por mi hogar, por mi gente, por ustedes.

Shiny: Akko, mi estrellita, a nosotros también no duele mucho la idea de que te vayas de Kagari, pero si no creyéramos que es la mejor forma de mantenerte a salvo no tendríamos otra opción, por Akko tendrás que hacer, por nosotros por Kagari, puedes mi estrellita.

Akko podía ver el miedo y la preocupación de sus padres en sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar, ellos realmente tenían mucho miedo de perderla y de que todo porque habían luchado tanto ellos y sus ancestros desapareciera por su culpa, así que dio un suspiro de derrota para poder dar su respuesta.

Akko: Muy bien, mamá, papá lo hare, pero solo por ustedes y el bienestar del universo.

Eiji: Akko, sabíamos que lo harías- tras decir eso sus padres se acercaron y le dieron un abrazo a su hija.

Akko: Ahora, solo una pregunta, ¿En dónde voy a ir a esconderme?

Shiny: A la tierra, te iras a la academia en la que yo estudie cuando tenía tu edad, la Academia Luna Nova en Inglaterra, la magia es débil ahí debido a la poca fe en las artes magias, eso y la separación, pero tú sabes eso último.

Akko: Si- dijo con pesadez en su voz.

Eiji: Tu mamá ya aviso a la academia, se sorprendieron al oír la voz de tu mamá ya que no habían sabido de ella desde la graduación.

Akko: En serio.

Shiny: Si, dijeron que podían aceptarte porque había espacio libre en la academia, pero que a la próxima vez avisáramos con anticipación porque las clases empezaran pronto y que estaban por cerrar inscripciones.

Akko: ¿Que tan pronto comienzan las clases?

Shiny: En 2 semanas.

Akko: Que tan pronto, pero que le diré a la bruja dimensional Tanja Callistis y a Aedus parece más un dragón que un ave ese cuervo tan criticón, y mis lecciones de magia, no podre estando lejos en la tierra.

Eiji: No te preocupes por Tanja y Aedus nosotros ya les dijimos, y están de acuerdo con nosotros, es por tu bien Akko.

Akko: Pero yo no quiero perderme mis lecciones, como hare para aprender las cosas nuevas y practicar las que ya se.

Shiny: Te acuerdas de Úrsula, la hermana menor de Tanja.

Akko: Si, siempre fue muy amable con nosotros cuando teníamos que practicar nuestra magia, lástima que se fue a hacer una exploración de terreno con su cuervo Arcos hace más de un año.

Shiny: Pues, es ahí en Luna Nova, en la tierra su exploración hija.

Akko no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos por es noticia, de todos los lugares que pudieran explorar una de las brujas más poderosas del universo, tenía que ser la tierra.

Shiny: Okey, veras desde que estoy con tu papá todas las multidimension habían pensado en volver a tratar de renacer los lazos con las tierra por cómo había logrado dominar la magia que estaba más haya de mis capacidades normales y pensaron que otras brujas terrenales serían capaces de hacerlo, pero tras el ataque de hace 10 años causada por una bruja terrenal decidieron que era mejor seguir separados nuestros mundo, pero ahora que has crecido y progresado siendo mitad terrenal las multidimension han pensado en volver a tener esa opción de que tuvieron conmigo, y por eso enviaron a Úrsula a saber cómo está la magia ahí.

Akko: Entonces significa estaré escondida y podré continuar con mis lecciones de magia en la tierra.

Eiji/Shiny: Si.

Akko: Bien, mientras pueda seguir con mis lecciones de magia, está bien que me esconde en la tierra.

Eiji: Bien ahora que está todo arreglado, será mejor que vayas preparándote para tu partida, pero mientras yo te enseñare a controlar el quitar, dar y crear magia.

Shiny: Y ten esto- le da a Akko un folleto que contiene toda la información sobre Luna Nova, aún que ella no sabía lo que tenía sobre sus manos- es un folleto, es como un pergamino que contiene toda la información sobre la Academia Luna Nova te ayudara a saber lo que enseñan ahí.

Akko: Gracias mamá y papá, bueno será mejor irme a mi habitación ahora, ha sido un día muy largo para mi gusto.

Eiji: Buena idea, mañana empezaremos con tus lecciones de control hija, pero recuerda esto Akko que no importa los obstáculos que encuentres siempre hay que estar dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás y así poder darles su felicidad.

Shiny: Descansa mi estrellita.

Akko volvió a su habitación, en cuanto cerró la puerta libero un enorme suspiro de frustración, como es esto posible estando a tan solo 5 meses de poder hacer la ceremonia de renovación y esto tenía que pasarle, se sentó en la pequeña salita que tenía en su habitación y empezó a leer el folleto que le dio su mamá, al terminar de leerlo se quedó con cara de molesta.

Akko: Como pueden enseñar esto, miles de años pudiendo aprender sobre la magia y todo tipo de beneficios, y lo único que enseñan es sobre transformar las cosas, vuelo de escobas, pociones, matemagicas, o por mis estrellas, todo esto es magia para bebés yo los aprendí desde los 6 años y además tardan tres años en enseñar las cosas que yo aprendí y dominar fácilmente en tan solo un año, hay que molesto, no me sorprende porque los humanos dejaron de tener fe en la magia.

Akko muy disgustada se va a su balcón que estaba lleno por completo de arena ya que en la noche sopla fuerte en viento la arena se queda en los balcones del palacio y eso es lo más le gustaba a Akko porque no podía ir al desierto ella sola así que ir a su balcón lleno de arena era los más cercano que tenía, se quitó sus zapatos para sentir la arena entre sus pies, la sensación de la arena en su piel era muy relajante para ella, se acuesta sobre la arena y empieza a jugar con ella entre sus manos eso hizo que se calmara.

Escucha una pequeñas risas parecían ser de niños, se levantó de su apreciada arena, se sacudió la arena de su ropa y vio hacia abajo, eran unos pequeños que estaban jugando en los jardines imperiales, las personas sin privilegios no podían entrar al palacio a menos que fueran invitados por la corte y/o la familia imperial, pero si a los jardines ya que los emperadores creían que debía compartir su belleza con todos en sus súbditos, podía escuchar sus risas y el cómo se divertían con pequeños truco de magia que aprendían, eso hizo recordar lo que le dijo su padre hacer rato.

Akko/ _ **Eiji: pero recuerda esto Akko que no importa los obstáculos que encuentres siempre hay que estar dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás y así poder darles su felicidad.**_

Akko: Ahora entiendo, si tengo que esconderme para proteger a mi dimensión que así sea, soy la princesa de Kagari y estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por mi gente y todo el universo- se dijo a si misma prometiéndose ser capaz de proteger su hogar y todo lo que ella amaba aun con su propia vida en juego.

* * *

Bueno atención para quienes leyeron esta esta historia soy Lady-Yi26, y adoro a Little Witch Academia y también adoro a Tsubasa Chronicles así que cree una versión que combinara las dos, pero no es ningún crossovers.

Esta es mi idea de cómo sería Akko si fuera una mayor benefactora de la magia, aquí Akko es la razón por la que magia nació y existe hasta hoy en día, y es la princesa magia de todo una dimensión que es un desierto mágico porque así como se menciona en la historia es necesario mantenerla a salvo para que la magia pueda seguir existiendo.

Pero créanme cuando les digo estará muy lejos de Tsubasa Chronicle, lo único que compartirán es que hay brujas dimensionales, y el vestuario porque se me hace muy lindo y bien hecho, pero nada, más lo demás será mi propia creación como el que Shiny fuera la mamá de Akko, que Úrsula tuviera una hermana gemela y dos cuervos uno blanco y otro negro para cada una.

Para aclarar:

 **Palabras negritas: son pensamiento.**

 _Letra cursiva: son los recuerdos y descripciones de sakura._

Paréntesis (): son datos, notas, hechos, significados, buscar imagen de inspiración y/o cualquier otra cosa relacionada, y número de veces que se repiten las palabras.

y multidimension es una palabra en ingles que significa múltiples dimensiones.

Psd: Ahí esta el resto lo que decía el resumen tal parece que eran muchas palabras: Akko es la princesa de la dimensión Kagari y tiene que hacer una antigua ceremonia para obtener el máximo de su magia y poder ser emperatriz, pero una bruja intenta robar sus poderes como hace 10 años, por eso sus padres deciden llevarla a la escuela donde estudio su madre Shiny Chariot a la edad de Akko Academia Luna Nova/la Tierra donde estaría a salvo, también donde conocerá una buenas chicas que serán sus mejores amigas, y dando a Akko el primer paso para empezar una aventura que la ayudaría a convertirse en una gran emperatriz y una gran bruja.

Bien es todo espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen comentario. Atte: Lady-Yi26.


	2. Chapter 1 Llegando a Luna Nova

**Capítulo 1. Llegando a Luna Nova**

Las 2 semanas habían pasado muy rápido Akko había logrado aprender rápido el cómo controlar el quitar, dar y crear magia por su papá, y su mamá le enseño sobre algunas cosas de la tierra pero no estaba segura si sería suficiente ya que no había estado en la tierra un buen tiempo, pero le dieron a su hija buenos recuerdos para tener cerca su hogar, y ya era de irse Akko estaba es el balcón del palacio junto con sus padres y algunas personas del servicio, estaban tristes porque su princesa partiría hacia la Academia Luna Nova/La tierra donde estaría a salvo hasta encontrar a quien quería la magia de Akko.

Akko llevaba con ella, una escoba, una bolsa con cosas personales y dinero que le dieron sus padres para las maestras de la academia, unas ropas viejas de su mamá de cuando tenía 16 años (en realidad es la ropa que llevaba en el primer capítulo) para que pareciera una chica de la tierra, el resto de sus cosas ya habían sido llevadas hace días a Luna Nova.

Akko: Bueno, supongo que esta es la despedida, padres- decía aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Eiji: Akko, tampoco nos gusta esto, pero es necesario.

Shiny: Mi estrellita, a nosotros nos rompe el corazón hacer eso, pero es mejor saber que estas a salvó estando lejos de nosotros, que verte sufrir por tratar de defendernos, eres la heredera y nuestra hija, no nos perdonaríamos si algo malo te pasara.

Akko no aguanto más su dolor, abrazo a sus padres con fuerza y empezó a llorar.

Akko: Haa, los voy extrañar mucho a todos, hahaha- lloraba de tristeza.

Los emperadores y el personal también lloraban de tristeza, no volverían a ver su princesa hasta su hogar volviera ser seguro.

Eiji: Akko- se quita un anillo de su mano derecha y se la pone a Akko- siempre estaremos contigo.

Akko admira el anillo de su papá, era el mismo anillo que le dio su abuelo un día antes de que falleciera y se volviera emperador su papá, les dio un último abrazo a sus padres, se sube a su escoba y se concentra en decir las palabras para volar.

Akko: Tía Freyre- se va volando por los cielos de Kagari, pero una bruja que tenía la habilidad de esconderse entre las sombras, la estaba siguiendo en la sombra de su escoba y escucha la voz de su ama Croix en su cabeza que comunican por telequinesis una habilidad de brujas avanzadas.

Croix: Liz, dime que sucede.

Liz: Mi ama, estoy siguiendo a la princesa Atsuko, sus padres y la corte de Kagari han decidió enviarla a la tierra, para que este a salvo.

Croix: La tierra, esto es perfecto con la princesa fuera de la seguridad de sus padres, tendremos la oportunidad de capturarla para poder obtener su magia y así convertirme en la bruja más poderosa del universo, síguela a la tierra.

Liz: Pero la magia ahí es muy débil, no podre estar en mi forma física como aquí, solo seré una sombra.

Croix: Pero capaz de usar tu magia aun siendo sombra verdad.

Liz: Si.

Croix: Mejor así, ella no sospechara de una sombra, y podrás crear cualquier cosa que sea capaz de capturarla y traerla a Infinity, y esta es la orden Liz, observar, atraer y capturar entendiste.

Liz: Si, ama.

La bruja Liz solo cumplía con la orden de Croix solo observaría a la princesa hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerle una trampa y llevarla a Infinity, Akko miraba con mucho dolor su hogar, por donde quiera que miraba le daba recuerdos ya nunca había imaginado salir por mucho tiempo de su desierto, vio a lo lejos un enorme portal rojo abrirse, era Maximus un portal que era capaz de cruzar hasta los rincones más lejanos del universo a diferencia le Leyline solo podía cruzar la tierra, antes de entrar a Maximus le dio una última mirada a su hogar.

Akko: Hasta luego mi amado desierto, pronto estaré devuelta en casa- se despide con tristeza y entra a Maximus.

Akko y su escondida pasajera viajaron por un rato muy largo el camino a la tierra era muy largo y distante debido a la separación que tuvieron hace miles de años, cuando los habitantes de la tierra (sig. humanos) dejaron de tener fe en la magia las brujas y otras criaturas mágicas comenzaron a debilitarse lentamente, las multidimension por miedo a que les ocurriera lo mismo todos los líderes de cada dimensión decidieron separarse de la tierra por siempre, y para evitar que fueran hacia ellos solo se les permitía que la magia de Kagari fuera almacenada en una piedra gigante donde tendrían la suficiente magia para que la brujas y otras criaturas mágicas pudieran vivir sin problemas (se refiere a la piedra filosofal), después de ese largo viaje podía verse una luz al final de Maximus.

Akko: Al fin, el viaje fue demasiado largo- cruza la luz y ve que llega a una pequeña ciudad que le recordaba a la dimensión Lights solo que sin las estrellas y planetas brillando a pleno día- esto debe ser Inglaterra es más pequeño de lo que mamá describo, casi no se siente la magia aquí es realmente débil, no importa lo resolveré en cuanto llegue a Luna Nova, a ver el mapa- mira el mapa de folleto que le dio Shiny mientras vuela, ve por los alrededores y encuentra la torre que estaba impresa en el mapa de su folleto, lo guarda- lo encontré.

Akko choca con otra bruja que también estaba volando por ahí también, las dos se caen sobre un puente que cruza un pequeño riachuelo, ella cae boca abajo en el suelo se golpea su cara, sus cosas están esparcidas por el suelo y su escoba sobre su cabeza.

Akko: Lo siento.

Ve que caer un folleto de Luna Nova en frente de ella, lo agarra, mira a la bruja con la que choco antes, tenía la piel pálida como un fantasma, cabello rosa que cubría su ojo izquierdo y ojos de color rosa, Akko sonrió.

 **Akko: Tal vez venir a la tierra no fue tan mala idea, podría hacer amigas muy interesantes aquí-** pensaba ella con emoción le gustó la idea de estar con brujas terrenales, podrían ser divertidas.

La bruja levanto su escoba, le sacudió el polvo, y Akko se fue sobre ella.

Akko: ¿Esto es tuyo?, ¿Eres estudiante de Luna Nova?, ¿Vas camino a la ceremonia inaugural?, genial- la bruja agarra su folleto- ¿Eres nueva como yo?, pero que estoy haciendo, te estoy preguntado cosas sin siquiera haberme presentado, soy Atsuko Kagari Chariot.

Akko se le quedo sonriendo a la bruja esperando que le digiera algo, la bruja miraba a Akko unos segundos pensó que era molestia, le extendió su mano para "saludarla", Akko muy feliz agarra su mano correspondiéndole el saludo con sus dos manos.

Akko: Un gusto en conocerte- siente algo en las mira y ve son serpientes- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita retrocediendo hasta caer al agua, después de caer al agua mira que solo son cuerdas lo que tiene en los brazos, fue una ilusión.

Akko siguió su camino a pie, después de haber salido del riachuelo y secado un hechizo de viento de su dimensión, cargaba su escoba con la mano derecha y con la izquierda su bolso, estaba molesta con la bruja que le hizo la maldad.

Akko: Mmm, maldición, quien se cree que es, asustarme de esa forma- ve la que en la entrada de leyline estaban 3 brujas - ese debe ser el uniforme de Luna Nova, al fin llegue a leyline- va corriendo de prisa.

Mientras Akko se acercaba a la entrada, las 3 brujas empezaban una conversación, una era pelinegra, la segunda pelirroja, y la tercera era morada (Eso que se dice es por su cabello asi se identificaran por ahora).

Pelirroja: ¿Qué tal estuvieron sus vacaciones?

Morada: Había turistas por todas partes, y estaba harta de ellos.

Pelinegra: Por cierto, supe que una de las nuevas que vendrá a la ceremonia inaugural de hoy, es la hija de Shiny Chariot.

Pelirroja/Morada: ¿En serio?

Akko escucho lo que decían de su mamá, y se detiene para oírlas mejor.

Morada: ¿Shiny Chariot?, ¿la desaparecida?

La pelinegra asiente con la cabeza como respuesta.

Pelirroja: La bruja con más prodigio en la magia, que desapareció misteriosamente en la graduación.

La pelinegra vuele a asentir como respuesta.

 **Akko: Es verdad, mamá empezó a vivir en Kagari el mismo día que se graduó de Luna Nova, ya que también mis abuelos terrenales murieron un año antes de que se graduara y llegaran a conocer a papá-** vuelve a oír la conversación.

Pelinegra: También escuche que ella fue llevada por un portal de color rojo.

Pelirroja: ¿Rojo?, pero Leyline es de color verde.

Pelinegra: Cierto, y nadie sabe a dónde la llevo ese portal rojo, y Shiny Chariot no quiere hablar sobre el tema, la pobrecita debió haberse quedado muy traumada por eso.

Morada: Es terrible.

Pelirroja: Y ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Pelinegra: Mi mamá reviso la lista del alumnado que nos dan 1 semana antes de entrar a clases, la leyó y vio el apellido de Chariot en la lista, pregunto por ella por teléfono y así los supe, al parecer Shiny Chariot y mi mamá eran compañeras de clases.

Pelirroja: Yo creo que no podrá montar una escoba, su dulce hijita.

Pelinegra: Imposible.

Morada: Pues su mamá fue secuestrada, no sabemos si siquiera que pueda usar magia, además no ha existido persona que no pudiera montar una escoba en la historia de Luna Nova.

Akko estaba a punto de voltearse cuando la pelinegra la vio de lejos.

Akko: Invicion- vuelve invisible su escoba antes de voltearse con ellas y pone sus manos detrás de su espalda, para sostener su escoba invisible.

Pelinegra: ¿Esa quién es?

Akko: Soy Atsuko Kagari Chariot, soy nueva aquí, y la hija de Shiny Chariot.

Pelinegra: Aaa, ¿con que eres tú?

Akko: Si, y ustedes saben hasta donde hay que caminar para Luna- finge no saber sobre la parada de escobas, para sentir la esencia de sus almas, ya que la familia de Akko era la encargada e esparcir la magia en el universo, podían sentir si había bondad o oscuridad en sus almas para poder confiar en ellos o quitarles su magia al sentir la maldad en su interior.

Las 3 brujas comenzaron a reírse por lo dijo Akko, mientras que logro sentir sus esencias, no eran malas, pero tampoco eran de confianza para su gusto.

Pelirroja: Oye novata no sabes nada.

Pelinegra: De verdad crees que se puede llegar a Luna Nova caminando.

3 Brujas: Tía Freyre- le lanzan la magia de sus escobas.

Pelirroja: Esta es una parada de escobas.

Pelinegra: Termina en Leyline.

Pelirroja: El termino Leyline conecta con Luna Nova.

Pelinegra: Hay energía mágica fluyendo por Leyline desde tiempos muy antiguos.

Morada: Y cuando montas en la energía puedes volar a Luna Nova.

3 Brujas: Es la autopista de la magia.

Pelinegra: Es conocimiento básico de una bruja.

Akko siguió a esas 3 brujas a dentro de la torre y un portal de color ese debía ser leyline.

Pelirroja: Apurémonos.

Pelinegra: Si llegas tarde a la ceremonia inaugural, te expulsan para siempre.

Akko: ¿Qué?

Las 3 brujas entraron muy rápidamente a Leyline dejando a cierta princesa muy molesta y frustrada por toda la situación.

Akko: En la tierra estarás segura dijeron ellos, es por tu bien dijeron ellos, haaaay y ahora tengo que volar a hasta una tonta academia de la que me expulsaran si ni siquiera haber pisado un solo milímetro de ese lugar, hay la tierra es realmente un lugar muy frustrante- estaba muy molesta por todo lo que había pasado- bien Invision- vuelve a ser visible su escoba se prepara para volar y ve otra a otra bruja llegar a pie.

La bruja es de la misma altura que Akko, cabello anaranjado/claro, piel blanca, pecas en la cara, ojos azul/celeste, y lentes grandes y redondos, y una diadema azul, llevaba con ella muchas cosas que apenas podía caminar.

Bruja Anaranjada: Haaa voy a llegar tarde- se tropieza con un escalón y cae al suelo- Haaa mamá y Yan empacaron varias cosas de recuerdo- recoge sus cosas y ve que Akko le da su sombrero y su escoba- muchas gracias.

La bruja anaranjada va adentro de la torre y antes de decir las palabras escucha la voz de Akko.

Akko: ¿Quieres ayuda con tus cosas?

Bruja Anaranjada: Que.

Akko: Pregunte si ¿quieres ayuda con tus cosas?, hace momento te caíste ven dame tu bolso.

Bruja Anaranjada: Gracias pero no te preocupes por mí, ahora debemos irnos la ceremonia inaugural está empezando.

Akko: No es ninguna molestia, anda dame tu bolso.

Bruja Anaranjada: Esta bien, ten- le da su bolso- nunca había visto, acaso eres nueva.

Akko: Si, soy Atsuko Kagari Shariot, pero puedes llamarme Akko.

Bruja Anaranjada: Soy Lotte Jansson, bien será apurarnos que no tenemos tiempo, ya que Luna Nova hace cumplir las reglas si llegamos tarde no entraremos a la escuela, nos expulsaran de inmediato.

Akko: Si.

Akko/Lotte: Tía Freyre.

Las empiezan a volar hacia Leyline, fue muy agitado el entrar a Leyline, ese un portal es realmente agresivo, las estaba empujando son su fuerza.

Akko: Maximus nunca hubiera sido tan agresivo.

Lotte: ¿Qué dijiste?

Akko: Dije que nunca pensé que Leyline fuera tan agresivo en cuanto se entrara.

Lotte: No lo es, normalmente.

Se agitaban mucho por el viento que causaba Leyline, y las cosas de Lotte y lo que tenía Akko en su bolso comenzaron a salirse y caer.

Lotte: Mi equipaje, tus cosas.

La bruja que había atacado a Akko hace rato estaba cerca de donde estaban ellas, estaba leyendo sobre las brujas aprendices.

Bruja Rosa: Una bruja promedio no puede entrar al bosque legendario Arcturus- siente que le cae cosas encima hasta que una peluche en forma de zorro cae sobre su cara-mpsprt- y cae por Leyline.

Mientras que Akko y Lotte luchaban por mantener su camino hacia Luna Nova, pero el viento era cada vez más fuerte.

Lotte: No había pasado esto, es extraño, por casualidad has traído sal.

Akko: ¿Sal?

Lotte: A Leyline no le gusta la salinidad.

Akko: No, no traigo nada de sal o algo que tenga sal- su mamá le había advertido sobre el desagrado de Leyline por la sal, antes de llevar sus amadas ciruelas encurtidas que pensaba traer a escondidas.

Lotte: Eso es muy raro.

Las chicas estaban en problemas, pero ellas no sabían que cierta bruja/sombra era la causante de la molestia de Leyline, en un frasco tenia agua de mar que es muy salada y se la hacía caer a Leyline para que hiciera desaparecer a Akko hacia un lugar donde pudiera atraparla fácilmente.

Liz: Jajaja, que bueno que mi ama me conto todo sobre la magia de la tierra, y con esta agua mar que está muy salada podre llevar a la princesa al bosque prohibido de mundo y atraparla fácilmente- ella soltaba el agua de mar desde la sombra de Akko.

Mientras que Akko y Lotte aun luchaban por seguir el camino, hasta un ventarrón fuerte hizo soltar la mano derecho de Akko haciendo volar su anillo, y ella se dio cuenta de eso.

Akko: Mi anillo- va por el pero el viento la arrastrada con ella.

Lotte: Oye, ten cuidado- también es arrastrada por el viento.

La bruja rosa se quitaba el peluche de la cara y entonces choca con la frente de Akko haciendo que se arrastre también por ella, al fin las 3 son llevadas por leyline.

Mientras que el Luna Nova estaba una bruja dimensional Úrsula Callistis o como la conocían Úrsula-sensei en su habitación, leyendo un poco, hasta que escucho su cuervo blanco Arcor llamarle.

Arcor: Cua, cua (Úrsula, Úrsula)

Úrsula-sensei: ¿Qué sucede Arcor?

Arcor: Cua (Las estrellas)

Úrsula-sensei saca una varita y pone el mapa de las constelaciones terrenales, algo podía haber hecho con su sus manos, pero no podía ser descubierta, aunque ya había pasado un año entero ahí.

Úrsula-sensei: La magia terrenal es tan simple y primitiva, aun no puedo creer que el emperador Eiji me haya obligado a venir aquí, que tengo que ver Arcor.

Arcor: Cua, cua, cua (Kagari, la esencia Kagari)

Úrsula-sensei: ¿La esencia de Kagari?, no me digas que.

Arcor: Cua, cua (En el bosque Arcturus)

Úrsula mira la constelación de Arcturus.

Úrsula-sensei: Imposible- ella pudo sentir la magia de una querida aprendiz suya, una magia muy grande y poderosa- Akko.

Mientras que las 3 chicas estaban en un lugar muy peligroso para ellas, Akko estaba colgando desde un árbol, ella intento moverse pero se cae y aterriza sobre algo suave, y su anillo sobre su pecho.

Akko: Por los dioses mi anillo, estoy tan feliz- se pone su anillo en su dedo de la mano derecha y se da cuenta de que cayó sobre alguien- haaa, está muerta.

Bruja Rosa: Realmente eres un dolor de cabeza.

Akko: ¡¿Estas viva!?

Bruja Rosa: Una bruja no muere con facilidad.

Akko busca a Lotte y la encuentra detrás de uno de los árboles.

Akko: Lotte –se acerca a ella- ¿estás bien?, ¿te lastimaste?

Lotte: Yo estoy bien, pero mi escoba no.

Akko: ¿Escoba?, a ¿dónde está mi escoba?, se me dio extraviar cuando nos arrastró leyline, mis padres me mataran por eso.

Bruja Rosa: Parece que ya llegamos a nuestro destino.

Akko: ¿Llegamos a nuestro destino?, así que esto es Luna Nova, es más sombrío de lo que imaginaba, ¿dónde es la ceremonia?

Lotte: No es aquí, este es un bosque que no conozco.

Las miraron un rato el bosque en el que estaban y la bruja rosa supo de inmediato en donde habían aterrizado ellas 3.

Bruja Rosa: El bosque de Arcturus.

Lotte: ¿Arcturus?, ho no el bosque prohibido.

Akko: ¿Bosque prohibido?, ¿Qué es eso?

Lotte: Es un antiguo bosque legendario, un lugar sagrado protegido por arboles mágicos, dicen que si te pierdes aquí tendrás problemas para salir aunque seas bruja- decía mientras caminaban.

Akko: Eso no es bueno, como se supone que saldremos de aquí, además no llegaremos a la ceremonia inaugural.

Bruja Rosa: Pues puede que nunca salgamos de este lugar.

Akko: Oye no seas mala, no me asustes así- ve a lo lejos su escoba, su bolso, y el equipaje de Lotte- encontré nuestras cosas Lotte.

Akko agarro su bolso, su peluche y su escoba, y vio una enorme planta que en ella colgaba una de las maletas de Lotte.

Lotte: Akko aléjate, de eso.

Akko vio como una enorme flor se abrió frente a ella y trato de atraparla para poder comérsela de un solo bocado, logro alejarse y termino levantando con la ayuda de Lotte.

Lotte: Deprisa.

Todas salen corriendo por sus vidas, no querían que esa planta las atrapara a todas.

Akko: ¿Qué es eso?

Bruja Rosa: Una Mandrágora, una planta que come humanos, por aquí.

Lotte y Akko siguen a la Bruja Rosa hacia el lado derecho del camino, Lotte logro estar de pies en la pequeña pendiente, Akko termino por tropezarse dando un giros por completo hasta chocar con un árbol al revés, mientras que la Bruja Rosa revisaba una huellas muy extrañas en el suelo, las que ella seguía desde la Mandrágora.

Bruja Rosa: Muy bien- decía mientras sacaba una cuerda de su bolso.

Lotte ayudaba a Akko, ya que estaba muy adolorida por el golpe que se dio, no podía sostenerse por tener sus cosas en las manos.

Bruja Rosa: Oigan, vengan acérquense.

Lotte y Akko se acercan hacia ella, para saber lo que quiere.

Akko: ¿Qué pasa?

Bruja Rosa: Quédense ahí, Juras Haras Haras- decía mientras vertía un líquido purpura sobre la cuerda.

La cuerda comenzó a moverse, hasta que se convirtió en una enorme esfera que mantenía atrapadas a Akko y Lotte.

Akko: ¿Qué es esto?

Bruja Rosa: Esto es un hechizo.

Akko: ¿Hechizo?

Lotte: Crees, que encontremos el camino, con esto.

Bruja Rosa: Kuchiru Katera Flala.

Akko: Kuchiru Katera ¿Fura, Fura?

Bruja Rosa: Kuchiru Katera Flala, dilo con más convicción.

Akko: KUCHIRU KATERA FLALA- lo grito tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el bosque, y de pronto escucharon una especie de rugido, sintieron que la tierra se movía- ¿Qué, que está sucediendo?

Akko y Lotte miraban alrededor para ver si encontraban algo, hasta que escucharon un cacareo detrás de ellas, se votaron para ver que era y aparece una enorme criatura parecida a una gallina gigante, que las miraba fijamente a Akko y Lotte en esa esfera.

Akko: Jaja, hola, jaja, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿para qué fue ese hechizo?

Bruja Rosa: Estúpido, si no te gusta, cómeme, eso significa.

Akko: HAAA.

Bruja Rosa: Es un pájaro legendario, el Cokatriz (no sé cómo se escribe), solo existe en el bosque de Arcturus, dicen que sus plumas contienen un veneno letal, es un tesoro muy raro para un coleccionista de venenos, atrae su atención, yo le quitare las plumas.

Akko: Haa, en otras palabras, somos el señuelo.

Bruja Rosa: No ustedes son el sacrificio, di el hechizo una vez más- decía mientras volaba detrás de Cokatriz.

Akko: PORQUE HARIA ESO- gritaba a todo pulmón.

El Cokatriz reacciono ante el grito de Akko y trato de picotearla, Akko y Lotte empujaron la esfera y empezaron a rodar para salvar sus vidas.

Bruja Rosa: Si con cuidado, si respira sobre ustedes, se convertirán en piedra.

Lotte: ¿Piedra?

Akko: ¿Es una broma?

EL Cokatriz empieza a liberar su aliento, ella lo esquivaron y vieron como todos los árboles se convertían en piedra, seguían corriendo por sus vidas mientras eran perseguidas por esa gallina monstruosa, en tanto entre la sombra de Akko, una bruja no paraba de reírse de esta persecución.

Liz: Jajajaja, esto es tan divertido, jajaja, miren como corre la princesita asustada, jajaja, hay bueno suficiente diversión, ahora a separarme y esperar el momento preciso para poder llevármela a Infinity- decía arrastrándose en la sombra de los árboles para encontrar el momento adecuado para capturar a Akko y evitar ser convertida en piedra, aunque fuera una sombra si era tocada por el aliento del Cokatriz la regresaría a su forma física pero sería una estatua para siempre.

Mientras Akko y Lotte seguían corriendo, la Bruja Rosa intentando alcanzar al Cokatriz logra arrancarle una de sus plumas y el Cokatriz se da cuenta de eso.

Bruja Rosa: La tengo- siente una respiración detrás de ella- ho no- el Cokatriz soltó su aliento para convertir en piedra a la bruja que le arranco las plumas, pero ella logro esquivarla- diablos- decía esquivando el aliento de la gallina gigante.

Mientras que Akko y Lotte no paraban de correr y más ahora que estaban cuesta abajo iban el doble de rápido y eso les impedía detenerse, y frente a ellas está un árbol con el que chocan y hace que se rompa la esfera, y Liz encontró el momento acordado.

Liz: Al fin, el momento que estaba esperando- se desliza rápidamente por las sombras para atrapar a Akko, pero antes de siquiera acercarse una luz aparece del suelo, haciendo que se lastime- HAAAAA, QUE ES ESTO ME ESTA QUEMANDOOO, HAAA- se aleja rápidamente- lo siento mi ama, pero no puedo perder el poco poder que me ha quedado- se aleja rápidamente de ese lugar.

Akko y Lotte seguían rodando hacia abajo, hasta llegar al borde de un acantilado, Akko se sostiene con las piernas en el tronco de un árbol y agarra a Lotte del brazo antes de que cayera al acantilado.

Akko: ¿Estas bien?

Lotte: Si.

Akko usa su fuerza para ponerse derecha sobre el trono y poder levantar a Lotte.

Akko: Tenemos que irnos ahora, no hay tiempo que perder, no llegaremos a la ceremonia, primero tenemos que salir con vida aquí.

Lotte: Haaaa, mi rodilla, no puedo caminar, no lo lograre Akko.

Akko: Podemos lograrlo- se levanta mientras ayudaba a Lotte- no me rendiré te lo prometo- caminaba con Lotte en los brazos- debemos irnos, vamos a hacer brujas- y en eso recordó unas palabras muy importantes que le dijo su mamá cuando empezó sus lecciones de magia y de princesa, mientras que en la tierra apareció del mismo lugar donde salió la luz que lastimo a Liz, una planta con una estrella- extiende tu mano- la planta crecía- y comenzara- seguía creciendo-con el corazón corriendo- crecía la planta- y viviendo- con cada palabra- mi propia historia.

Al decir la última palabra, Akko logro llegar a una superficie plana donde podría ayudar mejor a Lotte y en eso ven una planta que hacia aparecer una varita muy peculiar, y Akko reconocía perfectamente esa varita, la había visto en pinturas de su mamá cuando tenía su edad.

Akko: Debe ser, la varita mágica de mamá.

Escucharon un rugido, era el Cokatriz seguía tratando de convertir a la Bruja Rosa en piedra, Akko y Lotte miraban que necesitaba ayuda, Akko voltea su mirada hacia la varita de su mamá y logra ver su escoba detrás dela varita, agarra la varita de la planta, recoge su escoba y se la da a Lotte.

Akko: Lotte usa mi escoba, y vuela lejos de aquí.

Lotte: ¿Qué?

Akko corre hacia donde el Cokatriz y la Bruja Rosa, para poder ayudar a librarse de esa enorme bestia emplumada, y con la varita de su mamá en la manos.

Akko: KUCHIRU KATERA FLALA, HOLA, ESTOY AQUÍ DEMONIO, VEN AQUÍ DONDE ESTOY, EMPLUMADO- logra llamar su atención y empieza a correr.

Akko no paraba de correr en ningún momento, rodaba y corría por su vida como si no hubiera un mañana, por un momento estuvo acorralada por esa ave gigante y Akko se rueda bajo sus patas para salvarse, antes de el Cokatriz le intentara perseguir de nuevo fue atrapada por la Mandrágora.

Akko: Huu, funciono- y escucha a la Bruja Rosa llamándola.

Bruja Rosa: Oye, ven sube- Akko se sube a su escoba y se van volando.

Akko: Gracias, amm.

Bruja Rosa: Sucy, Sucy Manbavaran.

Akko: Muchas gracias, Sucy.

Akko y Sucy volaron un rato por el bosque, y se toparon con Lotte en el cielo y tenía su equipaje.

Lotte: Gracias al cielo, están a salvo, y Akko aquí tienes tu bolsa tus cosas y tu juguete están adentro.

Akko: Gracias Lotte.

Mientras volaban escucharon una explosión muy grande a lo lejos, era el Cokatriz volando hacia ellas.

Akko: Que persistente.

Lotte: Si nos separamos para perderlo, nos convertirá n piedra a todas con su aliento.

Y detrás de ella estaba Úrsula-sensei, miraba preocupada la situación en la que estaban la princesa Akko y esas otras dos brujas.

Úrsula-sensei: Esto es terrible.

El Cokatriz empezó a lanzarles fuego en vez de si aliento de piedra, las tres gritaron por su vida.

Akko: ¿! Arroga fuego i?, acaso también es un dragón.

Úrsula-sensei no paraba de mirar, solo se preguntaba cómo fue que terminaron en ese bosque.

Úrsula-sensei: ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí?

Las escobas se quemaban por el fuego del Cokatriz.

Akko: Por las estrellas, les prendió fuego.

Úrsula-sensei: Haa, pero sí es, la Vara Brillante.

El Cokatriz vuele a lanzarles fuego, logrando destruir las escobas, las tres caían desde una altura muy grande en el cielo.

Úrsula-sensei: Di las palabras, di el hechizo.

Akko abre sus ojos y la varita de su mamá empieza a brillar.

Akko: La varita.

Úrsula-sensei: Di el hechizo princesa, yo sé que lo sabes cuál es.

Akko: Noctu…Orfei, Aude, Fraetor, ARCO BRILLANTE- la varita se convierte en un arco, ella lanza una flecha mágica al suelo- toma esto- logra abrir a Leyline y las tres cae adentro de él, al cerrarse da una enorme explosión mágica, adentro de Leyline Akko vio muchas imágenes en frente de ella, parecían que le daban algún tipo de mensaje, pero ella lo descubriría después, y aparece el símbolo de la academia de Luna Nova, pero dentro tenía la estrelle que Akko mantenía en su pecho y los símbolos de sus brazos estaban escritos en cada una de las 7 puntas y todo se vuelve blanco.

Mientras tanto en una escuela muy alejada de los humanos, la Academia Luna Nova empezaba su ceremonia de inauguración, la directora Miranda Holbrooke o directora Holbrooke empezaba su discurso de bienvenida.

Directora Holbrooke: Y bien, como estuvieron sus vacaciones, esta escuela tiene una larga historia, muchas brujas han pasado por aquí, en este lugar es donde deben dedicarse al estudio de la magia, con orgullo y modales, sin olvidar por ningún motivo la modestia, a partir de este momento vamos a conversar la ceremo- y aparece Leyline abriéndose en medio del símbolo del de Luna Nova en el piso.

De Leyline salen expulsadas tres chicas y un peluche en forma de zorro, Leyline se cierra y las chicas caen el suelo y el peluche sobre la cabeza de Akko, se podían escuchar los murmullos de las estudiantes por esa repentina, Akko fija su vista a su alrededor y pone su mirada en la directora y las demás maestras.

Akko: Hola, y llegamos a tiempo- les da una sonrisa a las maestras y sostenía la varita de su mamá muy fuerte para evitar la tensión creciente, mientras ellas mantenían una cara de sorpresa.

A escondidas Úrsula-sensei se ponía detrás de las maestras para hacerles creer que estaba presente desde hace rato, y en su sombra se escondía Liz quien se desplazó rápidamente por las sombras de las alumnas hasta llegar a la salida y esconderse en el único lugar con suficiente magia para recuperarse por completo.

Finalmente llego la noche y Akko fue escoltada a su habitación, por la maestra Anne Finnelan, debido a fue a la oficina de la directora por una llamada de atención debido a su inesperada entrada.

Maestra Anne: Se convirtió en una ceremonia sin precedentes, solo se te concedió la admisión por ser una familiar de nuestras mejores ex-alumnas con mejor prodigio de esta academia, por favor no olvides mantener la reputación de tu legado de bruja.

Akko: Si.

Llegaron a donde sería la habitación de Akko y lo compartiría con otras dos brujas.

Maestra Anne: Saluda a tus compañeras de cuarto y el equipo con el que asistirás a clases.

Akko mira que son las mismas brujas con las que se topó en el bosque de Arcturus y entra a la habitación.

Maestra Anne: Durante los próximos, 3 años, las guiaremos de un modo, especialmente estricto a las tres, escucharon bien- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Akko las mira y les sonríe.

Akko: Soy Atsuko Kagari Chariot, es un placer.

Mientras que en la cima de una de las torres de Luna Nova se encontraba Úrsula-sensei meditando sobre lo que paso y viendo por la venta, camina hasta un gran espejo que mantenía en su pared, y le dice las siguientes palabras.

Úrsula-sensei: Espejo mío, que siempre me eres fiel, quiero que me muestres a la emperatriz Shiny- a aparecer la emperatriz Shiny Kagari Chariot, quien se estaba peinando en su tocador y preparando para dormir- su majestad.

Shiny: Ha, Úrsula esperaba tu llamada, espera le llamo a mi esposo- se levanta del tocador y va por su esposo, quien estaba en su cama leyendo- Eiji ven, Úrsula nos está llamando.

Eiji: Ya había tardado.

Shiny: Solo se fue hace 12 horas- van juntos al tocador de Shiny, Shiny vuele a sentarse en su taburete y Eiji detrás de ella.

Úrsula-sensei: Tengo que contarles algo muy importa que paso con su hija Akko el día.

En tanto en la torre donde se encontraba la piedra filosofal, Liz se encontraba robándose la magia de la piedra, logrando volver a su forma física y usa la telequinesis para comunicarse con su Ama.

Liz: Mi señora Croix, hay algo muy importante sobre la princesa Atsuko que debe saber.

Y eso solo era el comienzo de Akko y su historia, para convertirse en una verdadera emperatriz y bruja, que estaba destinada a hacer.

* * *

Bien aquí lo tienen el capitulo 1, quería poner unos enlaces pero esta pagina me las borra todas, en fin intentare ponerlas después.

Besos, dejen comentarios y que Tengan un FELIZ 2018 TODOS.

Atte: Lady-Yi26.


	3. Chapter 2 Papilliodya

**Capítulo 2. Papilliodya.**

 ** _Akko: Noctu…Orfei, Aude, Fraetor, ARCO BRILLANTE- la varita se convierte en un arco, ella lanza una flecha mágica al suelo- toma esto- logra abrir a Leyline y las tres cae adentro de él, al cerrarse da una enorme explosión mágica, adentro de Leyline Akko vio muchas imágenes en frente de ella, parecían que le daban algún tipo de mensaje, pero ella lo descubriría después, y aparece el símbolo de la academia de Luna Nova, pero dentro tenía la estrella que Akko mantenía en su pecho y los símbolos de sus brazos estaban escritos en cada una de las 7 puntas y todo se vuelve blanco._**

Akko abre los ojos y se despierta de una, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que no está en su habitación ni en su palacio, si en una habitación más pequeña con una chica de cabello rosa y podía escuchar unos suaves suspiros sobre ella, y entonces recuerda.

Akko: Ha, es verdad- se levanta rápidamente e intenta agarrar algo que puso bajo su colchón, lo alcanza y ve que verdad- la vara brillante, no fue solo un sueño- decía frotando la vara en su cara feliz- entonces significa que, haaaaa no puede en verdad estoy en Luna Nova, no puede ser- lo dice sentándose molesta en la orilla de su cama.

Sucy volteo a mirar a Akko y parecía que su compañera no estaba feliz por estar en esa escuela, y Lotte se despierta.

Lotte: Haa- bostezaba con pereza-Buenos días.

Sucy: Buenos días- miraba a Lotte y regresa a su experimento.

Akko: Que tienen de buenos.

Lotte se pone sus lentes, se baja de la litera y mira a Akko molesta.

Lotte: Buenos días Akko, oye porque estas tan molesta, pensé que tu querías venir a Luna Nova, para aprender a ser bruja.

Akko: La verdad Lotte, no vine aquí por voluntad propia, mis padres me obligaron.

Lotte se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, igual que Sucy, quien no puedo evitar escuchar la conversación, pensaban que Akko quería estudiar en Luna Nova, por tener un gran entusiasmo ante las cosas.

Lotte/Sucy: ¿En serio?

Akko: Si, ellos dicen que es por mi propio bien, para que yo pueda a sal- se tapó la boca con su mano, para que no pudiera decir lo demás, por suerte parecían no haber escuchado- **Akko pensa: Es verdad, ellas no saben que yo vengo de otra dimensión y que además soy princesa, no puedo revelar quién soy, podría ponerlas en peligro por eso.**

Lotte: ¿Por qué te obligaron a venir, tus padres Akko?

Akko: Así, bueno, yo, es que pensaron que me ayudaría controlar mejor mi disciplina si venía a aquí, a la academia de Luna Nova, soy buena en la magia, pero ellos dicen que debo ser un poco más seria con eso, así que por eso estoy aquí- **Akko pensa: Espero que eso sea suficiente para que me lo crean.**

Sucy: Tiene sentido, tu realmente eres demasiado alegre e impulsiva como para tomar la magia en serio- decía mientras continuaba con su experimento.

Akko se molestó por ese comentario, pero estaba conforme por haber logrado convencer a sus compañeras.

Lotte: Oye Sucy, ¿qué estás haciendo tan temprano?

Sucy: Intento extraer el venenos, de las plumas de Cocatriz (Ya supe su nombre, la tercera es e C en vez de K).

Lotte: A caso, viniste a Luna Nova, solo para extraer ese veneno letal.

Sucy: Mi plan es regresar en cuanto tenga el veneno de la Cocatriz, pero oí que hay muestras de un hongo venenoso extinto en esta escuela, así que puede que me quede más tiempo- decía poniendo una máscara anti-gases, mantenía a una pequeña araña dentro de un vaso precipitado de laboratorio, le pone una gota a de dos diferente goteros y la araña se convierte en una esmeralda- que raro ho, ho.

Lotte miro un poco angustiada a Sucy, esperaba no ser sujeto de prueba con sus experimentos, y se voltea a Akko quien estaba muy pensativa observado la vara brillante.

Lotte: ¿Akko, que sucede?

Akko: Estoy confundida, por todo lo que paso ayer, como es posible que la varita que le perteneció a mi mamá apareciera en medio del bosque, o el hecho de Leyline nos mandara a ese bosque prohibido, o porque me apareció a mí la varita de mamá, no tiene ningún sentido.

Lotte: Bueno, eso podemos descubrirlo después Akko, pero ahora hay que prepararnos o llegaremos tarde a clases.

Akko/Sucy: Si.

Las tres chicas buscan sus uniformes, pero Akko no sabía cuál ponerse ya que eran dos uniformes los que se usaban en Luna Nova.

Akko: Oye Lotte cuál es el uniforme de las clases este- le muestra el uniforme que usan para volar que está en su brazo izquierdo- o este – le muestra el uniforme normal que está en su brazo derecho, (ustedes ya conocen los uniformes).

Lotte: El que está en tu brazo derecho Akko, el otro solo se usa para la ceremonia y el entrenamiento.

Akko: Gracias- se viste rápidamente.

Lotte: Bien la primera clase es lenguaje mágico, luego pociones mágicas básicas, y numerología mágica.

Lotte les dice a sus compañeras cuáles van a ser sus clases y despierta al hada de su lámpara, al terminar Akko mantenía sus libros en sus brazos, pero no podía dejar de pensar sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, agarra la varita de su mamá y le da un último vistazo antes de salir de la habitación.

 **Akko: Esto no tiene sentido, se supone que la vara brillante solo aparece cuando ocurre alguna situación de peligro mágico, me pregunto si esta vara apareció para ayudar a defenderme de quien quiere lastimarme, será eso-** y la voz de Lotte la saca de sus pensamientos.

Lotte: Akko apresúrate.

Akko: De inmediato- decía siendo la última en salir, dejando la varita sobre su cama y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

En otra parte de la escuela, se encontraban todas las maestras en la oficina de la directora, para una especial antes de empezar las clases.

Directora Holbrooke: Ahora, ya que estamos comenzando las clases, en el nuevo periodo en Luna Nova, el nª1598 daremos nuestros a la bruja la novena- y es interrumpirá porque a una de las maestras se la cayo su varita- ha, Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei levanto su varita, ella lo soltó porque bostezo para escuchar ese aburrido discurso que la Directora Holbrooke daba, era como tener un enorme libro de historia sin gracia.

Úrsula-sensei: Discúlpeme, por favor.

Maestra Finnelan: Por favor, contrólese Úrsula-sensei, usted siempre debe ser un modelo para las estudiantes (no recordé su apellido hasta después de publicar el capítulo anterior, pero desde ahora será maestra Finnelan).

Úrsula-sensei: Si, maestra Finnelan- dice fingiendo, timidez- **Úrsula-sensei, pensa: En cuanto pueda le mostrare lo que es ser un modelo a seguir, a esta vieja-primitiva-** pensaba muy molesta.

Después de la reunión, las maestras Finnelan y Úrsula-sensei caminaban por el pasillo camino a sus clases, Úrsula-sensei era obligada a cargar una enorme pila de libros para dar su clase, ya que la directora y algunas maestras pensaban que le faltaba más conocimiento, pero ellas no sabían que Úrsula-sensei ya se sabía todo lo que ellas enseñan y que podía dar las clases mejor en un día que ellas en todos sus años en esa escuela, pero debía mantenerse en secreto para evitar el conocimiento de la existencia de otros universos y proteger a Akko.

Maestra Finnelan: Y hágame un favor, explíqueme la guía que quiere darle a Atsuko Kagari Chariot, la nueva estudiante.

Úrsula-sensei: La verdad que yo ya conocía la señorita Kagaria, yo era su tutora privada en la magia, le enseñe por más de 10 años y cuando su madre me llamo fue- y fue interrumpida por la maestra Finnelan.

Maestra Finnelan: QUE, espere un segundo usted sabía todo este tiempo donde se encontraba Shiny Chariot- dice deteniéndose el medio del pasillo.

Úrsula-sensei: Si.

Maestra Finnelan: Y ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra actualmente?

Úrsula-sensei: Si.

Maestra Finnelan: Y ¿Por qué nunca lo los dijo antes?, sabe lo preocupadas que hemos todas las maestras y la directora los últimos 20 años, desaprecio así de repente todas fuimos testigo de eso, y en la graduación, ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada?

Úrsula-sensei: Bueno, es que yo nunca pensé que fuera tan importante para ustedes, ya parecían estar molestas cada vez que se mencionaba.

Maestra Finnelan: Supongo que tiene razón en eso- dice volviendo a caminar las dos- pero no estábamos molestas, solo preocupadas ya que ese portal rojo no sabíamos que era o porque se la llevo, usted podría decirme que era portal rojo.

Úrsula-sensei: Lo siento pero yo no sé nada sobre eso, la madre la señorita Kagari nunca me dijo sobre eso, y creo que lo mejor será dejar a un lado ese tema, ahora lo importante en concentrarnos en su hija, créame será lo mejor que le pasara a esta escuela que ella este aquí.

Maestra Finnelan: Y ¿Por qué cree que tener a la señorita Kagari, será beneficio para la escuela?, solo porque usted le enseño por muchos años.

Úrsula-sensei: No solo por eso, la verdad es que aunque parezca una chica torpe la señorita Kagari tiene un intelecto muy espectacular y un talento realmente único en la magia, ella es especial, créame cuando menos lo espere los sorprenderá a todos aquí, además me gustaría orientarla y explicarle las reglas de Luna Nova, ya que podría llegar a confundirse un poco, ya que nunca había estado lejos de su casa.

Maestra Finnelan: A mí me confunde, que usted no tenga el comportamiento de una maestra, una que no me sorprende tanto apenas tiene un año aquí dando clases.

Y en el pasillo ven a Akko y Lotte caminando hacia el salón de clases.

Úrsula-sensei: Ahí está, maestra Finnelan ira saludarla, señorita- sintió que algo o alguien le agarraba el tobillo y haciéndola caer al suelo, pudo sentir una esencia oscura antes de caer al suelo con todos los libros encima de ella, y haciéndola parecer torpe frente a la maestra Finnelan y las alumnas que se encontraban en el pasillo.

 **Úrsula-sensei: Esa esencia, no es nada buena, tengo que cuidar bien de Akko, tengo que cuidar a la princesa-** pensaba preocupada.

Mientras que Lotte y Akko caminaban camino a su primera clase, Akko miraba con detalle su uniforme y no le gustó mucho.

Akko: Se ve tan simple, bueno está bien, me pregunto cómo serán las clases de magia, esto será interesante.

La clase de lenguaje mágico, era dada por la maestra Anne Finnelan, explicaba las letras de luna.

Maestra Finnelan: En otras palabras, las letras de luna son el antiguo sistema de símbolos que usaban las brujas antes, y son un símbolo de escritura segmentaria, ¿alguien puede leer, las letras que aparecen en la pizarra?

Akko estaba a punto de levantar la mano, cuando una de las chicas que estaban al frente de ella le gano.

Maestra Finnelan: Señorita Cavendish.

Una chica de cabellos blanco/verde-agua, piel blanca, y ojos azul/celeste se levanta para responder, y esa chica responde al nombre Diana Cavendish.

Diana: Bendito sea quien deje esta piedra intacta, ahí de quien la mueva.

Maestra Finnelan: Maravilloso, Diana Cavendish, desde que soy maestra, eres la única que a lograr leer esto.

Diane se sienta nuevamente en su lugar junto a sus compañeras y amigas, Bárbara Parker y Hannah Englad.

Bárbara: Sabia que podías hacer- y es interrumpirá por la voz de Akko.

Akko: Es un anagrama oculto.

Alumnas: HAAAA.

Akko: Lo que en realidad dice la piedra nos una advertencia, es un acertijo escondido- decía levantada.

Maestra Finnelan: Señorita Kagari, como pude estar segura de eso, la señorita Cavendish leyó correctamente lo que se encuentra escrito en la piedra.

Akko: Pero tengo razón maestra Finnelan, mírelo usted misma, desde cuando una luna que esta cuarto creciente puede con estar al lado de una menguante que se está cerrando y al mismo tiempo de una cuarto menguante, es obvio que esconde algo.

Maestra Anne: Puede probar lo que nos está diciendo, señorita Kagari.

Akko: Por supuesto que si- agarra su varita, la gira un poco, y dese un hechizo revelador- Veritatis (significa: revela la verdad en latín y así estarán algunos hechizos inventados por su servidora).

Muchas lunas comienzan a desaparecer y al final solo queda un párrafo grande en medio de la pizarra con muchas lunas llenas, menguantes gibosa, y creciente semi-completas, y todas de color rojo.

Akko: Quien llegue ver más allá del engaño de su vista, será capaz de mover esta piedra para encontrar el indicio de un camino hacia un mundo donde la magia es total.

Todos miraban a Akko muy sorprendidos, incluso la maestra analizaba las palabras que Akko hizo aparecer en la pizarra y tenía razón.

Maestra Anne: No puedo creerlo es verdad, pero como supo que eso estaba ahí, esta piedra lleva aquí desde que se fundó la escuela hace más de 1600 años, y es la primera vez que veo esto, como lo supo- decía muy sorprendida por esto.

Akko: Pues como usted lo dijo las letras de luna eran la forma original de comunicarse entre las brujas, y que debían seguir ciertos segmentos (o patrones) para forma una oración, lo que también significa proteger sus hechizos o tesoros de alguien que quisiera usar la magia de las brujas para su propio beneficio, causando un desequilibrio total en la magia, así que ponían las letras de luna en un orden que pudiera ser capaz de hacerle creer a alguien que se encontraban en otra parte o que les caería una maldición si se atrevían a buscarlo, como la advertencia de la pizarra, es muy fácil de entender, no lo cree Maestra Anne.

Todas las alumnas y la maestra Anne se quedaron imputadas por lo que dijo Akko, no podían creer que alguien que apenas llevaba 24 horas en esa escuela pudiera saber más que la propia maestra, casi todas estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión incluso la maestra Anne, la única que mostro expresión era Diana Cavendish, ella solo miraba a Akko con una expresión seria hacia la nueva estudiante, la maestra Anne reacciono y se puso nuevamente seria ante su clase.

Maestra Anne: Gracias por compartirnos ese dato señorita Kagari, ya puede sentarse.

Akko se sienta con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, ya que ella conocía perfectamente todo lo que intentaban enseñar en esa escuela, le pareció algo muy divertido.

Maestra Anne: Ahora continuemos con la clase- ella quieto el acertijo que había descubierto Akko y de dispuso a seguir su clase, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le dijo Úrsula-sensei en la mañana.

 **Maestra Anne/ _Úrsula-sensei: Aunque parezca una chica torpe la señorita Kagari tiene un intelecto muy espectacular y un talento realmente único en la magia, ella es especial, créame cuando menos lo espere los sorprenderá a todos aquí-_ Me pregunto si era esta clase de sorpresa a la que se refería Úrsula-sensei antes, tendré que esperar para comprobarlo por mí misma.**

Más tarde en la clase de pociones mágicas básicas, una vieja bruja les mostraba como preparar una poción era la Maestra Lukic, ella es una bruja por completo tradicional en varios sentidos.

Maestra Lukic: Hehehe, mientras más lo muevan, más cambia de color, luego se añade una rana viva a la caldera, deben poner a la rana mientras el agua aun esta fría, para poder obtener caldo, intestino de tritón, garras trituradas de murciélago, añádanlo poco a poco, lo huelen que lindo aroma, hehehe.

Todas las alumnas se estaban tapando la nariz para evitar oler esa poción, excepto Sucy quien disfrutaba de ese asqueroso hedor con bastante gusto y Diana quien alejo ese humo apestoso de ella y sus compañeras con su varita, Akko se para para decir algo.

Akko: Maestra Lukic, cof cof cof (así se escribe tos en un texto), puedo decir algo, cof.

Maestra Lukic: Por supuesto que si jovencita, nunca se sabe que sorpresas pueden llegar de las alumnas al igual que una buena poción.

Akko: Añada baba de caracol destructor, cof cof, aletas de un pez león, y romero, cof cof y cof agítelo fuerte y lentamente, eso el dará a su poción más fuerza y podrá ser capaz de que obtenga el olor que más gusten.

La maestra Lukic le hizo caso a Akko, puso la baba de caracol destructor, las aletas de pez león y el romero en su caldero, quería ver si era verdad lo que decía o que causaría un enorme desastre en la escuela, ambas ideas le daban risa, después de echar los ingredientes extras lo agito fuerte pero lento como había dicho Akko, y la poción pasa de color verde a blanco, haciendo que la poción cambien por completo.

Maestra Lukic: HOOO, huele como a veneno de Higuera infernal (una flor venenosa real), es maravillo, mi olor favorito, en toda mi vida nunca había visto esta poción fueran tan activa, y llevo más de 80 años preparándola, chicas también anoten los ingredientes de la señorita Kagari para la poción.

Alumnas: Si- todas decían con alegría, les realmente les gustaba mucho más esta poción, todas podían oler lo que más les gustaba, en especial Akko y sus compañeras.

Akko: Haa ciruelas, que agradable.

Lotte: Amo el chocolate con cerezas.

Sucy: Huele a hongos y muy venenosos, lo adoro.

Todas estaban felices por el resultado de los ingredientes extras que sugirió Akko, excepto Bárbara, Hannah y Diana.

Hannah: Mmm, presumida.

Bárbara: Si, a ti se pudieron ocurrir esos ingredientes o talvez mejores, no lo crees Diana.

Diana no dijo, solo se limitó a escribir los ingredientes que dijo Akko, y apretó ligeramente su pluma, parecía un poco molesta por cómo alguien que nunca había conocido, pudo cambiar una poción que se preparaba desde hace miles de años.

Luego en la clase de numerología mágica, la maestra Samantha Badcock o maestra Badcok, explicaba sobre el sistema de Pitágoras en la magia.

Maestra Bandcok: Como les había dicho en una clase anterior, se considera que Pitágoras encontró el sistema básico de magia y predicción de la suerte, como lo ven en la página 923 línea 102, desde la perspectiva de la numerología pueden describir el universo del 1 al 5.

Diana: Maestra Bandcok- se levanta para hablar- creo que es del 1 al 4, no del 1 al 5.

Maestra Bandcok: Que- se fija mejor en su libro- no como pude cometer ese error, tienes razón.

Barbára: Hasta Bandcok pier- e interrumpe Akko otra vez.

Akko: Pero en realidad no es del 1 al 4- dice levantándose- ese libro solo muestra las primeras teorías básicas de numerología, la verdadera respuesta es de 1 al ∞ (infinito) ya que el universo al igual que los números no tiene un límite definido, se muestra en numerología mágica 3, página 508, línea 207.

La maestra Bandcok, deja el libro de numerología mágica 1 y saca el libro 3 busca la página y la línea que menciona Akko, la revisa y se sorprende, la nueva estudiante decía a verdad.

Maestra Bandcok: No puedo creerlo es cierto, pero este es un libro para las de grado superior, usted sí que está llena de sorpresas señorita Kagaria.

Akko: Gracias- decía alegre y volviendo a sentarse.

Lotte: Vaya Akko, sí que has lucido hoy.

Akko: Me gusta mostrar mi entusiasmo en clases, y si me pones esa poción enzima Sucy te aseguro que te convertiré en uno de tus extraños hongos- le dice mientras le apuntaba con su varita por detrás, Akko poseía la telequinesis así que leyó la mente de Sucy, para evitar sorpresas de ella, porque le daba miedo que la matara o dañada con sus experimentos.

Sucy: Me arias la bruja más feliz del mundo- decía con una sonrisa muy extraña, y bajando su poción para evitar peleas, pero un planeaba hacerle cosas a Akko.

Todas las alumnas estaban bastaste impresionadas, de que la nueva estudiante pudiera saber mejor que las propias maestras sobre sus clases, era una maravilla para ellas, excepto para las 3 chicas que estaban al frente de ellas.

Hannah: Ella es realmente molesta.

Bárbara: Estoy de acuerdo, tu eres mucho mejor que ella Diana tu eres de sangre pura, inteligente y de mucha clase, ella es una chica simple, sin clase y apuesto que tiene modales.

Diana no dijo nada solo mantenía sus puños cerrados con poca fuerza, no permitiría que una novata le afectaría su estadía en Luna Nova, ella estudio durante toda su vida para poder ingresar a esa escuela y poder convertirse en la mejor bruja de todo el mundo.

Ya era la hora de Comer y todas las alumnas de Luna se encontraban en el comedor, algunas esperaban a que les sirvieran su comida y otras ya estaban sentadas comiendo y platicando con sus compañeras.

Akko: Al fin la hora de comer, realmente tengo mucha hambre- decía poniéndose un gran bocado de comida en su boca.

Mientras ella comía pudo notar como Lotte se sentía incomoda, en tanto Sucy comía normal, al terminar de masticar y de tragar su comida quiso saber lo que le pasaba a su compañera.

Akko: ¿Pasa algo Lotte?

Lotte: Si, bueno- decía sonrojada y nerviosa- Akko mira a nuestro alrededor.

Akko miro por unos segundos a las alumnas del comedor podía notar que las miraban a ellas 3 y que susurraban cosas de ellas, pero no le dio importancia aprendió a tolerar los rumores sobre ella, era una de sus características de princesa, no dejarse llevar por la crítica y seguir luchando por su respeto.

Akko: Nos miran y eso que, no les des importancia- dijo poniendo más comida en su boca.

Lotte: Akko todas hablando, sobre cómo es posible que una nueva estudiante, supieras más que las maestras en clases.

Akko: Lotte lo que piensen o digan de mí, no es algo que me incomode, no tomes en serio lo que dicen, igual que Sucy mírala- la señala con el tenedor, Sucy comía un pan tranquila.

Sucy: Lotte, ¿me pasas eso?- se refiere a la botella de salsa.

Lotte: Hoo, claro- le da la botella de salsa a Sucy- pero no solo son las maestras Akko, también corregiste las respuestas de Diana Cavendish.

Akko: ¿Quién es Diana Cavendish?- pregunto con comida en la boca.

Diana: La chica que se encuentra detrás de ti ahora- Akko se voltea y mira a la chica que se sienta frente a ella, parecía molesta- señorita Kagari, ¿ese es tu nombre?, ¿eres una novata?- antes de contestarle Akko traga su comida.

Akko: Puedes llamarme Akko, y ¿tú eres Diana Cavendish?, cierto.

Diana: En efecto, soy yo.

Hannah: Como es posible que no conozcas a Diana, ella es muy famosa en el mundo de la magia.

Bárbara: Más que eso, dicen que ella es la mejor bruja en toda la historia de Luna Nova.

Akko no dijo solo se quedó mirando a Diana, quería sentir la esencia de su alma antes de siguiera decirle una palabra.

Diana: Bueno como sea, te llamare Akko entonces, pero tengo curiosidad sobre algo, ¿cómo es posible que una novata como tú, sea capaz de saber más sobre temas que nunca había conocido?

Akko: Bien, mi papá siempre me decía que el conocimiento podía llevarme más lejos que las propias acciones, así que desde pequeña mis padres siempre me hacían estudiar mucho sobre magia y otras cosas, además de que siempre fui muy curiosa, sobre que era posible encontrar mejores respuestas o conocimientos de las que ya existían- decía segura de sí misma y seguir sintiendo la esencia de su alma o su esencia mágica (así decidí llamarla, para que fuera más fácil de entender).

Diana: En eso tienes razón, el conocimiento nos lleva lejos a todos y también la práctica, pero también hay algo que me gustaría saber.

Akko: ¿Qué quieres saber?- decía poniendo más comida en su boca.

Diana: ¿Por qué tu madre, Shiny Chariot fue secuestrada por ese extraño portal rojo, hace más 20 años?

Akko al fin entendió hacia donde iba la conversación con Diana, también puedo terminar de sentir su esencia mágica no era mala en realidad era muy buena aunque también era muy triste como si hubiera algo muy importante de ella estuviera perdido, no podía descifrar que era pero estaba segura de que lo averiguaría pronto.

Todas las alumnas escuchan atentamente la conversación, también sentían curiosidad sobre cómo fue secuestrada la bruja con más talento natural en la magia de la academia Luna Nova estaban ansiosas por saber lo que diría su hija, Úrsula-sensei también estaba escuchando la conversación en el segundo piso solo esperaba que la princesa no dijera algo que le afectara su estadía en Luna Nova, Akko se traga la comida de su boca, bebe un poco de té y se dispone a hablar.

Akko: Eso, a ti no te importa.

Alumas: HAAAAAAAAAAA.

Diana: Disculpa pero ¿Qué acabas de decirme?

Akko: Lo que escuchaste, lo que haya pasado con mi mamá y ese portal rojo, es asunto de ella y de mi familia, y en lo que a mí respecta eso es algo que ti y a las alumnas de esta escuela es algo que no les importa, y si me disculpas me gustaría terminar mi comida D-i-a-n-a C-a-v-e-n-d-i-s-h- dice volteándose y terminado su comida.

Hannah: Pero quien te has creído, no sabes a quien le estás hablando.

Bárbara: Si, Diana es la bruja más privilegiada del mundo, ella es una de familia distinguida los Cavendish con 1500 años de historia.

Hannah y Bárbara no paraban de presumir las "cualidades" de Diana, mientras Akko termino su comida, se levanta de su silla, mira a Diana y se empieza a salir del comedor al igual que Lotte y Sucy, dejando a todas las alumnas con la boca abierta, esa chica realmente tenia valor para decir eso frente a alguien como Diana.

Bárbara: Oye, tu regresa aquí.

Hannah: Si, no hemos terminado contigo.

Akko no dijo nada ella solo siguió caminado hasta los dormitorios, para seguir analizando la vara brillante de su mamá, dejando a Diana Cavendish en total evidencia de que tal vez no es la bruja privilegiada que todas dicen que es.

Úrsula-sensei se alegró al ver que su estudiante seguía siendo lista en cuanto a los conflictos, pero ahora le preocupaba que la actitud de Akko causara una discusión entre las estudiantes de Luna Nova, y escucha la voz de la Maestra Finnelan.

Maestra Finnelan: Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei: Dígame.

Maestra Finnelan: Espero que haya tenido el tiempo de averiguar, lo que le pedí ayer.

Úrsula-sensei: De inmediato.

Maestra Finnelan: Ha y algo más, mande a llamar a la señorita Kagari, son órdenes de la directora Holbrooke.

Úrsula-sensei: Que, dijo por supuesto.

Las dos se fueron a diferentes direcciones, pero Úrsula-sensei se quedó muy pensativa por lo que dijo la maestra Finnelan.

 **Úrsula-sensei: Me pregunto para que querrá la directora Holbrooke a la princesa Akko, al menos reconocen el verdadero talento en esta escuela tan simple-** pensaba realmente frustrada por esta ahí.

Mientras que en los dormitorios Akko seguía viendo la vara brillante de su mamá, ella estaba sentada en su cama, Lotte en una silla del escritorio y Sucy en su cama sentada, a Akko ya no le inquietaba el cómo llego la varita de su mamá al bosque prohibido, ahora se preguntaba el cómo fue que su mamá haya sido tan apreciada en la tierra.

Akko: Así que han pasado 20 años, desde que mi mamá desapareció del mundo mágico he, no tenía idea de que mamá fuera tan apreciada por todos aquí.

Lotte: Creo que fue más bien un momento de curiosidad que de apreciación en el comedor- Lotte no podía dejar de sentirse mal por es a su compañera triste- oye te sentirías mejor si no contaras lo que le paso a tu mamá.

Akko: Haa, me gustaría, no puedo hacerlo Lotte, le hice una promesa a mis padres sobre no contarles de eso a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, cuando era una niña mamá siempre fue mi inspiración al igual que papá, ellos siempre me apoyaron en todo en especial para la magia ya que solía ser muy torpe para hacerla, al tratar de montar mi escoba la convierta en oro, los hechizo siempre me terminaban hacia mí misma, las pociones me explotaban encima, era todo un desastre de pequeña.

Sucy: Eso es difícil de creer, pero tú fuiste mejor sabiendo las cosas en clases que las maestras y Cavendish.

Akko: Bueno, la verdad es que siempre fui muy lista para memorizar las cosas como mi papá, pero al final resulto que herede el talento natural de mi mamá para usarla, una vez ella me dijo que creer en mi corazón es mi magia, gracias a eso logre al fin logre ser capaz de hacer magia sin tropiezos, practique mucho hasta al fin logre hacer todo bien y mucho más, porque quería demostrar que la magia puede llegar a ser más de lo que ya se conoce, mis padres se sentían tan orgullos por eso, que me dieron esto de recompensa pro mis esfuerzos- saco un libro que tenía adentro su bolso, al abrirlo saco unas tarjetas muy antiguas que tenían conocimiento sobre la magia, de la tierra y de las demás multidimensiones aunque sus compañeras no los supiera, esas las dejo adentro del libro para que no sospecharan nada (decidí poner la tarjetas de Shiny Chariot como una antigüedad de Kagari para que forme parte de la historia, pero tendrán la imagen Shiny como muestra la serie o la manga) ella las mantiene en sus manos para que sus compañera agarren una.

Lotte/Sucy: ¿Tarjetas?

Akko: Son tarjetas del conocimiento, ahí hay información sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia, mis padres dijeron que en ellas me ayudarían a saber lo que necesitaba cunado yo quisiera o fuera de ayuda.

Lotte y Sucy agarraron una tarjeta cada una, para saber el tipo de información que tenían en ellas.

Sucy: Este hongo trae devuelta al corazón del romance.

Lotte: Esto es un unicornio.

Akko: Un animal sagrado eterno, que protege la felicidad de las jóvenes.

Lotte: Lo memorizaste.

Akko: Por supuesto, siempre fui lista en memorizar las cosas, no me escuchaste.

Lotte: Ha cierto- le regresa la tarjeta y agarra otra- está la conozco una mariposa mágica.

Akko: Papilliodya, una mariposa que vuela por los 5 continentes, eclosiona una vez cada 120 años y se dice que dan esperanzas a quienes las ven- ella sonrió, porque esas tarjetas la hacían recordar todas las cosas maravillosas que aprendía de niña y eso la hacía sonreír, al igual que Lotte quien veía mejor a su compañera y Sucy bueno mostro una ligera, escuchan que alguien toca la puerta.

Akko/Lotte/Sucy: Adelante.

Úrsula-sensei: Buenas tardes, señoritas.

Akko: Úrsula-sensei, me alegra verla otra vez.

Sucy: ¿Se conocen?

Akko: Si, ella fue mi tutora privada en la magia por más de 10 años.

Lotte/Sucy: ¿¡En serio!?

Úrsula-sensei: Si, pero eso ya es historia, señorita Kagari necesito que me acompañe junto con sus compañeras.

Akko: Claro, pero ¿A dónde quiere que la acompañemos?

Úrsula-sensei: Al invernadero, son órdenes de la directora Holbrooke, vamos.

Akko/Lotte/Sucy: Si.

Las 4 estaban por salir al invernadero, cuando Akko vio brillar la varita de su mamá y se la llevo con ella junto con las cartas de la tierra y las siguió rápidamente para alcanzarlas, mientras que en el invernadero la directora Holbrooke estaba mirando un árbol que parecía estar muriendo, estaba muy preocupado por eso, ya que ese árbol a estado ahí desde que se fundó Luna Nova, y escucha la voz de la maestra Finnelan.

Maestra Finnelan: Directora Holbrooke.

Directora Holbrooke: Ha, maestra Finnelan me alegro de haya venido.

Maestra Finnelan: Traje a la señorita Cavendish, como usted me lo pidió.

Diana: Directora Holbrooke, para me mando a llamar.

Directora Holbrooke: Miren al árbol Jennifer.

Diana/Hannah/Bárbara: Hoooo.

Diana: Se ve tan débil el árbol Jennifer.

Directora Holbrooke: Es lamentable Diana, este árbol es increíblemente antiguo, puede que en este momento este muy cerca ya de su final, y ya no sé qué más hacer para evitarlo.

Diana: Por eso me mando a llamar, para encontrar una solución, no se preocupe directora Holbrooke creo tener la solución.

Directora Holbrooke: Me alegra saber eso, pero antes de actuar debemos esperar a que lleguen las demás, ha ahí están.

Diana, Hannah y Bárbara voltearon para ver a las otras alumnas que esperaban y se sorprendieron al ver a la chica que se atrevió a insultar a Diana en público, no esperaban encontrarse con ella hasta las clases, donde evitarían contacto alguno, también estaban Lotte y Sucy quienes eran acompañados por ver Úrsula-sensei, veían que Akko tenía una varita muy grande y extraña entre sus manos, juntos con una especie de notas o tarjetas, no sabían lo que eran, pero algo era seguro no querían que esa novata afectara su reputación en Luna Nova.

Maestra Finnelan: Ya era hora- decía regañándolas en especial a Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei: Perdón si tardamos un poco, vaya esto no se ve nada bien.

Directora Holbrooke: Lo sé Úrsula-sensei, parece que está muy enfermo.

Maestra Finnelan: Úrsula-sensei, fue capaz de averiguar la causa de esto.

Úrsula-sensei: Si, al perecer esta condición es solo temporal, si pudiéramos eliminar la causa original.

Directora Holbrooke: ¿La causa original?, dígame descubrió algo.

Úrsula-sensei: Si es posible, quisiera estudiarlo un poco más.

Maestra Finnelan: Si por favor, será mejor llegar al fondo de esto, nosotras la acompañaremos, ustedes 6 queremos que se queden aquí y encontrar la forma hacer que el árbol de Jennifer vuelva a su estado original.

Akko/Lotte/Sucy/Diana/Hannah/Bárbara: Si.

Directora Holbrooke: Y espero que todas en equipo, recuerden la cooperación es confianza.

Las maestras y directora salen del invernadero dejando solas a las 6 chicas, una que estuvieron completamente solas Hannah y Bárbara empezaron a estar sobre Akko con reclamos.

Hannah: Como te atreves a aparecerte después de lo que has hecho.

Bárbara: Si, fuiste muy grosera con Diana, exigimos que te disculpes ahora mismo con ella.

Akko: No.

Hannah/Bárbara: Que dijiste.

Akko: Dije no, no voy a disculparme por nada, sin embargo ella es quien me debe una disculpa, me pregunto sobre algo que es muy íntimo y personal sobre mi familia y mi mamá, es como si yo dijera un secreto muy valiosos e íntimo sobre su familia y que ella dijera algo que podría arruinar el honor y respeto de su familia, hacia las demás personas y de esta escuela que donde se debe a empezar a respetar sus diferencias y aceptar por como son, sin importar cuales sean sus errores, que no es por eso que se fundó esta escuela, y todo eso sería porque yo revele algo que no debía ser de mi absoluto interés, así que espero acepte su error y me pida una disculpa.

Hannah/Bárbara: Eso nunca pasara.

Diana: Hannah, Bárbara.

Hannah/Bárbara: Si, Diana.

Diana: Cállense y dejen de responder por mí, por favor- dijo frustrada y dejando a todas sorprendidas por eso, en especial a sus amigas Hannah y Bárbara, ella camina hacia Akko y empieza a hablar- no puede creer que haga esto, pero tienes razón Akko, fue mi culpa.

Todas ahora sí que tenían la boca abierta por lo que dijo Diana, excepto Akko quien esperaba su disculpa.

Diana: Me entrometí en algo que es mi absoluto interés, solo quería saber en realidad como era posible que supieras que ni las maestras conocían, pero me deje llevar por la curiosidad, así que solo por esta vez, te pido disculpas y también por Hannah y Bárbara- decía extendiendo su mano para ver su aceptaba sus disculpas.

Akko se quedó mirándola unos segundos, mira su mano y decide apretarla.

Akko: Bien Diana acepto tus disculpas, la verdad no quiero ningún conflicto mientras estemos en esta escuela- le suelta la mano y le sonríe, las demás no decían nada, aunque Hannah y Bárbara no sabían si enojarse o sentirse mal, pero en eso Lotte rompe el silencio para que no haya más tención entre todas.

Lotte: Bien ahora que todo este asunto se arregló, debemos pensara en una forma de salvar al árbol Jennifer- todas se quedaron mirando al árbol.

Diana: El árbol Jennifer, se dice que heredo la voluntad de la gran bruja Jennifer y es árbol de vida de Luna Nova, yo sé que hacer pero necesito saber si todas están dispuestas a ayudarme- mira a Akko, Lotte y Sucy.

Akko: Adelante, cual tu idea Diana- ella le sonríe con un aire de victoria.

Todas pusieron una piedras muy raras alrededor del árbol Jennifer, Akko podía sentir la esencia mágica del árbol extendía su mano para sentirla mejor, había algo en el árbol que parecía absorber la magia de esta, ninguna de sus compañeras de daba cuanta su acción excepto Diana, pero decido no darle importancia no quería otra discusión sin sentido, aunque Akko noto la mirada de Diana sobre ella, luego le explicaría lo que estaba haciendo, al terminas de colocar las piedras regresaron al frente del árbol.

Bárbara: Todas las piedras están en su lugar, ahora que piensas hacer Diana.

Diana: Usare magia revitalizadora en este árbol, eso le dará nutrientes fuertes al árbol y lo revitalizada, es un método secreto que ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia- mueve su varita y dice el hechizo- Luperial Ral- se forma un circulo que se divide y es atraída por las piedras, luego toda la magia que se contuvo en las piedras es absorbida por el árbol, que rápidamente se recupera volviéndolo a su estado original- debe haber absorbido los nutrientes.

Hannah: Es asombro Diana.

Bárbara: Vamos a decirle a las maestras- se van corriendo rápido del invernadero, dejando a 4 chicas ahí mismo.

Lotte: Parece que no se requiera mucho de nuestra presencia, aquí Diana lo hizo perfectamente sola.

Sucy: Que pérdida de mi tiempo.

Akko: Lo importante es que el árbol Jennifer, esta devuelta a su estado original y sano, y si te preguntas lo que estaba haciendo con mi mano Diana, es que quería sentir su esencia.

Diana: ¿A qué te refieres con esencia?

Akko: Bueno, desde que era pequeña siempre he tenido como una especie de don, puedo ver el alma de las personas y los seres que están vivos, como este árbol.

Lotte: No sabía que era posible poder ver el alma de alguien vivo, normalmente eso es cuando ya fallecen.

Akko: Bien, es difícil de explicar, no veo su alma en si completa, solo a lo que llamo esencia, es un tipo de aura que me dice si las personas son buena, malas o si tienen algo extraño, y el árbol tiene algo extraño en su interior.

Diana: Que quieres decir con que algo- de repente salen unas enormes raíces que hacen sacudir la tierra como un terremoto.

Mientras que en la biblioteca, las maestras y la directora estaban investigando sobre el cómo curar el problema del árbol Jennifer, Úrsula-sensei encuentra un libro sobre el árbol de Jennifer, leyó unas páginas y encontró la causa del porque estaba tan débil.

Úrsula-sensei: Pero claro, maestra Finnelan, directora Holbrooke ya lo encontré.

La maestra Finnelan y la directora se acercan hasta Úrsula-sensei, al estar cerca miran el libro y ahí se dan cuenta de la situación.

Maestra Finnelan, Directora Holbrooke: Haaaaa.

Maestra Finnelan: Entonces es por eso que el árbol está en ese estado, como fue posible que lo olvidáramos.

Directora Holbrooke: Es que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que ocurrió, por eso no se recordaba, lo bueno es que el árbol Jennifer no está muriendo, solo invernando, en cuanto eso pase volverá a su estado normal, será mejor volver con las chicas antes de que hagan algo que podría afectar este suceso histórico.

Úrsula-sensei: Si, ya pronto sucederá el milagro.

Salieron de la biblioteca junto con el libro que tenía la información para ver a las chicas en el invernadero y detener lo estaban haciendo para evitar una tragedia mágica, cuando llegaron a la puerta del jardín se encontraron con Hannah y Bárbara, que estaban entrando al edificio.

Hannah: Por fin las encontramos.

Bárbara: No creerán lo que paso, Diana sal- y siente que la tierra se mueve violentamente.

Directora Holbrooke: Pero que está ocurriendo.

Maestra Finnelan: No lo sé, pero esto no es normal, es imposible que sea un desastre natural, Luna Nova es aprueba de ellos.

Úrsula-sensei, mira hacia afuera ya que esas dos alumnas dejaron la puerta abierta y mira una gigantesca raíz salir del suelo que se extendía por todo el suelo, entonces entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Úrsula-sensei: Directora Holbrooke, mire- señala a las raíces y la directora lo ve.

Directora Holbrooke: Ho santo cielo, el árbol, todas corran al invernadero- todas empezaron a correr hacia el invernadero, para ver que eran lo que habían hecho las chicas con el árbol Jennifer, Hannah y Bárbara las siguen pensaron que todo ese caos fue obra de la nueva estudiante.

Mientras que en invernadero, las chicas estaban en shock por lo que sucedía, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo.

Diana: ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Akko: Diana, que le hiciste al árbol.

Lotte: Akko, mira.

Las chicas miran una extraña bola verde brillante, con espinas en ella que está sujeta a la raíz, luego salen más raíces con esas extrañas bolas, eso las preocupo a todas.

Akko: ¿Qué son eso?

Sucy: Al parecer son crisálidas.

Akko: ¿Crisálidas?

Sucy: Y no son de las crisálidas normales.

Diana: Eran parásitos en las raíces, es por eso que el árbol estaba enfermo.

Akko: También explica, lo extraño que sentí antes, eran estas que impedían que el árbol siguiera sano.

Las chicas miran como esas crisálidas absorbían la energía del árbol.

Diana: Al parecer mi hechizo, le dio nutrientes a esos parásitos en vez de al árbol mismo, hay que exterminarlos, MUROWA- decía lanzando el hechizo a las crisálidas y destruyéndolas.

Las chicas veían como eran destruidas, había una cerca de ellas y Diana la destruyo, pero Akko vio más de cerca a la crisálida.

Akko: Esperen, creo que es- corre hasta una de las crisálidas para evitar que sea destruida- espera Diana, puede que no sean parásitos.

Diana: No te entrometas, muévete.

Akko: No me moveré.

Diana no tenía muchas opciones, así que ataco hacia el otro lado, donde había más crisálidas.

Diana: MUROWA- dice con fuerza.

Akko interfiere en el ataque a las crisálidas, habiendo volar las tarjetas que había guardado en su uniforme y soltando la vara brillante.

Lotte: Akko- ella y Sucy van corriendo hacia Akko- despierta-decía levantado su cabeza con las manos.

Diana: Ho dios mío- dijo acercándose a Akko para ver cómo estaba.

Sucy: Recibió un fuerte golpe, eso no se ve nada bien- y en eso aparecen las maestras y las compañeras de Diana.

Úrsula-sensei/Maestra Finnelan/Directora Holbrooke: HAAAAAAAA- miran a las chicas y encuentran a Akko inconsciente.

Úrsula-sensei: Haa, señorita Kagari- decía corriendo hacia ella, deja el libro a un lado, se agacha y la agarra de la cabeza para verla mejor- ho por las nueve brujas está grave.

Maestra Finnelan: Señoritas díganme, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí y porque la señorita Kagari esta así?

Diana se levanta rápidamente para explicar las cosas

Diana: Es que, yo le hice un hechizo para que recibiera nutrientes fuertes y revitalizada, pero de pronto salieron las raíces con esas crisálidas de parásitos, trate de destruirlos pero ella- es interrumpida por la directora.

Directora Holbrooke: Diana, esos no son parásitos.

Diana: Que.

Maestra Finnelan: La directora tiene razón señorita Cavendish, eso no son parásitos son- se escucha la voz de Akko débilmente.

Akko: Paa, Papilliodya - decía un poco adolorida y tratando de sentarse- son las crisálidas de la Papilliodya.

Diana/Hannah/Bárbara: Que.

Úrsula-sensei: Es verdad miren- le regresa a Akko a Lotte, agarra el libro y muestra la imagen de la crisálida en el árbol- las Papilliodya pasan más de 120 años como orugas subterráneas hasta que llegan el momento de hacerse crisálida, y el único que puede hacerse es en árbol Jennifer donde esta les da su magia y energía para que puedan volverse mariposas, el árbol no estaba muriendo solo invernaba hasta que las Papilliodya nacieran.

Diana: Ho dios mío pero que he hecho, no tenía idea de esto, por favor directora Holbrooke perdóneme no sabía de nada de esto.

Directora Holbrooke: Tranquila Diana, no lo hiciste a propósito, las papilliodya tardarían un mes más para nacer, pero tus nutrientes adelantaron eso, ahora debemos saber cómo salvarlas a las Papilliodya.

Hannah: ¿Por qué son tan importantes esas mariposas?

Akko: Porque su magia debe extenderse por el mundo, para mantener los sueños- vio la carta de la Papilliodya, Lotte también y la agarra para ella- y su vuelo de alegría da esperanzas quienes la ven- decía más animada y en eso la vara empieza a brillar.

Todas estaban ahí estaban impresionadas por lo que veían.

Lotte: Vamos Akko, porque no dicen el hechizo- le mostraba el hechizo de la tarjeta- eso salvara las Papilliodya.

Akko: El hechizo de la Papilliody, sí.

Akko se levanta y agarra la vara brillante, con las ayuda de sus compañeras se levanta y trata de decir el hechizo, todas miraban con algo de preocupación sobre si lograría salvar a las Papilliodya o no.

Akko: Aquí voy, Papillio Fille- decía casi callándose y por suerte Lotte y Sucy la sujeta- gracias Lotte, Sucy, me duele la cabeza por ese hechizo, no puedo recordar cómo eran las palabras.

Diana: Papillio Fillio Nymphodya- decía mientras leía el hechizo de la tarjeta.

Akko: Esas son las palabras- Diana asiente con la cabeza- gracias, Papilliodya que vuelas por los 5 contienentes, abre tus alas, vuela mariposa mágica, ve hacia la esperanza- la vara brillaba con mucha fuerza- Papillio Fillio Nymphodya- lanzo el hechizo hacia las crisálidas que revivieron rápidamente.

Las crisálidas empezaron a romperse, liberado a todas las mariposa de Papilliodya, eran todas doradas y liberan un polvo dorado eso le hizo a Akko recordad las arenas de su hogar, era hermoso, todas en el invernadero se asombraron por eso, las Papilliodya empiezan a salir del invernadero para emprender su vuelo por todo el mundo.

Úrsula-sensei: Su vuelo de alegría da esperanzas a quienes la ven- decia lo mismo que veía en el libro.

Akko, Lotte y Sucy salen del invernadero para ver cómo se alejaban las Papilliodyas, las maestras las seguían, las únicas que se quedaron en el invernadero fueron Hannah, Bárbara y por supuesto Diana, quien vio al árbol Jennifer de nuevo con vida, no podía creer todo lo que había hecho casi destruye a unas legendaria criaturas mágicas solo porque quiso seguir con su propio criterio, se sentía muy mal por eso, sus amigas notaron su comportamiento y trataron de acercarse a ella.

Hannah: Diana.

Bárbara: Te sientes bien.

Ella no dijo nada solo se volteó a ver sus amigas.

Diana: Discúlpenme- dijo saliendo del invernadero y sus amigas la siguen.

Mientras que afuera Akko, Lotte y Sucy consiguieron unas escobas prestada para volar junto a las Papilliodya, mientras eran observadas por las maestras.

Úrsula-sensei: Se lo dije maestra Finnelan, cuando menos lo espere ella los sorprenderá a todos aquí.

Maestra Finnelan: Detesto admitirlo pero tenía razón Úrsula-sensei, la señorita Kagari es una estudiante muy especial.

Directora Holbrooke: Ahora Luna Nova tiene dos razones para mantenerse orgulloso.

Úrsula-sensei/Maestra Finnelan: ¿Dos?

Directora Holbrooke: Si, Diana Cavendish y Atsuko Kagari Chariot.

Úrsula-sensei y la maestra Finnelan no pudieron estar más de acuerdo, esas dos chicas serian lo mejor que la haya pasado en años a la academia Luna Nova, Diana, Hannah y Bárbara escucharon lo que dijeron las maestras, Diana se sintió mejor de que por lo menos las maestras y la directora no estaban molestas con ella, y en eso vio a Akko y a sus compañeras volar junto a la Papilliodya, las que se alejaban para darle esperanzas al mundo.

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo 2.

Espero que sea de su gusto, y si preguntan porque hice a Akko más lista de lo que es Diana, es porque me gusto la idea de como es posible que alguien que recién empieza hacer algo puede ser mejor que las demás en su propia área y territorio.

Besos, abrazos, dejen comentarios.

Atte: Lady-Yi26.


	4. Chapter 3 No detendrás mi Vuelo

**Capítulo 3 . No Detendrás mi Vuelo.**

Es de mañana en la escuela Luna Nova, Úrsula-sensei camina hacia la habitación de Akko con una escoba nueva para ella, ve la puerta de la habitación abierta, entra y ve Akko mirando la vara brillante sentada sobre su cama, pero ahora debía ayudarla con algo más, adaptarse a la simple y primitiva escuela de Luna Nova.

Úrsula-sensei: Señorita Kagari- Akko la escucha se voltea.

Akko: Úrsula-sensei- le da un gran abrazo- cuanto tiempo, me alegro mucho volver a verla, la extrañe tanto.

Úrsula-sensei: Yo también la extrañe princesa Akko- corresponde el abrazo rápidamente- pero ahora solo podre llamarla señorita Kagari y tenemos que mantener las sospechas lo más bajo posible, no queremos que nadie se entere de eso.

Akko: Si, por cierto, me gustaría sabes qué clase de aquí, en esta escuela tan aburrida.

Úrsula-sensei: Jajaja, si es muy aburrido este lugar, doy la clase de astronomía-mágica.

Akko: Atronomia-mágia, eso me lo aprendí en una semana cuando tenía 8 años, las clases aquí son tan sencillas.

Úrsula-sensei: Lo sé, es que la tierra a estado separada de las demás multidimension por mucho tiempo, así solo existe la magia básica aquí, a casi se me olvida la escuela me pidió ser tu orientadora aquí en Luna Nova, pero usaremos ese tiempo para que aprendas los hechizos y técnicas dimensionales, pero tendrá que ser hasta la noche y tendrá que ir a mi dormitorio se encuentra hasta la punta de la torre más alta de la escuela, no podemos ser descubiertas.

Akko: Si.

Úrsula-sensei: Y toma esto- le entre una escoba- la academia da escobas a quienes no tienen su propia escoba, ya que la tuya fue destruida el en la bienvenida.

Akko: Si, maldito Cocatriz, si llego a volverte te convertiré en un enorme platillo y te comeré- decía molesta.

Úrsula-sensei: Esa seria mucha comida, aunque tú eres de apetito grande, bien hoy empiezas tu primer día en las lecciones de vuelo-mágico, pero en la noche te enseñare a volar con alfombra-mágica.

Akko: Alfombra-mágica no puedo esperar, solo espero que en clases esta escoba no me convierta en oro como las demás, ya que sería muy fuerte mi magia para esta escoba cuando la toque.

Úrsula-sensei: No te preocupes por eso, recuerda decir la palabra lo más suave posible, mientras no digas fuerte la palabra todo estará bien, en tanto las alfombras tendrás que tener cuidado con eso, mientras más fuerte tu magia más es la posibilidad de darle vida y si eso llegara a pasar tendrás que aprender a domarla, entendido.

Akko: Entendido, pero algo más podría darle esto a mi mamá, estoy segura de que ella lo necesitara- le enseña la vara brillante.

Úrsula-sensei: Creo que lo mejor, será mejor que tú la conserves señorita Kagari, si la vara brillante apareció frente a ti, debe ser una señal del destino y la magia.

Akko: Si usted lo dice, bien conservare la varita de mamá, después de todo usted siempre tiene razón en lo que me enseña, bueno ahora será mejor que me vista para la clase de vuelo-mágico, no puedo llegar tarde después de todo estoy "aprendiendo".

Úrsula-sensei: Jajaja si, nos vemos después señorita Kagari, y recuerda pasar desapercibidas- decía saliendo de la habitación- haa, espero que todo salga bien esta noche- decía un poco preocupada ya que la magia es tan fuerte que hará que la alfombra mágica cobre vida al primer toque.

Ya en el jardín de la academia Akko, Lotte y Sucy esperaban a que la clase de vuelo-mágico, pero Akko se mostraba preocupada aun con los consejos de Úrsula-sensei, eso lo notaron sus compañeras.

Lotte: Akko ¿pasa algo?

Akko: Algo así, es que desde niña tuve algunos problemas para aprender a volar recuerdan cuando les conté sobre eso.

Sucy: Si, nos decías que convertías tus escobas en oro, pero yo creo que eso es imposible, además se supone que no puedes volar ni usar magia libremente sin la energía de una piedra filosofal, y la academia tiene una por eso podemos usar la magia aquí.

Akko: Pues técnicamente es verdad, es que yo siempre fui algo especial desde niña, podía hacer magia y volar sin necesidad de tener una piedra filosofal conmigo, pero me preocupa un poco mi otra escoba era especial porque mi paaaaa, digo mi mamá la encanto para evitar que eso pasara por si podría llegar a perder el control de eso, aunque ya domino sin problemas.

Lotte: Bueno Akko, si ya lo dominas por completo tu magia, no tienes de que preocuparte, ahora vámonos la clase ya va a empezar.

Todas caminaron hacia donde estaba la pista de carreras de Luna Nova, una mujer que parecía tener la misma edad que la maestra Finnelan, con la piel morena, cabello castaño peinado en una gran trenza, ojos cafés oscuro, y con lo que parece faltarle un diente, es la maestra Nelson quien les enseñaba a las chicas a volar.

Maestra Nelson: La clase de vuelo-mágico va empezar, las estudiantes nuevas tendrán una clase especial y las demás practicarán como volar más rápido, bien empecemos.

Alumna: Tía Freyre- todas las alumnas empiezan a volar, excepto Akko y Sucy que solo observaban a sus compañeras.

Maestra Nelson: Nuevas estudiantes acérquense- fueron hacia ella- el vuelo-mágico es algo, que toda bruja debe aprender, pero si no son cuidadosas podrían terminar heridas.

Akko/Sucy: Si.

Maestra Nelson: Primero sostengan bien sus escobas- las sostienen de frente y fuerte- pídanle permiso para montarla- no dicen nada solo miran la escoba- y luego súbanse- se suben a sus escobas- digan el conjuro y levanten los pies del suelo- decía empezando a flotar.

Akko/Sucy: Tía Freyre- las dos de levantan del suelo y empezando a flotar.

Maestra Nelson: Bien, lo primero que tienen que saber, es que para controla su escoban deben usar la fuerza de sus manos para- escuchan como un zoom fuerte.

Akko, Sucy y la maestra Nelson ven hacia el cielo y miran que una de las de las estudiantes haciendo acrobacias, la maestra Nelson reconocía perfectamente a esa estudiante impulsiva, era Amanda O´Neill, es una chica alta, cabello anaranjado con rosa y corto, piel blanca y ojos verdes/claros.

Amanda: Yuhoooo, aquí voooy- decía alegre por estar haciendo acrobacias por el aire.

Maestra Nelson: Amanda, está prohibido hacer acrobacias en la clase, no lo volveré a repetir.

Amanda: Haa, ya no es divertido.

Maestra Nelson: Oye, no duermas sobre la escoba.

Escuchan la exclamación de las estudiantes, voltearon para ver lo pasaba, vieron a Diana correr muy rápido, luego ella se detiene con rapidez y elegancia, sus compañeras miran su tiempo en el cronometro.

Hannah: 8,02 segundos.

Bárbara: Wow, rompiste otro récord Diana.

Diana no dijo nada, solo movió su cabello y todas la aclamaban, incluso la maestra Nelson estaba orgullosa de eso.

Maestra Nelson: Diana será favorita, en la competencia de relevos en escoba, este año.

Akko escucho lo que dijo la maestra Nelson, a ella en lo personal no le interesaba en nada eso, al menos se sintió aliviada de lo que paso con las Papilliodya no le afectara a Diana porque ella realmente tenía mucho potencial en la magia, solo le faltaba algo para ser una bruja completa.

Hannah: Oye Akko- Akko escucha la voz de Hannah, la voltea a verla y a Bárbara que estaban sobre ella - puede que tu haya hecho nacer a las Papilliodya pero.

Bárbara: Ni en un millón de años, lograrías alcanzar a Diana en ser la más veloz.

Las dos se rieron por eso, y Akko se limitó a verlas y hacer un comentario un poco molesto hacia esas dos.

Akko: A diferencia de los parásitos que están sobre mí, no me entrometo con los demás, ni presumo de cosas que no son propias.

Hannah/Bárbara: ¿¡Cómo no llamaste!?

Akko: Lo que oyeron, ahora si me disculpan me gustaría montar mi escoba- dice alejándose de esas dos, es no paraban de molestarse con ella.

Mientras que en el pasillo del segundo piso Úrsula-sensei veía a Akko para ver su primer día en la clase de vuelo-mágico, por lo menos su escoba no se volvió oro en esta ocasión, se alegraba al saber que ya tenía control sobre su magia y poderes.

Al terminar la clase de vuelo-mágico Akko, Lotte y Sucy caminaban por el pasillo, y platicaban Akko ya las consideraba a sus compañeras amigas.

Akko: Se no debería decir esto, pero Hannah y Bárbara actúan más como la mamá de Diana, que, como amigas, siempre presumen de sus cualidades.

Sucy: Bueno les dijiste que eran parásitos, y los parásitos siempre están en busca de lo mejor para alimentarse, hasta que quede completamente seca.

Lotte: Sucy eso es grosero, bueno yo creo que solo quieren demostrarles a todas en la Luna Nova, la gran bruja que es, eso hacen las amigas.

Akko: Si, pero esa no es razón para hablar siempre por ella- mira por la ventana y ve a unas chicas pasando algo mientras volaban- ¿Qué están haciendo ahí abajo?

Lotte: Haa, es para la competencia de relevos en escoba, están practicando como pasar el testimonio.

Akko: ¿Relevos de escoba?

Lotte lleva a Akko y a Sucy hasta una vitrina llena de fotografías y algunos trofeos, para explicarle sobre lo que trata la competencia.

Lotte: La carrera de relevos en escoba de la academia Luna Nova, es una tradición, donde cada de 3 personas compite para llegar a la meta.

Akko: Ya veo- miraba cada foto de los equipos ganadores y encontró una de su mamá muy sonriente sosteniendo su premio de primer lugar- mamá, es mi mamá (x2)- se acercó al vidrio emocionada para ver mejor la fotografía de su mamá- no sabía que ella había participado en esta competencia y además ganado, es increíble.

Lotte: Como es posible que Shiny Chariot no le haya de sus logros escolares en la academia, donde ahora estudia su hija.

Akko: Bueno, mamá nunca quiso hablarme de nada sobre que tuviera que ver con la- se caya unos segundo- con la academia Luna Nova, cada vez que le preguntaba se entristecía mucho, así que deje de preguntar, ella parecía extrañar mucho este lugar después de eso.

Sucy: Desde su secuestro, por ese extraño portal rojo.

Akko: Si, eso- dijo empezando a sentirse triste, no le gustaba mentirles a sus amigas, pero era necesario para estar a salvo, Lotte ve que empieza a estar triste así que decide hacer algo para distraerla un poco sobre el tema de su mamá.

Lotte: Oye Akko, tengo que ir a recoger mi escoba en el taller para brujas, te gustaría acompañarme.

Akko: También tiene eso aquí, claro te acompaño, además sería divertido conocer un poco la ciudad.

Las dos se van en camino hacia la ciudad, pero van a pie, aunque a Akko no le sorprendió tanto la magia en la tierra era demasiado débil para cualquier bruja que viviera ahí.

Akko: Seria más rápido, si usáramos una escoba.

Lotte: La energía de la piedra filosofal, no es muy potente, por lo que no podemos usar nuestra magia en la ciudad.

Akko: Ya veo, por cierto, ¿qué tipo de tienda es el taller para brujas?

Lotte: Ahí venden toda clase de artículos mágicos, y si quieres también puedes tomar té.

Akko: En serio.

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a una tienda un poco extraña para los demás, pero no para ellas.

Lotte: Llegamos.

Akko: Aquí es- Lotte asiente con la cabeza.

Las dos entran a la tienda y miraban muchas cosas mágicas, algunas eran extrañas, pero a Akko no le molestaba le parecía curioso ese lugar, ven a un hombre ahí era dueño de la tienda de brujas (como nunca dijeron su nombre lo llamare así).

Dueño tienda de brujas: Bienvenidas.

Lotte: Hola, vine a recoger mi escoba- le muestra el recibo.

Dueño tienda de brujas: veamos- mira el recibo- espera un segundo ya vuelvo.

Akko mira toda la tienda, realmente muchas cosas que estaban en la tienda le traían recuerdos, y otras le perecía un poco dramáticas aun para la tierra.

Akko: Y ¿En dónde sirven el té?- Lotte le apunta detrás de ella, y vio un pequeño sector con sillas- es un poco diferente a lo que esperaba, pero no me sorprende tanto este lugar es algo pequeño.

Lotte: Jajaja.

Akko: Jugo que te convierte en patas de rana, un caramelo que te convertirá en la lengua de un camaleón, suena horrible.

 **Akko: Esta tienda me recuerda mucho a la dimensión BLACK MOON** (Luna Negra) **, son muy sombrías las cosas ahí, ahora que lo pienso Sucy se sentiría como en casa en ese lugar-** escucha algo detrás ella.

Akko se voltea para ver lo que causaba ese ruido, vio algo que enjaulada y encadenada que, se acercó a ella para verla mejor.

Akko: ¿Una escoba?- Lotte va junto a ella.

Lotte: Creo que es- mira un periódico viejo enmarcado- esta es la legendaria escoba, Ryuuseimaru.

Akko: ¿Ryuuseimaru?

Lotte: Se dice, que hubo una bruja que cruzo todo el océano pacifico volando sobre esta escoba, la leyenda dice que pudo hacerlo sin la energía de la piedra filosofal, la escoba tenia poderes mágicos y se le conocía como la escoba legendaria, cuando vuela lo hace tan rápido como una estrella fugaz.

Akko: Una escoba con poderes mágicos, eso sí es extraño- no entendía porque, pero sintió el impulso de querer tocar la escoba legendaria y antes de siquiera tocarla, se acerca el encargado.

Dueño tienda de brujas: Oigan que hacen, no pueden tocarla, esa escoba esta encadenada- le su escoba a Lotte.

Akko/Lotte: ¿Encadenada?

Dueño tienda de brujas: Si, es una escoba bastante peligrosa, puede seguir volando incluso si su jinete se cae, pero mientras lo tengamos encadenada, si la escoba intenta escapar volverá rápidamente a su jaula, es una escoba muy mala, y se escapa el dueño se va a enfadar mucho conmigo.

Akko: ¿Dueño?, se refiere a la bruja que le pertenece a esta escoba.

Dueño tienda de brujas: No es un hombre, la dueña original de esta escoba tenía una hermano menor y término quedándose con la escoba, después que su hermana falleció por tratar de cruzar el océano pacifico con ella, la capturo y ha estado encerrada desde entonces, ahora el bisnieto de él es el su dueño.

Akko: Ya veo, y ¿Qué tan rápido es?

Dueño tienda de brujas: Dicen que puede llegar a ser más rápida que un jet.

Akko: Vaya- se queda mirando la escoba, extiende su mano para sentir la esencia mágica de la escoba, mueve su mano de arriba debajo de ella.

Dueño tienda de brujas: Oye ¿qué estás haciendo?, nada de usar magia dentro de mi tienda.

Lotte: Descuide, es normal que ella haga eso, no le hará a la escoba solo sentirá su esencia mágica.

Dueño tienda de brujas: Haa, espera ¿qué es eso?

Akko: Termine.

Lotte: Pudiste sentir algo de la escoba, Akko.

Akko Es algo que se siente triste.

Lotte/ Dueño tienda de brujas: ¿Triste?

Akko: Si, esta escoba esta triste y por eso está muy agresiva, es lo que sentí.

Lotte: Bueno no estoy segura de que sea tristeza lo que invade a esa escoba Akko, pero ahora nosotras debemos concentrarnos en la carrera de relevos de escoba, lamentablemente todas las estudiantes de primer grado de Luna Nova deben participar para obtener créditos escolares y tener calificación final.

Akko: En serio, pensaba que esa competencia era voluntaria.

Lotte: No, es obligatoria, da igual si ganamos o perdemos, yo solo quiero pasar vuelo-mágico, sin problemas.

Dueño tienda de brujas: ¿Ustedes participaran en la carrera de relevo?

Akko: Tal parece que sí, pero no creo que podamos ganar.

Dueño tienda de brujas: Bueno, de igual forma nunca lo lograrían, además estoy seguro que la ganadora de este año será Diana.

Akko: ¿Cómo sabe de eso?

Dueño tienda de brujas: La academia Luna Nova me da algunos periódicos para vendérselos a las brujas que quieren saber lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico-decía sacando un periódico que mostraba a Diana (la tierra estaba dividida en 2, entre los humanos y los seres mágicos).

Akko y Lotte miran el periódico, y ahí estaba la fotografía de Diana volando muy rápido sobre su escoba.

Lotte: Sin duda la bruja favorita, de este año y también la más popular, es Diana- leía en voz alta el periódico.

Akko: Es bueno saber que lo ocurrió con las Papilliodya, no le afectara en nada a Diana, creo que es una chica con mucho potencial mágico.

Lotte: Y eso que fuiste tú quien las hizo nacer, pero me sorprende más tu capacidad de alago Akko.

Dueño tienda de brujas: Hablan de esas mariposas brillantes que volaron hace poco, yo mismo las vi, vaya eso fue increíble, ¿en verdad fuiste tú quien la hizo nacer?- le preguntaba a Akko.

Akko: Si.

Dueño tienda de brujas: Asombro, oye tienes alguna prueba física de eso, podría venderla muy bien.

Akko: Me temo que no.

Dueño tienda de brujas: Que mal, habría ganado una fortuna con eso, no paran de preguntarme por esas mariposas.

Mientras que una parte escondida de la tienda se encontraban dos brujas escondías, Amanda quien escuchando todo detrás de ellos Y Liz que se encontraba entre las sombras.

Amanda/Liz: Con que una escoba legendaria hee- decían las dos, pero cada una tenía un pensamiento diferente de cómo utilizar la escoba.

Al regresar a Luna Nova, Akko y Lotte vieron a todas las estudiantes de primer grado haciendo estiramientos y volando sobre sus escobas, miraron a Sucy que estaba ahí parada y seria como siempre junto con su escoba y el uniforme de entrenamiento.

Akko/Lotte: Sucy.

Sucy: Akko, Lotte, al fin creí que tendría que aguantar yo sola todo este escándalo.

Akko: Sucy ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué todas las estudiantes de primero están afuera?

Lotte: Si, todas deberían estar en clases ya en clases.

Sucy: Al parecer este año no participaran todas las estudiantes de primer año como es normalmente, dicen que últimamente la magia de la piedra filosofal se ha vuelto un poco débil, decidieron hacer pruebas para ver los equipos que participaran, solo serán 6 equipos los que participaran este año.

Akko: Vaya.

Lotte: Esto sí que es malo, eso significa que la magia se podría acabar y dejarnos por completo indefensas ante una amenaza.

 **Akko: desde el primer día sentí que la magia era débil aquí en la tierra, pero nunca imagine que fuera tan débil, en cuanto pueda me asegurare de que la tierra recupere toda la magia a estado perdiendo.**

Sucy: Solo llamaran a una sola para representar a cada equipo, quien logre llegar a los 30,00 segundo o menos su equipo entrara a la competencia, y como todos saben Diana y sus amigas ya tienen su lugar asegurado en la competencia, en fin será mejor que vayan a alistarse yo solo quiero terminar con esta para seguir con mis pociones.

Akko/Lotte: Si.

Las dos se van rápidamente a los dormitorios para arreglarse, después de arreglarse fueron al patio con sus escobas listas, las pruebas ya habían comenzado solo esperaban a que las hayan llamado aun, Sucy miro a sus amigas acercándose rápidamente hasta estar al fin con ella.

Lotte: Aquí estamos.

Akko: Ya dijeron alguno de nuestros nombres.

Sucy: No, al parecer con quienes compartimos dormitorio serán nuestras compañeras, así que nosotras seremos un esquipo, solo hay que esperar a digan uno de nuestros nombres- y escuchan a la maestra Nelson.

Maestra Nelson: Amanda tu turno.

Amanda: Si, miren y aprendan tortugas- decía presumida a sus compañeras.

Amanda voló hasta la línea de salida.

Maestra Nelson: Y, ahora- decía aplastando en cronometro.

Amanda dio un vuelo bastante rápido en la pista de obstáculos y la maestra Nelson miro el cronometro.

Maestra Nelson: 10,30 segundo, nada mal Amanda te acercaste mucho a Diana, tú y tu equipo entran a la carrera- Amanda solo asiente con la cabeza.

 **Amanda: Por fin voy a demostrar que tan veloz soy, y con la ayuda de la escoba legendaria seré invencible.**

Maestra Nelson: Bien, solo quedan 3 puestos más chicas, así que den lo mejor de sí entendieron.

Estudiantes: Si.

Todas las estudiantes pasaban una por una, dos equipos lograron pasar la prueba, significaba que solo quedaba un puesto para la competencia, y el último equipo en hacer las pruebas, fue el de Akko, Lotte y Sucy.

Maestra Nelson: Bien, Atsuko tu turno.

Lotte: Buena suerte Akko.

Sucy: Yo creo que no entraremos y eso a mí no me molesta en absoluto.

Akko empezó a volar en su escoba hasta la línea de salida.

Maestra Nelson: Y, ahora- decía aplastando en cronometro.

Akko volaba muy rápido, pero al mismo tiempo muy precisa en cada obstáculo, todas las estudiantes estaban impresionas porque era la segunda persona en hacer eso, después de Diana claro, al terminar la maestra Nelson detuvo el cronometro y se impresiono con el tiempo que marco.

Maestra Nelson: No puedo creerlo, esto nunca había pasado.

Akko: A caso me tarde mucho, con el vuelo maestra Nelson.

Maestra Nelson: No, al contrario, lo hiciste muy bien, es más rompiste el récord de Diana Cavendish.

Estudiantes: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Maestra Nelson: 5,12 segundos, nunca había visto algo así, Atsuko y tú equipo están dentro de la carrera, felicidades.

Akko: Gracias- y todas las estudiantes quedan mirando a ella.

Al terminar las pruebas, a todos los equipos que participarían les dieron unos volantes, que tenían los mapas de la ruta de la carrera, los premios y las reglas de la competencia, iban camino al comedor para cenar las pruebas habían tardado todo el día.

Akko: No se ve tan difícil la ruta de la carrera como pensaba, tal vez si podamos ganar.

Sucy: Bueno, dejare que me ganen.

Lotte: Déjame ver eso Akko- agarra el volante-aquí dice que si ganamos la carrera pondrán nuestra foto en la vitrina, nos darán un trofeo, y un premio de la muestra Lukic.

Sucy: Hoo, de la maestra Lukic.

Akko: ¿Quién era la maestra Lukic?, confundo un poco algunas maestras, ya que casi todas aquí son tan… mayores- dijo para no ofender a las maestras.

Lotte: No recuerdas, es la maestra de pociones mágicas, las personas la llaman la bruja oscura.

Akko: Ya veo, me pregunto cuál será el premio.

Sucy: Debe ser algo, realmente genial- decía sonriente pensando que sería algo mortal el premio de la maestra Lukic.

Después de cenar todas las estudiantes se prepararon para dormir, todas excepto Akko, cuando llego la hora de dormir todas las luces se apagaron y Akko se escabullo lentamente en los pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio de Úrsula-sensei, donde lo más seguro estaría esperándola, llego al dormitorio de Úrsula-sensei y ahí estaba esperándola con una enorme alfombra de su dimensión era de color rojo con dorado y unos grabados en medio ( /upload/iblock/e81/1657A_ esta es la alfombra).

Úrsula-sensei: Buenas noches, princesa Akko.

Akko: Buenas noches Úrsula-sensei.

Arcor: Cua cua, cua cua (Buenas noches, princesa Akko).

Akko: Hola Arcor, me alegro de verte otra vez.

Arcor: Cua, cua, cua (también, me alegra verte, princesa).

Úrsula-sensei: Bien, ahora empecemos con las lecciones de alfombra-mágica- dice extendiendo la alfombra por el piso- ahora princesa, quiero que se incline sombre la alfombra.

Akko camina hasta la alfombra y se inclina sobre ella.

Úrsula-sensei: Pon las palmas de tus manos suavemente sobre la alfombra, así tu magia será esparcida sobre la alfombra.

Akko pone los más suave posible sus manos, de pronto la alfombra empieza a brillar y ella salió volando como un cohete sobre la alfombra, lamentablemente la ventana estaba abierta.

Akko: Haaaaaaaaa, Úrsula-sensei ayuda.

Úrsula-sensei: Ho no sabía algo así podría pasar- se va volando rápidamente (para aclarar ella y Akko serán capaces de volar por sí mismas, tanto como escoba y alfombra-mágica).

Mientras que en el dormitorio de Akko, sus amigas Lotte y Sucy dormían tranquilamente, y en eso Lotte despierta al no oír los respectivos ronquidos de Akko, se asoma desde su cama y ve que Akko no se encontraba en su cama, baja de la litera y trata de despertar a Sucy.

Lotte: Sucy, Sucy despierta.

Sucy: Ya es de día.

Lotte: No, pero eso no importa ahora, Akko no está en su cama.

Sucy: Que, sin ella no podremos ganar la carrera de escobas mañana.

Lotte: Tú realmente quieres el premio de la Lukic verdad.

Sucy: Por supuesto que sí, ella es asombrosa con esas cosas.

Lotte: Bueno, ahora vamos a buscar a Akko- y ven una sombra pasar por su venta.

Las dos van rápidamente a la venta, y no pueden creer lo que ellas mismas ven, miran a Akko volar sobre una alfombra rápidamente y no solo era ven a Úrsula-sensei volando, pero sin escoba, Lotte y Sucy se miran unos segundo y salen rápidamente al patio trasero para ver lo que ocurría, en tanto Akko trataba de controla la alfombra-mágica, parece que en verdad le había logrado dar vida a la alfombra-mágica, Úrsula-sensei la seguía pero la alfombra-mágica la arrastraba.

Akko vio que la alfombra-mágica se acerca a los árboles, pasa entre los árboles, pero iba tan rápido que podría llegar a lastimarla mucho y eso no era nada bueno.

Akko- Oye- pasa un árbol- tu- pasa otro árbol- ya- y otro árbol- me estas- otro árbol- haciendo enojar- pone sus manos otra vez sobre la alfombra y le da una magia tan fuerte que termina asustando la alfombra-mágica, haciéndola caer y la alfombra-mágica.

Akko: AOUCH, OYE QUE PASA, PUDISTE LASTIMARME, COMO TE OCURRIÓ PASAR SOBRE TODOS ESTOS ARBOLES, TONTA ALFOMBRA-MÁGICA- le gritaba muy molesta, mira a la alfombra-mágica asustada y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, es la hace sentir muy mal.

 **Akko: Creo que fui un poco dura con la alfombra-mágica, además pude lastimarla, son más sensibles que las escobas después de todo.**

Akko: Oye, yo lo siento si- la alfombra-mágica se acerca a ella- no era mi intención asustarte, yo solo me sorprendió que en cuanto te toque cobraste vida, normalmente eso pasa con el tiempo que se lleva con una alfombra-mágica, pero creo que mi magia están fuerte que te di vida al instante no- la alfombra-mágica da un si- ya veo, que tal si empezamos de nuevo, puedes volar pero tendrás que confiar en mi para ser tu jinete así no te ninguno de los dos saldrá lastimado, te parece junto- la alfombra-mágica se pone debajo de y la mantiene en el aire realmente sintió confianza en su dueña- tomare eso como un sí, ahora vemos hay que salir de aquí.

Akko guía a la alfombra-mágica a través de los árboles, habían logrado una conexión con ella y esa era una de las cosas más importantes que se debían tener para domar a una alfombra-mágica, en tanto Úrsula-sensei intentaba buscar a Akko y a la alfombra-mágica en el aire, empezó a preocuparse.

Úrsula-sensei: Haaaay por los dioses, esto es terrible, si el emperador Eiji se entera de que algo malo le pasó a su hija mientras estaba bajo mi cuidado, me quitara mis poderes- mira a Akko domando la alfombra- princesa Akko que alegría verla, veo que logro domar muy bien la alfombra-mágica, realmente me tenía muy preocupada.

Akko: Bueno, en parte fue mi culpa, mi magia es tan fuerte que la alfombra-mágica no puedo controlarse a volar, eso pudo hacer que nos lastimáramos ambos.

Úrsula-sensei: Haaay, realmente estoy muy orgullosa de usted princesa Akko, no hay ni una sola bruja en el universo que la iguale, hizo la única cosa que se necesita para montar una alfombra-mágica sin ni siquiera explicárselo crear una conexión de alfombra-mágica y jinete, usted es realmente única, ahora no necesitara de mi ayuda, pero será mejor que intente mantenerla controlada, no debemos ser descubiertas.

Akko: Si, Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei: Bueno, mañana es la competencia de relevos de escobas, será mejor que regrese a su dormitorio.

Akko: Si.

Akko y Úrsula-sensei bajan al suelo, Úrsula-sensei envuelve la alfombra-mágica para evitar ser descubiertas.

Úrsula-sensei: Bien ahora tenemos que regresar a nuestras habitaciones, que tenga buenas noches princesa Akko.

Akko: Buenas noches, Úrsula-sensei.

Cada una se fue a su camino, sin darse cuenta de que fueron observadas por Lotte y Sucy quienes escucharon y vieron todo, pero ahora debían volver rápido a su habitación antes que Akko, las dos tomaron un atajo al dormitorio por suerte llegaron justo a tiempo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió Akko entro lentamente y sus amigas seguían dormida, o al menos eso era lo pensaba, se pone rápido la pijama y dispone a dormir, en tanto Lotte y Sucy no podían dormir solo se quedaron pensando en las cosas que Akko les estaba escondiendo, hasta que al fin el cansancio las venció y se durmieron las dos.

Al día siguiente era la mañana de la gran carrera de relevos de escoba, los 6 equipos estaban frente a un escenario y detrás mesas con esos techos para eventos de exteriores donde estarían las maestras, y la directora Holbrooke empieza a dar su discurso.

Directora Holbrooke: Estamos a punto de empezar la competencia nª1333 de la carrera de relevos en es escoba academia Luna Nova, el equipo ganador se quedará con el honor, el orgullo y el premio de la maestra Lukic -dice mostrando un garrón verde con una calavera y un moño rosa- todas deben dar lo mejor.

Después del discurso de la directora Holbrooke, todas empezaron a calentar, entre ellas estaban tres chicas muy peculiares, la primera sostenía una cámara de fotografías, la segunda un pequeño cuaderno de notas y la tercera un micrófono quien era la jefa del Luna Nova News tenía el nombre de Wangari.

Wangari: Que tal fanáticas del relevo en escoba, la red de noticias de la academia transmitirá en vivo, al parecer todos los equipos ya están listos vamos a ver- apunta hacia las concursantes.

A pesar de que solo participarían 6 equipos este año, se podía sentir la rivalidad en el aire, y eso intimido un poco a Akko, Lotte y Sucy.

Lotte: To..todas parecen decidías a ganar- Akko y Sucy asienten con la cabeza.

Ven a Wangari entrevistar a las competidoras.

Wangari: Vamos a hablar con la chica rebelde Amanda O`Neill, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Amanda: Voy a disfrutar esta carrera- escuchan algo golpeando detrás de ella, algo que estaba cubierto por una manta blanca- oye quédate quieta- Wangara la escucha- no, no, no es nada.

Entre la sombra de Amanda estaba escondida Liz, quien se escabulle hacia debajo de la manta blanca, vio la misma escoba que vio con la princesa.

Liz: Perfecto, esa bruja tonta logro robar la escoba legendaria y ahora es mi turno de actuar- toca con su dedo la escoba y dice su hechizo- escoba legendaria que vuelas por el universo, yo te otorgo el poder para llevarte a la princesa de Kagari a Infinity, a través de tu dolor que te envenena tu alma jajaja- dice transformando la escoba.

Mientras que afuera de la manta estaban las demás, Akko, Lotte y Sucy veían como Wangara entrevistaba a las demás.

Lotte: Parece que Amanda luce muy confiada.

Akko: Aunque Diana sea la favorita para ganar.

Wangara: Hoo, ahí está- parecía que apuntaba hacia Akko.

Akko: ¿Creen que me esté señalando?

Sucy: Lo dudo mucho.

Wangara y su equipo de noticias se acercan rápidamente hacia ellas, las pasa de largo, y ven que Wangara se va hacia Diana.

 **Akko: Fuu, que alivio era a Diana quien señalaba.**

Wangara: Diana es la favorita para llevarse el premio, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Diana: Yo estoy tranquila, solo volare como siempre- decía agitando su cabello con la mano y sus amigas sonriendo muy seguras y presumidas detrás de ella.

Wagara: Aun sabiendo que tu mayor competencia es Atsuko Kagari Chariot.

Diana: Si, espera que- pero es interrumpida antes de terminar la palabra.

Wangara: Haa, miren ahí está- se va corriendo rápidamente a Akko.

Wangara: Y aquí tenemos a Atsuko o Akko como le gusta ser llamada, dime como te sentiste al saber que rompiste el mayor de velocidad en las pruebas.

Akko: Pues bastante bien, yo estaba muy tranquila, no siento que fuera la gran cosa.

Wangara: Pero que estás diciendo claro que es la gran cosa, volaste en menos 5,12 segundo superaste a Diana en vuelo, y además tú quien libero a las Papilliodya hace poco verdad.

Akko: Si.

Wangara: WOW, parece que esta será la mejor competencia de relevos en escoba de todas- escuchan a la maestra Nelson.

Maestra Nelson: Todos los equipos deben acercarse- todas se forman rápidamente- deben completar todo el recorrido para poder ganar la carrera, no olviden recargarse de energía de la piedra filosofal, la primera competidora debe asegurarse de que el testimonio este seguro, si este se daña, se pierde o no es entregado a la siguiente competidora, el equipo será descalificado, muy bien llego la hora de la carrera, todos los equipos vayan de inmediato a sus posiciones.

Todas empezaron a volar hacia sus puestos, Akko fue la primera solo un pequeño efecto secundario de su magia, fue seguida por las demás hasta que se encontró con el equipo de Diana, Diana paso de largo y la ignoro, pero Hannah y Bárbara empezaron a provocarla.

Hannah: Escucha bien Akko, por el hecho de haber obtenido un mayor récord que el de Diana en las pruebas.

Bárbara: No significa que ganaras, así que date por perdedora- las dos se van siguiendo a Diana.

Akko: Si que son un fastidio esas dos.

Sucy: No les prestes atención, nosotras vamos a ganar.

Lotte: Sucy te ves muy segura, pero yo no soy tan rápida, no como una alfombra- susurro lo último y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, Sucy le agito la cabeza un no y vio a Akko.

Akko: ¿Que dijiste Lotte?- no había escuchado lo último que dijo su amiga.

Lotte: Dije que no soy tan rápida como Amanda- se dijo forzada y Sucy dio un suspiro silencioso de alivio.

Sucy: Descuida tu vuela esa escoba como siempre.

Akko y Lotte no sabían si sentirse bien o preocupadas por lo que dijo Sucy, ya que sus sorpresas eran algo de temer.

Lotte se encontró junto a con las primeras competidoras, ella se sentía muy nerviosa hasta que todas escucharon la voz de la maestra Nelson.

Maestra Nelson: En sus marcas, listas- y dispara brillos mágicos.

Competidoras: Tia Freyre- pero la única que salió volando fue Lotte- Hannah mira por detrás de su escoba.

Hannah: Haaa, ¿Qué es eso?

Sucy: Les puse una poción a las escobas, para que, gracias a eso, no les fuera les fuera tan fácil ganar.

Todas seguían repitiendo Tia Freyre para poder volar y liberarse, mientras que Wangara y su equipo de noticias vieran todo desde el globo aerostático de la escuela.

Wangara: ¿Qué está pasando las escobas no quieren despegar?-una de ellas se libera y Lotte tenía la delantera- en la primera posición tenemos a la chica de lentes, ahí va Lotte Jansson seguida por Constanze Amalie Von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger, que nombre más difícil de pronunciar, hoo esperen un segundo ¿esa es una escoba?

Constanze Amalie Von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger o simplemente Constaze era una bruja bajita para su edad, de cabello largo azul oscuro que llega hasta su cintura y está atado en una cola de caballo baja con una gran cinta roja, ojos de color trullo y una piel bronceada clara, era amante de la robótica y los barcos que controla con magia, no habla pero se expresa con acciones, expresiones de su cara y escritura, ella había motorizado su escoba como una motocicleta y un par de hélices pequeñas podía volar sin magia con ella, agarra rápido el acelerador y supera a Lotte.

Wangara: Woow, Constanze pasó al primer lugar, llego la hora del primer relevo y la primera en llegar es Constanze.

En la línea de llegada otra del equipo de Amanda se puso sobre escoba y empezó a volar luego es seguida por Constanze quien le da el testimonio pasándola de largo.

Sucy: Ya entiendo, modifico su escoba por eso mi poción no funciono con ella.

Lotte: Sucy- le grita acercándose.

Sucy: Lotte aquí- le señala para irse volando sobre su escoba, Lotte le da el testimonio y va tan rápido como puede.

Wangara: En segundo lugar, tenemos a Sucy Manbavaran, la primera posición la ocupa la bruja más glotona del mundo de la magia Jasminka Antonenko, quien va muy tranquila.

Jasminka Antonenko es una bruja muy comelona al extremo come a toda hora incluso en clases, es medio/alta algo gordita por tanto que come, cabello rosa largo y peinado en dos trenzas atadas con moños de color rojo claro, ojos ligeramente abiertos y de color café oscuro, Jazmín estaba volando tranquilamente y comiendo, hasta que vio un donas glaseadas colgando desde los árboles y empieza a comerlas mientras se separaba del camino.

Wangara: Ho no que está pasando, Jasminka se sale del recorrido.

Sucy: Jejeje, come todo lo que quieras- decía tomando la delantera.

Mientras que la torre de la piedra filosofal las últimas competidoras esperaban a que llegaran las demás, entre las primeras estaban Akko y Diana, mientras que a escondidas Amanda se escabullo para ir por la escoba legendaria, al abrir la jaula de la escoba se emocionó, pero lucia algo diferente ahora era toda negra, pero no le importo, ella solo quería demostrar que era la bruja más veloz de todas.

Amanda: Mi nombre es Amanda, y soy una rebelde tal como tú, seamos amigas.

Amanda le quita las cadenas a la escoba legendaria y de una le golpea la cara a Amanda y trata de volar muy rápido, pero Amanda logra mantenerla controlada con la cadena y sube a través de ella.

Amanda: Ven aquí, haaa dónde va, no te escaparas- dijo ya sobre la escoba- aún no sea construido una escoba que yo no pueda controlar- la escoba empieza a girarla hasta que logra soltarse de Amanda y salir volando de ahí.

Wangara: Y ahora en la primera posición tenemos a la reina de las pociones venenosas, Sucy.

Akko: Sucy ven por acá- la estaba llamando.

Sucy: Akko prepárate- de da el testimonio a Akko.

Akko: Tia Freyre- se va volando rápidamente- nos vemos después.

Wangara: Vaya tal parece que Akko la veloz, podría ser la ganadora.

Mientras que las demás en la torre estaban algo angustiadas porque no sus compañeras, en especial Diana.

Diana: ¿Qué está haciendo?- dijo empezando a impacientarse.

Todas las brujas de la línea de salida un no lograba liberarse hasta que al fin Hannah logro liberarse.

Hannah: Tia Freyre- sale volando muy rápidamente y las demás la siguen.

Wangara: Las competidoras que se quedaron atrás, regresan a la carrera a toda velocidad.

Akko seguía volando rápido y a mitad del camino, cuando de pronto fue golpeada haciendo caer, por suerte logro levitase unos segundos antes de caer al suelo agarrar su escoba, pero a lo lejos logra ver algo.

Akko: Esa es – la escoba la sujeta con su cadena, la amarra a ella y se sienta - no puedo creerlo es la escoba legendaria pero que hace aquí, y porque se siente tan rara- la toca para sentir su esencia mágica y nota algo muy malo- no puede ser estas corrompida pero como, ninguna terrenal puede hacer eso menos que, no es imposible- la escoba se detiene y empieza a llevarla por el cielo- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Wangara: Escuchen todas, parece que Akko es ¿raptada por una escoba?

Estudiantes: Queeee.

Wangara: Y en la primera posición tenemos a la bella y poderosa Diana, podrá terminar la carrera sin problemas.

Lotte: Eso es malo, me preocupa Akko.

Sucy: Más bien imposible, ninguna escoba tiene voluntad.

Lotte: A menos, que sea lo mismo que vimos anoche- le susurro a Sucy en el oído y Sucy asiente con la cabeza.

Mientras que Úrsula-sensei vigilaba a las estudiantes, logro oír eso se empezó a preocupar.

 **Úrsula-sensei: Eso no es bueno, la princesa Akko tiene control sobre su magia, no podría darle vida a la escoba, normalmente las convierte en metales preciosos, no puedo interferir en la carrera y si nos descubren ella podría correr peligro, hay princesa ojalá estés bien.**

Akko: Haaaaaa- la escoba volaba tan rápido que no podía sujetarse, pero ella era decidida así que no se dejaría vencer por una escoba así que empieza a sujetar el palo dela escoba legendaria con sus manos- ya está- la escoba empieza a tambalearse para volver a tener el control- ha no ni creas que te voy a soltar- la da una dosis de su magia, toma el control y vuelve a la carrera.

Wangara: WOW, Akko ha vuelto mis espectadores y parece que está montando ¿¡la escoba legendaria¡?

Diana: Que ¿¡Akko y la escoba legendaria¡?- mira quien Akko la sigue por detrás y en efecto con la escoba legendaria- imposible.

Wangara: Akko ahora está en segunda posición, y en el tercer lugar viene la chica rebelde Amanda.

Las 3 chicas iban muy rápido y Amanda logra alcanzar a Akko quien quería reclamarle por montar "su escoba".

Amanda: Esa es mi escoba, devuélvemela- trata de agarrar la escoba, pero logra ser esquivada y vuela lejos- ven aquí- es detenida por la maestra Nelson quien tocaba su silbato y le mostró tarjeta roja.

Wangara: Amanda queda descalificada por no llevar testimonio, sino que lleva una dona.

Amanda: Heee, JASMINKA- grita el nombre de su compañera, en tanto Jasminka seguía comiendo donas entre los árboles peros e da cuenta de que ella aún tenía el testimonio.

Wangara: Que gran carrera Diana y Akko van cabeza a cabeza.

Akko y Diana iban volando sin tropiezos, y a mitad del camino la escoba legendaria vuelve a estar fuera de control moviendo a Akko, era Liz quien reforzó su control de la escoba legendaria.

Liz: Esta vez no dejare que te me vaya princesa, te haré llegar a Infinity aunque me cueste la vida- logro hacer que la escoba legendaria enloqueciera dando vueltas y golpea a Diana en la cara.

Diana: Haaaa, Akko que te ocurre- decía tocando su mejilla con la mano.

Akko: Perdón Diana, pero yo noooo, lo estoy, haa asiendoooo, a propositooo- decía intentando devolver el control, la sujeta lo más fuerte que puede con sus manos y las marcas que tenía en sus desde sus manos hasta su pecho empiezan a brillar traspasaba su ropa.

Diana: Pero que.

Wangara: Hoo, que le pasa a Akko parece que esta ¿brillando?

Lotte: Sucy estás viendo lo mismo que yo verdad.

Sucy: Lamentablemente sí.

Lotte: Hoo, Akko que estarás haciendo.

Akko seguía sosteniendo la escoba hasta que su magia por fin llego al máximo de su propia magia creo una esfera de luz se encerró a ella misma y a Diana quien estaba a su lado, ninguna de las dos se podía mover Akko tenía los ojos blancos y brillantes, mientras que Diana no sabía lo que ocurría, y Liz perdió el control de la escoba legendaria.

Liz: Que, mi magia está muy débil, rayos no de nuevo, por poco y lo logro esta vez, tendré que robar más energía de esta estúpida piedra para recargar mi magia, nos veremos de nuevo princesa- se escabulle entre las sombras para recargar su magia.

Diana: Que no puedo moverme, Akko que- la mira en un estado que no podía describir, Akko tenía las marcas de sus brazos y pecho traspasando y brillando al igual que sus ojos estaban blancos y brillantes- Akko puedes oírme, Akko.

Akko no escuchaba nada, solo se mantenía ahí en completa calma, pero en su mente se encontró en lugar muy extraño.

Akko: Que donde estoy, alguien puede oírme, hola- se aparece un enorme mar de la nada- esto es el océano, pero porque estoy aquí- de pronto aparece una bruja con una escoba muy rara- que, esa es, la escoba legendaria, ya entendí estoy en la mente de la escoba legendaria este debe ser día en ella y su bruja cruzaron el océano pacifico.

Akko mira cómo es que la bruja legendaria volar rápidamente con su bruja, podía sentir alegría en su esencia magia, pero entonces aparece una tormenta eléctrica en medio del océano la bruja y la escoba legendaria lograban esquivar algunos rayos que caían al suelo, veían tierra pero antes de siquiera llegar a la costa, bam un rayo le da a la escoba legendaria y la bruja cae a mar abierto, las olas eran tan fuertes que la bruja no lograba salir del agua mientras que la escoba legendaria se estaba quemando por su cepillo lo que la hizo caer al agua, todo se volvió oscuro, Akko al ver esto se puso a llorar, en tanto afuera de su mente también estaba derramando lagrimas Diana se empezó a preocupar.

Diana: Akko, que tienes, porque esas llorando, Akko reacciona.

Mientras que afuera de la esfera todas se preguntaban qué estaba pasando adentro de la esfera.

Wangara: Esto no es nada bueno, primero Akko empezó a brillar ya ahora está encerrada con Diana en esa esfera de luz, wow para que la carrera quedara pausada hasta que ellas dos logren salir de esa esfera.

Las maestras se acercaron, pero saber lo que estaba pasando, no podían interferir en la carrera.

Maestra Finnelan: Y si las liberamos con magia.

Úrsula-sensei: No creo que sea buena idea, podría afectarlas en algo mientras estén adentro de eso y podrían lastimarse si usamos magia desde afuera.

Directora Holbrooke: Úrsula-sensei tiene razón seria arriesgado usar magia ahora, no nos queda más opción que esperar a que salgan por su cuenta.

De regreso adentro de la esfera Diana no paraba de llamar a Akko ya que seguía llorando, pero ella seguía atrapada en la mente de la escoba, al fin comprendió el porqué de esa tristeza que sintió la primera vez que la vio.

Akko: Ya entiendo, por eso intentas volver al océano quieres encontrar a tu dueña- podía sentir más calma de parte de la escoba legendaria- entiende que lo que paso ese día no fue tu culpa, tu solo traste de seguir volando para proteger a tu dueña, compréndelo ella ya no está aquí pero yo estoy aquí- la escoba legendaria se sintió algo sorprendida- si me permites ser tu jinete te aseguro que no solo tendrás un nuevo dueño, sino que también tendrás una familia y un hogar, eso te lo prometo- la escoba legendaria empezó a sentirse muy feliz, ella podía sentir la felicidad por toda su esencia mágica.

Mientras que el cuerpo de Akko seguía inmóvil, aunque ya no lloraba, pero también la escoba legendaria empezaba a reaccionar junto con ella, las cadenas se ataban a la escoba legendaria empezaron a desaparecer, la escoba empezaba a teñirse de color rosa y poniendo sus símbolos de sus brazos y la estrella de su pecho en su palo en dorado, la escoba legendaria libero unas alas que estaban bajo esas cadenas y fue cuando la esfera desapareció y Akko volvió a la normalidad.

Akko: Haaa, wow eso fue intenso- miro su uniforme tenía sus símbolos y su estrella marcados- que le paso a mi ropa, y escoba legendaria, entonces esto es tu forma de decir que si aceptas.

Diana: Akko estas bien, que fue lo que ocurrió, estabas como congelada y con tus ojos blancos, pero también llorabas, y nos encerraste en una esfera de luz, que fue lo que te paso.

Akko: Es difícil de explicar Diana, pero entes ahí que debemos terminar, verdad- le decía desafiante.

Diana: Verdad- le dijo aceptando el reto y tranquila de que ella estuviera bien, y entonces las dos empiezan a volar rápidamente.

Wangara: WOW, escuchen grandes espectadores parecen que Diana y Akko lograron salir de la esfera y ahora continúan con la carrera, pero que gran carrera Diana y Akko van cabeza a cabeza.

Diana y Akko pasan junto a sus compañeras y dejan una enorme ráfaga de viento, todas las alumnas gritaban apoyando a cada una.

Lotte: Viste eso, Akko no solo domar la escoba legendaria, sino que también la trasformo y ahora es dueña.

Sucy: Si, aunque eso es más raro que lo que paso anoche.

Lotte: Pero es increíble, tu puedes Akko.

Diana y Akko iban muy rápido, ninguna cedía ante la otra realmente nadie estaba seguro de lo que pasaría.

Wangara: La carrera está muy reñida, las concursantes se acercan a la meta, quien ganara (x2).

Diana y Akko estaban tan parejas que difícil distinguir quien iba al frente, hasta un flash de las cámaras del equipo de Luna Nova News Network puso todo en blanco, más tarde en la academia dentro de la vitrina estaba la fotografía de Diana y Akko junto a sus equipos, por primera vez en la historia de Luna Nova habían empatado la carrera de relevos de escoba, Akko sostenía su nueva escoba y el premio de la maestra Lukic decidió tomar eso para darlo a Sucy ella sabía que ansiaba la extraña cosa que estuviera a dentro del garrón, Lotte y Sucy se mostraron felices, Diana sostenía el trofeo de primer lugar seria como siempre, en tanto Hannah y Bárbara aparecían molestas y con sus miradas sobre Akko, Diana estaba admirando la fotografía en la vitrina.

Úrsula-sensei: Felicitaciones por la victoria, me sorprende que usted y la señorita Kagari hayan empatado, y después de eso extraño que sucedió.

Diana: También me sorprendió, sabe cuándo estábamos en la esfera Akko estaba como congelada y empezó a llorar me preocupe un poco, pero me alegra saber que no le haya afectado eso y al menos tiene pasión- decía sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su habitación, Úrsula-sensei veía dos fotografías la de Akko y la de Shiny Chariot.

Úrsula-sensei: Es más que pasión, muy pronto será, muy pronto todos lo sabrán-decía yendo al bosque donde la había mandado la princesa Akko.

Mientras que, en otra parte de Luna Nova, Lotte y Sucy buscan a Akko querían celebrar la victoria que habían logrado, Sucy estaba realmente feliz por tener el premio de la maestra Lukic, lo que estaba adentro era un montón de serpientes venenosas era un sueño hecho realidad para Sucy.

Lotte: Akko, donde ven tenemos que celebrar nuestro triunfo, tengo pastel de ciruelas con chocolate esperando en nuestra habitación.

Sucy: Y nuestro nuevo premio.

Lotte: Solo mantén a esas serpientes dentro del garrón mientras durmamos sí.

Sucy: De acuerdo.

Las dos siguieron buscando a Akko hasta que la encontraron cerca del bosque de donde fue la carrera en la mañana, pero también estaban Úrsula-sensei, la escoba legendaria y la alfombra-mágica, Lotte y Sucy se escondieron lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlas detrás de un árbol, veían a la escoba legendaria y a la alfombra-mágica frotándose sobre los cachetes de Akko.

Akko: Jajaja, ya jaja, basta- la escoba legendaria y la alfombra-mágica la dejan tranquila- haa, realmente me gusto estar con ustedes, pero entiendan no quiero forzarlos a quedarse aquí escondidos y encerrados en este lugar, quiero que tangan la opción de volar libres sin ninguna opresión, por eso los enviare a mi casa donde serán libres de volar hacia donde quiera.

La escoba-legendaria y la alfombra-mágica no paraban de volar de alegría, no les importaba en donde se encontraba solo sabían que ellos no tendrían ningún límite ni cadena que les impida volar.

Akko: Úrsula-sensei, le gustaría hacer nos los honores.

Úrsula-sensei: Desde luego princesa Akko.

Úrsula-sensei empieza a mover sus manos en círculos creando una pequeña esfera luz roja, luego lanza la esfera hacia el aire que abre el portal de Maximus, Lotte y Sucy no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Lotte: Entonces ese extraño portal rojo.

Sucy: Si existe de verdad.

Akko le ata una nota al palo de la escoba legendaria, después la escoba legendaria y la alfombra-mágica entran en Maximus para empezar su viaje a Kagari, y entonces se escuchan unos ruidos desde uno de los árboles, van hacia donde se escuchó el ruido y ahí estaban las amigas de Akko.

Akko: Lotte, Sucy ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sucy: Nosotras somos las que deberíamos preguntar eso.

Lotte: Akko ¿qué es lo que ocurre?, primero transformas una escoba, luego Úrsula-sensei logra hacer magia con sus manos, y también amm.

Sucy: Te vimos ayer en la noche, volar una alfombra-mágica, lo que solo debería pasar en las historias, y además Úrsula-sensei no para de llamarte princesa.

Akko y Úrsula-sensei estaban entren la espada y la pared, ambas se miraron unos segundos y pensaron que sería mejor contarles la verdad.

Akko: Supongo que no tenemos opción Úrsula-sensei, tenemos que decírselos.

Lotte/Sucy: ¿Decirnos qué?

Úrsula-sensei: Translationem- teletransporto a todas a su habitación de Luna Nova.

Lotte/Sucy: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí tan rápido?

Akko: Antes de que me hagan más preguntas, realmente quiero que escuchen con toda su atención lo que voy a decirles- decía muy seria y sus amigas solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Akko y Úrsula-sensei empezaron a contarles sobre la situación, de que Akko era una princesa de otra dimensión mágica, de que Úrsula-sensei es una bruja dimensional muy poderosa y por qué había llegado a esa academia y a la tierra principalmente.

Akko: Y esa es la historia.

Lotte y Sucy no dijeron ni una sola palabra, solo estaban ahí paradas como estatuas con la boca abierta, no podían creer todo los que había contado Akko y Úrsula-sensei.

Akko: ¿Están bien chicas?

Lotte: De verdad eres una princesa- Akko asiente con la cabeza.

Sucy: Y de que vienes de otra dimensión-Akko vuelve asentir con la cabeza.

Lotte/Sucy: Eso, es- las dos tuvieron la cabeza baja durante unos segundos- ES ABSOLUTAMENTE GENIAL.

Akko/Úrsula-sensei: Queee.

Lotte: ¿Cuántas dimensiones existen en el universo?

Sucy: ¿Existen criaturas más asquerosas y venenosas que aquí?

Lotte: Como es posible que nunca hallamos oído nada de eso antes, es simplemente emocionante.

Úrsula-sensei: Chicas cálmense, sé que están emocionadas por esto, pero tiene que guardar el secreto, si alguien más se enterada de esto sería muy peligroso para todas aquí, es especial a Akko podrían encontrarla.

Akko: Pues yo creo que ya lo hicieron.

Úrsula-sensei: Como, pero que es diciendo princesa.

Akko: Pues, durante la carrera con la escoba legendaria, sentí que había oscura en ella, la habían logrado corromper, pero ninguna bruja terrenal sería capaz de hacer eso, se necesita una magia muy fuerte para hacerlo.

Sucy: Y la tierra no tiene suficiente magia como para hacer eso verdad- Akko asiente con la cabeza como respuesta.

Lotte: Entonces, eso quiere decir que.

Úrsula-sensei: Que alguien siguió a Akko, y tratan de capturarla - **pensamiento: También eso explicaría las presencias que estado sintiendo desde hace días, alguien intenta llevarse a Akko-** ho no esto es terrible, si logran capturar a la princesa todos estaremos perdidos, princesa Akko quiero que te mantengas lo más atenta posible a sentir toda esencia-mágica que sea diferente al de alguna de aquí de Luna Nova.

Akko: Si, Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei: Y ustedes dos, también quiero que estén al pendiente si algo extraño llegara a pasar, podemos confiar en ustedes y en que no le dirán a nadie sobre nuestro secreto.

Lotte: Por supuesto que sí.

Sucy: Considérenos un cementerio.

Úrsula-sensei: Bien, creo que será mejor que regresen a su habitación, ya pronto de dormir, y recuerden no decir nada, las 3.

Akko/Lotte /Sucy: Si, Úrsula-sensei.

Las 3 salieron de la habitación, y en eso Úrsula-sensei se queda pensando en donde estará escondida la bruja que intenta llevarse a Akko, y tan peligrosa podría llegar a ser.

* * *

Aquí tienen mis lectores el capitulo 4.

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer para la escuela y además de vacaciones con mi familia, bien disfruten la lectura.

Besos y abrazos.

ATTE: Lady-Yi26


	5. Chapter 4 Night Fall

**Capítulo 4.** **Night Fall**

Era la media noche en la academia Luna Nova, todos estaban durmiendo excepto Lotte estaba hablando con algunos admiradores de su libro favorito en un chat-mágico desde su bola de cristal y su pequeña hada.

Lotte: Wow, un mensaje de GreatBen8103- abre el mensaje- iras al lanzamiento del nuevo libro, por supuesto no puedo esperar para ir, ¿qué hay de ti GreatBen8103?- le escribe y manda el mensaje que es respondido de inmediato- hoo, eso fue rápido, no me perdería por nada del mundo, esta es la única oportunidad de conocer a Annabel, es verdad- decía tapándose debajo de su sabana muy contenta- haaa, ya quiero que sea Sábado-decía durmiéndose.

Pero en la mañana Akko, Lotte y Sucy tuvieron un pequeño asunto que atender con las maestras, en otras palabras, otro llamado de atención.

Mastra Finnelan: Otra vez aquí, no puedo creer que hayan entrado a la cocina y se re robaran un pastel, y para colmo se lo comieron todo durante la noche, no les da vergüenza llamarse estudiantes de la academia Luna Nova-decía golpeando el escritorio.

En realidad lo que paso anoche, fue que Akko sintió la esencia-oscura de Liz mientras dormía, despertó a Lotte y a Sucy la siguieron hasta la cocina donde estuvieron a punto de atraparla, pero escucharon pasos acercándose, Liz logro escapar y ellas no podían correr riesgo de ser atrapadas así que Akko agarro la primera comida que vio, una tarta y les pido a sus amigas que se comieran con ella para justificar su ida a la cocina y seguir manteniendo su secreto seguro, desde la carrera Akko logro sentir esa esencia-oscura para poder atrapar a quien quería llevársela y gracias a eso han tenido muchos problemas junto a sus amigas pero era necesario para mantener a salvo a Akko.

Sucy: Por eso te dije que tomaras algo más pequeño- le seguía el juego a su amiga.

Akko: Eso no era un pastel.

Maestra Finnelan: De que hablas.

Akko: Que eso no era un pastel, era una tarta.

Lotte: Pero Akko.

Akko: Son cosas totalmente diferentes.

Maestra Badcock: Por supuesto que son diferentes, pero la tarta que robaron costaba lo mismo que 3 pasteles, no puedo creer que fueran capaces de hacer eso.

Úrsula-sensei: Maestra Badcock, no hablemos de dinero con las estudiantes.

Maestra Badcock: Haaa, no se meta en esto Úrsula-sensei, además no puedo creer como se comieron toda esa tarta, cuando la academia está teniendo problemas financieros y no hay dinero para la comida.

Akko: Son tan tacaños con la comida, que siempre tenemos hambre, en el menú solo hay ensalada de patatas, puré de patatas, y patatas frita y ya me cansé- decía fingiendo, Akko siempre tuvo un talento natural para la actuación para evitar que cualquiera que quisiera quedarla mal en su propia corte imperial se aprovechara de ella y de los recursos de su dimensión, pero ahora tenía que mentir a esa academia para que nadie de ahí corriera peligro al igual que sus amigas.

Maestra Bandcok: Pues con todas esas patatas, debería bastarte.

Akko: Pero las patatas se digieren muy rápido.

Maestra Finnelan: Silencio todas, no robaste un pastel, sino que le faltaste el respeto a una maestra, ya está decidido mañana llega la comida a la academia mañana llega la comida a la academia y se encargaran de descargarla toda.

Akko/Lotte: Queeee- a Lotte se le puso la cara azul por eso.

Maestra Finnelan: Tendrán que tomar clases adicionales con Úrsula-sensei, le quedo claro Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei: Haaa, si.

Maestra Finnelan: Lastima que usted señorita Kagari, es una de las mejores estudiantes y que termine metiéndose en problemas- y Lotte corre hasta estar en frente de la maestra Finnelan y golpea a Akko.

Lotte: Maestra Finnelan espere no me haga esto por favor, le ruego que me de otro castigo, mañana necesito ir a la ciudad.

Akko: ¿Lotte?

Lotte: De verdad haré lo que usted me pida, limpiar las orejas de los duendes o limpiare el baño de los trolls, haré lo que sea, mire a Akko está muy arrepentida de haberse llevado el pastel- le agarra la cabeza a Akko, la aplasta contra el piso y se arrodilla para suplicar- nos comportaremos y si quiere le doy un masaje.

Sucy: ¿Qué ocurre Lotte?

Lotte: Se lo pido déjeme ir a la ciudad mañana, por favor (x3).

Maestra Finnelan: Absolutamente no, todas ustedes están castigadas.

Lotte en ese momento se volvió blanca como un fantasma y se quedó como una estatua, sus amigas tuvieron que cargarla todo el día, al terminar las clases la llevaron hasta una de las bancas que estaba en el jardín central de la academia, Lotte seguía como estatua hasta una ardilla se posó sobre su cabeza, pero seguía sin moverse.

Akko: ¿Qué le occure a Lotte?-agitaba su mano al frente de su amiga.

Sucy: No lo sé.

Akko: Mira no parece reaccionar con nada, ¿Qué es tan importante acerca de mañana?- Lotte por fin reacción y le agarra su mano.

Lotte: Que no lo sabes, mañana es el lanzamiento de la nueva edición de Night Fall- le muestra el anuncio en plena cara- lo vez.

Akko: No si lo pones así de cerca, ¿Night Fall?

Lotte: Sí, Nigh tFall.

Akko: ¿Qué es Night Fall?

Sucy: Lo he escuchado antes.

Lotte: Night Fall es una serie de novelas, que ha sido un gran éxito en todo el mundo, Belle es una profesora de ciencias de la escuela secundaria que visita una mansión antigua con su prometido y de alguna manera viaja hacia el pasado y conoce a Edgar un hermoso, pero Edgar es un vampiro y Belle termina involucrándose en distintas aventuras atreves de la historia, tiene amor, aventura, guerra, conspiraciones, amistad y dolor todos estos géneros hacen que esta sea una de las novelas románticas más épicas de la historia, hasta ahora solo sean publicado 364 y mañana es día del lanzamiento del volumen conmemorativo número 365, por cierto mi personaje favorito es el rival de Edgar un hombre lobo llamado Arthur, creo que es el mejor y el más lindo de todos saben- les decía muy feliz y en frente de sus caras.

Akko: Claro.

Sucy: Escuche que la autora de Night Fall, recibió muchos comentarios por Internet.

Lotte: Sí, la autora es Annabel Crème, una bruja que ha estado escribiendo Night Fall por 120 años, hasta hora nunca había aparecido en público, pero finalmente lo hará mañana en el lanzamiento de su libro.

Akko: Wow, eso suena genial.

Lotte: Venderán todo tipo de recuerdos, y escuche que todos los fanáticos irán disfrazados, pero para mí mala suerte no podré ir, este es mi fin, todo se acabó, se terminó para siempre- decía muy deprimida y alejándose de sus amigas.

Sucy: Vez como la alegría abandona su cuerpo, debe estar muy triste.

Akko: Pobre Lotte, su esencia magia está muy negativa y deprimente.

Sucy: Todo esto es culpa tuya Akko.

Akko: ¿Qué? ¿Porque es mi culpa?

Sucy: Por tratar de atrapar a esa sombra a mitad de la noche, y por obligarnos a comernos la tarta para justificar nuestra salida nocturna y evitar que descubrieran tu secreto, Lotte habría podido ir a la ciudad.

Akko se sintió un poco molesta, pero Sucy tenía toda la razón por intentar protegerla a ella, una de sus amigas no podrá ir a su evento en la ciudad, y de una se le vino una idea.

Akko: Espera tengo una idea- decía levantándose de la banca.

En tanto entre los dormitorios ya era la hora de dormir para las estudiantes y Lotte estaba en su habitación a oscura con su pijama puesta mirando su bola de cristal junto a su pequeña hada, enviaba mensajes a través de Internet a los fans de Night Fall.

Lotte: Haa no podré ir mañana- envía el mensaje- haa bien creo que revisare la página web de Annabel tal vez haya más información sobre mañana- abrió la página y vio donde estaban los comentarios los leyó y le parecían graciosos- hay comentarios muy divertidos, haa que lastima desearía ver a la verdadera Annabel solo una vez- decía muy triste y en eso Akko abre la puerta de golpe.

Akko: Lotte, tengo una idea que podría ayudarte a ir mañana a la ciudad- dijo ella muy emocionada y dejando a Lotte un poco curiosa al igual que su hada que regresaba a su lámpara.

A la mañana siguiente Akko, Lotte y Sucy estaban descargando la comida del camión y llevándola al almacén de la cocina.

Akko: Haaa, para ser patatas son muy pesadas, bien Lotte date prisa- dijo asiendo que su amiga también saliera el camión para ejecutar su idea.

Sucy: Esas son todas.

Akko: Estas son las ultimas- ella y Lotte dejan los sacos en su lugar- haa listo.

Sucy: Ahora Akko, ¿Cómo haremos para llevar a Lotte a la ciudad?

Akko: Confíen en mí chicas yo sé lo que hago, ahora un pequeño hechizo de mi dimensión, Exemplum magicae- decía moviendo su mano, cubriéndolas de un aura brillante y creando 3 copias perfectas de ellas mismas.

Sucy/Lotte: WOW.

Akko: Jajaja, lo sé muy buenas verdad, con estas copias mágicas no notaran que nos fuimos de aquí.

Lotte: Hooo, Akko eso es increíble, míralas son idénticas a nosotras, es como vernos en un espejo- decía con los ojos brillando de la impresión.

Sucy: Sí, debe ser un hechizo fuerte como para hacer esto, oye es posible que me enseñes algunos trucos dimensionales.

Akko: No creo que sea posible Sucy, un hechizo como este requiere de cierta cantidad de energía mágica, pero ahora a darles instrucciones a cuestas copias para que hagan su trabajo- se acerca a las copias- escuchen bien ustedes 3 irán directo al salón de clases con Úrsula-sensei y en cuanto sea de noche vayan directo a la habitación sin decir nada más entendieron.

Copias: Si, señora.

Akko: Bien ahora salgamos.

Las 3 salen del almacén dejando a sus copias mágicas para tomar su lugar con Úrsula-sensei, ve a la repartidora y esperan el momento para irse en su camión.

Repartidora: Bien, muchas gracias niñas- decía encendiendo su camión.

Akko: No fue nada adiós, listas ahora- las 3 se suben rápidamente al camión, se esconden lo más bajo hasta que ven a Leyline y ya saben que salieron de la escuela- lo logramos ahora solo esperamos hasta llegar a la ciudad y nuestras copias tomaran nuestro lugar el resto del día en la academia, y no sabía que en la tierra también tuvieran carruajes impulsados por magia- decía mirando curiosa el camión.

Sucy: Akko esto no es un carruaje, es un camión.

Akko: ¿Camión?

Lotte: Si, un vehículo hecho por los humanos para ayudar a transportarlos a todas partes sin necesidad de cansarse tanto y transportas cosas, no funciona con magia funciona con algo llamado combustible.

Akko: Hoooo, así que esto es un artefacto humano, la tierra está llena de sorpresas y que otras se han inventado en la tierra por los humanos.

Lotte y Sucy se tomaban su turno para explicarle a Akko sobre las cosas humanas y el cómo funcionaban, pero más Sucy porque Lotte se estaba poniendo su disfraz para su evento, mientras que en la academia Úrsula-sensei estaba por llegar al salón de clases, pero aprovecharía el tiempo para enseñarle algunas cosas nuevas a Akko, llego al salón con una pila de libros que le dio la maestra Finnelan.

Úrsula-sensei: Bien, escúchenme bien se ustedes dos son de confianza y que no le dirán nada a las maestras, pero me gustaría usar este tiempo para enseñarle a la princesa unas lecciones importantes de acuerdo.

Copias: Si.

Úrsula-sensei se les quedo mirando unos segundos, se acerca a ellas y mueve su mano para ver las esencias-mágicas de las chicas, pero solo era la de Akko multiplicada por 3, eso le decía una cosa.

 **Úrsula-sensei: Copias mágicas, haa me pregunto en que situación estarán metidas ahora, bueno no importa con estas copias al menos esa anticuada de la maestra Finnelan no estará engañándome por hoy, y dejarle un mensaje a la princesa, pero eso lo haré más tarde-** regresa a al escritorio y empieza la clase adicional con sus "estudiantes", solo les mostró los astros básicos a esas copias.

Mientras que, en el camión, Sucy terminaba de explicar sobre el último invento humano que se vino a la mente a Akko, y Lotte termino de ponerse su disfraz.

Sucy: Y así es como funciona una lavadora automática Akko.

Akko: Baya, en verdad que me sorprendo más y más sobre la tierra, jajaja, me pregunto si alguno de esos artefactos le toco conocer a mi mamá- y escuchan a Lotte hablarles.

Lotte: Chicas ya casi llegamos, y como quedo mi disfraz, les gusta.

Akko: Te ve muy linda.

Sucy: Rápido salgamos de aquí.

Las 3 salen volando en sus escobas del camión, Lotte y Sucy no tenían mucha magia como la de Akko pero era la suficiente para ir hasta la entrada de la ciudad, al llegar a la ciudad aterrizaron y el resto del camino se van a pie, y eso le molestaba un poco a Akko.

Akko: Esto no es normal para una bruja.

Sucy: La magia desaparece después de salir de la academia para nosotras Akko, no todas las brujas tienen su propia magia o son capaces de crearla.

Lotte: Haaaaaaa, miren eso- ella admiraba todo el lugar maravillada- todo está decorado con carteles de Night Fall es como un sueño- se emociona y arrastra a Akko para mostrarle los disfraces de los personajes- mira Akko, ese es el camarero del barco pirata del volumen 158, y mira el gaitero que muere en la del volumen 220, haaa y esa anciana es la prestamista que aparece momentáneamente en el volumen 37- y en eso mira al otro lado alguien disfraza de una torre del reloj mirando a una niña que sostenía un extraño cepillo.

Torre del reloj: Ese es el cepillo de diente que venía con la edición que fue publicada hace 100 años y solo existen 20 de esos, te daré lo que quiera por el solo dime el precio.

Akko: ¿Quién es esa?

Lotte: Oiga señora- va corriendo hacia ella.

Akko: Lotte, espera.

Lotte: Disculpe su disfraz es increíble, es la torre del reloj en donde Belle al principio de la historia verdad, le confiaría mi vida a alguien que eligiera este disfraz.

Torre del reloj: Eres la primera persona que entendió mi disfraz.

Lotte: Solo una verdadera fanática, sabría eso, quieres que seamos amigas.

Torre del reloj: No tiene que preguntar, eso amiga.

Mientras Lotte y el reloj andante reían alegres Akko y Sucy las miraban un poco extrañadas.

Sucy: ¿Qué fue eso?

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraban Hannah y Bárbara sostenido algunas bolsas que tenían en cada mano, eran cosas que necesitaba Diana para practicas sus hechizos y pociones.

Bárbara: Son muchas cosas lo que nos pidió Diana, no entiendo para que necesita todo esto para practicar magia, ella ya es una excelente bruja.

Hannah: Haaa eres tan lenta Bárbara, pues para superar a esa engreída de Akko por supuesto, como es posible que una chica que no proviene de una familia de sangre noble pueda tener un nivel tan elevado de magia, Diana se siente algo frustrada por eso así que la pasa practicando para encontrar mejores técnicas en la magia que ella- en eso miran a mucha gente con extraños disfraces por la calle- ¿Qué esta pasado ahí?

Bárbara: Creo que es un evento por el libro, Night Fall.

Hannah: Esa estúpida novela, mira a esas personas, todas estas usando disfraces ridículos.

Bárbara: Oye porque no echamos un vistazo, para ver lo estúpido que es.

Hannah: Hee.

De regreso con las chicas Akko, Sucy, Lotte, llegan hasta a un teatro con un enorme cartel con en nombre de Night Fall.

Akko: Eso es, Lotte por ahí- Lotte se acerca rápidamente a ver.

Lotte: Wow- admira el cartel maravillada- llegamos, gracias por acompañarme, amigas.

Las 3 entran al teatro y miran que está completamente lleno, no podían caminar adentro del teatro sin ser aplastadas.

Akko: Hay mucha gente.

Lotte: Es cierto, es muchísima.

Akko: Lotte, ¿Cuándo empezó a gustarte, Night Fall?

Lotte: Fue cuando era muy pequeña, mi familia tenía tienda de herramientas mágicas, un día unos niños del vecindario empezaron a burlarse de mi porque era una bruja, estaba muy triste y cuando estaba en la biblioteca encontré uno de los libros de Night Fall, cuando empecé a leer me di cuanto de que la historia de la familia de vampiros era muy parecida a lo que me pasaba, pero a medida que leía me daba cuenta de que Arthur el hombre, intentaba acercarse a Belle para poder llamar la atención de Edgar, mientras seguía leyendo después de un tiempo ya no me importaba todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida y me sentía bien, y creo que hay otras personas que como yo, encontraron consuelo leyendo estos libros- termino de explicar muy feliz.

Akko: Ese es un lindo sentimiento Lotte, pero podrías ayudarnos a Sucy y a mí, estamos a punto de ser aplastadas por todos estos fanáticos- gritaba desde lejos.

Sucy: Escuchaste lo que dijo, yo no oí nada.

Akko: Oído-encantado, otro poder mágico que tengo, me permite escuchar las cosas que están a millones de kilómetros lejos de mí.

Sucy: En serio quiero saber tus trucos Akko.

Las 3 llegan hasta donde está el escenario y el presentador empieza a hablar.

Presentador: Bienvenidos al evento especial de Night Fall, hoy conmemoraremos el lanzamiento del volumen 365, la autora Annabel Créme se presentará frente a ustedes, les presento a la escritora Annabel Créme.

La luz refleja a una niña linda de baja estatura, cabello rizado y de color rubio claro, ojos grandes y morados, viste un vestido y zapatos con un estilo clásico de color negro, un par de audífonos grandes blancos y un celular azul con flores, parecía tener unos 13 años.

Akko: ¿Qué, esa niña escribió todos esos libros?, para ser una bruja se ve demasiado joven.

Sucy: ¿Joven?, esa es una niña.

Akko: Lotte, segura de que ella tiene 120 años de edad, para mí solo parecer ser una niña normal.

Lotte: Haaa, es muy linda- decía muy feliz porque al fin pudo ver a su autora favorita.

Presentador: Y bien Annabel, puedes dedicarle una palabra a los fanáticos que vinieron a verte hoy- Annabel se quita uno de los audífonos.

Annabel: ¿Qué?

Presentador: Que si puedes decirle algo.

Annabel: Gracias- dijo demasiado seria.

Presentador: Y puedes decir algo más.

Annabel: Pero porque, si solo dije una palabra- y regresa a ver su celular.

Akko: Que grosera.

Sucy: Es una niña, mal educada.

Lotte: Es muy linda.

Presentador: E…esta bien, ahora pasaremos a la siguiente sección, la ronda de preguntas de Night Fall, todas las preguntas son muy difíciles y fueron creadas por la mismísima Annabel, y quien gane el concurso recibirá un premio increíble- todo el mundo se puso a gritar de la emoción- primera pregunta, es muy sencilla, ¿Cuál es dirección de la fábrica, donde se hicieron los guantes que Belle recibió de su abuela?- Lotte y un montón de fanáticos levantan la mano rápidamente, mientras unos asientos más al frente encontraban Hannah y Bárbara, y Bárabara tenía la mano levantada.

Hannah: ¿Qué, te sabes esa respuesta?

Bárbara: Ha, no, no, solo me estaba estirando- de nuevo con el presentador.

Presentador: Bien, cual es la respuesta, niña con la capucha roja.

Lotte: Nord, gran pier, challer ward trif 435.

Akko: Así se hace Lotte- decía feliz y sorprendida por eso.

Presentador: Pregunta 2.

Lotte: Lord Edward M Winter.

Lotte: 23678.9965.

Lotte: El código de Aria.

Lotte: Examina, nitrato de potasio, agua con peróxido de hidrógeno.

Lotte: 79 años y 2 meses.

Presentador: Solo nos quedan 2 concursantes, y veremos quién será la ganadora.

Lotte y la torre del reloj con la que estaba antes están arriba del escenario esperando las ultimas preguntas.

Lotte: Oye, ¿por casualidad, eres GreatBen8103?- la torre asiente diciendo que si lo es, y ella sonríe, mientras que sus amigas veían felices y orgullosas a Lotte.

Sucy: No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos.

Akko: Losé, espero que Lotte pueda hacerlo.

Al frente Bárbara cree escuchar la voz de a Akko, y mira hacia atrás para encontrarla, pero solo algunos disfrazan no dejan distinguir a las personas de lejos así que no la encuentra.

Hannah: ¿Qué pasa Bárbara?

Bárbara: Creí escuchar la voz de Akko.

Hannah: Esa molestia, no creo que ni ella sería capaz de venir a este evento de tontos, además esta castidad, no puede salir de la academia.

Bárbara: Creo que solo fue mi imaginación- y en escenario el presentador estaba por hablar.

Presentador: Bien, está es última pregunta, cuando la Annabel Créme era pequeña, solía tomar clases de piano, ¿el nombre de la panadería que el marido de su profesor de piano frecuentaba era- y la torre aplasta el botón.

Torre del reloj: La panadería Somerset.

Presentador: Sí, pero en el pueblo donde esta esa panadería hay un jardín, y ¿Cuál es la flor que tiene la tercera área de cultivo más grande?

La torre del reloj se puso triste, mientras que Lotte intentaba pensar en la respuesta.

 **Lotte: Que, no sé de qué habla, en que volumen, estaba en el libro.**

Akko: Lotte.

Sucy: Esto debe ser, bastante duro para Lotte.

 **Lotte: Rosas no, narcisos no-** mira hacia donde está la autora y ve que en su teléfono las flores que están dibujadas son- **hortensias-** aplasta el botón y está lista para responder.

Lotte: Hortensias.

Presentador: M…., es correcto.

Akko: Lo hizo.

Presentador: Esta joven señorita es la ganadora, acércate a recibir tu premio.

Lotte se acerca hasta el presentador con la cara toda roja, y Annabel se levanta de su silla para darle su premio, mientras que Akko y Sucy la miran con mucho orgullo desde lejos.

Sucy: Esta muy nerviosa.

Akko: Y quien no, está a punto de conocer a su ídolo, pero hay algo muy extraño en ella.

Sucy: ¿Extraño, en Lotte?

Akko: No en Annabel.

Sucy: Hoo- y devuelta con en el escenario con Lotte y Annabel.

Presentador: El regalo de Annabel es nada menos que esta pluma, la cual usa para escribir el libro.

Annabel: Por favor cuéntame, de ¿verdad te gusta Night Fall?

Lotte: Es mi libro favorito- decía muy feliz.

Annabel: En ese caso, sé que te gustara recibir esto- le entrega la pluma a Lotte- ahora tu eres la próxima Annabel.

Lotte: ¿¡Que!?

Annabel: La escritora de Night Fall no es una sola persona, y de hecho yo soy la escritora número 12.

Lotte: Haaa.

Annabel: Una vez que recibas esto, serás la numero 13, si decides no escribir tu amado libro, Night Fall llegara a su fin- de pronto desaparece, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos en especial a Lotte.

Presentador: Annabel a desaparecido, bueno es lo esperaríamos de una misteriosa escritora como ella, despidámosla con un gran aplauso, eso es todo por hoy- y el telón caí dejando con el público muy feliz y con aplaudiendo.

Akko: Eso sí que fue extraño.

Sucy: Algo no está bien.

Mientras que detrás del telón estaban el presentador quien estaba muy cansado por toda la energía que gasto en el espectáculo.

Presentador: Haa, estoy agotado- mientras que Lotte logra ver en el suelo una nuez se agacho para recogerla, pero la nuez se partió en dos y vio que estaba vacío, se dio rápidamente cuenta de lo que era esa nuez.

Lotte: Una herramienta de teletrasportación, mmm- recoge las piezas de esa nuez.

Presentador: No sabía que decir, cuando desapareció- y mira a Lotte correr- oye espera a ¿Dónde vas?

Lotte corre lo más rápido que puede detrás del escenario, mira que algunos empleados del teatro estaban buscando a Annabel, como pensó el que desapareciera no era parte del espectáculo, y ve a sus amigas acercase a ella.

Akko: Lotte, ¿Qué ocurre?

Lotte: La desaparición de Annabel no fue parte del espectáculo, uso de estas.

Akko: ¿Qué es eso?

Sucy: Una herramienta mágica, es un juguete que cualquiera puede usar en la tierra Akko.

Lotte: Así es, significa que no es una bruja.

Akko: Eso explica porque no podía sentir su esencia mágica, solo es una niña normal.

Lotte: Si, por eso debo encontrarla de inmediato, pueden ayudarme por favor.

Akko: Lo haremos.

Las 3 van por la ciudad a buscar a Annabel, pasaron un rato buscándola por toda la ciudad y no la encontraron por ninguna parte, pero Sucy encontró varios hongos para sus experimentos, se reunieron en una banca en la ciudad.

Akko: La encontraste.

Lotte: No pude encontrarla, que hago ahora.

Sucy: ¿Por qué quieres encontrarla?

Lotte: Al parecer la escritora de Night Fall no es solo una persona, sino muchas que empezaron a escribir luego de recibir esta pluma- les muestra la pluma que gano en el concurso.

Akko: Entonces ¿esa es la pluma que te dio Annabel?

Lotte: Si.

Akko: Y eso significa que tu seras la siguiente en escribir Night Fall.

Lotte: Si no puedo regresarle esta pluma, me temo que así será.

Akko: Eso es increíble Lotte, si ella te pido eso, podrás escribir lo que quieras en tu libro favorito, pero puedo ver en su esencia que no es lo que quieres verdad.

Lotte: Si no es lo que yo quiero.

Akko: ¿Por qué?- pregunto más seria y curiosa por lo que diría su amiga de anteojos.

Lotte: Porque yo jamás he deseado ser Annabel, no quiero convertirme en la persona que tanto admiro- empieza a sonreír- me encanta animar a esas personas que pueden hacer cosas que yo no puedo, y eso es lo que quiero hacer, por eso tengo que encontrar a Annabel lo antes posible.

Akko: Lotte- ella estaba feliz por lo su amiga intentaba hacer, incluso la esencia mágica de Lotte estaba mejor.

Sucy: Oye Lotte, ¿crees que esa sea una pluma muy antigua?- apunta hacia la pluma.

Lotte: Oí que esta pluma ha sido usada desde siempre, desde el primer volumen.

Sucy: Si es así, talvez haya un espíritu viviendo en ella.

Lotte: Haaa.

Akko: ¿Espiritu?, Lotte tienes ¿el poder de hablar con espíritus?- Lotte asiente con la cabeza- eso es fantástico.

Sucy: ¿Acaso tú también puede hacerlo Akko?, pero que ingenua me soné claro que puedes, después de todo eres una princesa mágica.

Akko: Si puedo hacerlo, pero la verdad no es mi fuerte así que es muy extraño cuando lo hago- Sucy realmente se sorprendía cada día más con Akko ella era la fuente de información-mágica más única del universo, mientras que Lotte solo la miraba feliz.

Lotte: Mi abuela me enseño desde pequeña, que los espíritus viven dentro de algunos objetos, pero no sé si podre hablar con él aquí- miran a toda gente que aún seguía en el evento de Night Fall.

Sucy: Vayamos a otra parte.

Se van hasta un bosque donde no había nadie, así podrían hablar con el espíritu que estaba dentro de la pluma, Lotte deja la pluma sobre una piedra y empieza a cantar para llamar al espíritu.

Lotte: Lalala (x3)- el espíritu aparece- mucho gusto mi nombre es Lotte Jansson y quiero saber dónde está Annabel- el espíritu le susurra en el oído- entiendo muchas gracias.

Akko: ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Lotte: Dijo que no sabía dónde está Annabel.

Akko: Ya veo.

Lotte: Pero me dijo que es la pluma la que escoge la siguiente escritora de Night Fall- recoge la pluma y se levanta- la última Annabel también fue escogida por esta pluma, pero me dijo que al parecer ella no confía en su talento y por eso decidió hacer este evento para elegir a la siguiente autora.

Sucy: Y tú fuiste la elegida.

Lotte: Pero yo no puedo aceptarlo, el último volumen de Night Fall está cada vez más interesante, y la historia actual que cuenta el libro es increíble, no aceptare que alguien distinta a la Annabel actual sea quien la escriba- y el espíritu de la pluma estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Akko: Eso es Lotte, solo tienes que decírselo- Lotte se queda confundida por lo que dice- si ella te escucha decir eso, estoy segura de que querrá seguir escribiendo.

Lotte: Akko.

Sucy: Si tanto te gusta Annabel, puedes adivinar donde está.

Lotte: ¿¡Adivinar donde esta Annabel!?

Akko: Claro, empecemos por su lugar favorito.

Lotte: Veamos ¿el lugar favorito de Annabel?, el jardín de hortensias.

Sucy: Miren, están floreciendo por ahí- detrás de ellas están las hortensias.

Akko: La encontramos.

Caminan adentro del jardín de hortensias para buscar a Annabel, logran encontrarla mirando su celular muy triste, Annabel no paraba de revisar los comentarios que había recibió todas eran sobre que no les gustaba la nueva historia de Night Fall.

Annabel: Haaa, porque no les gusta, solo debería irme a casa- siente que alguien está cerca de ella y empieza a gritar al ver a la chica que le dio la pluma- haaaa.

Lotte: No te asustes.

Annabel: La pluma ahora es tuya, ya no puedes devolvérmela, es tu responsabilidad, así que olvídalo, jamás la aceptare.

Lotte: No tienes que conservarla, la pluma te escogió por tu enorme talento, entiendes.

Annabel: Todo el mundo dice que no tengo talento, y todos se quejan, de que la historia se volvió demasiado extraña, ya no quiero más- decía mostrando su celular.

Lotte: Aunque es verdad, me sorprendió mucho que Arthur viajara al espacio.

Annabel: Lo vez.

Lotte: Y aunque me sorprendió, él siempre había querido viajar a al espacio en lo profundo de su mente, eso fue señalado por algunos expertos una y otra vez en el pasado, como también señalaron su complejo de Edipo, solo un fanático lo sabría- eso dejo muy sorprendida a Annabel- todos esperábamos que eso ocurriera.

Annabel: Lamentablemente no todos piensan así, desde el momento que empezó a escribir he recibido muchas críticas.

Lotte: Eso tan solo son las opiniones de unos pocos, disfrute todo lo que has escrito, la historia en la prisión, cuando Belle tuvo que tomar una ojiva nuclear con sus manos, el solo del campeonato mundial de canto, si esas historias no les gusta no sé en que estaban pensando.

Annabel: Siempre pensé que era una historia muy interesante, pero cada vez que publico un nuevo libro recibo mensajes que dicen no escribas más o esto es muy malo, eso me deprime, muchísimo.

Lotte: ¿Cuál es tu historia favorita?

Annabel: ¿Qué?

Lotte: Vamos, ¿Cuál es tu historia favorita?, cuéntame.

Annabel: El volumen 363.

Lotte: Haaa, cuando Edgar le presta a Arthur un calzador.

Annabel: Si, quería escribir esa historia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lotte: En ese momento Edgar le pasa el calzador con la mano izquierda, y para su familia la mano izquierda simboliza la vida, y como Edgar le da el cazador de su padre con la mano izquierda eso significa.

Annabel: Haa, tienes razón eso es lo que significa- mientras ellas hablaban sobre su amado libro Akko y Sucy las veían algo confundidas por lo que hablan, pero Akko estaba muy feliz podía sentir la esencia-mágica más fuerte y alegre eso la hacía sentirse muy orgullosa de su amiga, después de varias horas hablando por fin había llegado el crepúsculo.

Lotte: Eres muy brillante si puedes escribir algo tan hermoso, sin ser consciente de ello.

Annabel: Crecí leyendo Night Fall y por esa razón amo esos libros, son muy importantes para mí.

Lotte: Para mí también, y hay muchos que disfrutan este libro, pero tú eres la única que puede crear nuevas historias para que los demás sigan soñando con nuevas aventuras, si dejas de escribir la verdadera Night Fall terminara, tu eres la única persona que puede escribir este libro, eres la única Annabel- extiende su mano para esperar que agarre la pluma y Annabel la toma en su mano con más alegría y su confianza retornada.

Annabel: Ahora solo quiero seguir escribiendo, gracias- se levanta del pasto, se aleja un poco y se pone a escribir en el aire liberando un hermoso remolino de palabras en el aire, Lotte se sentía muy feliz por ayudar a su más grande inspiración, y en la ciudad podía verse ese hermoso remolino de palabras.

Akko uso su hechizo de teletransportación para llevarlas a todas de regreso a la academia antes de que dieran el toque de queda, fueron transportadas a su habitación donde se encontraban sus copias intactas, Akko uso su magia, desapareció a las copias y le transmitió los recuerdos de las copias a ella y sus amigas, en eso se escuchan las voces de las maestras y de Hannah y Bárbara acercándose.

Bárbara: De verdad maestra Finnelan les aseguro que Akko, Sucy y Lotte estaban en la ciudad.

Maestra Finnelan: Esas son tonterías señorita Parker, ellas 3 se quedaron todo el día en la academia.

Hannah: Pero puede comprobarlo por sí misma, le aseguramos que no las encontraran en su habitación.

Maestra Finnelan: Veremos ahora mismo si es verdad- abre la puerta de la habitación y ahí estaban Akko, Sucy, y Lotte adentro, eso deja muy sorprendidas a Hannah y Bárbara- conque afuera de la academia.

Bárbara: Pero le aseguro que ellas estaban en la cuidad.

Úrsula-sensei: En realidad que quedaron conmigo todo el día, tomando clases adiciones, y puedo probarlo, chicas ¿dónde se encuentra la constelación de Orión?

Akko/Sucy/Lotte: Cerca de la constelación de Eridanus junto a sus dos perros de caza, las constelaciones de Canis Major y Canis Minor, peleando con la constelación de Tauro.

Úrsula-sensei: Lo ven señoritas.

Hannah y Bárbara en serio se encontraba en graves problemas en ese momento, no tenían como justificarse ahora.

Maestra Finnelan: Esto es tan molesto, en especial viniendo de dos estudiantes tan ejemplares como ustedes.

Úrsula-sensei: Maestra Finnelan si en verdad son estudiantes tan ejemplares, creo que también deben una lección ejemplar por intentar a acusar a sus compañeras de algo que no hicieron.

Maestra Finnela: Por fin está pensando como una maestra Úrsula-sensei, ustedes dos limpiaran los desperdicios que dejan los trolls en la cocina esta noche, y no quiero escusas.

Hannah/Bárbara: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritaban mientras eran llevadas a la fuerza a la cocina.

Las 3 chicas suspiraron de alivio por eso, además de que esas dos recibieron un escarmiento por todas molestias que les causan, y Úrsula-sensei se acerca a ellas entrado a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Úrsula-sensei: Creyeron que no reconocería una copia-mágica frente a mí, además yo te enseñe a hacer eso princesa Akko.

Akko: Lo siento mucho Úrsula-sensei, es que Lotte está muy deprimida por no poder ir a su evento en la ciudad, así que.

Úrsula-sensei: Calma princesa Akko, la conozco desde que usted era un bebé, y sé que no haría algo que rompiera las reglas o que le causara problemas, a menos que sea algo para ayudar a alguien más.

Lotte: Entonces no nos acusara con la maestra Finnelan.

Úrsula-sensei: No, además tampoco me agradan esas dos estudiantes, son tan molestas- todas empezaron a reír por lo que dijo Úrsula-sensei- pero no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer, son antes decirme porque lo harán, de acuerdo- todas asienten con la cabeza y ella se sale de la habitación.

Sucy: Úrsula-sensei sí que es especial, igual que tu Akko.

Akko: Gracias Sucy, pero hoy la que fue realmente muy especial fue Lotte, oye Lotte no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, pudiste ser egoísta y escribir por ti misma el libro, pero en lugar de eso apoyaste a tu ídolo para que pudiera continuar escribiendo, actuaste como toda una princesa Lotte, estoy tan feliz.

Lotte: Gracias, me alegro que haya terminado así, además si yo escribiera el libro sabría el final desde antes y ya no sería una sorpresa.

Akko: Esa es otra razón por la que no aceptaste.

Sucy: Tienes razón, ahora preparémonos para dormir ya casi es la hora.

La noche había llegado y todas las estudiantes estaban dormidas, excepto Lotte mandaba su ultimo mensaje a su amiga cibernética.

Lotte: Querida, estoy esperando la siguiente historia y ¿tu?, adiós- se acomoda para dormir, pero antes mira su libro- debería leerlo, no creo que voy a esperar, buenas noches- se quita los lentes, los pone sobre sus libros y se duerme muy contenta por su maravillosa aventura.

* * *

Aquí lo tienen mis lectores el capitulo 4, y para quienes se quejan de la falta de ortografía, esta pagina se come y pone las palabras que quiere, no yo.

Atte: Lady-Yi26.


	6. Capitulo 5 Luna Nova y el Dragón Blanco

**Capitulo 5. Luna Nova y el Dragón Blanco**

Era una mañana tranquila en la academia Luna Nova, y las estudiantes estaban en clase de pociones con la maestra Lukic, todas usaban el uniforme de practica, y Akko como siempre termino su poción primero, ya conocía todas pociones que les estaban enseñando en la academia.

Akko: Listo termine, ha esto es tan fácil, oye Lotte necesitas ayuda.

Lotte: Gracias Akko, podrías darme algunos chiles rojos, no puedo dejar de mezclar esta poción y si la dejo podría pudrirse.

Akko: Claro- va por los chiles rojos y regresa con su amiga- ten Lotte.

Lotte: Gracias Akko- pone algunos chiles y continua con su poción.

Sucy: Akko tienes alguna sugerencia para poner algún tipo de hongo en esta poción.

Akko: No creo que sea buena idea Sucy te podría derretir la piel, pero un poco de veneno de escorpión dorado y algo de chocolate estaría perfecto, le dara más potencia.

Sucy: Haaa, gracias- va feliz por el veneno de escorpión dorado y el chocolate.

Lotte: Akko a veces pienso que tu deberías darnos las clases, sabes mucho de todo lo que nos enseñan.

Akko: Bueno tengo mucha practica en esto- escuchan como una batidora.

Constanze utiliza uno de sus inventos para agitar la poción y luego lo pone en un horno que ella misma invento, Akko sintió algo de curiosidad, pero también un poco rara por ese aparato.

Akko: Oye Constanze, no creo que hacer eso, este bien para una bruja.

Sucy: Constanze tiene su propia manera de hacer magia Akko.

Jasminka: ¿Quieres un fuwa?, son muy esponjosos.

Akko: Jasminka porque no te tomas las cosas enserio.

Amanda: No tenemos que tomárnoslo enserio, además solo porque seas mejor una de las mejores estudiantes, no significa que siempre debes estar sobre las demás.

Akko: Oye que quieres decir con eso.

Amanda: No tienes que negarlo, tu sabes más que cualquiera aquí, solo quieres presumir tu inteligencia.

Akko: Como te atreves a insultarme asi.

Amanda: Cierra la boca, así suenas como un perro ruidoso.

Akko: Que dijiste- le agarra de las piernas y la hace caerse de espalda.

Amanda: Que diablos haces.

Akko: Estoy arreglando tu mal comportamiento.

Amanda: TU NO DEBERÍAS HABLARME DE MAL COMPORTAMIENTO.

Akko: Me odias porque perdiste la carrera, y termine siendo la dueña de la escoba legendaria.

Amanda: ESO NO ES CIERTO.

Akko: Se lo que estas pensando.

Amanda: CLARO QUE NO.

Akko: Se acabo no puedo seguir con esta tonta discusión con alguien que no vale la pena- se aleja de la mesa de Amanda para volver a su caldero.

Amanda. QUE DIJISTE- se molesto tanto con Akko por sus palabras que le lanzo el caldero lleno, pero ella lograr esquivarlo, cae al suelo y termina causando una explosión de humo en el laboratorio, pero Diana actuó rápido.

Diana: Sclear- todo se detiene- Lelen toa- el tiempo se retrocede y todo regresa a la normalidad y limpio.

Hannah: Es increíble Diana.

Bárabara: Por eso es una bruja genio- decían ambas alabándola y sacuando sus manos para exibir a Diana.

Diana: Ustedes dos, pueden dejar de interrumpir nuetra clase, con su pelea sin clase, es realmente molesto.

Amanda: Esto no es asunto tuyo Diana, además todas aquí saben que Akko es mejor estudiane que tu en toda la academia Luna Nova.

Diana: Ella solo a mostrado, mejores conocimientos que los míos.

Amanda: Así, y por eso todas las maestras y la directora la idolatran, incluso la maestra Finnelan, quien es la más estricta y cerrada con todas aquí, ni siquiera te dice un cumplido como ella.

Akko: ¿Cómo sabes lo del cumplido?- se tapa la boca rápidamente y todas las estudiantes miran sorprendidas a Akko, incluso Diana aunque lo demuestre su expresión solo apretó la manga de su uniforme para esconder lo que sentía, Akko pudo notarlo de lejos.

Amanda: Haa, lo vez, hasta Finnelan la quiere más a Akko, y para contestarte Akko las vi por casualidad en los pasillos.

 **Akko: Si claro, eres una espía Amanda.**

Diana: Bueno no me importa, yo solo quiero terminar la clase- regresa a su caldero muy pensativa.

Hannah/Bárbara: Espéranos Diana- las dos le sacan las lenguas a Akko y Amanda, pero eso era más para Akko.

Akko solo se queda viendo a Diana de lejos, la esencia mágica de Diana se vuele muy negativa cuando dicen su nombre.

 **Akko: Diana eres una excelente bruja, pero sino deja salir sus sentimientos podría afectarte tu propia magia, me pregunto si fue algo de su pasado que le impida mostrar lo que siente-** le tocan el brazo y es Amanda.

Amanda: Y hablando de Finnelan, que hechizo usaste con ella para que te adorada, eso nunca había pasado.

Akko: Yo no le hice nada, y Amanda deja de ser perezosa con la magia.

Amanda: ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PEREZOSA?!

Maestra Lukic: SILENCIO, SEÑORITA O´NEILL, LE DARÉ UN CASTIGO QUE HARÁ QUE TODA LA SANGRE DE SU CUERPO SE SEQUE POR COMPLETO, JAJAJA.

Amanda cayo muy asustada por lo que dijo la maestra Lukic al piso, en la tarde estaba en la torre de la piedra filosofal "limpiando" como castigo por gritar en la clase de Lukic, pero lo que hacia más era quejarse sobre Akko y Diana.

Amanda: Haa, no se quien es realmente más insoportable si Akko o Diana, Akko por ser la más inteligente, la consentida de las maestras y saber usar la magia mejor que cualquiera, y Diana por tener una actitud altanera solo por formar parte de una familia famosa de brujas, ambas son tan molestas- decía molesta y tirando una lata por el aire con su escoba.

Akko. Si sigues jugando, terminaras hasta que nos graduemos.

Amanda: ¡Akko!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, a caso viniste a insultarme otra vez.

Akko: No, vine a ayudarte.

Amanda: Ayudarme a mi, a caso te sientes culpable por llamarme perezosa.

Akko: No, siguo siendo que de verdad eres perezosa- Amanda estaba a punto de golperarla con su escoba, pero ella siguió hablando- pero también puedo ver que tienes la fortaleza de hacer las cosas con pasión- Amanda baja su escoba muy sorprendida- tal vez no muestres mucho interés en las clases, pero puedo ver que cuando quieres hacer las cosas las haces con todas tus fuerzas para demostrar que eres la mejor en eso, tu tienes algo que muchas brujas desearían tener, lealtad hacia tu propia persona, eres leal a ti misma, a lo que te apasiona y con quienes tienes amistad y alegría, personalmente creo que eso ten convierte en una mejor bruja de lo que es Diana, tu demuestras tu magia y tus sentimiento con lo que te apasiona hacer, Amanda tu eres una verdadera bruja por eso, porque no escondes lo que en verdad amas.

Amanda: Akko, eso es lo mas cursi y lindo que alguien me haya dicho en mi vida- decía al punto de llorar, se sentía conmovida y empalagada al mismo tiempo por las palabras de Akko, pero en verdad se sentía bien que alguien le digiera esas palabras, en tanto Akko solo le sonreía a Amanda por eso, luego le escuchan algo aleteando.

Akko: ¿Qué pasa?

Ambas salen se alejan para ver mejor que esta pasando y miran a una manda de dragones volando hacia la piedra filosofal.

Amanda: Esta viendo lo mismo que yo Akko.

Akko: Lamentablemente Si, vamos a ver- corre hacia la torre para subir por las escaleras, pero Amanda la detiene volando en su escoba.

Amanda: Sube- Akko asiente con la cabeza y van volando hacia donde los dragones.

Mientras intentan acercarse a los dragones miran que entre sus garras tenían la piedra filosofal, la magia empezaba a debilitarse y la escoba en la estaban ambas chicas empezar a descender, pero en eso a Akko se le ocurre una idea un tanto arriesgada, pero era le mejor opción para ellas.

Akko: Amanda voy a hacer algo, pero no te asustes si.

Amanda: Porque tendría, queeeeeeeeeee- grito mientras Akko sujetaba con ambas su escoba haciendo que fueran rápido hacia los dragones- haaa, pero como, Akko ¿que estas haciendo?

Akko: No me desconcentres y vuela- Amanda solo siguió la orden de ella, y empezó a acercarse a los dragones, pero ella se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a convertir la escoba de Amanda en oro por su propia magia, así que soltó rápidamente la escoba y las empezaban a descender nuevamente y veían como se alejaba los dragones con la piedra filosofal, pero no sabían que con ellos también se llevaban una pasajera secreta.

Después de descender a tierra firme, las dos van corriendo rápidamente hacia la oficina de la directora, y hay se encoraban todas las maestras de Luna Nova.

Akko/Amanda: Directora Holbrooke, algo malo a sucedido.

Directora Holbrooke: ¿Qué ocurre, chicas?

Amanda: Que más va a ocurrir, se robaron la piedra filosofal.

Directora Holbrooke: De ¿Qué habla señorita O´Neil?

Akko: Amanda esta diciendo la verdad, yo también lo vi, una manada de dragones vino y se llevaron consigo la piedra filosofal.

La directora Holbrooke y las demás maestras las veían serias sobre esta situación, hasta que la maestra Lukic.

Maestra Lukic: Tal como creía, el oráculo tenia razón, es la ira de los dragones.

Las maestras y la directora miraron muy molestas a la maestra Lukic y ella se tapo la boca había hablado de más, lo ultimo que dijo les entro curiosidad a Amanda y a Akko, pero Akko en secreto uso telequinesis en secreto para leer sus mentes y saber lo que ocurría, rápidamente supo el porque esos dragones se habían llevado la piedra filosofal.

Amanda: ¿La ira?

Akko: ¿A que se refiere con eso?- fingía no saber.

Directora Holbrooke: Tranquilícense, nosotras ya estamos al tanto de ese asunto.

Akko: Pero que pasará con la academia, sin la piedra filosofal nadie será capaz de usar magia.

Amanda: ¿Nadie?, pero si hace rato tu- y Akko le pisa fuerte el pie para que no hablar sobre lo que ocurrió con su escoba, en tanto ella luchaba por no gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Directora Holbrooke: En eso tiene razón señorita Kagari, pero creo que será que deje que nos encargamos de este asunto, ustedes vuelvan a sus habitaciones de inmediato- Akko estaba a punto de irse hacia su habitación, pero Amanda se dirige a las maestras y la directora.

Amanda: PERO QUE NO LA ESCUCHARON, SIN LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL NADIE SERA CAPAZ USAR MAGIA, NI SIQUIERA USTEDES, ESTO BIEN PARA USTEDES- gritaba porque no toleraba la idea de no poder volar sobre su escoba, sino había magia.

Maestra Finnelan: Eso no viene al caso Amanda, pensé que estabas limpiando como tu castigo.

Amanda: A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESO AHORA.

Maestra Finnelan: Amanda O´Neill, te ordeno que laves a mano toda la ropa sucia de la academia- Amanda pone una enorme cara de desagrado y enojo- y usted también Atsuko Kagari Chariot, pero solo por la falta de magia por ahora, que lastima involucrar a una de las mejores estudiantes en esto, vayan ahora mismo- Amanda miraba a Akko molesta porque otra vez estaba la idrolacion hacia ella.

Las dos chicas fueron a la lavandería junto con el resto de sus amigas para que también lavaran la ropa sucia, Akko estaba usando un mecanismo parecida unas lavadoras manuales solo tenían que pedalear para lavar la ropa, eso le pareció interesante a Akko, Lotte sacaba el exceso de agua de las sabanas con un escurridor, Sucy lavaba a mano algunas blusas blancas, Amanda colgaba la ropa mojada en unos tendederos para que se secaran, Constanze solo veía si algo fallaba en las lavadoras manuales donde estaba Akko pedaleando, y Jasminka solo comía como siempre.

Akko: Esto es algo cansado, pensaba que seria más fácil lavar la ropa- decía intentado pedalear más rápido.

Sucy: Haaaa- suspiro pesadamente.

Lotte: Y que vamos hacer, desde que la piedra filosofal desapareció las hadas no pueden moverse, así que las estudiantes deben limpiar, lavar y cocinar.

Sucy: Akko, Lotte y yo no estamos castigadas, pero igual debemos hacerlo.

Akko: Bueno estamos en una crisis, y no tenemos opción- dijo logrando pedalear más rápido.

Amanda: Odio tener que admitirlo, pero tienes razón Akko no podemos hacer nada contra los dragones, además de que termine siendo arrastrada a este desastre como más castigo, incluso esas brujas ancianas estaban muy nerviosas.

Sucy: Bueno, oí que antiguamente los dragones cortaban a las brujas, para beber la sangre y comer la carne, y así complementar su poder mágico- dijo lo ultimo sombria y alegre al mismo tiempo.

Amanda: Que asco, como es de esperar ningún dragón come brujas actualmente.

Akko: Me suena como que los dragones usaran la piedra filosofal para complementar su poder mágico.

Sucy: Esa es una buena deducción Akko.

Lotte: Recuerdo que hay un dragón que habita cerca de aquí, podrían ser de las ruinas de Rastaban.

Akko: ¿Lotte, que sabes sobre eso?- dijo deteniendo su pedaleo.

Lotte: Oí que antes eran famosos, porque solían ser muy violentos, pero creo que no los han visto mucho durante los últimos 100 años.

Akko: Eso es mucho tiempo, pero porque hasta ahora querrían la piedra filosofal, se que diré algo imprudente, pero creo deberíamos intentar recuperar la piedra filosofal por nuestra cuenta.

 **Akko: Y para saldar el contrato que tienen las maestras con esos dragones.**

Sucy: Ahora si que dijiste algo extraño, no imprudente.

Diana: No lo hagan- todas miran hacia donde esta ella.

Akko: Diana.

Diana: Lo único que tienen que hacer, es lavar la ropa, no debería hacer cosas sin sentido.

Amanda: Y tu, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Diana: Vine a entregarles un mensaje de la maestra Finnelan, cuando terminen de lavar la ropa vayan a buscar agua.

Amanda: ¡QUE DIJISTE!

Sucy: Todavía nos queda mucha ropa por lavar.

Akko: Diana, olvidas algo, tu también tendrías un problema al no tener la piedra filosofal, porque no podrías hacer magia.

Diana: Puede que tengas razón, pero ninguna de ustedes no son rivales para esos peligrosos dragones.

Akko: Bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos.

Diana: Si lose, tu solo dices esas cosas porque sabes sobre la magia mejor que las maestras no significa que todos debamos estar de acuerdo contigo, tu intromisión podría causarnos problemas a todas, además si continúas con esa actitud de soy la mejor hasta tus amigas se cansaran de ti.

Diana le dijo esas palabras a Akko solo para intentar provocarle algo, pero Akko solo mantenía una mirada seria a Diana desde las lavadoras manuales, no le afectaban en nada sus palabras ya que había crecido con ese tipo de comentarios por parte de las personas que la envidiaban a ella en la corte imperial y gracias a eso aprendió a distinguir de un comentario real de uno falso, pero Amanda se molesto por lo que dijo, no podía creer en el enorme orgullo que tenia esa chica, así que se acerco para callarla.

Amanda: Oye no es asunto tuyo, no te metas.

Diana: Eso va para ti también, siempre estas perdiendo el tiempo, solo porque no tienes ninguna meta, no deberías darles problemas a otros.

Amanda: Que dijiste.

Diana: Bueno ese es todo el mensaje- decía yéndose con un sentimiento de amargura al no hacerle efecto sus palabras a Akko.

Lotte: Ggg, gracias por el mensaje, gracias por tu trabajo.

Todo el mundo se puso a ver a Akko, ella solo mantenía una expresión seria ante lo que dijo Diana, solo estaba quieta sentada y seria, y Amanda se acerca a ella.

Amanda: Akko- la voltea a ver- no estarás pensando en echarte atrás después de que dijo eso.

Akko: Por supuesto que no- decía decidida, Amanda le da una sonrisa y le pone el puño para chocarla, al principio no entendió, pero solo imito lo miso que Amanda, termino con una sonrisa.

Lotte: ¿Quee, esperen un momento ustedes dos hablan en serio?

Sucy: Lotte, calmante además creo que es bueno apoyarlas no crees, además quiero ver que clase de hechizos puede hacer Akko con esos dragones- dijo susurrando lo ultimo a Lotte en el oído, ella de verdad quería saber usar magia/dimensional para aumentar el poder de sus pociones.

Lotte: Sucy, pero aun tenemos que lavar la ropa- Constanze llama la atención y señala a las lavadoras manuales donde se lavaba la ropa, y miran que eran impulsadas por un motor gigante que había Constanze- en serio, pero que hay de sacar agua- miran a Jasminka bombeando agua y llenando muchas cubetas- queeee, haaa.

Todas salieron de la lavandería, se vistieron y ya estaban listas para irse a buscar a los dragones.

Mientras que en las ruinas de Rastaban, Liz estaba escondida entre la sombra de la piedra filosofal, y ella escucho todo sobre la deuda que tenia esta tonta academia con ellos, en cuanto los dragones se fueron Liz aprovecho para desplazarse.

Liz: Con eso hacen son esas "brujas" he, además de fingir que hay más aquí y puedo sentir en sus interiores que se sienten mal por ello los pocos dragones que están, pero no se preocupen dragones que yo me encargare de eso- con sus manos le hace un hechizo a todos los dragones reales y mecánicos por medio de sus sombras, excepto a quien esta al mando- dragones que no soportan el engaño de su conciencia, sean capaces de destruir todo y traerme ante mi a la princesa Atsuko para enviarla a su perdición en Infinity, y que este hechizo no sea rompido hasta que su líder sea desmentido por sus propias palabras, este plan funcionara, ese tonto dragón seria capaz de morir antes que admitir su engaño ante esas "brujas" de esa inútil academia, JAJAJAJA- decia muy decidida y agarrando más magia de la piedra filosofal, en verdad necesitaba mucha magia para hacer algo en la tierra- haaaa, de verdad esta dimensión no podría ser más débil con la magia, apenas si puedo hacer un hechizo decente aquí.

En la academia Luna Nova, Diana estaba en frente de la oficina de la directora Holbrooke para reportar que ya había enviado el mensaje a todas las estudiantes de Luna Nova.

Diana: Disculpe- decía tocando la puerta y abriéndola, al entrar solo se encontraba la maestra Finnelan revisando el contrato que habían hecho con los dragones de Rastaban, se voltea la maestra Finnelan y se encuentra a Diana.

Maestra Finnelan: Haa, ¿esta todo bien?

Diana: Si, ya di todas las instrucciones a las estudiantes para que limpien, laven y cocinen durante la inactividad de las hadas, así que vine a reportárselo a la directora- se acerca al escritorio.

Maestra Finnelan: La directora no esta en este momento.

Diana: En un momento así- miraba el contrato.

Maestra Finnelan: Haa, asi es.

Diana: Vaya es muy raro, estas letras son.

En medio del bosque en el mundo mágico Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka volanban por el aire gracias a la escoba de Constanze que podía volar gracias a la magia almacenada en el motor de su escoba, ataron sus escobas unas con las otras para mantenerse cerca, luego Amanda mira el medidor de magia en su escoba se esta elevando.

Amanda: Bien el poder mágico esta empezando a recuperarse- las escobas empezaban a volar más alto.

Sucy: Es la prueba de que nos acercamos a la piedra filosofal.

Lotte: Miren creo que es.

Akko: Las ruinas de Rastaban.

Todas habían recuperado su magia, así que se separaron sus escobas y cada una empezó a volar por su cuenta.

Lotte: No hay duda, de que son las ruinas de Rastaban.

Mientras se acercaban Akko sintió una fuerte negatividad en el aire, asiéndola parar su vuelo y con una expresión seria en su rostro, eso deja a Lotte y Sucy un poco preocupadas porque cuando Akko reaccionaba así solo podía significar que algo de magia/dimensional podía estar cerca, en tanto Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka solo la miraban curiosas.

Sucy: ¿Qué ocurre Akko?

Akko: Algo muy malo esta pasando aquí, puedo sentirlo.

Amanda: Que quieres decir con- aparece una enorme ráfaga de fuego- MORADO.

Akko/Lotte/Sucy/Constanze/Jasminka: QUEEEEEEEE.

Sucy: Esto si que es muy extraño- decia esquivando las ráfagas de fuego.

Amanada: ¿Qué diablos ocurre?, se supone que el fuego de los dragones es anaranjado, no morado, y miren allí- apunta a los dragones que robaron la piedra filosofal, pero tenían un aspecto muy diferente, ahora eran negros con los ojos rojos y con sus alas con la marca de un cuarto menguante de luna.

Akko: No pueden ser, los dragones que se robaron la piedra filosofal- se acerca una refaga de fuego y ella logra sentir lo que los esta afectando.

Lotte y Sucy se acercan rápidamente a Akko para saber sobre eso.

Lotte: Akko, ¿Qué les ocurre a los dragones?, su aspecto es muy raro y su fuego no es normal que sea morado.

Akko: Fue ella.

Sucy: ¿Ella?

Akko: La misma bruja que me a estado intentando capturarme, esos dragones tienen la misma esencia-mágica que tenia la escoba legendaria cuando intento llevarme lejos, solo una bruja dimensional como Úrsula-sensei o yo podemos hacer ese tipo de hechizos.

Lotte: Esto es muy malo, de seguro debio seguir a los dragones cuando llevaban la piedra filosofal con ello.

Amanda: CUIDADO- les grita a las chicas para que esquivaran el fuego y todas huyen lo más rápido que pueden.

Los dragones empezaron a seguirlas y arrojaban fuego morado para eliminar los obstáculos hacia Akko, Constanze agarra a su robot, lo transforma en un arma, lo junta con su varita y empieza a dispararle a los dragones mientras es sujetada por Jasminka, Jasminka dejo su escoba porque con su peso extra no seria tan veloz por si ocurría algo, así que Constanze comparte su escoba con ella.

Amanda: Muy bien, nos dividiremos en dos.

Cada una de ella se fue con su grupo habitual, pero los dragones solo empezaron a seguir al grupo de Akko, eso dejo bastante confundidas a Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka mientras veían a los dragones alejarse hacia el otro lado así que los siguen para evitar que las todas salgan lastimadas, mientras los dragones se acercaban cada vez más a Akko, Lotte y Sucy.

Akko: Ho por los dioses, nos vienen siguiendo.

Sucy: Era de esperarse, ellos quieren a Akko para llevársela a quien este detrás de su control.

Akko: Tendre que- empezaba mover sus manosara atacarlos con su magia, pero es interrumpida por Lotte.

Lotte: ALTO, Akko es peligro que uses tu magia/dimensional, si se enteran de quien eres en realidad tendrían mayor oportunidad de capturarte y llevarte a donde ella quiere, es muy arriesgado.

Akko: Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Sucy: No te preocupes yo tengo un plan- lanza una poción al aire cubriendo a los dragones con ella, luego saca su varita sopla dejando salir magia, y crea una explosión que hace caer a los dragones.

Uno de los dragones termina en llamas, Akko nota eso y se le hace muy extraño, se supone que los dragones son inmunes al fuego, excepto los de agua y hielo, pero solo se encuentran en otras dimensiones, desciende lento hasta llegar al dragón caído y mira que no es un dragón, sino una cosa parecida a las maquinas vivientes de Constanze.

Akko: ¿Qué es esto?- Amanda se acerca a ella.

Amanda: ¿Qué paso?

Lotte: AKKOOOOOO.

Sucy: Haaaa.

Akko: LOTTE, SUCY- gritaba a lo lejos, mirando como sus amigas eran llevadas por los dragones.

Constanze miraba a los dragones y con una basuca, dispara, pero falla, en eso los dragones la agarran a ella y a Jasminka.

Amanda: CONSTANZE, JASMINKA.

Ambas vieron como sus amigas eran llevadas por los dragones adentro de las ruinas de Rastaban, muy molestas Akko y Amanda los siguen volando en sus escobas para poder alcanzarlas, pero en realidad estaban siendo guiadas a su perdición, Liz veía a través de una esfera espía que tenia guardada asi podía ver mejor cada moviento de la princesa en todo el día.

Liz: Eso es princesa Atsuko, siga esos "dragones" para salvar a sus amigas, estoy ansiosa por saber lo que hará mi ama Croix después de que la lleve a Infinity.

De regreso con Akko y Amanda ellas seguían a los dragones, pero una rafa de fuego morado se interpone en medio del camino de ella, cuando el fuego se fue se perdieron también sus amigos.

Amanda: Rayos.

Akko: Ahora como se supone que las encontraremos, este lugar es enorme.

Mientras pensaban en una forma de encontrar a sus amigas, escuchan el grito de un anciano y lo siguen, llegan hasta a la cocina donde una gran y viejo dragón blanco con dos grandes cuernos, pelaje gris en la cabeza, cejas y barba, y con una bata de color púrpura y un par de pantuflas, estaba rodeo de muchos dragones que parecía que lo querían atacar.

Dragon Blanco: Atrás, que les pasa, aléjense- no le hacían caso, en eso los dragones empezaban a exhalar el fuego morado y atacarlo, pero nunca recibió el ataque.

Akko: Scutum speculo- crea un escudo de cristal que protege al dragón blanco- Amanda tu turno.

Amanda: Flower Yank- aparece muchas flores entre medio las narices de los dragones lo que les bloquea la vista.

Akko: Perfecto, ahora vámonos.

Dragon Blanco: Ustedes brujas, ¿Cómo entraron aquí?

Amanda: Quiere que le respondamos o prefiere salir vivo de aquí.

Dragon Blanco: Que grosera, y prefiero lo segundo.

Akko: Pues entonces vámonos.

Los 3 salieron rápidamente de la cocina, al salir los dragones que había atacado Amanda los empezaron a seguir rápido.

Amanda: Rayos nos están alcanzando.

Dragon Blanco: Giremos a la izquierda, y entremos por la puerta blanca, es un lugar seguro.

Llegan hasta el final del pasillo, vieron la puerta blanca, en cuanto la abrió el dragón blanco entran y se encierran, los dragones que los perseguían se fueron de largo y Akko, Amanda y el dragón blanco intentaban recuperar el aliento por esa persecución de hace un momento.

Akko: Al fin a salvo.

Amanda: Si, que le ocurre esos dragones.

Dragon Blanco: Oigan ustedes par de brujas- Akko y Amanda voltean un poco asustadas al viejo dragón- no se como entraron aquí, pero tengo que darles las gracias por salvarme.

Akko: No fue nada, ammm.

Dragon Blanco: Fafnir, señor Fafnir.

Akko: Señor Fafnir.

Amanda: Escúchenos bien, señor Fafnir, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo con sus dragones?, y ¿Qué esa cosa que volaba en llamas afuera?, y créame que se que eso no es un dragon.

Fafnir: Haaa, la verdad que que ya casi no hay dragones aquí.

Akko/Amanda: QUEEEE.

Fafnir: Casi no hay dragones, la mayoría son un montón de maquinas computarizadas.

Akko: ¿Por qué tiene maquinas, en vez de dragones reales?

Fafnir: Eso no es algo que les importe, par de brujas entrometidas, además creo que ustedes están detrás de que mis maquinas se volvieran locas.

Amanda: Nosotras no hicimos nada.

Fafnir: Entonces ¿Quién es responsable de mi casa y todo el sistema de seguridad, se haya vuelto loco?

Akko: No lo sabemos señor Fafnir, pero nosotros no fuimos las que hechizaron a esas maquinas, cuando llegamos ya estaban asi y también nos atacaron.

Fafnir: Si ustedes no son las responsables de esto, entonces de quien es la culpa- en eso se escucha que golpean fuerte la puerta.

Amanda: MALDICIÓN.

Akko: Nos encontraron, escúcheme, podemos ayudarle a salir de aquí ileso, pero tiene que ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestras amigas.

Fafnir: ¿Sus amigas?

Akko: Sus maquinas, se las llevaron adentro de estas ruinas, y no sabemos en que parte están.

Fafnir: Déjenme eso a mi- va hacia un gran escritorio, aplasta un botón y muchas pantallas- si están aquí, con las cámaras de vigilancia que tengo por todo el lugar podremos encontrarlas- y la puerta es golpeada cada vez más fuerte.

Amanda: Dese prisa, anciano.

Fafnir buscaba tan rápido como podía en las pantallas de vigilancia, hasta que encontró a sus amigas, se encontraban en la cámara de seguridad de las ruinas de Rastaban, junto con la piedra filosofal, pero ellas se encontraban atrapadas dentro de una jaula.

Fafnir: Ahí están, pero como fueron llevadas ahí, solo yo tengo la llave de ese lugar- se escucho un fuerte crujido, la puerta estaba a punto de romperse.

Amanda: Eso no importa, solo díganos cual es la forma más rápida de llegar hasta ahí.

Fafnir: En el armario de ahí- apuntaba un armario que esta entre medio de la habitación- en realidad es una puerta escondida de unos pasillos ocultos, solo son por si alguna emergencia ocurre.

Akko: Pues esto es una gran emergencia.

Los tres entran adentro del armario abren la pared secreta, entran y se cierra, ahí es cuando entran los dragones mecánicos, al entrar no encuentran absolutamente nada, mientras que Akko, Amanda seguían a Fafnir para buscar a sus amigas y la piedra filosofal.

Amanda: Seguro de que sabe por donde ir.

Fafnir: Puede que sea viejo, pero mi memoria es como la de un joven, por aquí- dan vuelta a la derecha.

Akko miranda a Fafnir mientras volaba sobre su escoba, ella reconoció el hechizo que había usado con esas maquinas y los dragones reales, Amanda se acerca a ella, y le susurra para hablar.

Amanda: Akko, ¿sabes que les pasa a los dragones?

Akko: Porque crees que yo lo se.

Amanda: He aprendido cuando una persona sabe sobre algo por sus expresiones en la cara, y la tuya me dice que saber que les pasa a esos dragones.

Akko: Haaa- suspiro pesadamente- es verdad, logre verlos mejor afuera y viste las lunas que estaban grabados en sus alas- Amanda siente como respuesta- son parte de un viejo hechizo que controla la voluntad de alguien, el hechizo de la esclavitud se llama.

Amanda: Suena muy feo ese hechizo.

Akko: Porque lo es, la única forma de romperlo que alguien que no esta siendo honesto diga la verdad.

Amanda: Déjame adivinar, es quien hizo el hechizo la que tiene que decir la verdad.

Akko: No, el señor Fafnir.

Amanda: ¿Qué?

Akko: Es el único dragón que no esta siendo controlado por el hechizo, así que él es el único que puede romperlo.

Amanda: No creo que nos llegue a ayudar.

Fafnir: Ya llegamos.

Fafnir abrió la puerta secreta detrás de donde estaban las amigas de Akko y Amanda, pudieron ver a sus amigas del otro lado, Akko podía sentir la presencia de esa bruja, no sabia cual era su forma física realmente, pero sabia que podía adoptar la forma de cualquier sombra, así que debía ser cuidadosa con eso, mientras que Lotte, Sucy, Constanze y Jasminka estaban encerradas dentro de la jaula, sentía que algo las estaba vigilando, Lotte y Sucy sabían que era la bruja que intentaba llevarse a Akko, no podían sentir la esencia-mágica como Akko pero si sentían vigiladas y eso les daba perfectamente la idea de quien fue responsable por el cambio drástico de los dragones y las hayan capturado.

Sucy: De verdad se siente una energía bastante negativa aquí, no tengo la magia de Akko pero si se cuando hay algo negativo a mi alrededor.

Lotte: Ojalá Akko estuviera, ella sabría que hacer en ese momento- decía aterrada.

Jasminka y Constanze les tocan el hombro a Lotte y Sucy, y señala por detrás de la piedra filosofal, estaba Akko junto con Amanda y un viejo dragón de color blanco, estaban felices de ver a sus amigas, pero decidieron guardar silencio aun sentían que estaban siendo vigiladas, en tanto Akko, Amanda y Fafnir se acercaron lentos a la jaula hasta poder estar frente a sus amigas, Fafnir abre la jaula y las chicas saltan sobre Akko y Amanda para abrazarlas del alivio.

Akko: Lotte no me aprietes, y Sucy, la verdad si me sorprende tener un abrazo tuyo.

Sucy: No te acostumbres, solo es un agradecimiento.

Lotte: Teníamos demasiado miedo- decía prácticamente llorando.

Akko: Chicas, también estaba preocupada por ustedes- les correspondio el abrazo a ellas dos.

Amanda: Constanze, Jasminka- las tres de dieron un fuerte abrazo, Constanze no mostraba emoción como siempre, pero en verdad estaba muy feliz de ver a Amanda.

Fafnir: Bien, es suficiente, ahora quiero me expliquen como puedo liberar a mis dragones y maquinas de lo que sea que los este controlando.

Akko: Es fácil, pero requerimos de su ayuda.

Fafnir: Hecho.

Akko: Usted solo tiene que- en eso se escucha un fuerte ruido, estaban golpeando la puerta- por mis estrellas.

Amanda: Rayos nos encontraron.

Fafnir: Dímelo rápido niña.

Akko: Están bajo un hechizo de esclavitud, solo se librar de él diciendo la verdad.

Fafnir: ¿Decir la verdad?, eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado.

Akko: Al igual que esa "clausula" del contrato del préstamo con nuestra academia, señor Fafnir- y Fafnir se quedo estático por lo que dijo.

Fafnir: Yo…am, no se que de que estas hablando- decía con la voz temblorosa.

Akko: No se haga el inocente conmigo señor Fafnir, no es más que un gran mentiroso.

Fafnir: Como te atraves a- y de una la puerta sale volando, en eso entran los dragones, tratan de atraparlos, pero algo se interpone.

Akko: Scutum speculo- crea nuevamente un escudo que los protege de los dragones, pero golpeaban tan fuerte el escudo que no podría mantenerlo por mucho tiempo- tiene que decir la verdad señor Fafnir.

Fafnir: Yo no e de que me hablas- los golpes de los dragones se intensificaban por la negación por parte del dragón blanco.

Akko: Mientras más lo niegue más fuerte se hacen, dígalo- decía tratando de mantener el escudo.

Fafnir: Pero yo- en ese momento el escudo de Akko termino rompiéndose, ya que eran mucha la fuerza que tenien los dragones.

Los dragones empezaron a atraparlos a todos con sus garras y a Fafnir lo agarraban por las extremidades, Liz en verdad estaba molesta porque lograron encontrar a sus amigos muy rápido, se molesto tanto que aplasto la esfera con la que vigilaba.

Liz: Por la obscuridad, si quiero llevarme a la princesa, primero tengo que sacar del camino a esas entrometidas con quienes convive la princesa, dragones elimínelos a todos, pero dejen a la princesa Atsuko Kagari Chariot intacta, solamente tráiganla ante mi- les ordenaba mentalmente a los dragones.

Las chicas y Fafnir luchaban para evitar ser destruidas en manos de los dragones, pero eran demasiado fuerte, en tanto Akko paracia que la arrastraban.

Akko: SUÉLTENME, MALDITAS CRIATURAS MECÁNICAS, HAAAAAAA- le atravesaban la piel de los brazos con sus garras.

Sucy/Lotte: AKKO, HAAAAAA.

Amanda: PARECE QUE NOS VAN A ELIMINAR- decia luchando.

Fafnir: SUÉLTENME, COMO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO, YO SOY EL QUE LOS A ESTADO ENSEÑANDO Y PROGRAMANDO.

Akko: TIENE QUE DECIR LA VERDAD O DE LO CONTRARIO NOS VAN A MATAR CON SUS GARRAS.

Fafnir: Pero, yo, yo, haaaaaaaaaaaaaa, BIEN ES VERDAD, LES PUSE UNA CLAUSULA FALSA EN EL CONTRATO QUE LE DI A LAS PROFESORAS DE LUNA NOVA, PARA QUE PAGARAN DINERO EXTRA- y en ese momento el hechizo se rompe y los dragones reales y mecánicos vuelven a la normalidad, eso la causo un enorme enojo a Liz.

Liz: Nooooo, estúpidas lagartijas superdesarrolladas, y también esas maquinas buenas para nada, sobre todo tu maldito dragón blanco (suspiro de frustración) no importa, en cuanto pueda absorber hasta el ultimo gramo de mágica de esta piedra, podre volver a mi forma física y podrá atrapar a esa princesa yo misma, pero hasta entonces solo podre enviar a que otros hagan mi trabajo temporalmente- se escabulle nuevamente en la sombra de la piedra filosofal.

Una vez que todo termino, todos fueron al estudio del señor Fafnir para discutir sobre la situación entre los dragones y la la academia Luna Nova.

Fafnir: (suspiro de alivio), por las llamas de los dragones, gracias por su ayuda chicas, soy muy viejo para estar aguantando esta clase de cosas.

Akko: No fue nada señor Fafnir, pero ¿Por qué a estado engañando a las maestras para que le den dinero extra estos años?

Fafnir: Todos empezó hace más de mil años atrás, la magia comenzó a debilitarse y los jóvenes empezaron a perder el interés por ella, ya casi no tenia suficientes dragones para mantener este lugar, pero aun tenia mucho dinero para sustentar el lugar a mi mismo, hasta que llegaron las maestras de Luna Nova pidiéndome dinero, ellas también empezaban a entrar en crisis, pero tenían más estudiante que yo de dragones asi que.

Akko: Cuando firmaron el contrato con usted, las engaño haciéndoles pagar intereses que no eran necesarias, solo para que usted pudiera sustentarse, ya que empezaron a olvidar el antiguo idioma dragón porque ellas no podían leerlo, al igual que otras tradiciones verdad.

Fafnir: Exactamente, los pocos dragones reales que hay aquí, no son más que personal de mantenimiento, ellos son los que mantienen las maquinas que hago pasar por dragones, ellos me decían que estaba mal engañarles a las brujas, pero no tenia más opción, ya nadie cree en la magia, en estos días los dragones y la magia no significan nada, es la era de la ciencia, la magia desaparecerá muy pronto, es el destino- decía bastante cansado y algo frustrado.

Las chicas solo miraban al señor Fafnir con algo de tristeza, ya que podría ser verdad que la magia podría desaparecer de en el mundo, pero Akko no lo creía de esa manera.

Akko: Eso no es cierto, la magia todavía puede llegar al corazón de las personas.

Fafnir: Mmm.

Akko: Puede que la magia halla empezado a debilitarse, pero por lo que he entendido, fue por que los humanos descubrieron algo nuevo, algo que tuviera lógica y sentido para ellos, los humanos carecen de poderes mágicos, y la ciencia se ha convertido en su propia magia, una que ellos puedan comprender sin miedo y sin sorpresas, las brujas siempre hemos seguido tradiciones, pero son tradiciones que también tuvieron un comenzó, y ese comienzo fue un descubrimiento para las primeras brujas, la época de oro de las brujas y de la magia.

Fafnir: ¿Qué intentas decirme?- pregunto bastante interesando en lo que iba a decir esa bruja.

Akko: Lo que intento decir señor Fafnir, es que el destino siempre nos dará altas y bajas en la vida, la magia nació y llego a su punto máximo una vez, luego empezó a caer cuando los humanos quisieron buscar respuestas más lógicas, pero así como nació, se levanto y callo, no significa que no pueda a volver a volver a levantarse, las personas pueden volver a soñar con la magia, pero va decisión de ellos si volver a creer o no, por eso las brujas al igual que los humanos deben hallar nuevas forma para hacer que todos vuelvan a creer en la magia, como lo fue en un principio.

Fafnir en verdad estaba sorprendido, hacia mucho tiempo que él nunca escuchaba palabras como esas, esa bruja en verdad era bastante madura para ser tan joven, Amanda, Jasminka y Constanze estaban bastante sorprendidas por todo lo que dijo Akko, sabían que ella era inteligente y madura, pero no habían notado hasta ahora, en tanto Lotte y Sucy solo sonreían antes las palabras de Akko, porque sabían que no eran palabras de una persona normal, sino las palabras de princesa muy noble que cumpliría con sus promesas y las palabras de Akko fueron una promesa ante la vida en la tierra.

Fafnir: ¿Estas segura de que eso podría pasar?

Akko: Completamente, señor Fafnir.

Fafnir: Bien, supongo que ahora que sabe la verdad, tendré que devolverles la piedra filosofal y decirle adiós al sustento de el ultimo legado de los dragones.

Akko: Espere señor Fafnir, antes de que nos entregue la piedra, creo que ya se que hacer para que usted puede mantener este lugar y a usted mismo.

Un rato después llega la directora Holbrooke, junto con las maestras Badcok y Lukic, con un montón de cosas, para pagar los intereses del señor Fafnir, la directora Holbrooke toca el timbre de la entrada de las ruinas y espera a que le respondan.

Directora Holbrook: Señor Fafnir somos nosotras.

Las puertas se abren y la directora y las profesoras se llevan una enorme sorpresa, eran sus estudiantes, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze y Akko, pero ella estaba sombre su escoba volando y parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Directora Holbrooke: Que, ¿Niñas que es lo que están haciendo aquí?, y esa es la piedra filosofal.

Fafnir: Director Holbrooke, justamente estaba por llamarla.

Dirctora Holbrooke: Bueno, señor Fafnir, no tenemos el dinero que nos pidió, pero podría aceptarnos todo esto en su lugar.

Fafnir: Justamente de eso quería hablarle, ya no necesita pagarme más.

Directora Holbrooke: ¿Qué?- eso la sorprendió mucho al igual que las maestras.

Fafnir: Lo que escucho, no necesita volver a pagarme nunca más, puede destruir el contrato que se firmo hace mil años, ya no se necesitara más.

Director Holbrooke: Pero, ¿Como fue que paso esto?

Fafnir: Pregunte a su estudiante Atsuko, es muy buena negociadora.

Directora Holbrooke: Akko, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Akko: Bueno la verdad es que, las escuché hablando sobre que no tenían dinero suficiente para pagarle al señor Fafnir, y cuando vi que los dragones se llevaron la piedra filosofal, me imagine que eso seria la garantía por el dinero faltante, así que pensé que podría darle a cambio por la piedra y acepto mi trato, ahora tenemos la piedra filosofal de regreso.

Directos Holbrooke: Akko, tu si que eres una estudiante maravillosa, pero ¿que hacen las demás aquí?

Akko: Bueno es que, amm.

Lotte: Vimos a Akko viajar sola hacia los dragones así que.

Sucy: La seguimos para que no le pasara nada.

Amanda: Todas lo hicimos, por eso, para que no se lastimara.

Jasminka: Si.

Constanze solo asinte con la cabeza, como respuesta y afirmación ante eso.

Directora Holbrooke: Me alegro que todas estén bien, pero ¿que fue lo que Akko le dio para convencerlo de saldar nuestras deudas?, señor Fafnir.

Fafnir: Vengan conmigo.

Fafnir las lleva a todas hasta una enorme puerta negra, al abrirle la directora y las maestras se quedan con la boca abierta, estaba llena de viejas maquinas de tortura y armas de la edad media, pero estaban hechas de.

Directora Holbrooke/prof. Badcok y Lukic: ORO- miraban todos y estaban hechas de oro parecía un sueño.

Fafnir: Su estudiante convirtió todos estos viejos instrumentos de tortura y armas medievales en oro solido, y como ella proviene de Luna Nova, su deuda conmigo esta saldada para siempre.

Maestra Badcok: Es maravilloso.

Maestra Lukic: Es impresionante.

Directora Holbrooke: Esto si que es todo un milagro, Akko ¿desde cuando puedes transformar las cosas en oro?

Akko: Desde muy pequeña, eso me causo algunos problemas al principio, pero ahora lo controlo a voluntad, también puedo convertir las cosas en plata y cualquier clase de gema que quieran.

Directora Holbrooke: Es bueno saber que tienes control de tu magia, y señor Fafnir gracias por devolvernos la piedra filosofal.

Fafnir: No fue nada, ahora creo que lo mejor será que se vayan, pero antes, tengo que buscar algo ustedes adelántese al vestíbulo- él entra a cuarto de armas, busca algo lo encuentra, y va directo al vestíbulo donde lo esperaban la brujas- bueno tengan esto- le da a la directora Holbrooke una lanza de oro.

Directora Holbrooke: Ho por dios, esto es, haa, gracias, con esta lanza podremos mantener Luna Nova por muchos años más, gracias en verdad, bueno volvamos a Luna Nova.

Todas: Si.

Todas ivan de salida hacia, pero antes Akko tenia algo que decirle al dragón blanco.

Akko: Adios señor Fafnir, y por favor no sea tan codicioso en el futuro.

Akko sales junto con todas las demás brujas, de regreso a Luna Nova, y Fafnir se va sentado hacia su escritorio y con una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro.

Fafnir: Mmm, no sabia que todavía existieran humanos que se expresaran así.

Al dia siguiente en Luna Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka y Constanze estaban en la lavandería de Luna Nova, de nuevo como castigo por salir de la academia sin permiso y entrometerse en algo que no debía, pero la directora dijo que las recomensaria con toda la comida extra que quisieran el resto del año escolar asi que fue una buena recompensa para ellas.

Akko: Me alegra saber que ahora la academia esta libre de deudas, que pondrá seguir abierta por muchos años más, y que les ayudáramos a las maestras, pero almenos pudieron aflojar esta lavadora manual, es muy dura de pedalear.

Lotte: Bueno es verdad que ayudamos, pero aun así nosotras rompimos las reglas y escapamos.

Sucy: Para ser un castigo esto no esta tan mal, además es lo justo por entrometernos sin permiso.

Amanda: Si puede ser, pero saben que, gracias a esto obtener dos cosas que nunca imagine ver en mi vida.

Akko: ¿Qué cosas Amanda?

Amanda: La segunda que la maestra Finnelan me dijera algo agradable.

Akko: La segunda, y ¿Cuál es la primera?

Amanda: Ver la cara de Diana Cavendish toda roja de la ira y de la envidia, porque tu resolviste el problema del contrato ante que ella, jajajaja, por dios eso es lo más dulce que vere en toda mi vida, lo recuerdan- decia muy feliz mientras recordaba ese momento.

(Flashback Amanda)

 _Todas iban camindo de regreso a la academia Luna Nova, cuando a mitad del camino se encontraron a la maestra Finnelan y a Diana, veian que Diana tenia el contrato del seor Fafnir en brazos, descendieron para ir por ellas._

 _Directora Holbrooke: Diana, maestra Finnelan._

 _Diana/Maestra Finnelan: Directora Holbrooke._

 _Directora Holbrooke: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?_

 _Maestra Finnelan: Pues íbamos a las ruinas de Rastaban, Diana encontró algo que nos ayudaría a no tener que pagarle más interés al señor Fafnir._

 _Directora Holbrooke: No es necesario maestra Finnelan, eso ya se resolvió._

 _Diana/Maestra Finnelan: ¿Qué?_

 _Directora Holbrook: Lo que acaban de escuchar, ya nunca más tendremos que pagarle al señor Fafnir intereses, no es maravilloso._

 _Maestra Finnelan: Si es maravilloso, pero ¿Cómo fue que se resolvió eso?_

 _Directora Holbrooke: Akko fue quien lo resolvió._

 _Diana: ¿Akko?_

 _Directora Holbrooke: Si, ella, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka y Contanze, ellas 6 ayudaron con el problema de nuestras deudas, además de eso el señor Fafnir no dio esto- le da una señal a la maestra Badcock para mostrarles la lanza de oro, la maestra Finnelan y Dian se quedan en verdad sorprendidas- con esta lanza de oro podremos mantener abierta Luna Nova por muchos años más, además de cubrir gastos que nos han estado exigiendo las hadas desde ahce tiempo._

 _Diana: Y de verdad, las chicas fueron quienes resolvieron esto- la maestra Lukic le quita el contrato y lo quema- pero que hizo._

 _Maestra Badcock: El señor Fafnir dijo que como ya no tendremos que volver a pagarle, podríamos destruir ese viejo contrato, y todo gracias a la señorita Atsuko, y también a las demás._

 _La maestra Finnelan se acerco a las demás y una vez frente a ellas, se mantenía seria hasta que empezó a hablar._

 _Maestra Finnelan: Buen trabajo, todas ustedes._

 _Casi todas las chicas se sorprendieron mucho por eso, ya que nunca pensaron que escucharían algo agradable de la maestra Finnelan que no fuera a Akko, y eso las hizo sentirse muy bien, y luego dirigen su mirada hacia Diana, se le puso absolutamente toda la cara roja por la ira que le imbadia todo el cuerpo, porque una novata lograba vencerla en todo para lo que a practicado toda su vida, luego de esa escena volvieron a la academia en paz._

(Fin Flasback Amanda)

Todas: Jajajajaja.

Akko: Si, lo admito fue algo divertido verla así.

Amanda: Si, a decir verdad, Diana no te llega ni a tu sombra Akko, a pesar de ser tu única Rival en toda la academia Luna Nova, tu magia es la mejor que visto en toda mi vida, ¿de donde aprendiste esas habilidades mágicas?

Lotte: Bueno, luego podríamos discutir eso, ahora tenemos que terminar de lavar toda esta ropa- dijo para evitar que Akko fuera descubierta.

Las chicas siguieron lavando la ropa, en tanto Akko mientras pedaleaba no puedo evitar el pensar sobre lo que Amanda sobre Diana y ella eran rivales de verdad, pero lo único que le interesaba con toda seriedad era estar lo más pronto posible en su dimensión y su hogar, porque que era una princesa que no protege su hogar ni su gente, mientras que desde las sobras Liz ya tenia otro plan para capturar a la princesa de Kagari y esta vez sin errores.

* * *

Bien mis amados lectores aquí esta el capitulo 5, lamento la tardanza, espero les guste.

Besos, Abrazos.

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	7. Chapter 6 La Fuente de Polaris

**Capítulo 6. La Fuente de Polaris y una** **Perspectiva** **Nueva de la Magia**

Era una tranquila mañana de clases en la academia Luna Nova, pero ese día las clases se cortarían a la mitad de un día normal, ya que tendrían la visita de unas personas muy importante así que las maestras y las estudiantes tenían que prepararse para recibirlos como era debido, mientras que las estudiantes terminaban sus ultimas clases del día, Akko y sus amigas estaban en la clase de la maestra Badcock aprendiendo la magia de metamorfosis, algo que Akko ya conocía y dominaba perfectamente.

Lotte: Metamor Fi Fosies-convierte una rata en capibara (ese el nombre real del animal que hace Lotte).

Sucy: Metamor Fi Fosies- convierte a la rata en un murciélago.

Diana: Metamor Fi Fosies- convierte la rata en un hermoso caballo blanco, y todas en el salón le aplaudían y alagaban por lo maravillosa que es con la magia.

Estudiantes: Fantástico, eres genial Diana.

Maestra Badcock: Excelente, me parece muy bien, ahora que todas han dominado la magia de la metamorfosis.

Barbara: Maestra Badcock, la señorita Kagari aun no.

Maestra Badcock: Haa, casi la olvido- pero en cuanto ve a Akko siente que mira más aun fantasma- ¿se encuentra bien señorita Kagari?, luce muy pálida.

Akko: Estoy bien maestra Badcock, solo que me he sentido algo cansada es todo- la maestra Badcock le pone la mano en la frente.

Maestra Badcock: No tienes fiebre, pero no sé ve nada bien, creo que lo mejor será que vaya a la enfermería, señorita Kagari.

Akko: Estoy bien en serio, no necesito ir a la enfermería, solo déjeme hacer el hechizo, por favor.

Maestra Badcock: Esta bien, pero solo porque es parte de su evaluación.

Akko se pone al frente para concentrarse, y se pone en acción.

Akko: Metamor Fi Fosies- convierte a la rata en una musa mágica, alta, piel y cabellos blancos, hermosos ojos azul cielo brillantes, alas grandes y hermosos grabados de plata dentro de ellas, y un vestido blanco lleno de rosas azules.

Todas las estudiantes y la maestra Badcock se quedaron con la boca de la impresión, mientras que Lotte y Sucy lo veían con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero era disimular toda la emoción interna que tenían, su amiga en verdad tenia una magia maravillosa.

Maestra Badcock: Haaaa, esto es simplemente increíble, ninguna estudiante había sido capaz de convertir a una rata en algo más que otro animal, ni siquiera las maestras somos capaces de hacer este tipo de cosas, y además en el primer intento, señorita Kagari usted es en verdad toda una estudiante excepcional.

Akko: Gracias maestra Badcock.

Maestra Badcock: Tendrá puntos extras en mi clase, no puedo esperar a que la directora Holbrooke sepa de esto, creo que usted podría dar un espectáculo para la fiesta de esta noche.

Akko: ¿Cuál fiesta?

Hannah/Barbara: ¡¿CUÁL FIESTA?!, QUE ACASO NO LO RECUERDAS.

Akko se asusto un poco por la reacción que tuvieron, ella normalmente ponía atención a su alrededor, pero últimamente se a sentido más cansada de lo normal y por eso apenas notaba las cosas que pasaban en la academia, la maestra Badcock las regaño por el grito.

Maestra Badcock: Chicas basta, otro grito como ese y serán castigadas sin ir ala fiesta además de tareas extras por 2 semanas.

Hannah/Barbara: Si maestra Badcock.

Maestra Badcock: Bien, pues la fiesta de bienvenida que le daremos al importante conde Hanbridge, señorita Kagari, ya que vendrá de visita a Luna Nova.

Akko: A esa fiesta, si ahora recuerdo, (suspiro de cansancio)- la maestra Badcock la mira y se preocupa un poco, no era normal el como se ve su estudiante.

Maestra Badcock: Segura de que no quiere ir a la enfermería, parece que se esta enfermando, no tiene algún dolor señorita Kagari.

Akko: No me duele nada, solo me siento cansada es todo.

Maestra Badcock: Sera mejor que vaya a su habitación a descansar, no quiero que se enferme durante nuestra visita, ya que se trata de alguien sumamente importante y no podemos dar una mala imagen.

Akko: Si, maestra Badcock.

Sucy: Vamos Akko.

Lotte: Sera mejor que te ayudemos, antes de que te desmayes a mitad del pasillo.

Akko: Gracias chicas.

Las 3 salen de la clase para llevarse a Akko a descansar y cada una la lleva sus hombros para evitar que pierda el equilibrio y se desmaye, pero ella sintió curiosidad sobro ese tal conde Hanbridge, ya que había conocido a muchos condes en su vida quería saber como era la nobleza de la tierra, así que usa su oído/encantado para escuchar un poco sobre él.

Hannah: Escuche que el hijo del conde también va a venir aquí.

Barbara: Si, un joven noble de Appleton, por lo que oi su nombre es Andrew, también oi que es inteligente y muy apuesto.

 **Akko: ¿Apuesto?**

Llegaron a la habitación y recuestan a Akko en su cama, ella se duerme rápidamente ya que en verdad se siente muy cansada, Lotte y Sucy salen de la habitación para que Akko pueda descansar, pero Lotte se detiene a mitad del camino y Sucy lo nota.

Sucy: ¿Qué ocurre Lotte?

Lotte: Siento que algo malo le puede pasar a Akko, tal vez sea mejor regresar y quedarnos con ella.

Sucy: Lotte cálmate, ella estará bien, recuerda que es una princesa poderosa, si algo se le acerca lo sentirá al instante y lo desaparecerá con su magia.

Lotte: Lose, pero ella no sea sentido bien últimamente, y si es también hace que su magia se debilite, podría estar en peligro real esta vez.

Sucy: No tienes nada de que preocuparte, además quiero comer del buffet que darán en la fiesta.

Lotte: Si, pero, haaaaaa esta bien- y es arrastrada hasta el comedor donde será recibido el conde Hanbridge.

Llegan al comedor, buscan la mesa del buffet y la encuentran, por suerte estaba detrás de toda la fila de estudiantes bien formadas, en ese momento habla la directora Holbrooke hacia las estudiantes.

Directora Holbrooke: El conde Hanbridge, es el ministro de este condado y llegara muy pronto, por favor asegúrense de ser educadas con él.

Barbara: Va a venir pronto.

Hannah: Me pregunto si es tan guapo como dicen.

Diana: Ya es suficiente, las damas deben ser moderadas.

Despues del regaño de Diana, Hannah y Barbara mantienen la mirada abajo por la vergüenza de hacer enojar a Diana, y en eso escuchan la voz de la maestra Badcock.

Maestra Badcock: Directora, aquí están.

Las hadas empezaron a tocar los instrumentos para el recibimiento, las puertas del comedor se abren gracias a la ayuda de dos guardaespaldas y aparece el conde Hanbridge es un hombre de mediana edad, alto, pelo gris, ojos de color verdes, también viste un traje de color marrón, zapatos de marrón/oscuro, una camisa beige y un par de lentes, también venia acompañado de otro hombre de mediana edad, y dos jóvenes, uno es alto, con pelo rubio, ojos de color amarillo/oscuro, también viste un traje marrón, corbata azul y una camisa blanca. Y el segundo es alto, ojos de color verde/oscuros, cabello castaño, también un traje de color purpura con una camisa formal de color azul y una corbata roja, pero su rostro solo mostraba una expresión desinteresada, como si no quisiera estar ahí.

Casi todas las estudiantes de Luna se asombraron por lo guapo que era el hijo del conde, para ellas era el chico más apuesto que hubieran visto en sus vidas, Hannah y Barbara también se maravillaron con es chico, Diana parecía indiferente ante él, al igual que Lotte y Sucy quienes comían tranquilas del buffet, pero Lotte aun seguía con esa inquietud de dejar a Akko sola.

Sucy: Wow, este hongo submarinado, es increíble- decía comiendo más rápido.

Lotte: Hay mucha comida deliciosa, pero sigo creyendo que no debimos dejar sola a Akko.

Úrsula-sensei: Buenas noches chicas.

Lotte/Sucy: Buenas noches, Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei: Chicas, no han visto a la prin…la señorita Kagari, no puedo encontrarla por ninguna parte.

Lotte: Akko, esta en su habitación, la maestra Badcockle ordeno a Akko que.

Sucy: Descansara, para que no se enfermara ni al invitado de honor- y vuelve a comer.

Úrsula-sensei: ¿Enfermarse?, que raro, eso es normal en ella- en ese momento Lotte y Sucy dejan de comer.

Lotte: Eee….en serio.

Úrsula-sensei: Si, cuando ella nació su padre, le ordeno a los doctores que le hicieran una poción de inmunidad, para que fuera inmune a cualquier enfermedad mágica y biológica.

Lotte: De verdad- empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Sucy: Y ¿Por qué pidió eso el padre de Akko?

Úrsula-sensei: Para evitar que muriese joven claro, si algo le llegara pasar a Akko seria el fin de toda la magia en el universo, incluso de la tierra, si muere sin dejar descendencia, la magia moriría junto con ella.

Lotte: Así de importante es Akko y su familia- Úrsula-sensei asiente con la cabeza.

Sucy: Pero, se ¿a llegado a enfermar antes?, verdad.

Úrsula-sensei: No, jamas en toda su vida sea enfermado- en ese momento Lotte y Sucy desaparecen y solo se miran los platos girar, los que ellas tenían en la mano- porque creo que algo muy malo va a pasar en cualquier momento, será mejor que valla a las habitaciones a- escucha a la directora Holbrooke llamándola y no tiene más remedio que obedecer ese llamado.

Mientras que Akko seguía durmiendo en su cama con la vara brillante de su mamá en sus brazos despertó unos segundo pero solo para buscar la varita de su mamá y también las tarjetas del conocimiento que le dio su papá, su esencia-mágica le decía que algo malo ocurriría y que necesitaría de la varita, una sombra se acerca a ella muy feliz porque su plan había resultado como quería, Liz envenenaba a Akko por las noches mientras dormía, ya que en la noche era momento más seguro para ella, la magia de las sombras era más fuerte en las noches y gracias a eso le impida ser detectada por la princesa.

Liz: Jejeje, esto es más que perfecto, gracias a mi veneno de atardecer, la princesita esta muy débil, no podrá matarla gracias a su inmunidad, pero no significa que no pueda debilitarla, y ahora que la princesa esta muy débil, podre llevarla hasta con mi ama Croix- mira la vara brillante, acerca un poco su mano y en esta ocasión le quema como la primera vez, intenta quitársela pero Akko la sostiene muy fuertemente- haaaa, buen, no importa sino le quieto esa tonta varita, mientras no me impida cumplir con mi trabajo.

Liz con su magia, levita a Akko y sale de habitación para irse a la torre donde se encuentra la piedra filosofal, ya era el único lugar en ese miserable mundo donde tendría la magia suficiente para llamar a maximus y llevarla hasta infinity, una vez que Liz sale de la habitación junto con Akko, Lotte y Sucy entran en ese momento.

Lotte/Sucy: AKKO.

Lotte: Ho por mis hadas.

Sucy: Esto en verdad es malo.

Lotte: Te dije, que no debíamos dejarla sola, pero no, me insistías para ir a la fiesta para comer.

Sucy: Bien, tenias razón, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Akko, antes de que esa bruja se la lleve hasta el otro extremo del universo.

Lotte: Pero no tenemos magia-dimensional como Akko o, haaa, espera Úrsula-sensei ella puede ayudarnos.

Sucy: Mejor descartamos esa idea, todas las maestras y la directora están muy ocupadas atendiendo a ese conde y su hijo.

Lotte: Cierto, pero ¿como encontraremos a Akko?, nuestra no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para rastrearla.

Sucy: Muy fácil, dime ves la varita de la madre de Akko- Lotte mira alrededor pero no la vara brillante y niega con la cabeza- no podemos rastrear a Akko, pero si la varita, si encontramos la varita.

Lotte: Encontraremos a Akko.

Sucy: Exactamente, bueno prepare unas cosas para rastrear la varita y luego a empezar a buscarla.

Sucy agarra algunos ingredientes que le permitirán crear una poción/rastreadora, y las dos salen lo más rápido posible al patio de la academia junto con sus escobas y su uniforme de vuelo, para poder encontrar a Akko a tiempo.

Mientras que en el comedor la directora Holbrooke ofrecía un baile-mágico al conde Hanbridge junto con la comida, pero el conde era indiferente por estar ahí a él de verdad no le gustaba las brujas ni la magia, pensaba que era obsoleta e innecesaria para el mundo actual, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder sus inversiones con ellas, mientras más endeudas estuvieran con él, más probable seria que él se convierta en el ño de la propiedad de la academia Luna Nova, pero no sabia que Luna Nova ya no estaba atado a deudas gracias a Akko, y la directora le habla al conde.

Directora Holbrooke: ¿Qué le parece conde Hanbridge?, no cree que es un baile maravilloso.

Conde Hanbridge: Si, es hermoso, estoy bastante impresionado directora Holbrooke- decía con una falsa sonrisa.

El hijo del conde también veía el baile con indiferencia, ya que compartían la misma opinión sobre la magia, y su amigo que era el joven rubio, le llama la atención poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro.

Joven Rubio: Las brujas son asombrosas, no lo crees, especialmente aquella de la distinguida familia Cavendish, la señorita Diana, mira a esa belleza, su elegancia es notable- decía mientras apuntaba hacia Diana con la mirada.

Hijo del Conde: En serio es tan famosa- decía con una voz fría e indiferente.

Joven Rubio: Oye (x2), se que no te interesa la magia, pero no me digas que no conoces a la señorita Diana- la Directora Holbrooke llama la atención con un aplauso.

Directora Holbrooke: Después del show, por favor vayan a cenar, también tenemos filete de dragón marino.

Conde Hanbridge: Directora Holbrooke, Andrew no parece estar interesado en el baile (su hijo lo mira) seria tan amable de mostrarle el campus.

Directora Holbrooke: Ho si, Diana, Akko.

Diana escucha que la llaman, también escucha que nombra a Akko, pero como no se encuentra ella va sola hacia la directora.

Diana: Dígame directora.

Directora Holbrooke: Y Akko, no escucho mi llamado, les hable a ambas.

Diana aprieta ligeramente sus manos y Andrew lo nota.

Diana: Akko no se esta directora, ella no se sentía bien, así que la maestra Badcock la mando a descansar a su habitación, por lo que no se presento.

Directora Holbrooke: Hoo que lastima, bueno no importa, ahora por favor lleve a Andrew a dar un paseo por nuestro campus.

Diana: Como usted ordene.

Joven Rubio: Para mi es un placer, mi nombre es Frank y soy el amigo de Andrew.

Diana: El placer es mio, mi nombre es Diana- y Andrew la mira.

Andrew: Tanto tiempo.

Frank se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo Andrew, en tanto ellos no hacían más que mirarse seriamente ya que no se habían vuelto a ver en mucho tiempo, en tanto a mitad del campus en donde se encontraba el jardín trasero Liz se vio forzada a descansar ya que era mucha la que necesitaba, para mantenerse como una sombra y además de hacer levitar a la princesa, pero ahora solo tenia magia para ser una sombra.

Liz: Haaaaaaaa por todas las brujas, en verdad odio este mundo, mi magia se acaba demasiado rápido, no puedo seguir levitándola a la princesa y no tengo suficiente magia para volver a mi forma física para poder cargarla (suspiro) tendre que llevármela a rastras- junto cuando le iva a agarrar los hombros a Akko la vara brillante reacciona- haaaaaaaaa, no de nuevo, me quema mucho- huye rápidamente hacia la piedra filosofal ya no podía aguantar más ese brillo.

Akko se sienta, las marcas de su cuerpo empiezan a brillar y traspasar su ropa de la misma manera que en la carrera, y al abrir ojos estaban blancos y brillantes también, su magia había tomado el control sobre de ella de nuevo, saca las tarjetas del conocimiento hasta encontrar la tarjeta que decía sobre la fuente de polaris, la tarjeta decía que la Fuente de Polaris le daba la magia de las estrellas a quienes poseen un brillo/oculto y también que era resguarda por un oso gigante blanco con una insignia dorada en medio de su cara llamado Arcas y que se encontraba al final de la Torre Norte del campus de la academia Luna Nova, y para entrar en ella debía cruzar sobre el Arco de la Inteligencia, sin más opción su propia magia la lleva caminando hacia el lado norte del campus de la academia, para que cruzara el arco de la inteligencia y llegar directo a la Fuente de Polaris, sin darse cuenta deja caer sus tarjetas del conocimiento mientras empezó su camino hacia la fuente de polaris.

En tanto Diana le enseñaba el campus a Andrew y Frank, quien por cierto, seguía sorprendido por el hecho de que su amigo y la señorita Cavendish se conocieran.

Frank: Haaa, no puedo creerlo, no tenia de que ustedes eran amigos desde la infancia, increíble.

Diana: Nos conocimos en mi casa de verano, cuando yo era una niña muy pequeña, pero para ser honesta no recuerdo que hayamos sido amigos.

Andrew: Estuviste muy obsesionada con la magia extraña todo el verano, todos estaban asustados y nadie quería acercarse a ti.

Diana: Bueno en realidad era muy popular, no pudiste notarlo porque todo el tiempo estabas rodeado de varias mujeres.

Andrew: Es verdad que no lo note, porque no me interesaba esa anticuada forma de hacer magia, es ridículo.

Diana: No has cambiado, tal como recuerdo, hablar contigo es realmente aburrido.

Frank: Creo que es algo maravilloso, interesarse por cosas antiguas.

Andrew: ¿Por qué lo crees Frank?, las cosas inútiles y pasadas de moda no tienen valor, la razón por la que Luna Nova tiene problemas financieros es natural, las cosas inútiles desaparecen tarde o temprano.

Frank: Jajaja, Andrew tus opiniones son siempre tan extremas, no que tengas que ser tan radical, ¿esa bruja volando?

Diana y Andrew se detiene, miran hacia el cielo y en efecto ven a una bruja volando específicamente a Sucy, en tanto Sucy seguía buscando algún rastro de la Varita de Akko con su varita bañada con la poción/rastreadora al igual que la de Lotte, pero seguían sin encontrar nada.

Sucy: Vamos algún rastro de magia, esa bruja no pudo llevarte tan lejos Akko- escucha que dicen su nombre, mira hacia abajo y ve que es Diana acompañando al hijo del conde conde y lo que parecía un amigo de él- lo que me falta- baja hasta estar frente a Diana- ocurre algo Cavendish.

Diana: En realidad si, se supone que deberías estar en la fiesta con las demás estudiantes en el comedor.

Sucy: Al igual que tu, pero tengo algo más importante que hacer ahora (se sienta sobre su escoba) Tía Freyre- flota e intenta volar para seguir buscando a Akko, pero es detenida por Diana, ya que le agarra el brazo.

Diana: Y ¿Qué es eso tan importante, como para faltar a un evento con un invitado tan importante?

Sucy: Bueno sin tanto quieres saber, Akko a desaparecido y Lotte y yo no podemos encontrarla.

Diana no mostró ninguna expresión solo aprieta sus puños con mucha fuerza al oír esas palabras, por suerte no lo notaron Sucy y Frank, excepto Andrew al igual que en la cafetería.

Diana: ¿Cómo que desapareció?

Sucy: Lotte y yo salimos de la fiesta para ver si sentía mejor, pero al llegar no estaba en su habitación y tampoco su varita, nos preocupa que su magia la haya hecho reaccionar como en la carrera de escobas, ya que esta débil físicamente.

Diana recordó el día de la carrera de escobas, el como estaban dentro de esa esfera de luz completamente inmóviles, el que Akko brillaba al igual que sus ojos y las marcas extrañas que tenia en su piel, el como logro transformar la escoba legendaria y que al final no recordara nada, ahí comprendió que cuando Akko se altera o es afectada de cualquier forma su propia magia toma el control de ella, y ahora que estaba débil podría llevarla a hacer algo que la pusiera en peligro a ella o a la academia.

Diana: Sera mejor que se lo diga a la directora y a las demás maestras, tu y Lotte sigan buscando a Akko, no quiero que esta vez le ocurra algo malo- se va corriendo de regreso a la cafetería.

Frank: Oye espera, ¿Qué paso en esa carrera?, y Akko no es chica que dijo antes la directora, oye, espérame- Frank la sigue también corriendo.

Diana y Frank van de regreso a la cafetería, y Andrew se queda quieto junto con Sucy flotando en su escoba.

Sucy: Esa chica, si que sabe dejar de lado sus emociones.

Andrew: ¿Por qué lo dices?- Sucy lo voltea a ver.

Sucy: Creo que hable de más- intentaba irse, pero Andrew le hablo.

Andrew: Quiero que me respondas un par de cosas.

Sucy solo asiente como respuesta hacia el hijo del conde Hanbridge.

Andrew: ¿Quién es esa tal Akko?, y ¿Por qué Diana actúa tan raro la mencionan?, la directora también la nombro en la fiesta.

Sucy: Akko al igual que yo es una estudiante nueva aquí en Luna Nova, es nuestro primer año en este lugar, pero Akko a demostrado cualidades mágicas que nadie más tiene o haya visto jamás, ni siquiera Diana puede competir contra la magia de Akko.

Andrew: Y por eso actúa tan raro al decir ese nombre.

Sucy: Podría decirse que si, pero creo que es más un conflicto emocional el que tienen entre ellas dos, no estoy segura, pero es lo que pienso sobre eso.

Andrew: Sigo sin entender.

Sucy: Cavendish es un prodigio en la magia, sus habilidades mágicas son las mejores que se hayan visto en esta academia, lo que la convierte en una de las mejores estudiantes aquí, pero Akko, es superior en cualquier sentido.

Andrew: Tan talentosa es con la magia esa bruja- decía empezando a interesarse en ese tema.

Sucy: Va mucho más haya de lo que es ser talentosa, la forma en que la magia de Akko actúa es difícil de describir, solo podemos decir que algo único al igual que ella, ninguna bruja en la historia de la magia, ha podido lograr lo que Akko, es como si no fuera de este mundo – **pensamiento Sucy: porque Akko no de este mundo, ni de este universo-** en cualquier caso, no hay nadie que pueda llegar al mismo nivel que ella tiene, hasta me atrevo a decir, que ni las 9 brujas en persona, serian capaces de hacer juntas lo que Akko puede hacer por si sola.

Andrew no dijo nada más, él apenas sabia sobre cosas que tenían que ver con la magia y las brujas, era algo que no le tomaba interés en gran parte gracias a la influencia negativa que le brindaba padre con respecto a ese tema, pero si sabia que Diana era una descendiente directa de una esas famosas 9 brujas, y al oir las palabras de Sucy, le hizo comprender porque Diana actuaba tan raro, porque esa tal Akko quebrantaba y cambia por completo las cosas que hasta en la actualidad han conocido las brujas.

 **Andrew: Tal vez la magia no sea tan obsoleta, pero sigo pensando que es completamente inútil.**

Sucy miraba que el hijo del conde Hanbridge, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **Sucy: Parece que logre sacudir la mente del joven Hanbridge, jejeje, que divertido-** y escucha a la voz de Lotte, no se veía Lotte pero si se escuchaba su voz gritando.

Lotte: SUCY, SUCY, VEN RÁPIDO CREO QUE ENCONTRÉ ALGO, SUCY.

Sucy: Sera mejor irme, es todo lo que puede decirle joven Hanbridge.

Andrew: Es Andrew, y gracias.

Sucy se fue volando hacia donde se encontraba Lotte, y Andrew se queda ahí observando hacia el cielo en la dirección en que se fue Sucy, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos sobre como podría ser Akko, giro la mirada unos segundos, y en eso mira a una chica que el cuerpo y los ojos brillantes, sosteniendo una extraña vara en sus manos, caminado en dirección norte.

 **Andrew: Me pregunto si ella es-** sin saber porque empezó a seguir a Akko.

En tanto Liz absorbe más magia de la piedra filosofal, se sintió mucho mejor después de eso, pero estaba furiosa.

Liz: Haaaaaaaaa, estúpida varita, primero en el bosque de Arcturus, y ahora esto, tendré que ser más drástica para poder atraparla, bien veamos con mi visión/mágica- ella usa un hechizo que le permite ver las cosas de lejos ya que había roto su esfera/espía- bien veamos, veo que aun siguen en esa tonta fiesta, haa- mira al conde Hanbridge- hola miren que tenemos aquí, reconozco a un noble cuando lo veo, pregunto de que posición- usa el oído/encantado y escucha a la directora Holbrooke.

Directora Holbrooke: Le gusta la comida Conde Hanbridge.

Conde Hanbridge: Esta deliciosa directora Holbrooke.

Liz: Un conde hee, no esta mal, aunque un duque es mucho mejor ya que esta cerca de el rey o en mi caso el emperador, pero ese conde puede servirme como un buen señuelo, ahora solo necesito de algo que vaya tras él- vuelve a usar su visión/mágica para explorar las áreas restringidas de Luna Nova y en eso mira a Arcas- perfecto- absorbe más magia de la piedra filosofal, se teletransporta rápidamente a la entrada de la fuente y mira frente a ella a Arcas dormido- pero que oso tan bonito, ahora a trabajar, oso protector que resguardas con recelo, te ordeno que ataques al conde y a esta academia, Operti sunt servus- dice un hechizo muy fuerte y con sus manos logra corromper al oso de polaris, y el oso se va hacia donde se encuentra el conde y las demás brujas.

Andrew seguía a Akko lo más cerca posible, llegaron hasta el frente de la torre norte, pero Andrew ya no podía seguir sin saber que es lo que hacia esa bruja así que le agarra la izquierdo a Akko, su magia deja de tener el control sobre ella y empieza a reaccionar, ya no se sentía tan débil como antes, su magia también debió haberla curado de su envenenamiento provocado por Liz.

Akko: ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde estoy?, y- se voltea a mira a un chico, alto, ojos de color verde/oscuros, cabello castaño, mira que le sostiene su mano izquierda- ammm, podrías soltar mi mano por favor.

Andrew: Ha, lo siento mucho, pero es que desde hace rato estabas actuando muy raro, así que te seguí para que no te pasara nada.

Akko: ¿Cómo que actuaba ra-mira su ropa y recordó lo que le paso en la carrera de escobas- no me digas, estaba brillando verdad- Andrew asiente con la cabeza como respuesta- haaa, no de nuevo, ha si, gracias por detenerme y hacerme reaccionar.

Andrew: No fue nada señorita….

Akko: Atsuko Kagari Chariot, pero me llaman Akko.

Andrew: Bien señorita Kagari, yo soy Andrew Hanbridge.

Akko: Es todo un placer joven Hanbridge, haa, espera ¿Andrew Hanbridge?, así que tu eres el guapo Andrew del que mis compañeras hablan en clases- ella lo mira mejor, no niega que, si es apuesto, pero su esencia se siente bastante débil, **pensamiento Akko: Su esencia es muy triste y opresiva, parece que sufrió mucho emocionalmente.**

Andrew: Yo también he escuchado sobre usted, señorita Kagari, dicen que eres la mejor la mejor estudiante de aquí, mucho mejor que Diana Cavendish.

Akko: ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Andrew: Me encontré con una de tus compañeras, al verla uno siente un miedo inusual.

Akko: Debió ser Sucy quien te dijo eso, ella solo explica las cosas a su propio criterio.

Andrew: Sabe siempre pensé que las brujas eran un poco diferentes, pero no creo haber visto una tan única como tu.

Akko: Gracias por las palabras, pero tengo la sensación de que a usted no le interesa la magia.

Andrew: Usted si que tiene una percepción exacta de las personas, en efecto no tengo ningún interés en la magia- Akko no digo nada solo espero ver lo que diría- no entiendo porque se esmeran en aprender una magia tan anticuada e inútil para esta era en la que estamos actualmente, no se dan cuenta de que desaparecerá pronto.

Akko: La magia no desaparecerá, la magia no es anticuada y mucho menos es inútil, solo porque los humanos hayan dejado de creer en la magia, no significa que sea el fin de ella, al igual que ustedes al descubrir la ciencia y la tecnología, no quiere decir que la magia no sea igual, que sea capaz de descubrir cosas nuevas para que sigan creyendo en ellas, pero al igual que ustedes, las brujas también tiene miedo a lo que no conocen.

Andrew: ¿Qué quieres con eso?

Akko: Ustedes los humanos dejaron de creer en la magia, porque empezaron a temerle al no saber lo que es en realidad, y por eso empezaron a creer cosas que tuvieran lógica para ustedes, las brujas son iguales en ese sentido, también sienten miedo por hacer algo nuevo por algo a lo que ya conocen, la magia es algo que se debe entender con los sentimientos, no con la lógica, por eso las brujas no tiene la confianza de crear algo nuevo por la magia, si sus sentimientos no son los correctos tampoco lo serán sus acciones en lo que hagan, al igual que los de un humano- decía mirando fijamente a los a Andrew.

Andrew se queda sorprendido con Akko, al decir esas palabras, le recordó el como veía a Diana esforzándose por hacer magia, aun desde la distancia, a pesar de casi no hablarle podía ver que ella no era capas de hacer magia, hasta que el día que vio que pudo hacerla bien, y el que Diana sonreía por hacer algo que en verdad quería mucho, pero aun así no podía creer que la magia seria capaz de hacer más de lo que ya se conocía para las brujas, en ese momento la tierra empieza a temblar, Akko y Andrew entran rápidamente a la torre norte pero a Akko se le cae la varita que utiliza en clases, un enorme árbol cae también sobre la varita de Akko, la magia sale de una y le llega a Andrew.

Akko: Andrew-mira que las orejas de Andrew se volvieron de animal y también tiene una cola- ho por las estrellas.

Andrew: En serio crees, que esto algo nuevo e útil para la magia.

Akko: Yo no lo hice, fue por causa del temblor, y no te preocupes puedo arreglarlo- va hacia el árbol caído junto con Andrew, su varita había quedado sobre una de las ramas, pero al agarrarla la varita se había agrietado y liberando chispas mágicas- creo que no podre arreglarlo, mientras mi varita este así de agrietada, no creo es bueno que intente hacer magia.

Andrew: En serio, y ¿ahora que hacemos?

Akko piensa un momento hasta que escucha un tintineo llamándola, mira la entrada de la torre nuevamente, su magia la había llevado hasta ahí, junto con la varita de su mamá, eso solo podría significar una cosa.

Akko: Entraremos ahí- apunta hacia la torre norte.

Andrew: Ya entramos, para evitar que nos cayera ese árbol.

Akko: No lo entiendes, al final de esta torre se encuentra la Fuente de Polaris, su poder mágico de las estrellas puede arreglar mi varita y devolverte a como eres en realidad, o prefieres que tu padre el conde vea a su apreciado hijo, con ese aspecto de animal que ahora tienes, la verdad esas orejas y esa cola te sientan muy bien.

Andrew: Tu de verdad eres toda una bruja, bien te sigo, no quiero que me vean con el aspecto que tengo ahora.

Akko: Perfecto ahora vayámonos.

Ellos dos camina directo hacia dentro de la torre, mientras que en la cafetería, Úrsula-sensei estaba empezando a preocuparse porque Akko podría estar en serios problemas, en ese momento aparece Arcas, pero ya no era blanco ni su insignia era dorada, ahora de color negro con su insignia plateada con en mismo cuarto menguante de luna que tenían antes los dragones, las maestras se ponen a la defensiva mientras que la directora Holbrooke y Úrsula-sensei ayudaban a alejar al conde Hanbridge de ahí.

 **Úrsula-sensei: Esto es magia-dimensional, y Akko esta muy débil, tengo que ir con ella de inmediato.**

Diana y Frank llegan a la cafetería, peor se encuentra con una escena desagradable, a Diana le preocupo que esto fuera por causa de Akko, ya que estaba débil y podía tener control sobre su magia.

Diana: Frank ve a buscar a Andrew, yo ayudare a las maestras.

Frank: Tu mandas- y se va corriendo a buscar a su amigo.

En el jardín trasero Lotte y Sucy encontraron las cartas especiales de Akko.

Sucy: Definitivamente estuvo aquí.

Lotte: El rastro de magia aun existe, no deben estar muy lejos, será mejor que- y escuchan un gran estruendo que venia desde la academia.

Lotte/Sucy: Akko.

Sucy: Por los hongos.

Lotte: Por favor, que Akko se encuentre bien.

Ambas se van volando hacia la cafetería, esperando que Akko no fuera la razón de esa destrucción, en la Torre Norte Akko y Andrew por fin habían llegado a la fuente, pero la puerta esta hecha añicos.

Akko: Aquí es, pero es extraño, se supone que debería estar cerrado, y además de ser resguardado por Arcas.

Andrew: ¿Quién es Arcas?

Akko: Es el guardián de la Fuente de Polaris, se dice que ataca a todos aquellos que no son dignos de estar en la fuente, pero no se encuentra aquí, que raro.

Andrew: Mejor para nosotros, vamos sigamos.

Akko y Andrew siguen caminado, pero Akko aun se siente extrañada con que no este la bestia Arcas ahí, siguieron caminado hasta que Akko volvió a escuchar ese tintineo, y mira hacia la derecha.

Akko: Por aquí.

Van hacia las escaleras destruidas, pero había otra en la que podía subir, después de subir, llegan hasta arriba de la torre, era un pasillo exterior, mientras caminaban la estructura del piso empezó a temblar y de una comenzó a caerse, Akko y Andrew comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, pero fueron alcanzados, Andrew logro sostenerse y Akko esta sujeta a sus pantalones muy fuertemente, y logra ver un poco de su ropa interior pero ignora eso, en eso sus marcas empiezan a brillar levemente y solo ella lo nota y eso le dio una idea, pero tenia que hacer algo con Andrew.

Akko: Andrew, ya que hacer para salvarnos a ambos, pero tienes que hacer algo por mi.

Andrew: Y que quieres que haga, por ti estamos metidos en esta situación.

Akko: Se que molesto conmigo y tienes razón al estarlo, pero créeme yo se que hacer, no tenemos más opción que confiar uno en el otro en este momento, solo confía en mi.

Andrew se quedo en silencio unos momentos, y sabia que no tenia más mas opción que confían en esa bruja.

Andrew: De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Akko: Cierra los ojos, y luego suéltate.

Andrew: QUE ESTAS LOCA.

Akko: Se bien lo que hago, solo hazlo, por favor.

Andrew da un gran suspiro cierra sus ojos lo más fuerte que puede y se suelta, Akko rápidamente lo agarra de los hombros, mueve sus manos en forma de circulo y crea una esfera que los hace bajar lentamente, una vez en el suelo, ella desaparece la esfera lo más rápido posible y suelta a Andrew.

Akko: Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Andrew abre los ojos y ve que esta en el suelo, a salvo, y frente a ambos aparece el Arco de la Inteligencia, la entrada a la Fuente de Polaris, se acercan y en eso las marcas de AKko empiezan a brillar nuevamente pero esta vez ella esta consciente, se escucha una voz que solamente pudo oír.

Andrew: Oye estas bien, tus brazos y tu pecho esta brillando de nuevo.

Akko: Estoy bien, ahora entremos, tenemos que devolverte a la normalidad y arreglar mi varita.

Akko y Andrew cruzaron el arco de la inteligencia y suben por las escaleras, justo antes de llegar a la fuente, una barrera se formo entre Akko y Andrew separándolos.

Andrew: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Akko: Creo que la fuente no acepta a personas no mágicas, lo siento, creo que desde aquí tengo que ir yo sola, pero no te preocupes yo lo arreglare todo- Andrew asiente como respuesta y ella se va sola.

Mientras más se acercaba más a la fuente, más brillaban sus marcas, como si quisieran decirle algo importante, y sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la Fuente de Polaris.

Akko: La Fuente de Polaris- miraba fijamente la esfera de agua-mágica, y de pronto aparece la imagen de su madre- mamá- vio a su madre frente a esta fuente pero se fue muy triste de ahí, luego vio los momentos de ella siendo estudiante de la academia Luna Nova, parecía ser torpe en cada una de ellas, pero también mostraba lo mucho que se esforzaba para hacer bien la magia, hasta el día que conoció a su padre- papá- luego vio los momento en que sus padres empezaron a compartir sus vidas, el como su madre aprendía magia-dimensional en secreto por las noches, el como terminaron enamorándose uno del otro y el día que aceptaron ser novios, luego aparecen ellos dos caminando hacia la fuente, su padre se acerca hasta estar frente a la esfera de agua-mágica, parece decir unas palabras y aparece la estrella de Akko con lo que parecía ser olas encerrando la estrella en un circulo, pero son las auras que aparecen en Kagari durante la ceremonia de renovación, y las 7 gemas en cada una de la puntas de la estrella y en el centro de esta estaba la gema roja, dentro de la esfera- pero si ese es el escudo de mi familia- una vez que su padre deja de decir las palabras, su madre se acerca ala fuente, extiende la Vara Brillante y las estrellas le brindan su magia a su madre, y luego escucha la voz de su madre.

 _Shiny: Nunca habría imaginado que la Fuente de Polaris, fuera en realidad una reliquia de tu familia, mi querido, Eiji-_ eso le sorprendió mucho a Akko.

Akko: Pero si esa fuente fue hecha por mi familia, y no por las 9 brujas, eso quiere decir que en realidad es una reliquia de Kagari- en eso recuerda la historia de una de sus antecesoras que creo una fuente mágica que le ayudaba a comunicarse con las estrellas y que le brindaban su magia como agradecimiento por todo lo que hacia para mantener la magia en el universo- esta es la fuente de- pero es interrumpida por algo que ocurre con la esfera de agua-mágica.

En ese momento la esfera explota en miles de chispas-mágicas, para hacer aparecer a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello castaño/lacio/my largo, ojos azules, piel blanca muy parecida a Akko pero más madura en rasgos físicos, con un bello traje tradicional de su dimensión, la falda es de color azul/marino con las miles de formas de las constelaciones en hilos de oro, una blusa blanca que solo cubría su busto con una cinta de ceda del mismo color que la falda sobre la parte arriba con una adorno de oro al frente con el escudo de Kagari, y tipos de capas hechas de organzas con muchos brillos (una tela casi transparente puede ser de colores) tambien del mismo color de la falda, la 1 cubría por detrás de su cabeza ya que era sujeta por una tiara muy peculiar que tenia que estar en medio de su frente (esas son las coronas originales de las princesas de los países desérticos) con una gema en forma del sol e hilos de oro con algunas plumas y perlas azules y que llegaba hasta el suelo, la 2 era muy larga cubría todo su brazo izquierdo y el resto cubría la parte derecha de la falda por el exterior, sujeta con un broche también de oro y con el escudo de Kagari al igual que la blusa, y por supuesto miles de joyas, un brazalete de brazo completo y delgado de gemas y perlas de colores en su brazo izquierdo, muchas muñequeras de oro, cubiertas de metal teñido de azul/marino, y con el sol grabadas en ellas también de metal y por supuesto unos brazaletes que van hasta la parte de arriba de los brazos también de oro en ambos brazos, Akko reconocía perfectamente a esa mujer, era igual que en las pinturas que tenia su palacio.

Akko: Kyokuchi Kagari- en eso Kyokuchi la mira.

Kyokuchi: مرحبا،, الأميرة أتسوكو (Hola, princesa Atsuko)- ella habla en el idioma original de Kagari (en realidad es árabe, pero ya saben Akko en la historia vive en un desierto y ese es su idioma oficial).

Akko: أنت تعرفني (Tu me conoces).

Kyokuchi: نحن قادرون على الرؤية عبر الزمن وفي أي مكان ، للتأكد من أن إرثنا يستمر في العيش ، بغض النظر عن القرن أو الكون الذي هو ، وعكودك ، هناك شيء مهم جدا يجب أن تعرفه (Los ancestros somos capaces de ver atravez del tiempo y en cualquier espacio, para asegurarnos que nuestro legado siga viviendo, sin importar el siglo o universo que se encuentre, y tu Akko, hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber).

Akko: ما الشيء؟ الإمبراطورة كيوكوتشي (¿Qué cosa?, emperatriz Kyokuchi).

Kyokuchi: بالإضافة إلى الخطر الذي يهددك بسبب رغبتك في السحر ، فهناك أيضًا مهمة نريد أن نقدمها لك ، نحن أسلاف إمبراطورية كاجاري ، بالإضافة إلى 9 ساحرات دنيوية (Además del peligro que te acecha por querer tu magia, también hay una misión que queremos darte, tanto nosotros los antecesores del imperio Kagari, como las 9 brujas terrenales).

Akko: 9 ساحرات؟ هذا جديد بالنسبة لي (¿Las 9 brujas?, eso es nuevo para mi).

Kyokuchi: عكا ، نريدك أن تكون الشخص الذي ولد من جديد العلاقة القديمة بين الأرض ، والأبعاد المتعددة ، كما كان ينبغي أن يكون في البداية ، عندما أجبرت الأرض على فصلنا عن أحد أسلافك الذكور ، وأعطيتني المصدر حتى أن 9 قد تتمكن السحرة الدنيوية من الحصول على المزيد من السحر والحفاظ على جزء من عالمنا في هذا المكان ، ولهذا السبب أنا هنا الآن ، توفر روحي سحر النجوم لسنوات عديدة ولأولئك الذين يستحقون ذلك ، السحر هنا يحتاج إلى تحويله إلى ما ينبغي أن يكون ، سحر الأبعاد (Akko, queremos que tu seas quien renazca la antigua conexión entre la tierra, y las multidimensiones, como debió ser en un principio, cuando la tierra se vi forzada a separarse de nosotros unos de tus antecesores masculinos, le dio mi fuente para que las 9 brujas terrenales pudieran que pudieran ser capaces de obtener más magia y conservar un pedazo de nuestro mundo en este lugar, es por eso que estoy aquí ahora, mi espíritu le a estado brindando magia de las estrellas por muchos años y a quienes se lo merecen, la magia aquí necesita convertirse al lo que debía ser, magia-dimensional).

Akko se quedo en completo silencio por ese hecho, el que los antiguos emperadores de Kagari y que las 9 brujas terrenales requerían su ayuda, en tanto Andrew empezaba a perder la paciencia.

 **Andrew: ¿Por qué tardara tanto?, solo espero que termine lo que sea que este haciendo con esa fuente a tiempo, y se encuentre bien también.**

Andrew, pensaba un poquito preocupado por Akko, no sabia como funcionaba la magia realmente, pero si conocía el valor cuando lo veía, y Akko tenia más valor que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, y Akko intenta responderle a Kyokuchi.

Akko: لكن لأنني أعرف أن سحري قوي ، لكنه ليس قويًا مثل أبي ، لأنه ليس هو أو أمي ، هي التي ولدت هنا على الأرض (Pero porque yo, se que mi magia es fuerte, pero no lo es tanto como el de mi papá, porque no a él, o mi mamá ella es quien nació aquí en la tierra).

Kyokuchi: لأنك أنت الشخص الوحيد القادر على فعل شيء ما ، لا يمكن لأي شخص آخر في الكون أن يفعله أكثر من أحلامه (Porque tu, eres la única persona que puedes hacer algo, que nadie más en el universo puede hacer, más que en sus sueños).

Akko: ماذا؟ (¿Qué cosa?).

Kyokuchi: اجعلهم يستيقظون رغباتهم العظيمة ، حتى بدون الحاجة إلى المساعدة السحرية (Hacer que despierten sus más grandes anhelos, aun sin la necesidad de magia como ayuda)- esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Akko- مثل أياكاجاري ، لكننا كنا دائمًا بحاجة إلى المساعدة من السحر ، ولكنك لست بحاجة إليه ، حتى بدون استخدام السحر الخاص بك يمكنك أن ترى من هو الشخص حقًا ، حتى بدون استخدامه ، يمكنك إعطاء السحر لهؤلاء الناس ، ومساعدتهم ، وإبداء اهتمامهم بها ، وهذا ما يجعلك عكا خاصا جدا ، لأنك ساحرة وأميرة ، في قلبك وفي روحك ولهذا السبب نريدك أن تفي بهذه المهمة ، لقد نجحنا في رؤية ما هي مشاعرهم الحقيقية في الناس ، وجوهرهم السحري ، (por eso queremos que tu, cumplas con esta misión, hemos que logras ver en las personas cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos su esencia-mágica, como cualquier Kagari, pero siempre requeríamos ayuda de la magia, pero tu no la necesitas, aun sin usar tu magia, logras ver lo quien es realmente la persona, aun sin usarla logras darle magia a esas personas, ayudándolas, mostrando interés por ella, eso es lo que te hace muy especial Akko, porque tu eres tanto bruja como princesa, en tu corazón y en tu alma).

Akko si se sorprendió por eso, sabia que ella era fuerte, pero nunca imagino que ella podría tener ese efecto en las personas, si sus antecesoras como las 9 brujas veian ese tipo de cosas, entonces supo que tenia que aceptar esa misión.

Akko: مقبول جدا ، سأعود لتوحيد الأرض مع بقية الكون ، وبمساعدة أصدقائي وأرسولا يمكنني أن أفعل ذلك (Muy bien acepto, volveré a unir la tierra con el resto del universo, y con la ayuda de mis amigas y Úrula-sensei se que podre hacerlo).

Kyokushi: هذا هو الموقف ، ولكن للتأكد ، سأعطيك سحري النجم ، حتى تتمكن من الحصول على المزيد من القوة في هذا العالم والسماح للتدفق السحري مثل الماء ، لمساعدة الآخرين (Esa es la actitud, pero para estar segura, te dare mi magia de estrellas, para que puedas tener más poder en ese mundo y que tu magia fluya como el agua, para ayudar a los demás)- en ese momento las estrellas empiezan a brillar más fuerte y van directo a Akko y también de la Vara Brillante como lo fue con su madre, y lograr reparar su varita de clases rota.

Akko: شكرا كيوكوشي ، أعتقد أنه سيكون من الأفضل له أن يعود مع الشاب هانبريدج ، يجب أن أعيده إلى طبيعته قبل أن يغضب والده من الاثنين ، لأنه يكاد يحوله إلى حيوان (Gracias Kyokushi, creo será mejor que regrese con el joven Hanbridge, tengo que regresarlo a la normalidad antes de que su padre se enfade con los dos, por casi convertilo en animal).

Kyokushi: ههههه ، أراك قريباً ، الأميرة عكو (Jejeje, hasta pronto, princesa Akko).

De pronto todo se volvió blanco y Akko y Andrew había regresado al jardín y solo se encontraba el Arco de la Inteligencia ahí parado, Akko solo sonríe por saber que hay un gran futuro para todas las brujas de la tierra.

Andrew: Ni siquiera quiero saber como fue que regresamos aquí, pero creo que lograste arreglar tu varita verdad.

Akko: Si, ahora quédate quieto y no pasara anda- Andrew se queda quieto y espera a que algo pase- Metamor Fi Fosies- las orejas y cola de Andrew desaparecen.

Andrew: Gracias, bueno creo que lo mejor será que regrese antes de que mi padre este molesto, bueno más de lo normal.

Akko: Espera, antes tengo que hacer algo con esta torre- sus marcas vuelven a brillar, agita su varita, y de una libera una enorme ola de magia que es esparcida por toda la Torre Norte, una vez cubierta toda la torre empieza a brillar y cambiar, una vez que termina el hechizo toda la Torre Norte estaba totalmente restaurada- haaaaa, lo logre.

Akko en verdad estaba feliz por haber regresado la Torre Norte a sus antiguos días de gloria, parecía que estaba recién construido el lugar, Andrew ahora si que estaba impresionado, ninguna compañía arquitectónica que pudiera conocer, hubiera hecho un trabajo tan limpio y preciso como lo que hizo Akko, la torre lucia prácticamente nuevo, como si nunca hubieran pasado los años en ese lugar, y recordó las palabras de Sucy.

 **Andrew/ _Sucy:_** **_La forma en que la magia de Akko actúa es difícil de describir, solo podemos decir que algo único al igual que ella, ninguna bruja en la historia de la magia, ha podido lograr lo que Akko, ni las 9 brujas en persona, serian capaces de hacer juntas lo que Akko puede hacer por si sola-_ Es verdad, creo que nadie más seria capaz de hacer ni una pequeña parte de lo que puede hacer Kagari, digo Akko.**

Andrew: No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero tenias razón la magia no anticuada ni es inútil, pero no significa que cambie de opino sobre eso, por ahora talvez pueda cambiar de opinión pronto.

Akko: Lo tomare como promesa suya, joven Hanbridge.

Andrew: Llámame Andrew.

Akko: Y tu llámame Akko, Andrew.

Los dos salen de la nueva Torre del Norte, y mientras salían el amigo de Andrew, Frank veía corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos, una vez ahí se apoya sobre el hombro de Andrew.

Frank: Andrew, haaa, Andrew estas bien.

Andrew: Estoy bien Frank, pero ¿Por qué corrías?

Frank: Amigo no creerás lo que esta pasando cuando Diana y yo regresábamos a la cafetería un enorme, y ¿Quién eres tu?- mira a Akko.

Akko: Hoo, soy Atsuko Kagari Chariot, pero me puede llamar Akko.

Frank: Mucho gusto soy Frank- se estrechan las manos-oye la directora menciono tu nombre en la fiesta, debes ser una estudiante muy buena como para que te reconozcan.

Akko: Algo así.

Andrew: Frank, no me has terminado de responder.

Frank: Ha, es cierto, un enorme oso gigante estaba atacando la cafetería y por como reaccionaba parecía que quería destruir el lugar.

Andrew: ¿Oso?

Akko: ¿Gigante?, haaa, deber ser Arcas, ahora entiendo porque no estaba aquí resguardando la fuente, esta corrompido, rápido si no vamos en cuanto termine con la academia, ira directo a la ciudad.

Los tres corren lo más rápido que les es posible, y una vez que llegan ven que la mitad de la cafetería esta hecha pedazos y que las brujas intentan atrapar a Arcas, pero es inútil.

Akko: Ho por las estrellas.

Frank: Esto en verdad es malo.

Andrew: Padre, mi padre, ¿Dónde esta mi padre?

Akko: Andrew cálmate, de seguro esta a salvo, la directora no permitiría que nada malo le pasara-y sus amigas aparecen.

Lotte/Sucy: Akko.

Akko: Lotte, Sucy, me alegro de que estén bien.

Sucy: Tu, ¿Dónde estabas Akko?

Lotte: Si, estábamos muy preocupadas, después de que desapareciste, temíamos de que- ve al hijo del conde y lo que parecía ser un amigo suyo- de que te podrías haber lastimado, tu parecías enferma en clases y nos asusto que tu magia pudiera actuar muy extraña.

Akko: Es una larga historia, pero eso no importa ahora, necesito que me lleven hasta Arcas, para sanarlo.

Lotte/Sucy: ¡¿ESE ES ARCAS?!

Akko: Solo háganlo si- Lotte le extiende la mano y ella se sube- Andrew, tu y Frank vayan a un lugar seguro, no es buena idea que se encuentren aquí.

Andrew: No hasta que encuentre a mi padre.

Akko: Bien, pero tengan cuidado los dos.

Akko, Lotte y Sucy se van directo hacia Arcas, y Andrew y Frank intentan buscar al conde Hanbridge, en tanto Liz disfutaba mucho de la destrucción que había provocado.

Liz: Jajajaja, haaay esto tan divertido, pero ahora tengo que encontrar a ese conde, para garantizar mi triunfo sobre la princesa- usa su visión/mágica y encuentra al conde escondio en la oficina de la directora Holbrooke- Bestia mía te rodeno que vayas a la oficina de Holbrooke para desaparecer al conde Hanbridge- y Arcas "obediente" se va hacia la oficina de la directora por el conde, las brujas sin importar lo que hagan no pueden detenerlo.

Maestra Finnelan: Esto es inútil, nada lo detiene.

Maestra Badcock: Es como si fuera inmune a nuestra magia.

Directora Holbrooke: No podemos rendirnos, tenemos que atrapar Arcas, y saber como fue que termino asi, esto no es normal.

Diana: Directora, creo saber como detenerle, pero necesitamos a- es interrumpida por Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei: Directora, mire se dirige hacia la parte Oeste.

Directora Holbrooke: Ahí es donde esta el conde Hanbridge, todas rápido debemos detenerlo antes de que alguien salga herido.

Las maestras iban lo más rápido posible detrás de Arcas, pero parecía ser más, a mitad del Akko, Lotte y Sucy estaban por acercarse cuando miraron que Arcas iba en dirección hacia ellas, y una vez estuvieron muy cerca se hacen hacia un lado.

Lotte: Haaa, esto en verdad es malo.

Akko: Tengo que ir a sanarlo.

Lotte: No crees que seria mejor dejarle eso a Úrsula-sensei.

Akko: No, ella ahora mismo esta con las maestras, y la directora, si usa magia-dimensional con ellas presente ahora si que estarimamos en seris problemas.

Sucy: Y que la Bestia de Polaris este contaminado con magia-dimensional de una bruja obscura no es un problema.

Akko: No es momento de burlarte Sucy, vamos tras él chicas, yo soy la única que sabe como sanarlos, sino lo hago destruirá toda Luna Nova, y tal vez hasta la ciudad.

Sin más opción fueron tras Arcas, Akko usa un poco de su magia para hacer las escobas más veloces, y dentro de la oficina de la directora Holbrooke estaba el conde Hanbridge muy molesto por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Conde Hanbridge: Sabia que la magia no era más que un problema, además de ser completamente inútil- y en eso como una gran explosión se produjo sobre el techo.

El conde se escondió debajo del escritorio de la directora, una vez que pasa la explosión sale a mirar y ahí estaba nuevamente ese enorme oso negros, Arcas usas sus garrar logrando lastimar al conde Hanbridge dejando una grabe herida en el brazo derecho, y otra herida igual de grabe en su pecho, y antes de que atacara por 3 vez, siente que algo lo golpea por detrás, son las chicas.

Akko: Buen golpe Sucy.

Sucy: No eres la única con sorpresas, bajo la manga.

Akko: Lotte, acércate más, tengo que al frente de Arcas para sanarlo.

Lotte: Que, a caso quieres salir herida.

Akko: Es la única forma, sino hago algo pronto, todas estaremos perdidas- Lotte da un gran suspiro y vuela lo más cerca posible de Arcas.

Cuando Akko y Lotte estaban por encima de Arcas, Akko se para y termina saltando mientras dice el hechizo sanador en el aire.

Akko: SANITATEM- con su varita y directo en la frente de Arcas, crea una explosión mágica y logra sanar a Arcas- Arcas dime estas bien.

Arcas: Bua, bua (Gracias, por ayudarme).

Akko: No fue nada Arcas- Arcas le da una lamida en la mejilla como agradecimiento, luego mira al conde el piso todo herido y lleno de sangre, va corriendo hacia él- conde Hanbridge, ho por las 9 brujas, esta muy herido, pero no se preocupe, yo lo ayudare.

Conde Hanbridge: No necesito tu ayuda, ya tuve bastante con, haaaaaaa, me duele.

Akko: Mejor no haga esfuerzo, o terminara muerto por perdida de sangre, solo confié en mi si.

El conde Hanbridge mira directamente a Akko a los ojos ve como un brillo en sus ojos, y por muy extrañas razones, él asiente con la cabeza para decirle que puede hacerlo.

Akko: Sanitatem- con su varita punta hacia las heridas del conde, el conde Hanbridge esperaba a que algo le doliera, pero no el solo miraba el como sus heridas desaparecían, hasta que por fin termino- ya esta, se siente mejor.

El conde Hanbridge se miro el brazo y su pecho y no tenia nada, hasta su ropa se había restaurado no estaba abierta ni tenia sangre encima, es como si nunca lo hubiera atacado ese oso.

Conde Hanbridge: Tu me salvaste, y me curaste, pero como, ¿como fue que hiciste eso?, ninguna bruja es- Akko lo interrumpe.

Akko: Es algo muy difícil de explicar conde Hanbridge, pero estoy de haberlo ayudado.

Akko solo le sonreía al conde Hanbridge, y el solo se le quedaba mirando a esa chica, a esa bruja tan diferente de las que ha visto en toda su vida, no sabia porque, pero de pronto por un momento sintió que la magia no era tan mala después de todo, pero no estaba si podría mantener ese pensamiento por mucho tiempo, y se escuha la voz de la directora, y todas las maestras y Diana estaban detrás de ella.

Directora Holbrooke: Conde Hanbridge, se encuentra bien, Arcas no lo lastimo.

Conde Hanbridge: Estoy bien, y tambien gracias a una de sus estudiantes, ella me salvo y parece que curo a ese oso.

Todas miran a Arcas, lucia como si nada le hubiera pasado, y en luego dirigen su mirada a Akko, parecía que cada día que pasa, Akko siempre les sorprendía con algo nuevo y desconocido para ellas, después de que todo se calmara, las brujas se despedían del conde Hanbridge y de su hijo, y se fueron de Luna Nova, mientras iban de regreso a su mansión, Andrew no podía dejar de pensar en Akko, mira a su padre y ve que él no deja de mirar su brazo derecho y mantenía su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, sin darse cuenta dijo algo que le llamo la atención a su hijo.

Conde Hanbridge: Esa chica.

Andrew: ¿Sucede algo Padre?

Conde Hanbridge: Nada, solo que esa chica.

Andrew: ¿Cuál chica?

Conde Hanbridge: Una de esas estudiantes de Luna Nova, ella no se que es, pero algo de ella, me llama mucho su atención.

Andrew: Creo que ya se de quien me hablas, padre.

Mientras que en la academia Luna Nova, cierta princesa se encontraba en pleno techo del dormitorio, con un espejo de plata entre sus manos.

Akko: Espejo mio, que siempre me eres fiel, por favor muéstrame a los emperadores de Kagari- aparecen los padres en el espejo de su madre- mamá, papá.

Eiji: Hola Akko.

Shiny: Hemos estado, esperando tu llamada, mi estrellita.

Akko: Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría contarles.

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo 6, y pasaran muchas sorpresas más.

Atte: Lady-yi26.


	8. Chapter 7 Submarinista Naranja

**Capítulo 7. Submarinista Naranja y Guardando el Secreto**

Era el periodo de exámenes en Luna Nova, todas las estudiantes se esforzaban por obtener buenas calificaciones y la clase de Akko se encontraba con en la clase de la maestra Lukic.

Maestra Lukic: Si alguien usa la magia para cometer fraude su lengua será cauterizada, jejeje, si alguien usa la magia para asesinar, jejeje, será comido vivo por ratas lentamente con sus filosos dientes delanteros, jejeje.

Lotte: ¿Qué tiene de divertido?

Maestra Lukic: Y si alguien resucita a un espíritu de entre los muertos, imagen algo tan horrible que desearían estar muertas- las estudiantes tragaron saliva del susto- experimentaran algo que es 100 veces más doloroso y aterrador que eso- las estudiantes en verdad estaban aterradas por esas palabras- jejeje.

Akko: Mastra, no es por interrumpir sus creativas lecciones, pero ¿esto será parte del próximo examen?

Maestra Lukic: Si, lo será.

Akko siguió escribiendo, y Lotte se sorprende por que ella pregunto algo en clases, después de la clase Lotte se pone a hablar con Akko sobre lo que paso en clase.

Akko: ¿Qué es raro?, ¿por mi?

Lotte: Si, tu ya sabes y dominas todo lo que estamos aprendiendo aquí, no es normal que hagas preguntas de la clase.

Akko: Por supuesto que ya se sobre todos los estudios legales de magia de la tierra, solo hice esa pregunta para que dejara de asustar a las estudiantes, por poco y esa mujer hubiera hecho que todas salieran corriendo del salón o dándole pesadillas por un largo tiempo.

Lotte: Haa, ya entendí- aparece Sucy.

Sucy: Oigan, Constanze va a exhibir una película tras otra, Apkallu el Tritón del Nemi, y Apkallu 2 la Venganza del Tritón, en le proyector que hizo en secreto.

Akko: ¿Qué es una película?

Lotte: Es como una pintura en movimiento, seguida de muchas otras pinturas hasta crear la ilusión de que se mueven.

Akko: Suena divertido, pero no puedo Úrsula-sensei quiere aprovechar estos días para enseñarme unos hechizos nuevos, ya que todas estarán muy distraídas con los exámenes.

Sucy: Es posible que pueda acompañarte a esas lecciones.

Akko: Ya lo hemos hablado Sucy, no puedes acompañarme, tu magia no es lo suficientemente fuerte para esa clase de hechizos, lo ultimo que quiero es que termines lastimada o muerta.

Sucy no dijo solo parpare por lo que dijo Akko, de verdad eran tan poderosos esos hechizos, eso solo aumentaba su intento de poder aprender magia dimensional, al dia siguiente empezó el perdido de exámenes, y el primer examen que tenia que presentar Akko era en la clase de la maestra Finnelan.

Maestra Finnelan: Para manipular objetos a voluntad, deben estar muy concentradas.

El examen consistía en mover una tetera llena de té, usando solamente su magia y Diana fue es la primera en hacer el examen.

Diana: Maestra, ¿Cuántos cubos de azúcar quiere?

Maestra Finnelan: Dos cubos, por favor Diana.

Diana pone los cubos de azúcar en el té, los mezcla bien y hace levitar la taza de té hasta la maestra Finnelan, al probar el té es de su agrado.

Maestra Finnelan: Estoy impresionada, Diana Cavendish tienes A, ahora quien sigue, Atsuko Kagari Chariot, es su turno.

Akko: Si, maestra Finnelan.

Akko con su magia hace flotar muchas tazas de té, sirve rápidamente el té en cada una de las tazas, luego les pone 3 cubos de azúcar a cada, también les pone leche, los mezcla y después levita las tazas llenas a cada una de las estudiantes del salón y a la maestra Finnelan.

Akko: Espero que les guste.

La maestra Finnela y casi todas las estudiantes prueba el té que hizo Akko con su magia, y una vez que lo prueban se quedan muy impactadas por lo bien que sabia.

Estudiante: Increíble, delicioso, están rico.

Maestra Finnelan: Tengo que admitir que este el mejor que tomado en toda mi vida, y también tiene un excelente control sobre la manipulación de los objetos, Atsuko Kagari Chariot felicidades eras la primera estudiante que tiene A+.

Akko: Gracias maestra Finnelan.

Todas las estudiantes le aplaudieron a Akko por su logro, excepto Diana, claro ella solo se dispuso a terminar el té que le había dado Akko, tenia que admitir que esta muy bueno, más tarde en la sala de profesores la maestra Finnelan se dispone a hablarle a Úrsula-sensei.

Maestra Finnelan: Úrsula-sensei, ¿Qué tipo de ayuda le da a Atsuko Kagari Chariot?

Úrsula-sensei: Pues yo solo le enseño algunas cosas básicas de como funcionan ciertos hechizos y algunas posiciones, el resto es por su propia cuenta, ella es una chica muy inteligente y todo un prodigio por si sola, y eso lo aprendí desde hace años cuando le enseñaba de pequeña, pero ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

Maestra Finnelan: Pensaba que cual fuera el método de enseñanza que usaba con ella, podría ayudar a las demás estudiantes a ser mejore con su magia, por eso la pregunta.

Úrsula-sensei: Entiendo, pero creo que no hay ningún método de enseñanza especial, bueno será mejor irme, voy a ayudar a la señorita Kagari a estudiar para los exámenes.

Maestra Finnelan: Espero que se mantenga así de concentrada en los siguientes exámenes.

Más tarde Úrsula-sensei y Akko se encontraban solas en uno de los salones de clases, para las clases "especiales" de Akko.

Akko: Tardo un poco Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei: La maestra Finnelan me mantuvo entretenida un poco, pero eso no importa, ahora empecemos con sus clases-dimensionales, como usted sabe una bruja puede comunicarse con las plantas y los animales, pero también es capaz de control al animal o la planta a su voluntad sin que termine siendo un esclavo de la bruja o mago que lo controle.

Akko: Ese hechizo no es para los que tiene un nivel alto en la magia.

Úrsula-sensei: Señorita Kagari, usted tiene un nivel muy alto en la magia, asi que ese hechizo no será tan difícil para usted, bien ahora empecemos- saca un conejo- pero recuerde que es un hechizo de exactitud, el más minio error podría ser muy malo para usted y el ser que quiere controlar-Akko asiente con la cabeza para dar a entender que tendrá cuidado- ahora diga, Serve meus y mueva sus manos suavemente mientras lo dice.

Akko empieza a mover sus manos lo más suave que puede y dice el hechizo.

Akko: Serve Meus- una vez que termina el hechizo mira que el conejo tiene los ojos blancos en lugar de negros.

Úrsula-sensei: Y al primer intento, pero era de esperarse de usted princesa, ahora de una orden al conejo y el tendrá que obedecerla sin ninguna queja.

Akko: De acuerdo, conejo te pido que, mmm, me traigas unas galletas de la cocina de la academia y algunas zanahorias, por favor hazlo.

El conejo se va a la cocina en busca de las galletas y las zanahorias, había pasado una hora y Akko empezó a preocuparse por la pequeña criatura.

Akko: Ya ha tardado mucho, no cree algo malo le haya pasado verdad.

Úrsula-sensei: No se preocupe princesa, todo estada bien.

Escuchan la puerta y aparece el conejo con un ramo de zanahoria en la boca y una servilleta de tela en su espalda, Úrsula-sensei se acerca al conejo, lo agarra y se lo lleva al pupitre donde esta sentada Akko, abren la servilleta y miran que ahí estaban las galletas.

Akko: Haaaa, funciono trajo las galletas y las zanahorias.

Úrsula-sensei: Lo ve le dije que podía hacerlo.

Akko: Y ¿Cómo hago para que el conejo ya no este bajo mi control?

Úrsula-sensei: Lo mismo que con el hechizo de hipnosis que le enseñe hace tiempo, su excelencia.

Akko: Haaa, si, Recurrit- le toca la cabeza suavemente y mira que el concejo tiene sus ojos negro normales- muchas gracias por ayudarme amiguito, y aquí tienes tu recompensa, puedes comerte las zanahorias y lamento haber tomado control sobre tu mente.

El conejo empieza a comer, mira a Akko y mueve su boquita.

Conejo: Quit, quit, quit, quit (No me gusto que controlaras mi mente, pero fuiste muy amable, y me regresaste a la normalidad, además me diste una rica recompensa asi que no estoy molesto).

Akko: Muchas gracias, por ser tan comprensivo, mi peludo y adorable amiguito.

Despues de eso, Akko regreso a su habitación no podía seguir son sus clases de magia-dimensional por ser muy arriesgado ser descubierta, al día siguiente Akko estaba en la clase de Lenguaje Aviar para su siguiente examen.

Maestra: Vamos a realizar un examen de audición, del Lenguaje Aviar, los búhos y cuervos son los espíritus familiares más comunes, una bruja al menos debe podre entender el lenguaje de los cuervos, escriban lo que este dice en sus formularios de respuestas, bueno comienzan.

Cuervo: Cua, cua (Hola, me llamo Black).

Todas las estudiantes empezaron a escribir lo que cada una entendía de la boca del cuervo, pero Akko era la única que entendía a la perfección al cuervo Black, más tarde en la cafetería Akko le muestra a Lotte y Sucy su calificación del examen.

Lotte: Una A++, Akko eso es increíble, nadie en Luna Nova había tenido una calificación tan alta hasta ahora.

Akko: Gracias Lotte, a decir verdad, fue el cuervo quien le dijo a la maestra que me pusiera dos más, ya que dijo que fui la única chica en toda la academia que le entiendo muy bien, o que ella terminaría llena de una parvada de cuervo en su habitación el resto de su vida.

Sucy: Ese cuervo, si que sabe como obtener lo que quiere entre sus garras, aunque tu calificación no me sorprende tanto, tu eres la mejor que se haya conocido en este lugar.

Akko sonrió por lo que dijo Sucy, no era normal en ella y en eso le quitan su examen de las manos, mira que son Hannah y Barbara.

Hannah: ¡¿A++?!

Barbara: Que, eso es imposible, de seguro hiciste trampa.

Akko le arrebata su examen de las manos a Hannah.

Akko: No lo hice, además no soy la única con calificaciones alta aquí.

Hannah: Bueno, eso si es verdad.

Barbara: Si, Diana es la mejor, ni en tus sueños lograrías superarla.

Las dos se van riendo por eso, y Akko solo las mira a esas dos molesta, en verdad que podían ser un dolor de cabeza, más tarde con Úrsula-sensei venia otra lección de magia-dimensional.

Úrsula-sensei: Bien, ahora le enseñare como traer a una criatura de otra dimensión a la que usted se encuentre.

Akko: Eso suena algo difícil.

Úrsula-sensei: No, en realidad es bastante simple, hasta una bruja terrenal podría hacerlo, pero ya sabe no tiene suficiente magia, ahora tiene que pensar lo más claro que pueda en una criatura que sea no sea de este mundo y traerla hasta aquí con estas palabras, Puer Veni Huc.

Akko cierra sus ojos y aparece la imagen de una especie de zorro con el pelo dorado, ojos negros, y con unas marcas de color rojas en su cola y frente, parecieran que hubieran estuvieran tatuados en su piel, era un zorro del desierto, en especifico un animal mágico de la dimensión de Kagari, un zorro de Kagari.

Akko: Puer Veni Huc- y el zorro aparece frente a ella- haaaaa, lo logre.

Úrsula-sensei: Muy bien hecho princesa, ahora para regresar al animal que trago con su mente tiene que decir, Redire ad Vestras Mundi.

Akko: Redire ad Vestras Mundi- el zorro de Kagari desaparece y regresa a su dimensión- adiós lindo zorro de mi…..hogar.

Akko al ver el zorro tuvo muchos recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, uno de ellos fue cuando ella y su padre fueron a visitar el habitad de los zorros de Kagari, ella quería uno de esos zorros, pero su padre le dijo que no porque son parte de la naturaleza, eso puso muy trite a Akko, más tarde en la noche su padre le dio un zorro de peluche idéntico al que vio, y la conservado desde entonces, también es el peluche que trajo con ella a Luna Nova, Akko no había notado lo mucho que extrañaba su hogar, y Úrsula-sensei se dio cuenta de eso.

Úrsula-sensei: Su excelencia, no este triste, cuando lo menos espere, estará de nuevo en casa, ya lo vera.

Akko: Eso lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste- se escucha la campanada de la academia- tengo que irme mi próximo examen es de magia blanca básica, jeje, magia de bebes más bien, nos vemos después.

Akko se dirige a su siguiente clase, para hacer otro examen, una vez que esta ahí la maestra les dice que el examen consiste en reparar objetos quebrados, asi que tenían que usar magia restauradora, Akko es una de las primeras para hacer el examen, le pone una cantidad demasiado pequeña de polvos mágicos al objeto que le toco, su maestra estaba a punto de llamarle la atención, pero ella se adelanto y le pidió que pusiera más objetos quebrados, la maestra miraba un poco desafiante a Akko, pero como todas conocían el gran potencial que tenia en la magia le pareció interesante el que le pidiera más cosas para reparar, le puso al frente las cosas que prácticamente estaban destruidas, las piezas estaban demasiado dañadas y/o perdías, Akko les pone la misma pequeña cantidad que el primer objeto y dice el hechizo mientras mueve su varita.

Akko: Sosomuti Diale- todos los objetos se repararon en menos de un segundo, parecían prácticamente nuevas, todas las estudiantes y la maestra se sorprendieron mucho por ello, la maestra recobra el sentido.

Maestra: La calificación la tendrán después de que terminen todas ustedes, ahora Lotte Jansson.

Lotte: Si, aquí- se pone frente a la maestra junto a Akko y pone un zapato viejo y roto- ahora voy a reparar este zapato- saca y mueve su varita- Flut Speda- invoca a unos espíritus reparadores.

Akko miraba a los espíritus reparadores y a Lotte, puede sentir como su esencia-mágica esta fluyendo con claridad, y solo deja salir una sonrisa, más tarde en la noche, en los dormitorios Akko y Lotte hablan un poco.

Akko: Estuviste genial, tú y Diana fueron unas de las mejores calificaciones en magia blanca.

Lotte: He conjurado muchos espíritus reparadores, desde que era una niña, pero Akko tú fuste la calificación máxima de magia blanca, aunque como dice Sucy, no es de sorprenderse, ya tienes mucha experiencia con estas cosas.

Akko: Si, pero aun así lo hiciste muy bien, oye, tus padres tienen un taller de herramientas-mágicas verdad.

Lotte: Si, aunque algunas personas dicen que es anticuado reparar con herramientas-mágicas, pero desde que estoy en Luna Nova, he pensado en pedir una licencia de manipuladora de herramientas-mágicas.

Akko: ¿Licencia de manipuladora?, también tienen eso aquí.

Lotte: Si, no sabia que también tuvieran licencias en otras dimensiones.

Akko: Por supuesto, puede las brujas-dimensionales tengamos magia-completa, pero hay ciertos tipos de magia que no se pueden a llevar a dominar por completo y al forzar ese dominio-mágico podría llegar a lastimarse, así que también damos licencias para que se de a conocer que esa es su especialidad y trabajo, así no se corren riesgos innecesarios.

Lotte: Vaya, al parecer tenemos cosas en común en otros universos, pero dime una cosa, nunca pensante en algún otro trabajo si no llegabas a ser la reina de tu dimensión.

Akko: Primero no seré reina sino emperatriz, y segundo no, nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser otro trabajo en mi vida, pero sabes no me molesta ser la siguiente al mando mi hogar- Lotte seguía escuchando atentamente sus palabras- empece mis deberes de princesa a los 4 años y siempre era muy difícil, tenia que recordad protocolos, economía, tipos de magia, etiqueta, y muchas tras cosas, no entendía muy bien para que tenia que aprender todas esas cosas, hasta que un día vi primera Ceremonia de Renovación.

Lotte: ¿Ceremonia de Renovación?

Akko: Una antigua tradición que tenemos en Kagari y que solo la familia imperial puede hacerla, mientras las personas entraban al palacio veía como mis padres los recibían con mucha gracia y alegría, era muy parecido a mis deberes, varias personas le agradecían por aprobar proyectos o que el hayan ido en persona para ayudar, entre muchas cosas que habían logrado hacer por los habitantes de Kagari y otras dimensiones, ahí me di cuanta de lo importa que era nuestro trabajo como lideres de nuestro mundo, nosotros somos los que guían al pueblo, los que los apoyan, lo que le brindan ayuda, que confían en el ciegamente, después de eso me he esforzado mucho por demostrar que soy una buena princesa, porque si demuestro lealtad hacia ellos, ellos serán leales a mi.

Lotte: Akko- estaba al borde de llorar, las pocas veces que Akko les contaba a ella y a Sucy sobre como es su vida de princesa y las responsabilidades de su familia, más se daban cuenta de lo importen que es Akko para todos, incluyendo a ellas.

Akko: Lotte, estas bien.

Lotte: Haa, si, será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana temprano tendremos el examen de magia para volar-decía subiéndose arriba de la litera.

Akko: Si, buenas noches Lotte.

Lotte: Buenas noches Akko.

Mientras se disponían a dormir, en la torre de la piedra filosofal, Liz después de recuperarse del incidente de la varita de nuevo, trataba de pensar en otro plan para poder capturar a la princesa Atsuko.

Liz: MALDICIÓN, estuve tan cerca, tan cerca esta vez de tenerla entre mis manos, y llevarla hasta mi ama Croix, pero no esa tonta vara brillante no me deja, y tal parece que Úrsula Callistis también se encuentra aquí, haaaaaaa, no entiendo que le miran los Kagari, las personas más poderosas del universo a este miserable lugar, la única magia que conocen es la magia que se usa para entrenan niños, y esta escuela no es más que una escusa para practicar una magia demasiado básica, hasta las maestras son tan inútiles, haaa, las maestras, pero claro esas tontas no deben de saber quienes son realmente Kagari y Callistis, y creo que serian perfectas para atraer a la princesa hacia mi, ahora solo necesito de una de esas maestras.

Liz usa su visión/mágica para buscar a una maestra que pueda usar, mira a las maestras y parecía que ninguna valía la pena de tener magia porque eran tan primitivas en ese sentido, necesitaba a alguien que fuera fácil de capturar y que no pusiera tanta resistencia, en eso mira a la maestra de filosofía de la magia, que era en realidad.

Liz: Hola, pecesita, jajaja.

Al día siguiente Akko se encontraba en patio trasero de Luna Nova para su examen de magia para volar, Amanda era la primera y como siempre volaba muy rápido y sin ninguna precaución.

Amanda: YUHOOOO- gritaba mientras volaba y esquivaba las escobas muy rápido, luego se acerca hacia sus compañeras muy rápidamente- salgan, fuera de mi camino- hace un aterrizaje un tanto forzoso y hace unos giros para luego bajar de su escoba- y he llegado.

Maestra Nelson: Amanda O´Neill, la irresponsabilidad causa accidentes, C-.

Amanda: En serio.

Maestra Nelson: Ahora, Atsuko Kagara Chariot.

Akko se pone a volar rápido, pero también con mucho cuidado, al volar Akko tenia una gracia única al igual que Diana, pero Akko era especial, y luego de pasar los obstáculos y a sus compañeras con cuidado aterriza suavemente.

Maestra Finnelan: Excelente trabajo, buen control al estar rodeada de gente y velocidad apropiada, el mejor vuelo que he visto en mi vida tienes A++.

Despues del examen fueron a almorzar todas.

Akko: Obtuve otra A++.

Amanda: Y eso que, siempre apruebas todas las clases, volar en escoba no es ningún reto para ti.

Akko: Si, tu volaras como corresponde, habrías obtenido la máxima calificación.

Amanda: Bueno, pero es que a mi me gusta volar con libertad.

Akko: Podrías llegar a ser, bailarina de escoba.

Amanda: No estoy pensando en eso, solo quiero divertirme por ahora, haa por cierto vayamos al club esta noche, un amigo mio es dj y nos dejara entrar a escondidas.

Akko: Tengo que estudiar.

Amanda: Haa.

Akko: Tenemos un examen de dieta mágica y alquimia básica mañana, debo revisar los exámenes antiguos.

Akko se retira con su bandeja en las manos, Jasminka seguía comiendo muy feliz, Amanda y Constanze solo la veían el que se fuera y fuera tan dedicada al estudio, en cambio Lotte y Sucy sabían la verdad, ella tenia sus lecciones dimensionales con Úrsula-sensei en cada oportunidad que tenían, y Sucy en verdad sentía envidia, ya que quería saber como es en verdad la magia-dimensional, Amanda se acerca a Sucy.

Amanda: Oye Sucy, no le estarás dando a Akko algún hongo extraño que le permita ser más inteligente, porque eso si tendría sentido.

Sucy no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí bebiendo de su jugo de hongos, en la noche Akko se encontraba en la habitación de Úrsula-sensei con ella, para aprender otro hechizo dimensional.

Úrsula-sensei: Bien, princesa, ahora le enseñare como crear una esfera rastreadora.

Akko: ¿Esfera/rastreadora?

Úrsula-sensei: Es una esfera/mágica que le permite a la bruja o mago encontrar alguien o algo muy importante para si mismo o de alguien más, lo primero que tiene que hacer en poner sus manos a los lados y deje un espacio entre medio de ellos, cierre lo ojos, concentre su energía mágica para crear una pequeña esfera de luz, y una vez que lo haga, diga Quaerere Est.

Akko sigue los pasos que le dice Úrsula-sensei, pone sus manos de lado y entre un espacio en medio, cierra los ojos, se concentra su energía magia en crear luz, una vez que logra crear una pequeña luz de entre sus manos, dice le hechizo.

Akko: Quaerere Est- se crea una esfera más grande- wow, esto es una esfera rastreadora, pero lo hago probar, no tengo nada perdido.

Úrsula-sensei: Por eso escondí a Arcas, se encuentra escondido en alguna parte de la habitación y solo tienes que decirle a la esfera que es lo que buscas.

Akko: Si, esfera rastreadora, quiero que busques a Arcas el cuervo de Úrsula-sensei.

La esfera se pone a flotar y por el lugar intenta buscar la esencia de Arcas, una vez que la encuentra, la esfera se acerca a Akko y le da una indicación de que la siga, Akko sigue la esfera hasta la mitad de las escaleras que se encuentran en la habitación de Úrsula-sensei, la esfera rastreadora desaparece, Akko solo ve una pared vacía, pero sentía esencia de Arcas, piensa unos segundos, con su mano hace magia reveladora y aparece Arcas en su posa aves.

Úrsula-sensei: Buen trabajo, princesa.

Akko: Gracias Úrsula-sensei, lo mejor será que regrese a mi habitación, tengo examen mañana temprano, que tenga buenas noches- decía yéndose de la habitación de Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei: Buenas noches, su excelencia.

Al dia siguiente Akko estaba en la clase la maestra Badcock para su examen de dieta mágica, y antes de ella iba Jasminka.

Maestra Badcock: Ahora, Jasminka Antonenko.

Jasminka: Buren Dariado- hace magia sobre una uva y la maestra Badcock la prueba.

Maestra Badcock: Amm, es dulce por la magia de degustación, pero- mira a Jasminka comerse las uvas que usa para el examen- no tienes permiso, para comer durante el examen, A-, ahora Atsuko Kagari Chariot.

Akko: Si, Buren Dariado- mueve poco su varita y hace mágica sobre una manzana.

La maestra Badcock inspecciona la manzana, luego la prueba y se impacta por el sabor que tiene.

Maestra Badcock: Esto es increíble, he visto que muchas estudiantes hacer este hechizo antes, pero nunca habían hecho que una simple fruta supiera tan bien, señorita Kagari felicidades tiene A++.

Akko sonríe por obtener otra calificación máxima, en su siguiente clase fue a hacer el examen de alquimia básica, y Constanze iba primero.

Maestra: Constanze Amalie Von Braunschbank Albrechtberger.

Constanze pone su bloque de piedra pulida en la mesa de piedra, ajusta su varita para hacer el hechizo ya que carece del habla es la forma en que puede hacer magia, con la magia transforma la piedra pulida en uno de sus Stanbots.

Maestra: Impresionante, pero la próxima vez convierte lo en algo más valioso, B+, ahora Atsuko Kagari Chariot.

Akko: Si- deja su bloque de piedra pulida en la mesa de piedra, mueve su varita, transforma la piedra pulida en una hermosa y única espada, la hoja de metal es recta de color rojo, con la acanaluda de color rosa con tonos rojizos, una guarda del mismo color que la hoja de metal que esta adentro de una gavila de metal rojizo con una gema grande en forma de corazón en medio de color rosa, sostenidos sobre una virila grande rojiza con otra gema más pequeña en medio también rosa, una empuñadura de plata muy dura, y un pomo también en forma de corazón con otra gema rosa.

Todas las estudiantes y la maestra se quedan maravilladas por la creación de Akko.

Maestra: Esto es más que impresionante, es la mejor creación que haya visto en mi vida, y además parece ser digno de una diosa es bastante femenina, pero también poderosa, A++.

Más tarde Akko se reúne con Úrsula-sensei para hablar un poco antes de ir a su próximo examen, Akko se sentía muy bien con los exámenes, no por sacar las mejores calificaciones, sino porque gracias a ellos lograba ver el verdadero potencial de las brujas de Luna Nova.

Akko: Los exámenes son bastantes buenos, gracias a ellos he podido ver el verdadero potencial de mis compañeras aquí, algunas pueden ser dignas de aprender magia-dimensional.

Úrsula-sensei: Me alegra saber que usted se esta volviendo cociente de las capacidades mágicas de estas brujas, yo la verdad no puedo entender muy bien porque sus padres tienen fé en la tierra, la magia es demasiado débil, y no lo digo por su madre claro.

Akko: Porque si mi mamá, fue una vez capaz de hacer que si una simple bruja-terrenal lograda dominadura magia demasiado grande para ella, cualquier otra de ellas podría hacerlo también, y usted ¿no cree eso también?

Úrsula-sensei se quedo callada ya es verdad, la emperatriz Shiny no es más que una bruja común como todas de la tierra, pero aun así logro superar los obstáculos y convertirse en la amada y respetada emperatriz que todos conocen actualmente en el universo.

Úrsula-sensei: Creo que tiene razón, pero ahora será mejor irnos, ya empezar mi examen de astronomía mágica, solo espero que se mida con su magia.

Akko: Si.

Llegaron a la clase de astronomía mágica, y Diana estaba leyendo el horóscopo de las estrellas de con el Mapa Astral Mágico que había hecho con su magia.

Diana: Según el horóscopo, nuestra Luna Nova va a superar muchos obstáculos, y será recompensado con una gloria muy grande.

Úrsula-sensei: Muy bien, esa fue una lectura avanzada de astrología, Diana tiene A+.

Akko: Es muy buena, a pesar de decir cosas generales- Diana la escucha.

Diana: Oye Akko, ¿Quieres que lea tu futuro, también?

Akko: Gracias, pero no, me gustan las sorpresas, nunca sabes que clase de desafíos te puede enviar el destino para superar.

Diana: Si eso quieres, entonces ya terminé aquí.

Diana se desase del mapa astral mágico que hizo, y se pone junto a Hannah y Barbara, otra chica va junto a Úrsula-sensei, mientras que Akko espera su turno para pasar, Hannah y Barbara intentan provocarla por haber rechazado a Diana durante su predicción.

Hannah: Oye tu- Akko la mira- ¿Por qué rechazaste la oferta de Diana?

Barbara: Si, a caso tienes miedo de que te dijera algo que te pusiera a llorar.

Akko: Lo único que me hace llorar, es la lastima que les tengo a ustedes dos, por no saber usar la magia de verdad.

Hannah y Barbara estaban a punto de responderle a Akko, cuando Úrsula-sensei la llama.

Úrsula-sensei: Atsuko Kagari Chariot, su turno.

Akko va al frente con una sonrisa de victoria por dejar a Hannah y Barbara con la palabra en la boca, ahora si que estaban molestas, Akko con su varita logra crear un Mapa Astral Mágico mucho mejor que el Diana, este mostraba exactamente como eran las estrellas y la forma de cada unos de los planetas, además de extenderse en todo el salón, casi todas las estudiantes como siempre se impresionaban con las habilidades mágicas de Akko, en tanto Hannah y Barbara solamente veían a Akko en verdad muy molestas, jamás aceptarían que Akko es la mejor bruja en toda la historia de Luna Nova, Diana también miraba el mapa de Akko, lo miraba seria por fuera pero por dentro podía sentir un mar de emociones, al igual que en cada clase con el que compartía con ella, sin importar que tan buena seria ella con la magia Akko siempre la superara.

Úrsula-sensei: Maravilloso, ahora quiero que me haga una lectura de los Astros Menores.

Estudiantes: Quee, eso es muy difícil, no podrá hacerlo.

Hannah: Los Astros Menores, haa, esas estrellas son tan pequeñas que solo un experto puede leerlas.

Barbara: Si, la única capaz de hacer posible de leerlas, seria Diana, es imposible que una novata sea capaz de – Akko empieza a hablar.

Akko: Según las Astros Menores, veo un festival grande que se celebra solo Luna Nova lo celebra cada 20 años, y que tiene a dar un titulo muy importante a quien logre hacer el mejor acto de magia.

Úrsula-sensei: Si, el festival.

Akko: No me diga el nombre por favor, las estrellas dicen que si me dice cual es y porque se hace, ya no me dirán nada, por eso no dejan leerse fácilmente, porque las personas siempre se adelantan a las conclusiones antes de terminen de hablar.

Úrsula-sensei: Entiendo, continué por favor.

Akko: Veo dos actos los mejores en el festival, pero solo uno es que logra destacar y obtiene el titulo.

Hannah: Seguramente estas prediciendo el futuro de Diana.

Barbara: Definitivamente tiene que serlo, solo ella seria capaz de ganarse ese titulo.

Diana: Dice ¿Quién es el ganador?

Akko: Pues el ganador es- el Mapa Astral desaparece muy rápidamente- parece que los Astros Menores no quieren decírmelo, así que decidieron mi mapa para no seguir leyendo, creo que he terminado.

Todas las estudiantes le aplauden por su hechizo y la predicción porque todas en Luna conocían ese festival.

Úrsula-sensei: Muy buen trabajo, logro leer los Astros Menores en el primer intento y a la perfección, Akko tiene A++.

Akko: Gracias.

Hannah: Queee.

Barbara: No puede estar hablando en serio, ni siquiera termino su predicción, debería ser B-.

Úrsula-sensei: Ya basta las dos, Akko se gano su calificación justamente y lo hizo muy bien, y si ambas no dejan de hablar en este momento las sacares sin presentar el examen y serán reprobadas automáticamente, me entendieron.

Hannah/Barbara: Si, Úrsula-sensei- decían con la cabeza baja, sintieron mucha vergüenza por ello.

Despues del examen de astrología mágica, Akko se dirigió al comedor son sus amigas y les contó lo que paso, durante su examen.

Akko: Y luego les dijo que las sacaría y las reprobaría de inmediato si no se callaban.

Sucy: Se lo tiene merecido esas engreídas.

Lotte: Eso no importa, y si a Hannah y a Barbara no les vendría mal un escarmiento, pero no es razón para que no aprueben, oye Akko podrías contarme algo más sobre esa ceremonia que me contaste la otra noche y solo puede hacerse en tu dimensión, me quede fascinada con eso, por favor- le pedía con eso ojos brillantes característicos de ella.

Sucy: Hoo, creo esto me también gustaría escuchar sobre eso.

Ambas miraban a Akko suplicantes por saber como se hacían las cosas en otras partes del universo, pero Akko no podía correr riesgo alguno además estaban en la cafetería con muchas estudiantes ahí presentes.

Akko: Lo siento chicas, pero será en otra ocasión, no puedo de hablar de eso en publico, saben bien el porque, ella podría estar cerca y escucharnos.

Sucy: Tonta bruja de sombras que te persigue.

Lotte: Hooo, pero yo quería saber sobre esa ceremonia.

Akko: Te lo cuento en la noche si quieres, pero ahora tengo que ir a "aprender" sobre filosofía mágica, para mi ultimo examen.

Lotte: ¿Filosfia mágica?

Sucy: Eso fue lo que tomaste, como electivo.

Akko: Si, tal vez ya se me todo lo que enseñan en esta escuela, pero tengo que admitir que ese pez dorado, sabe muy bien como explicar su clase.

Lotte: ¿Pez dorado?, teda clases la maestra Piscis.

Akko: Si, sus clases son bastantes interesantes, y sabe explicar las cosas como si hubiera estado ahí mismo, es muy divertida, bien será mejor iré mi clase esta por empezar, adiós chicas.

Lotte/Sucy: Adiós.

Akko llega a la clase de filosofía mágica con la maestra Piscis y ella explica en lo que consistirá el examen.

Maestra Piscis: Pua, pua, pua, pua, pua, pua pua, (El examen cubrirá, ontología de brujas en comportamiento altruista, y también comportamiento altruista de otras especies).

 **Akko: Que talento tan natural de ser maestra, es como ver a la hermana de Úrsula-sensei, pero menos humeda.**

Mas tarde en la noche, Akko leia un poco con algunos libros que habia traido con ella, y en eso Lotte y Sucy aparecen sentada frente a ella, bastante entusiasmadas.

Akko: ¿Qué les pasa chicas?

Lotte: Prometiste contarnos sobre esa ceremonia que solo puede hacer tu familia.

Akko: Así, bien supongo que puedo decírselos, la ceremonia de renovación, es como un ritual que hacemos la familia imperial cada año y solo un miembro de la familia puede hacerla, ya esa ceremonia se hace únicamente para renovar las fuentes de magia en el universo.

Sucy: ¿Las fuentes de magia?

Akko: Cada dimensión, tiene su propia magia, y cada magia tiene un lugar de origen a eso le llamamos fuente de magia.

Lotte: WOW, ¿Qué más?

Akko: Para hacer que esas fuentes sean renovadas, usamos la ayuda de 7 gemas especiales, que nos permiten expandir la magia de Kagari en todo el universo, gracias a la magia de Kagari esas fuentes siguen vivas hasta hoy en día, desde entonces es una tradición.

Sucy: Y hace, ¿Cuánto que existe esa tradición?

Akko: Desde que nació la dimensión de Kagari, hace unos 900,000 años- Lotte y Sucy tenían los ojos bien abiertos como platos por esa noticia demasiado sorprendente- amm, chicas.

Lotte/Sucy: ¡¿TU FAMILIA TIENE 900,000 AÑOS DE EXISTENCIA?!- gritaron a todo pulmón.

Akko intentabas calmar a Lotte y a Sucy, se tomaron demasiado entusiasmadas esa noticia, le hacían un sinfín de preguntas a la pobre de Akko, mientras que en otra parte del campus, en los dormitorios de las maestras, la maestra Piscis estaba tranquilamente dormida en su pecera, Liz aparece muy sigilosamente de entre las sombras, la maestra Piscis despierta la no sentir la luz de la luna sobre ella y de pronto todo se volvió obscuro.

Al dia siguiente Akko caminaba por el pasillo para otra lección dimensional de Úrsula-sensei, cuando escucho algo varios murmullos del salón de filosofía mágica, y se escucha la voz de la directora Holbrooke.

Directora Holbrooke: Cálmense por favor, se que todas estamos preocupadas por no encontrar a la maestra Piscis, pero no hay de que preocuparse.

Maestra Finnelan: No hay de que preocuparse, alguien se la llevo de su habitación a mitad de la noche, su pecera esta toda destruida, dejaron esta nota sin sentido y encima de todo eso, hoy es su examen de filosofía mágica, cree que que eso no es de preocuparse.

Directora Holbrooke: Bueno si, pero eso no importa ahora, tenemos que encontrar al responsable de quien se haya llevado a la maestra Piscis, en cuanto a su examen alguien más se hará responsable de eso, Úrsula-sensei, usted hará el examen de la maestra Piscis.

Úrsula-sensei: Hee, ha si, claro directora.

Directora: Bien, ahora todas vayan a sus clases, tenemos que terminar el ultimo día de exámenes.

Todas las maestras salieron del salón de clases, y Akko se mantuvo escondida detrás de la esquina del siguiente pasillo, mientras las maestras se van Úrsula-sensei puede sentir a Akko se voltea, una vez que todas las maestras se van puede llamarla.

Úrsula-sensei: Señorita Kagari.

Akko: Escuche que la maestra Piscis fue secuestrada, fue esa bruja de sombras quien lo hizo no.

Úrsula-sensei: En efecto, fue ella, y dejo esta nota para usted.

Akko algo inquieta empieza a leer la nota, esta escrito en su idioma natal.

Akko: إذا كنت تريد أن يخرج معلمك بشكل جيد ، فعليك أن تعطي نفسك إياه ، حتى لا يحدث أي شيء لمعلمك ، أو ينتهي بها الأمر إلى أن تصبح أسماكًا مقلية ، وتأتي إلي في استنزاف أسفل الأكاديمية. (Si quieres que tu maestra salga con bien tendrás que entregarte a mi, para que nada le pase a tu maestra, o ella terminara siendo pescado frito, venme en el desagüe debajo de la academia), esto en verdad es malo.

Lotte: Si, aunque no sepamos que fue lo que dijiste.

Despues de escuchar eso, Akko mira a Lotte y Sucy detrás de ellas.

Akko: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Lotte: Caminábamos por el pasillo, cuando vimos a todas las maestras salir del salón de filosofía mágica, así que.

Sucy: Vinimos a ver que era lo que pasaba, y luego escuchamos ese raro idioma que estabas leyendo, no sabemos lo que significa, pero por tu tono de voz creo que es algo muy malo.

Akko: Si, lo es, la bruja que me ha estado intentando capturar, tiene secuestrada a la maestra Piscis y quiere que yo me entre a cambio de su libertad.

Lotte: Esto no es bueno.

Sucy: ¿Qué sucederá?, esto ya se esta poniendo interesante.

Akko: Sucy no tengo tiempo para tus juegos del miedo, tengo que ir al desague a salvar a la maestra Piscis antes de que termine lastimada por mi culpa.

Sucy: Iremos contigo al desagüe, tu no sabes como son las cosas ahí y podrías perderte.

Lotte: Y si termina en pleno lago tampoco sabrás como guiarte.

Akko: Si, Úrsula-sensei puede hacer algo para retrasar el examen, mientras buscamos a la maestra Piscis.

Úrsula-sensei: Creo poder hacer algo, la directora me pido de todas maneras que yo les hiciera el examen por ella, y como no se donde los tiene guardados los exámenes me tomara algo tiempo encontrarlos, vayan y tengan cuidado chicas.

Akko: Gracias, Úrsula-sensei.

Akko, Lotte y Sucy fueron corriendo hacia al desagüe hasta llegaron finalmente ahí, pero Akko no podía sentir la esencia-mágica de esa bruja.

Akko: No siento nada, debe de estar bien escondida.

Lotte: Y si no están en tierra, recuerda que la maestra Piscis no puede estar en tierra, solo puede estar bajo el agua, lo mejor usar magia de tranformacion para convertirnos en peces e ir por ella si esta bajo el agua.

Sucy: Lotte tiene razón, así hablaremos el mismo lenguaje, y será más fácil encontrarla.

Akko: Si- las 3 juntan sus varitas para transformarse en peces.

Akko/Lotte/Sucy: Metamor Fi Fosies.

Una vez que las 3 se convierten en peces, van nadando por el desagüe, aunque Akko era muy llamativa para ser un pez, y Lotte y Sucy no dejan de verla.

Akko: ¿Qué sucede chicas?, Hee- se mira las escamas y ve que estaba brillando como si fuera una gema viviente- ahí no me convertí en un pez de diamantes de Crystal, voy a volver hacer el hechizo, para no ser tan llamativa.

Lotte: Espera, si usas tu propia magia podrías correr un gran riesgo, y Sucy y yo solo tenemos suficiente magia para hacer un hechizo más en las baterías de nuestras varitas, tenemos que conservarla para cuando regresemos.

Sucy: Nunca me aburro, cuando estoy contigo Akko, jajajaja.

Akko: NO TE BURLES.

Lotte: Debemos apresurarnos, antes de que algo malo le pase a la maestra Piscis.

Se van nadando rápidamente en busca de la maestra Piscis, en tanto Úrsula-sensei buscaba los exámenes de la maestra Piscis para que las estudiantes pudieran realizarlo, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte.

Úrsula-sensei: Como es que alguien que se la pasa todo el día en una pecera y sin moverse tan fácilmente, puede guardar tan bien las cosas- en eso entran las estudiantes y se sorprenden mucho al no ver a la maestra Piscis- buenos días, niñas.

Estudiantes: Buenos días, y ¿Dónde esta la maestra Piscis?, hoy es su examen.

Úrsula-sensei: La maestra Piscis, tenia que atender un problema muy urgente que requería de su presencia inmediata, así que yo les haré su examen mientras regresa, ahora vayan a sus lugares, yo seguiré buscando sus exámenes.

Las estudiantes fueron algo inquietas por oír eso, se fueron a sus lugares, mientras que Úrsula-sensei seguía buscando los exámenes por el salón de clases en tanto Akko, Lotte y Sucy seguían nadando para que Akko pudiera sentir la esencia de la maestra Piscis o de esa bruja de sombras.

Akko: Nada, todavía no siento nada, no es posible que fueran tan lejos.

Lotte: Creo que ya hemos avanzado bastante, debimos llegar al lago.

Akko escucha a alguien llorando y se va nadando hacia donde se encuentra ese llanto.

Lotte: Akko, ¿A dónde vas ahora?

Akko nado hasta que vio aun pez por ahí.

Akko: Hola, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Has visto a un pez de colores, con una aleta muy larga y brillante?, o por extraño que suene ¿También has visto a una sombra que andaba por si sola?

Pez: No los vi (x2), pero tu, pez más brillante (x2) visto en mi vida.

Akko: Jaja, gracias.

Pez: Triste (x2).

Akko: ¿Estabas llorando?

Pez: Familia no esta, demasiado triste.

Akko: ¿Te perdiste?- ella podía sentir la esencia de ese pez, era muy triste y queria saber que pasaba, en eso aparecen Lotte y Sucy.

Lotte: Akko, debemos encontra a la maestra Piscis, antes de que esa bruja la lastime.

Pez: Muy triste (x2).

Akko: Muy bien, yo iré a buscar a tu familia, ya no estés triste.

Pez: Gracias (x2).

Lotte: No tenemos tiempo para eso.

Akko: No podemos dejarlo así, lo haremos mientras seguimos buscando a la maestra.

Mientras que en Luna Nova Úrsula-sensei seguía buscando el examen de la maestra Piscis lo más lento que podía para darle tiempo a Akko y sus amigas, y en eso entra la maestra Nelson.

Maestra Nelson: Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei: Haa, maestra Nelson, ¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí?

Maestra Nelson: La directora Holbrooke pensó que no podría encontrar el examen de la maestra Piscis, así que aquí tiene los documentos de su examen para que pueda hacerlo, mientras que nosotras- Úrsula-sensei le tapa la boca con su mano.

Úrsula-sensei: Amm, chicas tengo algo muy importante que hablar con la maestra Nelson, en cuanto regrese haremos el examen, entendido.

Estudiantes: Si.

Úrsula-sensei saco lo más rápido que puedo a la maestra Nelson, y una vez fuera del salón la maestra Nelson quita la mano de Úrsula-sensei de su boca y además muy molesta por eso.

Maestra Nelson: Que cree que estaba haciendo, Úrsula-sensei.

Úrsula-sensei: Lo siento no era mi intención hacerlo a propósito, pero ellas no saben que la maestra Piscis fu secuestrada, si una sola estudiante llegase a saberlo, causaría un gran alboroto por toda la academia y eso las asustaría muchos a las estudiantes.

Maestra Nelson: Si, es verdad, si las estudiantes se enteraran de que la maestra Piscis fue secuestrada, seria algo catastrófico para todas, buen trabajo Úrsula-sensei, esta progresando como maestra.

Úrsula-sensei: Gracias, pero pudiera pedirle un favor, maestra Nelson.

Maestra Nelson: ¿Cuál favor?

Úrsula-sensei: Podría ayudarme con el examen de filosofía mágica, ya que no soy experta y no quiero que las estudiantes empiecen a preguntar sobre alguna clase de duda que tengan sobre el examen.

Maestra Nelson: Esta bien, después de todo, debemos ayudarnos en tiempo de necesidad.

Después de esa breve conversación, Úrsula-sensei les explica que la maestra Nelson le ayudara con el examen, y en ese momento empieza el examen de filosofía mágica, en tanto Akko, Lotte, Sucy y el pez que las acompañaba, seguían buscando a por el lago a quienes habían perdido, Akko podía sentir la esencia de la maestra Piscis, pero no el de la bruja de sombras.

 **Akko: ¿Dónde se estará escondiendo esa bruja?-** y ve algo que la saca de sus pensamientos.

Akko: ¿Qué es eso?

Ven que es una jaula especial para capturar peces, y el pez que las acompañaba se acerco a la jaula y ve que toda su familia esta ahí adentro.

Pez: Papá, mamá, hermanita, hermanito, hermano, hermano…..hermanita.

Lotte: Las trampas son ilegales en este lago.

Akko: Voy a sacarlos.

Akko estaba por acercarse a la jaula cuando sintió que algo, y ve una como un rayo la golpea repentinamente.

Lotte/Sucy: AKKO.

Akko logra volver a nadar, sus amigas se acercan para ayudarla, y luego se escucha una siniestra risa alrededor.

Liz: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Buenas tardes princesa Atsuko.

Akko: Sabia que estabas cerca, quien eres, muéstrate si eres valiente.

Liz: Hooo, créame mostrarme es lo que realmente quiero, pero lamentablemente no puedo, ya que la magia en este asqueroso mundo es demasiado débil y por lo tanto no puedo hacer que mi forma física sea visible, pero si mi magia.

Akko: Bien, me tienes aquí, ahora libera a los peces.

Liz: Solo si juras que te vas a rendir y entregarte a voluntad, o de lo contrario- lanza otro rayo, pero esta vez a los peces encerrados.

Akko/Lotte/Sucy/Pez: Nooooooo.

Liz: No tienes más opciones, te entregas o ellos se mueren.

Akko estaba en verdad el un enorme problema, sino se entregaba los peces podrían morir, pero si l hacia la magia se perdería para siempre, pero en eso un mundo jaulas aparecen sobre todas ellas.

Akko: Todas cuidado- empezaron a nadar para salvar sus vidas.

Liz decidió tomar esto como una ventaja para capturar a la princesa, como estaba convertida en sombra las jaulas no podían lastimarla físicamente, mientras que Akko y sus amigas se dispersaron den diferentes direcciones para evitar ser lastimadas por las jaulas, Liz fue más rápida y con su magia logra atrapar a Akko con la ayuda de unas algas marinas que la tienen amarrada como cuerdas, Akko intenta liberarse, pero las algas eran demasiado fuertes, en ese momento mira a Lotte, Sucy y al pez dentro de una de las jaulas.

Lotte/Sucy: AUXILIOOOOOOOOO, AKKO AYUDANOOOOS.

Pesces: AUXILIO POR FAVOR.

Akko: NOOOOOO.

Liz: Se acabo princesa, es hora de llevarte.

Akko luchaba para liberare, pero era inútil no podía contra Liz parecía que estaba acabada de verdad, hasta que sus marcas empiezan a brillar, Liz se acerca a ella para poder capturarla a tiempo, pero el brillo se hizo más intenso y eso la lastimaba, nuevamente tuvo que salir corriendo antes de que perdiera por completo su magia, en tanto Akko se había convertido en una hermosa sirena, tenia una hermosa cola rosa de escamas brillantes adorno con un perlas blancas en una línea que rodea toda la cola como un remolino, pequeñas aletas por arriba de su cabeza rosadas, y un corpiño blanco con orillas rosas y por abajo una capa de organza blanca adornada con perlas rosas, y logra estar libre de las algas.

Akko: Haa, me convertí una sirena, de nuevo.

Lotte/Sucy: AKKOOOOO.

Akko: Resistan chicas.

Akko empieza a nadar y con su magia logra destruir las jaulas que fueron arrojadas en el lago con la ayuda de unas esferas destructoras que libera con sus manos, logra liberar a todos los peces incluyendo a sus amigas.

Lotte: Akko, nos salvaste gracias.

Sucy: Buena transformación, por cierto.

Mientras ellas están felices, ven a la maestra Piscis frente a ellas.

Akko: Maestra Piscis, esta bien.

Lotte: Ahora que esta a salvo, debemos apresurarnos, o no llegaremos a tiempo para nuestro exámenes- Sucy ve que las jaulas van de regreso a la superficie.

Sucy: Hoo, miren- ve que un quedaba un pecesito en la jaula donde estaba la familia del pez que las acompañaba.

Pez: Hermanita- dice el pez yendo tras la jaula, y Akko también va hacia la superficie.

Mientras que en tierra firme con los pescadores irresponsables.

Pesadores: Que, haaaa, no puede, mi jaula esta rota.

Pescador: Solo uno, mi jaula no funciono bien.

Mientras los pescadores sacaban jaulas nuevas, y el pescador que atrapo a la pecesita iba a guardarla, Akko sale de una, asusta al pescador y le arrebata la jaula, los pescadores se impresionan con ver a una sirena en un lago, porque se supone que solo se encuentran en el mar.

Akko: Escúchenme bien, la pesca es ilegal, si los vuelvo a ver intentando atrapar más peces, les aseguro que TERMINARAN BAJO EL AGUA- con su magia y sus manos crea una enorme ola que los arrastra de regreso a tierra firme, todos los pescadores terminan gritando del miedo, ella vuelve hacia abajo, y libera a la pecesita.

Lotte: Bien, ahora regresamos a la academia.

Todas se van nadando rápidamente hacia Luna Nova, después de que llegan a Luna Nova las chicas se van corriendo hasta llegar al salón de filosofía mágica, abren de una las puertas y ahí se encuentran Úrsula-sensei, la maestra Nelson y la maestra Finnelan, quienes miraron sorprendidas a la chicas y que tenían a la maestra Piscis entre sus manos, fueron directo a la oficina de la directora por ello, y la maestra Piscis tiene una nueva pecera.

Directora Holbrooke: Chicas, lo que ustedes hicieron fue muy peligroso, entiendo que querían a ayudar a encontrar a la maestra Piscis tras ser secuestrada, pero enfrentarse a quien lo hizo eso es demasiado arriesgado pudieron salir lastimadas- y la maestra Piscis habla.

Maestra Piscis: Pua, pua, pua, pua.

Akko: La maestra Piscis, dice que se divirtió nadando en un lago grande, por primera vez mucho tiempo.

Directora Holbrooke: En efecto eso es lo que dijo, que tienes una A+++ en filosofía mágica, evaluamos que si aplicaste el contenido del curso.

Lotte: ¿En serio, entiendes el lenguaje de peces?

Akko: Si, desde que era muy pequeña, aprendí hablar todos los tipos de lenguajes de varias especies.

Maestra Finnealn: Aun así- muestra el periódico y esta una fotografía de Akko convertida en sirena- este comportamiento es inaceptable.

Directora Holbrooke: Avistan a una sirena, en el lago.

Akko: ¿Qué?, ¿De cuando es eso?- la directora mira el periódico.

Directora Holbrooke: Es la señorita Kagari.

Maestra Nelson: Es la mayor humillación en la historia de Luna Nova, pensar que es la estudiante con las mejores calificaciones y la más sobresaliente de la academia, insisto en expulsar a Atsuko Kagari Chariot, que ha puesto en desgracia esta academia.

Akko: Haaa.

Úrsula-sensei: Por favor aguarde, puede que la señorita Kagari cause problemas de vez en cuando, pero es verdad ella es la mejor estudiante, no por demostrar que es mejor que cualquiera sino para que también aprendamos, ella nos enseña cada día como ser mejores brujas, también puede entender cosas mejor que cualquier-levanta el periódico- puede transformarse en cosas que no todas pueden, desde que llego a esta escuela, nos ha demostrado como mejorar en cada momento y hemos sido recompensadas por ello.

Maestra Nelson: Es verdad, pero también desafía las reglas, por lo que no puede ser valorada como una bruja competente.

Úrsula-sensei: No debiéramos valorarla por no dejar a alguien triste, y escoger simpatizar con esa persona, en vez de pesar egoístamente en si misma, preocuparse solo por las calificaciones y la imagen publica, es estúpido, yo la valoro por lo que es.

La maestra Finnelan estaba sorprendida por eso, Úrsula-sensei nunca le había alzado la voz antes, en cuanto Akko solo sonreía a su maestra ya que podía ver lo que intentaba hacer en Luna Nova, solo quería ayudar a sacar el potencial de las demás ahí, porque la tierra tenia mucho que ofrecer al universo, la maestra Bandcock abre la puerta en ese momento.

Maestra Bandcock: Amm, directora disculpe por favor, me dicen que la espera un extraño llamado telefónico, alguien pregunta si la sirena es estudiante de Luna Nova.

Maestra Finnelan: Ven, tal como se los dije.

Directora Holbrooke: ¿Quién esta llamando?

Maestra Bandcock: La comunidad ambientalista, quieren rendir honores a la sirena, por salvar a una especie de peces en peligro, por la pesca furtiva.

La maestra Finnelan se vuelve a sorprender.

Lotte: ¿Esos peces estaban en peligro de extinción?

Directora Holbrooke: Dígales que la sirena, es estudiante nuestro, usted lo aprueba, verdad maestra Finnelan.

Maestra Finnelan: ¿Qué hay de expulsarla?

Directora Holbrooke: Una estudiante nuestra, recibirá honores, tenemos que conservarla, verdad señorita sirena.

Akko: Muchas gracias, directora.

Lotte: Estoy muy feliz por ti Akko.

Directora Holbrooke: Aunque, sigue estando en problemas por poner su vida en riesgo, tendrá que recibir un castigo por eso, que tal si.

Mas tarde en la noche, las chicas estaban en su habitación, pero con compañía de las maestras Finnelan y Piscis.

Maestra Finnelan: Como castigo vivirán bajo mismo techo conmigo, y yo les enseñare la actitud apropiada, primero irán a la cama regularmente a las 9, despertarán a las 4, una habitación ordenada, una mente ordenada, lo mantendrán limpio siempre- le decía a las chicas mientras las obligaba a limpiar junto con Úrsula-sensei, en eso la maestra Piscis le habla.

Maestra Piscis: Pua, pua, pua, pua (Maestra Finnelan, podría traerme mi alimento por favor, es que tengo hambre).

Maestra Finnelan: Por supuesto, mientras regreso, ustedes sigan limpiando.

Sale de la habitación y la maestra Piscis se pone seria.

Maestra Piscis: Pua, pua, pua, pua, pua, pua, pua, pua (¿Quiero saber que esta pasando aquí?, primero una sombra viviente me secuestra a mitad de la noche, luego termino dentro de una jaula de un pescador a mitad de un lago, después veo como la señorita Kagari logra transformarse en sirena y logra hacer magia con sus propias manos, y eso es algo que jamas hemos hecho las brujas, exijo una explicación).

Akko: Bien le diremos la verdad, pero no haga preguntas mientras le explicamos esta bien.

La maestra Finnelan se mueve de arriba abajo para darles un si, le explican quienes son realmente Akko y Úrsula-sensei, el como termino Akko en la tierra, la razón por la que hay muchos problemas en la academia y cuando Akko esta cerca, y el que Lotte y Sucy supieran la verdad.

Akko: Y esa es la historia- la maestra Piscis estaba tan impactada por es noticia que no podía mover sus aletas- ammm se encuentra bien maestra.

Maestra Piscis: PUA, PUA (NO LO PUEDO CREER), pua, pua, pua, pua (De verdad existen otras dimensiones en el universo, que hay magia en ellos, y que la señorita Kagari es una princesa de una de las más poderosas).

Todas: Si.

Maestra Piscis: Pua, pua, pua, pua, pua, pua, (Eso es asombro, bueno eso explica muchas cosas también, pero es asombro, si todo eso es verdad como es que nunca hemos sabido es esto).

Akko: Porque después de que los humanos de la tierra dejaron de creer en la magia empezó a debilitarse en su mundo y eso causo la separación de las multidimesion de la tierra, por miedo que les pasara lo mismo.

Maestra Piscis: Pua, pua, pua, pua (Entiendo, pero señorita Kagari, las demás tienen que saber la verdad, así podríamos protegerla mejor).

Akko: Nooo, por favor no se lo diga a nadie, de por si muchas veces mis amigas y ocasionalmente la academia ya han estado en peligro son mi sola presencia aquí, si supieran la verdad, seria peor.

Maestra Piscis: Pua, pua (Pero tienen que saberlo)

Úrsula-sensei: Por favor maestra Piscis, créame en varias ocasiones quise decir la verdad de quien era en realidad, pero sabia que mucho arriesgado, y ahora que la princesa Atsuko esta aquí ya es un peligro que se sepa, porque Akko no es solamente una princesa, es alguien quien se encarga de que la magia en el universo siga viva.

Maestra Piscis: Pua, pua, pua, pua (La magia en el universo, eso quiere decir que).

Akko: Si, mi familia es quien controla toda la magia en existencia en el universo, por eso me enviaron a la tierra, porque las brujas dimensionales tienen que adaptarse al nivel de magia que esta alrededor y la tierra no tiene la suficiente magia para llegar a ser una amenaza, pero aun así siguen siendo más fuerte que ustedes.

Maestra Piscis: Pua, pua, pua, pua (Entiendo, esta bien guardare el secreto, pero con 2 condiciones).

Akko: ¿Qué condiciones, maestra Piscis?

Maestra Piscis: Pua, pua, pua, pua, pua, pua (Primero quiero estar presente en todas las lecciones de magia-dimensional que le enseña Úrsula-sensei a la señorita Kagari, y la segunda que logren hacer que yo puede moverme libremente por la academia, estar en mi pecera todo el día es aburrido).

Akko/Úrsula-sensei: Hecho.

Úrsula-sensei al chascar sus dedos, creando una esfera mágica de agua alrededor de la maestra Piscis haciendo alzar por el aire, se mueve y la esfera de agua se mueve junto con ella.

Úrsula-sensei: Y es permanente puede entrar con ella a su pecera y no se deshace, pero si quiere hacerlo, tendrá que llamarme para eso.

Lotte: Haaaa, no es justo.

Sucy: Dejan que la maestra Piscis las vea hacer magia-dimensional, pero a nosotras no nos muestran nada.

Akko: Si, pero ella no la quiere utilizar para crear el veneno más mortal del universo, Sucy.

Sucy se sonrojo ligeramente de la vergüenza por lo que dijo Akko, ya que es la verdad, todas al ver la vergüenza de Sucy se empezaron a reír amistosamente ya que no era normal que Sucy sintiera eso, luego ella también empezó a reírse, luego de un rato limpiando bajo la constante supervisión de la maestra Finnelan y la maestra Piscis con su nueva esfera de agua mágica flotante, todas se van adormir.

 **Akko: Ojalá que todas acepten la verdad, tal y como lo han hecho Lotte, Sucy y la maestra Piscis-** con ese pensamiento más tranquila se va a dormir.

* * *

Aquí tienen el capitulo 7, espero que les gustara.

Dejen comentarios.

Atte: Lady-Yi26.


	9. Chapter cy ¿Durmiente?

**Capítulo 8. Sucy ¿Durmiente?**

Era de una noche de tormenta en la Academia Luna Nova y casi todas las estudiantes se encontraban dormidas, excepto Sucy quien terminaba su ultima poción experimental.

Sucy: AJAJAJAJAJA, finalmente termine, la bebida ultra superenergética, hecha de una cantidad casi mortal de ingredientes extraídos de hongos mágicos superpeculiares y sudor de Akko, si alguien la bebe sus poderes mágicos aumentaran al máximo, y su potencial oculto se revelará explosivamente, y con el ADN de la bruja más poderosa del universo en ella, será completamente efectiva- los rayos retumbaban muy fuerte- ya no tendría que ir a buscar hongos donde podría encontrarte con algún extraño que me saludaría, podría recolectar los hongos venenosos en todo con mis poderes, y tal vez hasta del universo, AJAJAJAJAJAJA, vamos a aprobar- antes de siquiera poder probar una sola gota se detiene a pensar- pero si esto no llegara a funcionar- mira a Akko unos segundos- usare este conejillo de indias por ahora- le ponía un embudo en la boca- pero si es un éxito, entonces Akko se convertiría en alguien aun más poderosa de lo que ya es, eso es algo inaceptable, lo beberé yo misma- decía bebiendo toda poción que había creado, hasta la ultima gota.

Al día siguiente Akko y Lotte se habían despertado, y Akko se sorprende mucho al encontrar el embudo dentro de su boca.

Akko: ¡¿QUE ES ESTOOO?!- decía sacándose el embudo de su boca y mirando a Sucy- SUCYYYYY, YA YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN CONEJILLO DE INDIAS- pero ve que no reacciona- ¿Sucy?

Lotte: Buenos días Akko- decía bajando de la parte de arriba de la litera.

Akko: Buenos días Lotte.

Ambas se visten y arreglan sus cosas para irse a clases, y Lotte intenta despertar a Sucy para ir a clases.

Lotte: Sucy, vamos Sucy despierta- le tocaba el hombro para ver si se despertaba, pero no reaccionaba- ¿Qué pasa Sucy?

Akko: Vamos Lotte, o llegaremos tarde a lenguaje mágico.

Lotte: Oye Akko, no se que pasa, Sucy no despierta.

Akko: Debió haber haber comido uno de sus hongos, no la despertada nada en la tierra, se perderá el primer periodo de clases, vamos si nos retrasamos la maestra Finnelan nos dara un sermón y nos convertirá en rocas.

Akko y Lotte salen corriendo de la habitación para llegar a tiempo a clases, y a Sucy le crece un pequeño hongo rojo al lado de su hombro derecho, mas tarde al terminar el primer periodo ambas regresan a la habitación para ver a Sucy.

Akko: La clase de historia mágica es tan sencilla.

Lotte: Me pregunto si Sucy, logro despertarse.

Akko: Probablemente se convirtió en un hongo, porque duerme demasiado.

Al entrar se encuentran con una cultivo de hongo alrededor de ella, se quedan muy sorprendidas y asustadas por eso.

Lotte: ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Akko: Sucy, ahora no es el momento de dormir, porque hay tantos hongos a tu alrededor- la movía para ver se despertaba, pero no paso- haaa no reacciono para nada.

Lotte: Sucy, ¿su corazón late?- Akko se acerca a su pecho para escucharla mejor y le muestra su pulgar arriba- esta con vida, que alivio.

Akko: Sucy, ¿Por qué aun duermes?, despierta (x3), haaa esto no esta bien, tal vez este bajo el hechizo de esa bruja que intenta capturarme, iré por Úrsula-sensei y la maestra Piscis.

Lotte: ESPERA UN MINUTO- logra detenerla antes de que saliera de la habitación- mira esto, Sucy debió hacer algún experimento con plantas- decía mientras veían las cosas de laboratorio de Sucy regadas por el piso con sustancia frescas en ellas.

Akko: ¿Experimento con plantas?, debe ser esa cosa que quería probar en mi anoche.

Lotte: Esta prohibido, hacer experimentos peligrosos en las habitaciones.

Akko: Que más da, prepárate para otro castigo.

Lotte: No creo solo sea un castigo.

Akko: ¿Qué?

Lotte: Tuvimos que limpiar el baño de los trolls porque rompimos las reglas al impedir que es bruja de sombras destruyera los dormitorios, no castigaron todo un fin de semana porque fingimos que estábamos comiendo en medio de la noche para evitar que todas se convirtieran en hielo por la poción que le puso a la comida que hizo también esa bruja, y nos suspendieron por una semana cuando logramos salvarte a ti de ser atrapada y tuvimos ordenar una pizza con magia como excusa para las maestras mientras estábamos castigadas de otro problema anterior de esa bruja, así que esta vez podrían expulsarnos.

Akko: ¡¿EXPULSARNOS?!, no puedo dejar la tierra, si me voy a otra dimensión, me atraparan y la magia desaparecerá- ambas miran a Sucy- vamos Sucy despierta, como es posible que una poción la haya hecho dormir tan profundamente, ella es una experta en eso.

Lotte: ¿Dormir profundamente?, haa, ya se lo que tiene, es la maldición de la bruja durmiente.

Akko: ¿Bruja durmiente?, no esa enfermedad que pone a dormir a las brujas por mucho tiempo.

Lotte: Exacto, Sucy debió haber caído bajo ese hechizo mientras hacia experimentos con plantas, recuerdo que en mi libro de texto decía como curarla, voy a revisar- ojeaba el libro lo más rápido posible, hasta que- aquí esta, veamos cuando se lanza un hechizo, un sacrificio para que entre a la bruja y ese sacrificio despierte a la bruja durmiente y esa enfermedad desparece, por favor lea la referencia sobre como entrar en una bruja.

Akko: Si (x4), yo seré ese sacrificio, lanzame el hechizo.

Lotte: Haaa, es imposible, nunca lo he hecho, y es muy difícil, tu tiene magia es más fuerte que la mía, tu deberías hacerlo- sin darse cuenta habían llegado hasta el techo ellas dos.

Akko: Que, esos hongos están creciendo, tenemos que despertar a Sucy ahora mismo, y por eso tengo que ir yo, con mi magia podría despertarla desde adentro, por eso tienes que lanzarmelo ahora, Lotte.

Lotte: De acuerdo lo intentare.

Despues de librarse del crecimiento de los hongos, Akko recoge un frasco lleno de liquido blanco-brillante de entre las cosas que había traído de Kagari.

Lotte: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Akko: Una poción Blanca, un antídoto universal hecho con la magia de mi dimensión, si no logro despertarla conmigo adentro, con esto podre hacerlo.

Ambas de acomodan a los lados de la cama de Sucy.

Lotte: Lista.

Akko: Si.

Lotte: Ofrezco este sacrificio para entrar en esta bruja, Myondemnne Hyboute (x3)- golpea a Akko con una especia de palo mágico que apareció del hechizo y termina dormida como Sucy.

Akko: ESO DOLIÓ, LOTTE- mira alrededor y ve que hay muchos tipos de hongos a su alrededor, y ella tenia puesto su uniforme de practica- muy bien, funciono, fue en éxito, esa es mi Lotte, wow estoy dentro de Sucy- ve a unos hongos caminar cargando una espada y escudo- haaaa, los hongos están marchando, oigan a donde van, a donde- salen corriendo los hongos- vamos no huyan, haaaaaaaa- sintió que algo le pico por detrás.

Sucy-demonio: Mi nombre es Sucy, finalmente te encontré, y te voy a matar, muere (x3)- decía mientras la perseguía y le picaba con su tridente mientras corrían las dos.

Akko: Ay (x4), era una Sucy-demonio, ay (x4).

Sucy-ángel: Sucy basta.

Sucy-demonio: Muere Sucy.

Akko: ¿Haa?

Sucy-ángel: Soy la conciencia dentro de Sucy.

Akko: Significa que eres, Sucy-ángel.

Sucy-ángel: No es amable, intentar matarla con un arma tan barbara.

Akko: Es verdad demonio, Sucy se enterada de esto.

Sucy-ángel: Si vas a hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo pacíficamente- traía una jeringa con veneno.

Akko: Haaaaaa.

Sucy-demonio: Disfrutare haciéndola sufrir.

Sucy-ángel: Debes matarla pacíficamente.

Akko: No me maten por favor, solo estoy aquí porque debo despertar a Sucy.

Sucy-ángel/demonio: ¿Despertarla?

Akko: En alguna parte de este mundo hay una Sucy-durmiente, si yo no la despierto, ella seguirá durmiendo por siempre jamas.

Sucy-ángel: Esta hablando de la original.

Akko: ¿La original?

Sucy-demonio: Digamos que Sucy, es nuestro personaje básico, es la Sucy que controla todo este gran mundo.

Sucy-ángel: Con razón no la he visto últimamente, estaba durmiendo.

Sucy-demonio: No hay que despertarla.

Akko: No por favor, deben llevarme donde esta la Sucy-original.

Sucy-ángel: ¿Qué harías por nosotras si te ayudamos?

Akko: ¿Hee?

Sucy-ángel: Nosotras no somos quienes tienen, la necesidad de despertar a la Sucy-original.

Sucy-demonio: Si, es verdad.

Sucy-ángel: Si te ayudamos, debes prometernos que le enseñaras usar magia/dimensional, sin excusas.

Akko: No puedo hacer eso, si lo hago Sucy terminaría muerta, y todo este mundo dentro de ella desaparecería para siempre, incluyedolas a ustedes dos.

Sucy-ángel y Sucy-demonio reaccionaron muy mal por lo que dijo Akko ya que es la verdad, si Sucy muere, ellas también morirían.

Sucy-ángel: Esta bien no le enseñes magia/dimensional, pero tendrás que enseñarle sobre los diferentes tipos de venenos y hongos que existen en el universo mientras estés en Luna Nova, además de cargar todos sus libros de entre y clase por todo un mes.

Akko: Eso si, prometo que lo haré.

Sucy-ángel: Entonces por favor firma este contrato, sino mantienes tu promesa, no podemos garantizar que vivas.

Akko: Porque no me sorprende que las dos sea tan diabólicas, después de todo es el interior de Sucy- decía mientras terminaba de firmar el contrato.

Sucy-ángel: Pues trato hecho.

Después del acuerdo que tuvieron, las 3 empezaron a caminar hacia donde podría estar Sucy.

Akko: Y ¿Dónde esta la Sucy-original?

Sucy-ángel: La Sucy-original vive en el monte hongo.

Akko: ¿Esta muy lejos de aquí?- mira una enorme hongo a lo lejos- ¿que e ese?, es lejos.

Sucy-demonio: Llegarías más rápido en una escoba, pero no la tiene supongo.

Akko suspiro de frustración porque es verdad, mientras caminaban les contó sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera de la mente de Sucy.

Sucy-ángel: Así que el mundo exterior se esta convirtiendo en un bosque de hongos.

Akko: Si.

Sucy-demonio: El potencial oculto de Sucy, se esta filtrando en el mundo exterior, increíble.

Akko: No, no lo es, nuestra academia quedara llena de hongos, debemos despertar a Sucy sin importar nada- siente que patea algo- Haaa, durmiendo en medio del camino, esta es la original, despierta Sucy, despierta (x2).

Sucy: Estoy despierta.

Sucy-demonio: Ella es Sucy-holgazana, no es Sucy-original.

Sucy-holgazana: No tengo deseos de caminar- decía arrastrándose.

Sucy: Hola Akko, adiós, feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz noche de brujas- se va corriendo muy rápidamente.

Sucy-demonio: Esa es Sucy-impaciente.

Seguían caminando y Akko se sorprendió mucho por las diferentes Sucys que encontraba ahí.

Akko: Nunca había visto a Sucy así.

Sucy-ángel: La Sucy que conoces, normalmente es solo una fracción de sus personalidades, hay muchas Sucys adentro.

Akko: ¿Qué hay de esa?

Sucy-ángel: Es Sucy-amante de los hongos.

Sucy-demonio: Sucy-molesta.

Sucy-ángel: Esa es Sucy-ansiosa por una cirugía plástica.

Sucy-demonio: La Sucy-materialista.

Sucy-ángel: Sucy-sensible.

Sucy-demonio: Sucy-imitadora.

Sucy-ángel: Sucy-actriz de teatro.

Sucy-demonio: Y esa que vez ahí, es Sucy-artística.

Akko: No sabia que Sucy, tuviera tanto talento.

La Sucy-artística termina por arrojarle encima unas serpientes que saca de su sombrero, después de eso siguen caminado.

Akko: Sucy si que tiene una forma muy aterradora de entretener a las personas- mira lago en frente del camino- ¿Qué es eso?, es muy linda- pero siente que algo malo va ocurrir así que se agacha y resulta que eso que estaba frente ella quería escupirle, ya que vio un enorme charco de saliva, y esa cosa sigue su camino.

Sucy-ángel: Esa es Sucy-la que escupe todo lo que encuentra, pero esta es la primera vez que no le da a algo, tienes muy buenos reflejos.

Akko: Gracias-mira que una Sucy más pequeña le extiende unas flores para dárselas a ella- haa, para mi- la Sucy-pequeña asienta- gracias, eres muy amable, ¿Qué clase de Sucy eres tu?

Sucy-pequeña: Pues yo soy.

Unas Sucys-policías atrapan a esa Sucy pequeña, la arrestan y se la llevan rápidamente en una patrulla.

Akko: Esperen, ¿A dónde van?

Sucy-ángel: Para la corte.

Akko: ¡¿LA CORTE?!

Sucy-jueza: Silencio, en este preciso momento la corte de Sucy, por Sucy, para Sucy abre su sesión- Akko entro a un enorme tribunal le recordaba el que tenia debajo de su palacio y se siente- acusada acérquese, y ¿tu eres?

Sucy-lectora: Soy Sucy-que quiere leer la saga de Night Fall que lee Lotte.

Sucy-jueza: Muerte, siguiente.

Sucy-amante animal: Creo que todos los animales bebes son lindos, y quiero sentir sus pelajes.

Sucy-jueza: Muerte, siguiente.

Sucy-famosa: Quiero ser una celebridad de la costa Oeste.

Sucy-jueza: Muerte, siguiente.

Sucy-bellea: Quiero alargar mis pestañas.

Sucy-jueza: Muerte, siguiente.

Sucy-amorosa: Con un chico.

Sucy-jueza: Muerte.

Akko: ¿Quiénes son estas Sucys?

Sucy-ángel: Ellas representan pequeños sentimientos dentro de Sucy.

Sucy-demonio: Todos los sentimientos, son llevados a juicio.

Akko: Eso no es, haaaaa- mira ala pequeña Sucy que atraparon.

Sucy-pequeña: Yo soy.

Sucy-jueza: Muerte- antes de que pueda golpear su martillo una mano la detiene.

Akko: OBJECIÓN, ella aun no ha dicho nada, además porque debe morir por desear leer Night Fall o pensar que los animalitos son lindos, ESO ES ABSURDO.

Sucy-jueza: y ¿Tu eres?

Akko: ATSUKO KAGARI CHARIOT

Sucy-jueza: MUERTEEEEEEEE- logra aplastar con su martillo la mano de Akko, ella no grita por el incontrolable dolor que le dan con el martillo, después se la llevan rápidamente junto con los sentimientos de Sucy, y de una reacciona.

Akko: Esperen recibí la condena a muerte, una condena a muerte, en serio ¿como llegue a esto?

Sucy-ángel: Es porque intentaste interferir.

Sucy-demonio: Sabia que eras algo estúpida, pero n pensé que fuera tan grave por ser princesa de la dimensión mágica más poderosa del universo- Akko la atrapa con sus dientes.

Akko: Lo único que haces es decir cosas horribles, has algo útil por una vez- decía mientras habría sus esposas con el pequeño tridente de la Sucy-demonio- funciono.

Sucy-ángel: Es una broma.

Akko: Hurra soy libre, jajajaja, vamos tienen que correr ustedes también- decía tratando de liberarlas con el tridente, luego escucha como una espada cortando, fija su mirada a la cima- ¿Qué es eso?, son Sucys-practicantes de magia.

Sucy-ángel: Son las Sucys-verdugos.

Akko: VERDUGOS.

Sucy-demonio: Terminaron de practicar, es hora del acto.

Akko: ¿El acto real?, es enserio- mira a la Sucy-pequeña- esa es la Sucy amable que conocí antes, espera, no pueden hacer eso se los advierto-decía mientras corría.

Las Sucys-verdugo cortaron la cuerda, y antes de que la cuchilla de la guillotina le cortara la cabeza a la Sucy-pequeña, Akko la detiene con su magia lazando un hechizo de paralización con sus manos, todas las Sucys se sorprendieron por ellos, sabían que Akko era capaz de crear por si misma, pero nunca la habían presenciado hasta ahora.

Sucy-verdugo: ¿Qué estas haciendo?, no interfieras con mi trabajo.

Akko: No puedes matarte a ti misma Sucy, tienes que ser más cuidadosa con tu propia vida, sin importar que Sucy sea, Sucy es Sucy- con mu magia logra liberar a todas las Sucys y lanza lejos a las Sucys-verdugos- muy bien ahora todas son libres, se siente bien ser libre verdad.

Sucys: Si.

Akko: Díganlo más fuerte.

Sucys: SI.

Más tarde todas las Sucys-emocionales se fueron y Akko se despedía de todas ellas.

Akko: Adiós y espero que logren hacer que Sucy tenga una gran vida y que sea capaz de ser un poco más sensible.

Sucy-demonio: Ya veras te vas a arrepentir.

Sucy-ángel: Pero tienes que admitir que fue impresionante ver como logro hacer magia-dimensional.

Akko: Siento que hice algo muy bueno.

Mientras que afuera donde ellas dos dormían Lotte miraba que Akko estaba hablando dormida.

Akko (dormida): Realmente hice algo muy bueno, Sucy debe ser libre para tener sentimientos.

Lotte: Estoy muy preocupada por Akko, vamos Sucy despierta, de pronto mira sus manos- haaaa, LOS HONGOS ESTÁN CRECIENDO EN MIS MANOS, PORQUE YO SOY LA ÚNICA A LA QUE LE PASA ESTO, VAMOS USTEDES DESPIERTEN.

La voz de Lotte se empezó a escuchar como eco dentro de Sucy.

Akko: Debí imaginarlo, hice algo excelente, siento que logrado muchas cosas por Sucy, así que debo estar muy cerca de mi meta, no lo creen.

Sucy-ángel: El monte hongo esta haya.

Akko: Pues no se ve más cerca.

Sucy-demonio: Pues seria más rápido si pudiera volar en una escoba o usar tu magia-dimensional para trasportaste hasta ahí.

Akko: No creo que teletrasportame ahí, mientras este dentro de Sucy, porque sin mi cuerpo real podría hacer que mi magia destruya en interior de Sucy.

Sucy-ángel/demonio: NO TE TELETRANSPORTES POR FAVOR.

A Akko le aprecia muy gracioso la manera en que las conciencias de Sucy suplicaban sobre no usar su magia, y en eso una automóvil aparece detrás de ellas, pero por suerte se detiene.

Sucy-conductora: Tengan cuidado pude hacerla atropellado.

Akko: Wow, esto es un automóvil es muy bonito, oye me preguntaba si podías llevarnos hasta el monte hongo, es de suma importancia llegar ahí.

Sucy-conductora: Claro yo las llevo, pero antes quisiera ir a ver una maratón de películas sobre escuelas que están exhibiendo.

Akko: También existe eso aquí adentro, pero claro no hay problema.

Todas se suben al auto de la Sucy-conductora y se dirigen al cine-automóvil.

Akko: Que emoción mi primera película, aunque sea dentro de Sucy sigue siendo emocionante.

Sucy-ángel: No estamos muy ocupadas para ver una película.

Sucy-demonio: Es por auto referencia es una necesidad.

Llegan hasta una gigantesca pantalla donde están estacionados muchos automóviles de Sucys, un hongo le entrega a Akko palomitas, refresco y unos dulces.

Akko: Gracias.

Sucy-conductora: Ya comienza.

La película empieza, y se muestra la academia Luna Nova.

Akko: Esperen es nuestra academia- y aparece una chica de cabello rizado con líneas verde-agua, una enorme nariz punte aguda y una piernas demasiado largas- Diana.

Sucy-ángel: Es una película de los recuerdos de Sucy.

Sucy-demonio: Ese es mundo como Sucy lo ve.

Akko: Entonces significa que Sucy ve a Diana de esa forma, mmm, jajaja, que es eso, que gracioso, jajaja, Diana se molestaría si se enterada- en eso aparece una Akko en miniatura y Diana la mira muy seria.

Primero aparece una escena la practica de escobas, Diana logra hacer muy bien su vuelo, pero Akko demuestra tener mejor control de su escoba y Diana se voltea con su orgullo herido, y todas las Sucys se empiezan a reír de Diana.

Akko: De que se trata esto.

Sucy-ángel: Es la forma en que Sucy te ha visto todo el tiempo en clases, y el como siempre superas a Diana y las demás maestras.

Sucy-demonio: Se parece mucho ti.

Luego aparece una escena en que Sucy trata de hacer que Akko consuma una de sus pociones, pero Akko termina alejándola con un pequeño escudo que crea dormida, aleja a Sucy de ella hacia su propia cama y la poción se convierte en humo y desaparece.

Akko: Sabia que traba de usarme como conejilla de indias-decía tomando el refresco.

Aparece en la clase de literatura Akko se levanta para corregir la respuesta que Diana y la maestra Bancock había dicho erróneamente y Diana aparece con la cara toda roja, mas tarde cuando Hannah y Barbara ponen una cascara de plátano en medio del pasillo haciendo que Lotte se resbale y ellas dos riéndose, la broma era para Akko pero fue divertido molestar a sus amigas y hacerla enojar, pero Akko con un hechizo logra vestírlas como unas feas muñecas de terror, les enseña un espejo mágico y ellas salen corriendo y llorando por lo horribles que se ven, todas se empezaron a reírse.

Akko: Jajajaja, se lo merecían esas dos buenas para nada.

Sucy-conductora: La siguiente es la mejor película del año.

Ahí aparece el momento exacto que Akko y Sucy se conocieron.

Akko: Eso es.

Sucy-conductora: Amo esta escena, la pasaran por mucho tiempo.

Akko: Ella lo recuerda.

Akko se sentía muy feliz por saber que Sucy apreciaba mucho el recuerdo de cuando ellas dos se conocieron.

Sucy-conductora: La siguiente es una carrera de escobas.

Akko: Jejeje, ese día ganamos al empatar la carrera con Diana y sus amigas, fue un bonito recuerdo, Sucy estaba muy feliz por que acepté el premio de la maestra Lukic y se lo di a ella, sentía que la haría muy feliz ese premio venenoso que cualquier trofeo brillante que pudiera existir, haaa.

Pero en eso aparece una escena que los hongos de Sucy estaban creciendo sobre las manos de Lotte y se empiezan a expandir por toda Luna Nova destruyendola e invadiéndola por completo, y de una la pantalla se vuelve blanca, todas las Sucys y Akko estaban muy sorprendidas por eso, y en eso se escucha la risa de la Sucy-pequeña.

Akko: Que tiene de gracioso todo esto.

Sucy-pequeña: Si es muy gracioso, ESTÁN GRACIOSOOOOO.

La Sucy-pequeña se convierte en una enorme que empieza a devorar a todas las Sucys que estaban ahí, por suerte Akko, Sucy-ángel y demonio, y un hongo servidor logran escapar en el automóvil.

Akko: Sucy casi nos mata, pero ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Sucy-ángel: No se como funciona el verdadero yo de tu dimensión, pero aquí en la tierra tienden a suprimirlo, si todas las personas de este mundo vivieran sus vidas sin suprimir ninguno de sus deseos más ocultos, este mundo estaría llenos de locos y pervertidos.

Sucy-demonio: Todas esas Sucys que salvaste, se convirtieron en un monstruo gigante, obtendrá poderes mágicos desconocidos, no tanto como los tuyos, pero aun asi, y será capaz de hacer todo lo que ella desee.

Akko: Ho no.

Sucy-ángel: El mundo que estas viendo en este momento, se convertirá en el mundo real.

El monstruo-Sucy intenta alcanzarlas, pero por suerte logran esquivarla y alejarse de ella, aunque no dura mucho.

Akko: Así que Sucy, ya no será más Sucy.

Sucy-demonio: Solo puedes detener esto, despertando a la original- la monstruo-Sucy la atrapa a ella y a Sucy-ángel con su lengua.

Sucy-ángel: APRESÚRATE- la monstruo-Sucy se las come.

Akko: MÁS RAPIDOO.

Llegan chocando contra el monte hongo, adentro parece una serie de puertas que van desde arriba, el hongo conduce hacia arriba, Akko mira muchas puertas en las que podría estar.

Akko: ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde esta la original?, se me acaba el tiempo debo encontrarla- logra hacer que se estrellen, ella termina en la puerta 493, y la toca- ÁBREME- parece una Sucy-rockera- tu no eres- cierra la puerta, luego en otra puerta aparece Sucy-la que escupe todo lo que encuentra- tu tampoco, HAAAAA, DONDE ESTAS SUCY.

Akko en verdad estaba desesperada por encontrar a la Sucy-original, y en eso se escucha la voz de una anciana.

Sucy-anciana: Estas buscando al personaje original.

Akko: La conoces.

Sucy-anciana: Por supuesto, he estado aquí mucho tiempo, al menos unos 10 años.

Akko: ¿Sabe donde esta?

Sucy-anciana: Espera, no han sido 11 años, remodele aquí adentro el otro día, cambie el piso a color ámbar, no te parece agradable, en un cuarto dentro de los hongos, se llama salón hongo, es una broma,

Akko: TENGO PRISA ¿CUAL ES QUE LA HABITACIÓN DE LA ORIGINAL?

Sucy-anciana: Ha, es la habitación de la original, veamos fui a su habitación el otro día, hay alguien aquí con un cuello muy largo y escupe por todas partes, yo solo quiero que limpie su propia saliva, bueno si se lo digo en persona nuestra relación se volvería tensa verdad, aun es mi vecina, así que pensé que la original podría hacer algo al respecto y hablarle, a ¿te gustaría probar unos hongos?

Akko: ¿CUÁL ES LA HABITACIÓN DE LA ORIGINAL?

Sucy-anciana: Ha, creo que es la habitación 666.

En ese momento aparece la monstruo-sucy, se come a la sucy-anciana, y Akko se va corriendo por el pasillo para encontrar la habitación 666 y poder acabar con este problema, Akko logra encontrar la habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrara.

Akko: POR FAVOR ABRE, POR FAVOR ABRE LA PUERTA SUCY- el lugar se destruía cada vez más rápido- AQUÍ VOY- logra derribar la puerta y ve que hay muchas espinas alrededor- ¿QUE ES ESO?- usa su magia para crear un camino atra ves de las espinas- ESO ES SUCY.

La monstruo-Sucy entra a la habitación y se convierte en un enorme dragón.

Akko: No puede ser- el dragón-Sucy le escupe fuego, pero crea un escudo de cristal y ella sale corriendo protegida por ese escudo, el dragón-Sucy la sigue hasta que al final del camino se queda atorada por las espinas- muy bien, Sucy despierta- el dragón-Sucy empieza a infectar toda la habitación con su poder incontrolable- SUCY, A VECES ME HACER SENTIR TANTA IRA, PERO TE QUIERO MUCHO, ASÍ QUE DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO QUE NO SEAS SUCY, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA, SUCY, TE QUIERO MUCHO SUCY, Espera bruja-durmiente, con esta poción Blanca de magia de mi dimensión podre despertarla.

Sucy-original: UNA POCIÓN DE MAGIA-DIMENSIONAL ¿DÓNDE LA TIENES?

Akko: SUCY- le da un gran abrazo.

Sucy-original: Aparte y dime donde tienes esa poción de magia-dimensional.

En ese momento se escucha una voz llamándolas y el dragón-Sucy explota, Akko se despierta de un golpe, y ve que se encontraba en su habitación, mira a Lotte tratando de despertarla como en la mañana, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño hasta que sintió algo en su mano, era la poción Blanca, y ahí comprendió lo que ocurría.

 **Akko: Parece que le hechizo nos hizo regresar en el tiempo, solo espero que Sucy si pueda despertar-** ella se levanta de la cama para ir con Lotte y Sucy.

Lotte: ¿Qué pasa Sucy?

Akko: No te preocupes Lotte, yo se como despertarla, Sucy vamos despierta, si lo haces, prometo que cargare tus libros por todo un mes entre clase en clase, te enseñare sobre los tipos de venenos y hongos que existen en todo el universo mientras este en Luna Nova, además de darte esta poción hecha exclusivamente de magia de mi dimensión- le extiende la botella llena de poción Blanca.

Sucy: UNA POCIÓN HECHA DE MAGIA-DIMENSIONAL, DÁMELA- se despierte de una y agarra la botella.

Akko: SUCY- le da un gran abrazo.

Sucy: Apártate y gracias por la poción.

Lotte: La primera clase es de la maestra Finnelan, así que tenemos que darnos prisa.

Akko y Sucy se visten rápidamente.

Akko: Oye Sucy, si quiere leer Night Fall adelante léelo no lo dudes, Lotte prestarle el tuyo.

Sucy: Lotte que molesta es.

Lotte: Jejeje, oye ya es tarde vamos.

Sucy: Ten Akko, estas son mis cosas.

Akko: Si.

Salen de la habitación para dirigirse a la clase de la maestra Finnelan, y un pequeño hongo rojo aparece en la almohada de Sucy.

* * *

Ahí lo Tienen el capitulo 8, espero les guste.

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	10. 9 Registro de Viaje de los Muertos

**Capitulo 9. Registro de Viaje de los Muertos**

Era una mañana tranquila en la academia Luna Nova, y las chicas se preparaban para una salida entre las ellas, y la maestra Finnelan estaba a cargo de las salidas.

Maestra Finnelan: Atención, deben considerar todas las reglas, para salir de Luna Nova.

Todas escuchaban atentas las palabras de la maestra Finnelan, excepto Akko, ella solo que quedaba ahí pensando en silencio ya que ese día en especial era muy importante para ella y su familia, sus amigas lo habían notado.

Lotte: Akko.

Akko: Haa, ¿Qué pasa Lotte?

Lotte: Akko, estas muy distraída, que te ocurre.

Akko: Nada, es solo que, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi papá y es la primera vez que no estoy en casa para celebrarlo con él.

Lotte: Hoo Akko, lo siento mucho.

Maestra Finnelan: SEÑORITAS KAGARI Y JANSON.

Akko/Lotte: Si.

Maestra Finnelan: 1°Actúen con el orgullo de una estudiante de Luna Nova, 2°No usaran magia, ustedes no pueden hacerse responsables cuando su magia no funciona- parece la directora Holbrooke detrás de ella en su escoba.

Directora Holbrooke: Maestra Finnelan.

Maestra Finnelan: Dígame directora.

Directora Holbrooke: Por favor mire lo que tengo aquí, acabo de comprar esta bota por correo, al ponerla en la cabeza se ve como un sombrero.

Maetra Finnelan: Por favor, silencio.

Directora Holbrooke: Haaa, usted es tan seria, mírelas a las estudiantes, parecen que hubieran estado paradas ahí, durante 2 siglos, pobrecitas.

Úrsula-sensei: Disculpe directora.

Directora Holbrooke: Hola, mire esto Úrsula-sensei, le quedara fantástico- le pone la bota/sombrero, y Úrsula-sensei solo habla.

Maestra Finnelan: Escúchenme todas, trajeron algo que puedan utilizar como amuleto.

Estudiantes: Si.

Todas las estudiantes sacaron diferentes objetos que serian sus amuletos, Lotte traía su volumen favorito de Night Fall, y Sucy un hongo venenoso azul.

Akko: Hoo, lo olvide- entre sus bolsillos busca, y solo pelusas, podía aparecer algo con su magia, pero eso seria muy arriesgado- esto me servirá.

Directora Holbrooke: Ha no, no, no, no, no puedes usar eso- sopla la pelusa.

Akko: Haa, pero directora.

Directora Holbrooke: Un amuleto, debe ser que de verdad aprecies mucho, entiendes, para que puedas regresar a casa sana y salva, debes dejarlo al lugar al cual volverás, por cierto, este es mi amuleto- le muestra su bastón.

Akko: ¿Un bastón?

Directora Holbrooke: Debes dejar un objeto, que te haga sentir muchos deseos de volver- da unas palmadas- que hay de ustedes chicas, muéstrenme lo que tienen.

Akko, Lotte y Sucy miraban como la directora Holbrooke iba a observar las cosas de las demás estudiantes.

Sucy: Tu si tienes, algo de lo que no te has separado jamas desde que llegaste a la tierra y a Luna Nova.

Akko analiza unos segundos las palabras de Sucy, y ahí recuerda lo que era el objeto del que no se había separado desde que llego a la tierra.

Akko: Ho no- ella mira como las demás estudiantes dejan sus objetos más preciados en el caldero, y sin más opciones ella tenia que dejar lo que se volvió su tesoro, su anillo, no se lo había quietado en ningún momento desde que llego a la tierra, con tristeza se quita el anillo y lo deja en el caldero.

Despues de que las chicas dejan sus amuletos en el caldero todas cruzan a Leyline para llegar a donde cada una de ellas querían, pero Akko, Lotte y Sucy habían llegado a otra parte, al cementerio.

Akko: Bueno, ¿Dónde estamos?

Sucy: No te parece obvio.

Akko: No se supone que iríamos a la ciudad, dijiste que era un atajo así que te segui Sucy.

Sucy: Este hongo- recoge un hongo rojo y con el dibujo de un cráneo en el- solo se puede encontrar en el cementerio, el hongo enano de cementerio.

Akko: Debí imaginar que nos arrastrarías a buscar uno de tus extraño hongos, esa cosa es asquerosa.

Lotte: Y tenebroso, aquí hay fantasmas.

Akko: ¡¿Fantasmas?!, también hay en la tierra.

Akko y Lotte se asustaron al oír a una parvada de cuervos salir volando, hacen caer un par de lapidas.

Akko: Haa, no puede ser.

Lotte: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, nos caerá la maldición.

Akko: ¿Maldición?

Lotte: No puedes sentir esa energía que esta aquí, después de todo tu tienes la magia más poderosa del universo.

Akko: La verdad no, no se siente la energía así de mal, pero yo puedo arreglarlo, con mi magia.

Lotte: Noo, recuerdas lo que dijo la maestra Finnelan, no podemos usar magia fuera de la academia.

Akko: Y yo te recuerdo, que soy la única bruja de la academia y tal vez de esta dimensión que puede usar y crear magia propia como si fuera agua corriendo en un rio.

Lotte: Haa cierto, pero y si esa bruja de sombras esta cerca, podría alterar tu hechizo.

Akko: Te preocupas demasiado Lotte.

Lotte: Pero Akko.

Akko: Esta bien hagamoslo, So Somety Dissale-en eso Sucy estornuda al polvillo en el aire y deja caer su hongo haciendo que se mezcle con el hechizo y crea un humo mágico verde- ¿Qué hiciste Sucy?

Sucy: Lo siento, a veces olvido que el polvillo del aire me hace estornudar, las lapidas siguen tumbadas.

El hechizo había sido absorbido por dentro de la tierra, y sale una mano esquelética, que sostiene el tobillo de Akko.

Akko/Lotte: HAAAAAAAAA.

Lotte: Akko.

Lotte agarraba a Akko para ayudarla, en eso sale un cadáver del suelo y logran sacarlo.

Sucy: Un cadáver.

Akko: Eso me dio mucho miedo.

Lotte: Es la maldición.

Cadaver: La maldición, jamás- se le voltea el cráneo- jamás, no hay nadie más rápido que yo, así que lo capturare rápidamente, ese maldito estúpido cobarde- se acomoda el cráneo.

Akko: Que horrible.

Cadáver: Ustedes son brujas, ya veo es maravilloso, unas brujas me resucitaron.

Akko: ¿Quién es usted, señor?

Cadáver: Preguntas quien soy, yo soy…¿Quién soy yo?, siempre que me hacían esa pregunta nunca pude dar una respuesta, así que tampoco diré nada ahora, me basta con haber recuperado mi vida, que hay de mi cuerpo tengo piernas, tengo manos, tengo cabeza, MI SOMBRERO, NO TENGO SOMBRES- mira su tumba- ha ahí esta- agarra su sombrero y se lo pone y luego con su espada parte una de las lapidas en dos partes- REBANARE A ESE INFELIZ AL IGUAL QUE ESTA LAPIDA, ES HORA DE VENGARMEEEEEE- se va corriendo.

En tanto Akko y Lotte se caen sobre sus piernas mientras ven como se aleja corriendo el cadáver.

Akko: Por mis estrellas, ¿Qué fue eso?

Sucy: Lo dejaras- Akko y Lotte la miran- que se marche asi.

Akko/Lotte: TENEMOS QUE IR POR ÉL- van corriendo tratando de seguir al cadáver y Sucy las sigue a su propio paso.

Akko y Lotte logran estar detrás del cadáver.

Akko: No puedo creer que mi magia y uno de los hongos de Sucy hayan causado esto.

Lotte: Bueno el hacer es normal que mezclen con algún ingrediente que sea mágico, aun si fuese un accidente.

Akko: Eso no me importa hay que detenerlo- y Lotte saca su varita.

Lotte: Trem Muv Lova- con el hechizo libera unas enredaderas para capturar al cadáver, pero están rápido que no lo logra.

Antes de que el cadáver pudiera salir del cementerio, Akko con su mano toca el piso, y con un hechizo especial logra capturar al cadáver, y ella usa una las esferas especiales que le dio su padre, lo encierra ahí, fue tan repentino que el cadáver no supo en que momento paso.

Cadáver: Heee, pero, COMO FUE QUE TERMINE DENTRO DE ESTA PRISIÓN DE CRISTAAAAAAAAAL.

Akko: Perdón señor, pero los huma…las personas normales se asustarían si vieran a un cadáver resucitado- decía mientras levantaba la esfera con el cadáver adentro y miniaturisado.

Lotte: Buen trabajo Akko, pero me quede sin batería, ya no tengo magia.

Sucy: En verdad siento mucha envidia de ti Akko, ese hechizo fue en serio poderoso.

Akko: Tú ni siquiera me hables ahora Sucy, por tu culpa y de tu extraño hongo resucitamos a un muerto.

Sucy: No te preocupes, la efectividad del hongo enano de cementerio desaparece al anochecer.

Akko: Entiendo, pero aun asi, recuerden lo que pasa cuando se resucita a un muerto, experimentaremos lo más doloroso.

Sucy: Y terrible que existe, multiplicado por 100- decía con una voz sombría.

Akko: Si eso mismo, por eso tendrá que estar con nosotras señor.

Cadáver: Cállate y liberame en este instante de aquí, quiero vengarme de quien me mato.

Akko estaba en verdad en una situación un tanto extraña y problemática, y en eso se le ocurrió una idea.

Akko: Le ayudaremos señor.

Lotte/Sucy/ Cadaver: ¿Qué?

Akko: Le ayudamos a buscar al hombre que le quito la vida.

Cadáver: En serio harían eso por mi, gracias señoritas brujas.

Lotte: Akko, segura de que es una buena idea.

Akko: No tenemos más opción, además si utilizo mi magia-dimensional en él, podría convertirlo en monstruo o algo peor, ya que es alguien que no esta vivo, es muy peligroso.

Lotte: Entiendo.

Cadaver: Amm, señoritas no es por ofender, pero puedo oírlas, y ¿que es la magia-dimensional?

Sucy: Díselo Akko, al menos este se llevará el secreto a la tumba, jaja.

Akko: Muy graciosa, bien vámonos, de seguro en la ciudad encontraremos algo y también de explicarle algunas cosas.

Las chicas y el cadáver pirata caminan por la ciudad, y Akko terminaba de explicarle sobre lo que era la magia y quien era ella en realidad.

Akko: Y así es como termine aquí en la tierra.

Cadaver: Increíble, conocía a muchas brujas cuando estaba vivo, pero nunca imagine que pudieran existir en otros universos, eso es algo increíble, las brujas siempre fueron de sabiduría y sensatas aquí en la tierra, pero esto va más haya de eso.

Akko: Me imagino que si, bien ya estamos en la ciudad, hay algún lugar en especial que recuerde señor- decía mientras levanta la esfera de cristal.

Cadáver: En verdad no, ha espera esa taberna- ven una taberna de madera- me resulta familiar, familiar, familia, haaa ahora lo recuerdo señoritas llevenme a la calle callevan n°3.

Lotte: Se donde se encuentra, esta muy cerca de aquí, vamos.

Llegaron hasta una casa, con un aparador, pero parecía vacía.

Sucy: Vacía.

Lotte: No veo nada.

Akko: Aquí no hay nada, señor seguro que esta es el lugar correcto.

Cadáver: Estoy seguro, yo no me equivoco- y antes de que pudieran discutir, aparece un anciano.

Anciano: Oigan, conocen por casualidad a las personas que vivían aquí, esa tienda se apropio de la casa y de todas las cosas que habia en su interior.

Voltean a ver donde apuntaba el anciano con su bastón y ven la tienda mágica, van hacia haya y le preguntan al dueño de la tienda.

Dueño de la tienda de brujas: Esa casa fue parte de la magia en la edad dorada, por ese motivo nos intereso comprarla.

Akko: La edad dorada de la magia, se refiere a cuando las personas le tenían confianza a la magia.

Dueño de la tienda de brujas: Si, exactamente- derrama una gota de poción sobre un viejo mapa- fue hace unos 200 años, entra la época de la caceria de brujas y la revolución industrial, no existían las maquinas, así que tenían que confiar en la magia.

Akko: Eso si que es algo, como decirlo, frustraste porque las personas ya no ven la magia como entonces.

Lotte: Bueno las personas se guían más por la lógica física que emocional, Akko.

Dueño de la tienda de brujas: Por cierto, creen que podrían venderme al hombre muerto dentro de esa esfera.

Cadaver: Yo no soy ningún juguete, ahora solo quiero saber que paso con las cosas de esa casa.

Dueño de la tienda de bruja: Esta bien aquí les muestro, la mayor parte de las cosas fueron vendidas o guardadas para venderse en subastas, pero esta pintura siempre ha sido mi favorita por eso la conserve- les muestra la pintura que saco de la caja.

Eran un hombre rubio con bigote, una mujer, y una bebé entre los brazos de la mujer, y Lotte agarra la pintura para que el cadáver pueda verla mejor.

Cadaver: Oigan es él.

Akko/Lotte/Sucy: ¿Qué?

Cadaver: Es el hombre, esta junto a su esposa y su hija su nombre era…3 de la calle callevan.

Sucy: Esa es la dirección que dijo antes.

Lotte: Oigan aquí ahí una carta- Akko agarra la carta.

Akko: Es de Luna Nova- abren la carta.

Lotte: Querida Miranda, ¿Quién es Miranda?

Akko: Me suena este nombre.

Cadáver: Es esta chica- señala a la bebé de la pintura- asi es, ella es Miranda, este hombre maldijo a esta pequeña niña, el maldito era solo humano, pero se enamoro de una bruja y huyeron juntos.

Lotte: Que romántico.

Cadáver: ESO NO ES ROMÁNTICO, su esposa murió después del nacimiento de Miranda, y el juro a la familia de su esposa que él mismo, haaaa la educaría para que fuera una gran bruja- decía mientras se retorcía en la esfera.

Dueño de la tienda de brujas: Señor seguro de que esta bien- en eso se escucha una campanada.

Cadaver: Ese sonido, brujas sigan el sonido.

Akko: Bien lo haremos, ha muchas gracias por todo señor.

Akko, Lotte, Sucy y el Cadáver en la esfera, seguían el sonido.

Cadáver: ¿Dónde están las campanas?

Akko: ¿Qué dice?

Cadáver: Él tocaba las campanas, (agitaba su cabeza) por ahí- las chicas van corriendo hacia la torre que esta en medio de la plaza- rompió su promesa, después de que la envió a la escuela nunca más volvió a verla, Miranda quedo totalmente sola.

Akko: ¿Qué?, es terrible.

Cadaver: Claro que si, es por eso que no voy a perdonarlo, NO LO PERDONARE.

En la Academia Luna Nova:

En uno de los salones de clases, Úrsula-sensei estaba guardando en un cofre los tesoros que les habían dejado las chicas que salieron de la academia, en eso la directora Holbrooke entra y ve el anillo de Akko.

Directora Holbrooke: Que lindo anillo, que hermosos recuerdos debe tener Akko con este pequeño objeto.

Úrsula-sensei solo mira sonriendo a la directora, a pesar de tener un nivel de magia inferior, reconocía que lograban apreciar los pequeños tesoros que tenían un significado importe, y eso también era reconocido por la magia-dimensional, directora Holbrooke le entrega el anillo a Úrsula-sensei y lo pone en el cofre.

Úrsula-sensei: Directora, sobre su amuleto.

Directora Holbrooke: ¿Qué hay de el?

Úrsula-sensei: Recuerda, en que lugar lo dejo.

Directora Holbrooke: No estoy segura, me pregunto si aun existe, ya no losé, fue hace mucho.

Úrsula-sensei: Bien, eso es todo por hoy- decía cerrando el cofre- le gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo.

En la ciudad:

Ya en la cima de la torre, vieron la campana, pero no era la campana la que sonaba sino unas bocinas que simulaban el toque de una campana, y el cadáver solo se quejaba dentro de la esfera entre las manos de Akko.

Cadáver: Vamos sal de donde estés, renacuajo podrido.

Akko miro la vista que se veía desde el campanario, era en verdad maravilloso, se podía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí.

Akko: Ha, que hermoso, me recuerda cuando veía mi hogar desde los palcos de mi palacio especialmente mi habitación, esta vista haría que uno olvide todas las cosas terribles.

Sucy: Incluso los problemas en que los que te metiste, para poder protegerte a tu y a todas en Luna Nova.

Lotte: ¿Por qué crees, que dejaron de usar esta campana?- Akko se inclina para ver adentro de la campana

Akko: Ha, es que no tiene el badajo para hacerla sonar- entro en la campana- esperen escuchen- y se golpea la cabeza con la campana, suelta la esfera, se quiebra, el cadáver liberado, y al oír la campanada recuerda todo- eso dolió.

Lotte: Akko, te encuentras bien.

Cadáver: Así fue (x3)- y se empieza a golpear el mismo con la campana- así fue, así fue, así fue, así fue.

Akko: Espere un minuto, ¿Qué le sucede?- lo aleja de la campana.

Cadaver: Fui un estúpido, fui tan estúpido y un completo cobarde, ESE HOMBRE ERA YOOO.

Akko/Lotte: ¡¿QUEEEE?!

Cadáver: Ese hombre que he odiado por tanto tiempo, era yo mismo.

Akko/Lotte: Es una broma.

Cadáver: Miranda es mi hija, ella siempre estaba jugando aquí, por esa razón cuando fue aceptada en esa academia, le fabrique un bastón con el badajo de esta campana, para que no se sintiera sola sin mi, era su bastón mágico y su amuleto.

Akko: Haa.

Cadáver: Entonces yo me morí, haaa salen lagrimas de mis ojos- decía "llorando" a cascadas.

Sucy: Esas no son lagrimas, es liquido verde, producido por el hongo.

Akko: Haaaaa.

Lotte: Oye, me asustaste.

Akko: La directora Holbrooke, ya lo recuerdo, ese el nombre de nuestra directora Miranda, Miranda es nuestra directora, ella tiene un bastón con el mismo símbolo que el de la campana.

Lotte: ¿Es en serio?

Akko: Si, estoy segura que es el badajo de esta campana- le agarra la mano al padre de la directora- vamos a Luna Nova.

Cadaver: Pero, yo.

Akko: El resucitarlo fue un accidente, pero no dejare que vuelva a morir, sin antes ver el la magnifica y maravillosa pesona y directora que se ha vuelto Miranda.

Lotte: No tenemos suficiente tiempo- decía viendo que anochecería pronto.

Akko: Si lo tenemos, ahora todos, toquen la campana.

Sin entender muy bien lo que Akko quería hacer, pero Lotte, Sucy y el Cadáver tocaron la campana, y en eso Akko comenzó a brillar un poco y ese brillo se extendió por toda la campana, sus amigas y el padre de la directora.

Akko: Transportari Possent in Lucem- y rápidamente fueron trasportadas a Luna Nova.

Llegaron en frente de una lapida en el que estaba creciendo un árbol alrededor de la lapida, ahí vieron a la directora Holbrooke y a Úrsula-sensei juntas, en eso el baston de la directora vuela mágicamente hasta la campana, que se cae y el bastón se pone dentro de la campana.

Akko: Directora, escúcheme- pero el cadáver se le adelanta.

Cadaver: Haaaa- y la directora reconoce el cadáver- Miranda- decía muy feliz por volver a ver a su hija.

La directora Holbrooke y su padre están frente a la tumba de la madre de la directora, Akko, las chicas y Úrsula-sensei los estaban mirando a lo lejos.

Directora Holbrooke: Mira mamá, es papá, aunque ahora es un esqueleto.

Cadáver: Pero ahora soy más joven, que Miranda.

Directora Holbrooke: No tienes carne, es muy difícil distinguirte.

Cadáver: Hoo eso es verdad, jajaja.

Directora Holbrooke: Escucha, antes de que mueras de nuevo, solo quiero decirte algo, ni una sola vez en mi vida pude llegar a odiarte papá, me concentré en mi magia y ahora me convertí en la directora.

Cadaver: ¿Directora?, eso es algo asombroso.

Directora Holbrooke: Lo vez, si cumpliste tu promesa papá- se acerca a la campana, lo toca con una varita guardada que tenia y dice un hechizo- Iba Viele.

La campana se levanta y empieza a sonar mágicamente, todas estaban maravilladas con lo que veían, y Akko estaba feliz de poder haber reunido por ultima vez al padre de la directora con ella, porque comprendía lo duro que era estar sin la persona que te a estado cuidando desde que nació, el padre de la directora vio su mano y se dio cuanta de que estaba por desaparecer.

Cadáver: Por desgracia, ya llego la hora.

Directora Holbrooke: Eso creo.

Cadáver: Miranda, tienes a las estudiantes más maravillosas que uno podría conocer, me hace feliz saber que haces un buen trabajo.

Directora Holbrooke: Gracias papá.

Cadáver: Y ustedes, me dieron la posibilidad de vivir un día hermoso, muchas gracias, pequeñas brujas, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, que tengan un prospero futuro chicas.

El cadáver se habia hecho polvo mágico, en eso el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente, las hojas que estaban en el suelo, comenzando a formar dos figuras en el cielo, de un hombre y una mujer, eran los padres de la directora por fin reunidos juntos y dando un beso de amor, para decir adiós.

Akko: Se fue.

Sucy: Cof, cof, creo que inhale, un poco de ese viejo.

Lotte: Cállate Sucy.

Directora Holbrooke: Señoritas, Kagari, Jansson, Manbavara, ustedes no solo utilizaron magia fuera de la escuela, sino que también resucitaron a un muerto es inaceptable, ya saben lo que va a suceder verdad- las 3 sabían que algo muy malos les pasaría multiplicado por 100- como castigo tendrán que reparar las escobas de nuestra bodega.

Akko: Es todo.

Directora Holbrooke: Todavía les quedan muchas cosas por aprender señoritas, piensen en cada uno de los errores que cometieron, analizenlos muy bien y aprendan de ellos, fui clara señoritas.

Las chicas se sintieron aliviadas por eso, y al llegar a la bodega habia un sinfín de escobas rotas o dañadas, pero a Akko no le molesto, en realidad se sentía bien.

Akko: Haaaa, si que hay muchas escobas aquí, pero mantenemos el ritmo terminaremos para mañana al medio día.

Lotte: Wow Akko, en verdad no te molesta hacer esto sin magia.

Akko: No de hecho, me recuerda cuando Shinsa y Celeste nos perdimos en la dimensión Annularis, ese lugar bloqueaba todo tipo de magia incluso la magia, estuvimos ahí por dos 2 mese sin nada de magia, pero aprendimos a sobrevivir sin ella, fue agradable hacer las cosas con nuestras propias manos, eso nos hizo valorar más las cosas que hacen los humanos de nuestros mundos, y ahora que lo pienso su edad dorada de la magia, debió ser muy frustrante para las brujas terrenales.

Sucy: En eso tienes razón, las brujas tenían que hacerlo todo por los humanos, fue una molestia.

Lotte: Es cierto, a mi me gusta el presente, a pesar de que la ciencia a avanzado, todavía existen cosas la magia puede hacer.

Sucy: Ahí esta, una de las estudiantes de honor.

Akko: Pues yo creo que esta bien, en las multidimension también existen muchas creaciones de humanos que han ayudado a las brujas y los magos, y con lo que, aprendido en la tierra, me gustaría un mundo donde tanto la magia como la ciencia humana puedan trabajar juntas.

Sucy: Un mundo lleno de hongos, definitivamente es mejor.

Akko: Sucy- en eso entra Úrsula-sensei con su espejo-mágico de plata- Úrsula-sensei, ¿Qué hace ahí?

Úrsula-sensei: Pense que te gustaría hablar con alguien, ya que hoy es su cumpleaños.

Akko se sintió feliz por eso y en eso agarro a Lotte y Sucy las manos, las hizo pararse frente al espejo y ella dijo las palabras.

Akko: Espejo que siempre eres fiel, muestra al emperador Eiji- aparece su padre- papá.

Eiji: Akko, mi niña, estoy tan feliz de verte.

Úrsula-sensei: Los dejo solos- ella salía, Lotte y Sucy querían hacer lo mismo, pero Akko las sostenía muy fuerte en las manos.

Akko: Feliz cumpleaños papá, por cierto, quiero presentarte a mis mejores amigas, ellas son Lotte Jansson y Sucy Manbavaran.

Eiji: Un gusto en conocerlas chicas.

Lotte/Sucy: El gusto es nuestro, ammm, su excelencia- decían inclinándose por respeto al emperador.

Eiji: Akko me habla maravillas de ustedes dos, pero me gustaría saber que es lo que sienten al tener a Akko cerca, le impartirá contarme.

Lotte/Sucy: Por supuesto, su excelencia.

Pasaron toda la noche hablando de las aventuras y cosas que aprendían con Akko a su lado, y eso hacia feliz al emperador Eiji, porque pudo conocer mejor a las chicas que en verdad eran fieles y grandes amigas de su querida hija.

* * *

Quiero decir

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ESTABA MUY OCUPADA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA, EL NUEVO CAPITULO

BESOS atte: Lady-Yi26


End file.
